My dream my life
by Diamond White
Summary: Have you ever thought it to be possible to live with the ones you like the most? Have you ever thought to become one of them? Have you ever thought someone so mighty will guard you through your journey? Let's find out everything! SunstreakerxOCxSideswipe. Please R&R! Warning: Violence may be found in chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **I don't own Transformers and I don't make money by writing this fanfiction - everything is Hasbro's. I just own my characters.** I had this fiction's idea in mind for so long.

I decided to rewrite the chapters... nothing will change only words like... feet - pedes, hands - servos, every day - every cycle etc... But! In the first chapter my main character doesn't know how to use them... only from the second chapter will I make my main character to use cybertronian timeline and common words among them!

**Astrosecond:** 1/2 Earth seconds

**Breem:** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Deca Cycle:** 1 Earth Month

**Groon:** 1 Earth Hour

**Joor: 6** Earth Hours

**Klik:** 1.2 Earth Minutes

**Nano-klik:** 1 Earth Second

**Orn:** 1 Earth Week

**Solar Cycle:** 1 Earth Day

**Stellar Cycle:** 1 Earth Year

**Vorn:** Century ~ 100 Years ~ 1 Year on Cybertron

Enjoy reading :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

''_Where am I?'' She mused darkly to herself._

_She was in a dark place with no one around. Nothing just the darkness. She sighed defeatedly and rubbed the back of her head. The noise was somewhat disturbing as if she scratched metal. Hahhh, metal. Couldn't she find a better word? Then something clicked in. She scratched herself... and she was of metal? What the...? She didn't even recognise the computer before her eyes ermmm... optics or whatever did scans on her body and making sure to point out errors. This got her too scared and felt her spark flare in it's chasis. SPARK? What the Hell was going on here?_

''_It's okay, little one. Nothing is wrong with you as a matter of fact.'' Came the voice that sent shivers down her spine._

_She didn't understand a thing. She had a sinking feeling what this was but... Her nerves were on the edge from all the discovery she made on herself. She wanted to cry and she wanted her mother. But she was a strong girl ermmm... femme. She wouldn't show too much emotions._

''_Are you who I think you are? And am I right what I am thinking I am?'' She glared at the still masked person before her. The voice sounded so much alike a robot's. ROBOTS? Where was she? With a Transformer?_

''_That is right, my dear. You are with a Transformer. And you, my dear are also a Transformer.'' This was insane. Today she opened her eyes to an equally aweful day as always and now she opened her... optics to find out she wasn't human._

''_Primus? But how?'' One finger silenced her. That finger was warm just like she imagined. Her optics searched his face but only saw his arms. They were silver but at the same time looked very powerful. What had happened to her?_

''_Remember the shooting star? You wished for us. To be one of us?'' She remembered. She really tried it and found the memory. But she still couldn't believe that the shooting star had mercy on her. She just wanted to know how her parents were if they even lived now._

''_But you don't exist. You are just based on cartoons. How can I be something, a creature that never existed?'' She heard his chuckle. Her head started to hurt. She pouted and saw her energy level below 40 percent._

''C_iara! Ciara! Dear, you are not dreaming. You are a femme now. We do live. We are not just a fiction. What started Transformers on Earth meant that one of the Transformers landed on your homeplanet and met humans. We are truly alive.''_

''_But one thing I don't understand. Why did you make me a Transformer? Why now? Why not sooner? Why me?'' Too many questions but she wanted to know. He stepped closer. To her utter shock he looked so much alike in the cartoons. He was handsome. She didn't know why but she was attracted to Transformers more than to her own kin._

''_You were depressed and lonely. You wanted to be loved and cared for. Sadly I saw how humans treated you through your eyes. It is sad and I do not regret making you one of us. Your future is what you want to know? Go and find out.'' He started to fade into the darkness that still surrounded her._

''_Just one more question. What about my parents?'' the faint voice still answered her this one._

''_You will meet them some time.'' With that she was alone. She sighed and shook her head. This day was something she would remember for the rest of her long or short life._

''_Then let's start my dream my life.'' A new day to come and a new life. She chuckled to herself. Maybe all the research on the internet would be fortunate. She knew a lot about the Autobots and Decepticons through the cartoons, webpages and the endless list of wonderful and useful fanfictions._

* * *

><p>''She is waking up. Moonracer, run a scan over her. Let's see if she is injured or needs any medical attention.'' he barked out an order to the femme next to him.<p>

He admired the femme before him. She was completely dark blue with silver adorning her features here and there. She was small even for a full-grown femme. He slapped himself. The femme wasn't fully matured. She had gentle features but at the same time her face gave away her youth. She was a pretty little femme.

''Just some wires melted. Nothing serious. A few scratches maybe. Those aren't really visible. Not really seeing if you don't put her under microscope.'' Moonracer gazed at the waking youngling and sighed gratefully. Nothing wrong with her.

Ratchet got her armour off of her injured parts and replaced those wires. They made sure the scratches were taken care of and let her have her peace for awhile. They didn't want her to have a sparkattack. Thought Ratchet had a strange feeling about this femme. He had never seen her before-

''Where the Hell I am now? I will punch that old me-'' Her white optics took in her surroundings. White and tan. A medical bay? Why was she here? Of course many fics started here but seriously. Why was she here?

''Oil would be much better to wash out your mouth, young lady.'' The voice came from behind her. She turned over and looked behind and saw a white and red bot sitting near the window and watching her closely. His blue optics narrowing.

''Well, you will hear more colourful swears from me.'' _'What in the name of Christ will I tell them as my name? Hey if I couldn't have a Mustang then I am Shelby.'_

He smiled at her. Maybe he would like her. One things was for sure that she had beautiful and extraordinary optics.

''I am Ratchet, CMO for the Autobot Army and this is Moonracer, my sparkmate. The other bot over there is First Aid.'' She smirked at him. This meant she was in the world of G1. Coooolll.

''My name is Shelby.'' They didn't need to know everything about her.

_'BANG'_ something was going to enter this med bay.

''Why in the name of Primus are you two here? I told you specifically to get lost. Pit fraggin' troublemakers. I said GET OUT!'' Her only chance to be hid was that a curtain hid her and Moonracer stood before her.

''They are the Lamborghini twins. I don't know if you've ever heard of them in the other cities but sure as pit you won't get bored when they are around. I would say that you should be cautious around Sunstreaker. Sideswipe is an easy-going bot but his twin has some issues. There will always be somebot around the base so you don't have to worry being alone with them.'' She flashed her a perfect smile. Shelby was in awe towards the elder femme.

_Her dream must be torturing her._

''Come on Ratch. You know we want to see the new one.'' Came one young but at the same time sexy voice from the other end of the room. Then something hit something. Oh! Ratchet's wrench got JackPot.

''I said get out. She isn't ready for you two.'' Now her spark pulsed quicker this time and her tank signaled her that she would throw up any time soon. She only needed Optimus Prime and Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime and she would faint. ''Hey! Don't tempt me to make your repairs as painful as I possibly can.''

Suddenly the curtain was pulled to the side and she faced the Twins. She gulped and didn't even have the gut to move nor speak. They just stood there and stared at her. ''SHE IS CUTTTEEEE...'' She raised an optical brow and gaped at them. Both mechs were really handsome and except for the head finials on Sunstreaker's helm and the horns on Sideswipe's - they were identical in the armour. Yet she knew that they had different alt-modes... Sideswipe a Murcielago or so she read and Sunstreaker a Gallardo... To tell the truth she didn't really like them from the cartoon but maybe she could be friends with them.

''Hi!'' Was all she said and they _'AWEEE-d'_ Sunstreaker moved closer to observe her closely with narrowed optics and she widened her white optics frightened that he would inflict physical harm on her. His own blue ones bored into hers. She leaned back and tried to get rid of him.

''Hey there baby doll. What's your name? I am Sunstreaker and this is my twin Sideswipe or Sides.''

''I am Shelby.'' Jesus Christ where did Primus put her? His voice laughed clearly in her mind. She sent him a virtual glare but received only a harder laugh. _'This isn't funny, you know.'_

''Cute name. Gotta go or my aft will be kicked outta here. Catch ya later, babe.'' Sideswipe waved a servo at her and Sunstreaker huffed then left as quickly as they arrived.

''Are they always like this?'' she asked and pointed towards the door.

Moonracer smiled sweetly at the femme. The femmes would like another femme with them. A newbie. Ratchet shook his head. Interesting times to come.

''Most of the time. Don't underestimate them for their too rough playfulness. They can be really deadly.'' That was meant to be a good advice. She sighed and put her legs on the floor. She was nervous if she could walk or not. Her body was foreign just like herself now. Both of her servos still on the berth as she took a few steps. When she was sure she wouldn't lose her balance she started to walk around. The door opened once again revealing Optimus Prime, Elita One, Hot Rod and Chromia. Her spark jumped at the sudden intrusion.

''Welcome in Iacon. My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Elita One, Commander of the Femmes. Hot Rod and Chromia, second in command to Elita. And how can we acknowledge you?'' Her optics dimmed with embarrassment.

''Shelby, sir.'' she and her braveness. All three femmes around her glanced at each other and smiled to she looked at Elita One, the femme positively shone. Her shining pink armour making her more like a queen.

''And how did you get into trouble with the decepticons?'' She wanted to know that too._'Primus, if you hear me! Tell me what to lie.'_ She prayed to him and within a moment or two he answered her pleas.

'_Do not count on me always. Normally I do not interfere with lives and memories but yours is not normal so I making an exception. Pay close attention to my words.'_She nodded in her head while Optimus and the other waited patiently for her to gather up her thoughts._'Don't worry about your home problem. I have made all the files into the main server so you were alive before... technically. You are to be an engineer just like your human job to be. You lived in Metroplex ~ Ultra Magnus knows you and Metroplex too because I made them so but you were captured months ago by the decepticons. Which by the way is true. You were put into stasis lock for a long time only woken when they wanted to torture you. The autobots found you when they wanted to number the decepticons down. They stole energon from them. That's when Arcee saw you. End of story.'_

'_Ahhh... Gotchaa. Thank you for the huge help. I will fake everything else from here.'_ The faint chuckle still resonated through her mind. She hoped she wasn't out for hours. In reality she thought only for a few moments.

''I was too careless months ago. Just wandered through streets in Metroplex when the decepticons attacked us for energon. They couldn't get anybot to be held as hostage but they got me. What a surprise!'' They smiled at her lazy comment. ''I don't remember how, much time had passed since you rescued me but it was really horrible.''

''But somebot repaired you.'' Damn you Ratchet!

''Hook took pity on me and fixed me to some degree. I fixed the rest of it what I could reach.''

''How much torture had been upon you?''

''A lot. Mainly from Starscream and Shockwave but I've in and out of consciousness. Those two are worse than one Megatron, I swear.'' She crossed her arms before her chest and pouted. ''I have to thank you for rescuing me from that damn place.''

''It was Arcee who found you. Thank her but your welcome.'' said Elita One as she looked over her and Shelby back and saw the red insignia of an autobot. Once she was alone she would search for her autobot emblem. All the time Hot Rod was silently gawking at the petite femme.

She was cute and pretty. Cute was a better word but she had a loud mouth too. He liked her. ''Do you have somewhere to stay?'' She shook her head.

''Hot Rod!'' came the warning growl from Optimus. Shelby almost laughed at the horrified expression Hot Rod wore.

''What! That wasn't in my processor for the first time, you know. Just wanted to get her a place to stay.''

'_I will like this place. I hope I had finally found my true place. My future can be anything if I am living with them.'_

* * *

><p>Chapter Words: <em>2240<em>

Please let me know your opinions!

Diamond White


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the chapter :)

**Astrosecond:** 1/2 Earth seconds

**Breem:** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Deca Cycle:** 1 Earth Month

**Groon:** 1 Earth Hour

**Joor: 6** Earth Hours

**Klik:** 1.2 Earth Minutes

**Nano-klik:** 1 Earth Second

**Orn:** 1 Earth Week

**Solar Cycle:** 1 Earth Day

**Stellar Cycle:** 1 Earth Year

**Vorn:** Century ~ 100 Years ~ 1 Year on Cybertron

Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

''Elita will show you around and to your new quarters. Welcome to the Main Base of the Autobots.''

_'It's good to be here.' _she thought too. '_But my whole life is a lie and I cannot lie to them, they don't deserve it. They wouldn't even believe me if I told them that *Hey, what's up? I am a former human and still in spark but I don't know how I got here* Not a good excuse. Ratchet would make some place for me to one of the asylums.'_

''It's good to be here.'' she sighed sadly mainly from her private thoughts. Hope Soundwave wouldn't want to take a look into her thoughts when she was captured again. She felt too uncomfortable between so good people and yet she was still an outcast. ''Can I have a shower or something? You cleaned me up but still I smell that aweful decepticon stench.'' The other autobots seemed fine by her answer because Elita showed her where the cleansing room of the med bay was. Once she was inside she leaned against the door.

'_Where is my original body? Have I died on Earth and my soul captured a fellow autobot's body? No, Primus said I was unique. Nothing compared to the other autobots. Where are my parents? And how would all the autobots react if I am to tell them I am a former human? They will cast me out...'_ She opened the door to the shower and got under the hot liquied. It was almost like water but smelt differently. Everything better than the base of Decepticons though she didn't remember a thing she only recalled the oil's stench. Then again this smell that was the med bay made her almost sick.

''Are you alright?'' Moonracer's voice came from outside.

''Yes, I will be out soon.'' she sighed and still stood under the water. It felt so nice to be clean.

'_What's my purpose here anyways? Sure being loved but by who? I am no better than a lowlife...'_ she sighed. After a few kliks of pondering on nothing but having an excuse to stand under the so called water she got out of it and dried her armour under the drying system.

''Now that you are ready. Come, sweetspark!'' Elita along with Chromia took either side of her and led her out of the med bay leaving Optimus, Hot Rod, the Hatchet and Moonracer alone.

''Sweet femme. But have you seen her in Metroplex?'' Moonracer asked suddenly.

''Don't be stupid, Moon. Metroplex is three times as big as Iacon. We cannot know all femmes around Cybertron.'' stated Ratchet. ''What are we going to do with her?''

''Let her rest and get comfortable around us. Then we will see what she is capable of and what she would like to do. Hopefully she wouldn't betray us to the Decepticons. After what they did to her I doubt she would want to join them.'' said Optimus and sat down. ''But it is still impressive that she repaired herself. Did she study to become a medic?''

''I think not. Let's put this to another meeting. Ironhide and Springer are due to a repair and checking.'' Both mechs nodded and left the med bay.

* * *

><p>''Do you have a family, dear?'' Elita's sweet, velvety voice snapped her out of her little world.<p>

_'If I knew it.'_ Shelby was observing the corridors noting that on each door a designation was written. So this corridor was the mechs' area.

''I had but I don't know where they are. I hope I will find them soon. Where are we going?'' She looked at the walls. White and green but she didn't know where the light came from. She didn't see any lamp on the walls or on the ceiling. Must have been an autobot technology she never knew from fics.

''To the lounge of course. We wouldn't want you to go unnoticed. You are a very pretty femme, so it would be a shame if you were to be unknowledged.''

''Don't say that I am to date mechs.'' Shelby groaned at this. Because of her looks as a human nobody dated her. Now being a femme was another topic.

''You don't have to find any. They will fight for your attention. Believe us, honey.'' Both femmes giggled and Shelby knew they were up to no good. ''Let's stop by the femmes' lounge first. I want to introduce you to the other femmes.'' Shelby knew these introductions would be enough for her already poor spark and nerves.

A few kliks later they stood outside the femmes lounge. They heard laughs and giggles, moving too. ''I will go inside first than you can come.'' Elita opened the door and was greeted by her femmes. ''Ladies? I would like you to meet someone new around here.''

''The one I found an orn ago?'' Arcee asked suddenly. She was sipping a cup of Energon and leaned against the door to the common showers. Elita nodded and signaled Chromia to bring Shelby inside.

''This is Shelby. She is new around here so please be nice to her.'' The light blue and the dark blue femme stood in the doorway. Each femme looked up and down their new guest and smiled at her. A pink one made her way towards Shelby. Arcee?

''Hello! I am Arcee, I was the one who found you in the prison. Nice to meet you.'' She held her hand for Shelby to shake it.

''Thank you for rescuing me. Nice to meet you too.'' Both femmes smiled at each other. Then a red one came up to them.

''Firestar, honey.'' Wow this femme had an iron grip. ''You already know them and Moonracer.'' Shelby nodded and stood there awkwardly. She always hated introductions. ''Hey, what's your transformation?'' Son of a glitch! She completely forgot to ask Primus about this. She hoped she would be a tripple changer. A jet and some type of car. If she were in the G1, then a normal Cybertronian car would do it. Not a Mustang but... if Sunny and Sides were known as Lamborghini Twins then that meant they knew about humans or at least their vehicles.

''I am a tripple changer.'' Elita approved at hearing this. Shelby had a bad feeling about this.

''Helicopter or a jet?''

''Jet.''

''Interesting pairing. Never heard jet and car together.'' Firestar said it loudly while she only thought about it.

_'At least you hear it from me if I say so.'_ she grumbled to herself as Firestar stared at the too young femme. She was cute and pretty.

''And can you fight?'' Came the next question.

_'This is something you will never know and I won't tell you either. Judo counts?'_ she thought feeling agitated by the amount of questions.

''Not really. I lack at fighting skills though I could use someone training me.''

''I would gladly be your teacher.'' said Firestar. Elita and Chromia kept nodding their heads in approval. Everyone's optics were shining with excitement.

''That would be great. Thank you.'' Shelby replied with a smile.

_'Before I blow up my cover I just have to get over the introduction and lock myself up in my room so I can practise transforming. Let's hope that mech gave me alt-modes.'_ A faint chuckle signaled her that said mech was in her head and hearing all the things that was going between her and the femmes.

''Any weapons?'' asked Chromia. Ah yes, she was Ironhide's sparkmate. So it was normal for her to ask about her weapons.

''Nope. I don't have any. The decepticons stripped me off of them.'' _'Good lie.'_

''Then I will ask Hide to find you a few. Never go out without any weapon.'' Shelby nodded. She could understand why. ''Hey Elita, it's getting time. We should go now. The shift ended and all the important autobots are in the main lounge to have their energon. So it will be full.'' At the mention of full, Shelby visibly paled. The femmes were amazed by her.

_'Would they stop staring at me? A room full of mechs. Dear God.'_ Thinking about crowd made her sick to the stomach, eh, to the tanks.

''What's the matter?'' Elita gave her a cup of energon and forced her to sit down.

''I am too shy.'' She blushed and her cheeks heated up from all the laughs she got. The femmes were amused.

''Don't worry. We will be standing by your side. Four femmes are with you. Don't worry too much. Why would you be shy? You are beautiful, sweetspark.'' said Elita and smiled at her.

''If you say so.'' she mumbled and sipped her energon. The femmes chatted about the latests news around the base.

After 6 kliks or so... ''Did you calm yourself down? We should be going now. News must have spread about your arrival from the decepticon base.'' _'Let's get over with this. Damn my shyness for now.'_ she thought and was satisfied with her thoughts.

All five femmes left the femmes lounge and started to walk towards the noisy main lounge. The shyness started to take control over Shelby's body. Along the way Moonracer joined them to support the new femme. Elita's special order. ''You will see that these mechs are fun to be with.''

As they approached the lounge they heard bangs but mainly laughs. They had a good time. Shelby sighed deeply and tried not to tremble. Chromia and Moonracer squeezed her arms to calm her down. She felt dizzy and her limbs could go numb any time. ''Let's go inside.''

''I don't want to.'' she yelped and wanted to turn around. The femmes glanced at each other and pulled her back. She was funny that was for sure. ''Hey, let me go. I am not going inside.''

''Yes, you are coming. There is no turning back from here. Or do you want to introduce yourself every klik when you pass a mech? It would take a full deca cycle to get over with it. So it's easier to do it now. Nobody would pull a prank on you and nobot would make fun out of you. We are with you, sweetie.'' Elita shook her head and sighed. Harder than thought.

Shelby didn't answer but let the femmes open the door. The whole room was too noisy to bear it. At every single table at least two or three mechs sat and drank or joked around. She spotted a few infamous characters from G1. ''May I have your attention please?'' The femme commander tried to sound calm but knew it wouldn't be enough. She sighed again to maintain her anger towards the ignorance of these mechs. ''SHUT UP!'' Elita had a loud voice when needed. She yelled and everybot stopped talking, joking, drinking energon and watched the small group of femmes with interest. All mechs' stares were mainly on Shelby and she felt herself getting sick again.

''Told you they would watch only you.''

''Because I am new here.'' She tried to cover up her fear but the femmes sensed it. The moment Elita One saw the young femme just as with her own femmes a special bond was created between them. It was a gift from Primus to make the small amount of femmes to work as a team. So the femme commander very faintly but sensed her uneasiness.

''Now that everyone is silent. Let me introduce you a new member of the autobot team. This is Shelby and you all knew from the last time we broke into the decepticon base to get back our energon they stole from us. Shelby was in one of the cells all beaten up. Since then she was tended in the med bay.'' Everybot cheered and applaused. This surprised Shelby. This was the first time in her entire life when nobot made fun of her.

And the introduction started. Jazz, Prowl, Springer, Blaster, Perceptor, Blurr, Hound, Kup, Red Alert, Mirage, Smokescreen, Ironhide, Bumblebee and a lot more she couldn't remember. The others were too occupied by their works or they didn't want to meet her or they were just so ignorant. Or they thought they would have time to meet her personally. The Lamborghini Twins were sitting with Jazz and Springer. Shelby stood awkwardly and by her side all femmes smiled at each other.

Primus never said that it would be this hard to meet your favourite characters. Being a TF fan didn't contain meeting them. But what she saw next scared her. She wasn't used to those stares. Every mech looked up and down her. She didn't like this. As if they were trying to strip her off of her armour. The femmes sensed her fear as they looked over the mechs. Except their own sparkmates every single mech was almost drooling over Shelby. _'This is new to me._'

At least everyone calmed down and the femmes sat down to a now empty table. _'My head starts to hurt from this day.'_ she thought again and saw the notes before her optics. Her energy level was almost up to 90 percent but her cooling system worked at full speed to cool her raging temperature.

''So where are ya from?'' came a question from Jazz. Shelby smiled at the silver, black and white mech. She remembered him from the cartoon. He was a joker and he was really fun to be with.

''From Metroplex.''

''And what was yar job there?'' She would tell the truth this time. If she were a human she would've told them that.

''I studied to be an engineer.'' This got everyone's attention. Shelby slapped herself mentally. Barely knowing how to mine was one thing but mining an alien energy source was another thing. She and her big mouth.

''What kinda engineer?''

''To mine energon.'' Everybot nodded and whispered. She hated it when she didn't hear things. Firestar leaned to her.

''Engineer huh? No wonder they didn't teach you how to fight. Hey, betcha Optimus would need an engineer at the mines. How much do you know about mining?''

_'Well, I was 19 when Primus brought me here but if I get e-books then I will know a lot more.'_ she thought.

''Enough to mine. Still have to study but if it's too necessary I can go underground and mine out energon.'' she answered.

_'I just know how to mine coal from books. Great! I have to study. Me and my big mouth again.'_

''That's great. Never heard of a femme who mined.'' chirped Springer while the Twins started fighting again over something nobot understood. Must have been a Twin thing.

Why had she been so tense a few kliks ago? These autobots were friendly.

''Chromia said you need weapons and training.'' Ironhide stated this as a matter of fact.

_'Training with you is out of question. Wouldn't want to have you beat me up every time I make something stupid.' _Shelby sat uncomfortably as everybot looked at her, waiting for her to answer.

''Firestar volunteered to train me but weapons doesn't sound so bad.''

''What kind of weapons did you have?'' The weapons specialist took a sip of his energon as his blue optics bore into hers. He seemed interested about getting her weapons.

''Two cannons and swords.'' Ironhide almost choked on his drink when he heard her saying this.

''What was your original job with these? An assassin?'' Everyone laughed at this.

''I had these but the decepticons took them away. So now I don't have even a knife with me.'' Her energy level dropped below 70 percent. She needed recharge, she was sleepy now. As if sensing her need Elita stood up with all femmes around her.

''Optimus made sure you get a room for yourself so your room is ready. Come you are tired.''

''Thank you for the good time, guys.'' The mechs smiled at her and turned back to talking. She hadn't seen two pairs of optics watch her get out of the lounge. Chromia and Elita escorted her to her new quarters. It was a simple room with a cleansing area. Shelby smiled at them. ''Thank you for what you've done for me. I wouldn't have been able to go to the lounge all by myself.''

''That's what a family does.''

''Family?''

''Femmes are so rare nowacycles. We have to treasure every single cycle and enjoy each other's company because the next cycle could be our last one. We consider each other sisters and now that you came you are part of this family. I hope you felt me.'' said Elita as she looked at Shelby. The commander said something...

''A link?''

''More like a bond. Not a sparkbond but close to it. We all have a kind of bond with each other. You will feel it with time if you didn't now. Have a pleasent recharge. Until next time.'' They waved and left her.

''Primus! I hope you and I both knew what we were doing.'' she prayed up again but this time nothing happened. ''Primus? If you still hear me I want you to help three more times. Not now just wanted to warn you.'' She sighed and looked around. A nice and comfy looking berth. A berthstand beside the berth. A table with two chairs. Another table and chair, a computer on the table. A few shelves. She stepped into the cleansing area and saw a Transformer sized tub. A toilet looking like... something. The whole room looked like marble. So nobot used these quarters. ''I just hope my secret won't be revealed.''

''And I better look up the time used on Cybertron before I really blow up my cover...''

* * *

><p>Chapter Words: <em>2953<em>

Please review!

Diamond White


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter Three :) I hope you will like it because I had so much trouble with time to write this. I really enjoyed writing this chapter :) Grammar and spelling problems will be fixed later so please don't flame me because of them.

Thank you for all the reviews :) :) :)

**Astrosecond:** 1/2 Earth seconds

**Breem:** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Deca Cycle:** 1 Earth Month

**Groon:** 1 Earth Hour

**Joor: 6** Earth Hours

**Klik:** 1.2 Earth Minutes

**Nano-klik:** 1 Earth Second

**Orn:** 1 Earth Week

**Solar Cycle:** 1 Earth Day

**Stellar Cycle:** 1 Earth Year

**Vorn:** Century ~ 100 Years ~ 1 Year on Cybertron

Enjoy reading this :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

Now that she was left alone she could use her extra time to practise transforming. She wondered if she was indeed a tripple changer or just lied again. ''Transform!'' she called out. For moments nothing happened. ''Transform damnit!'' ... ''Primus if this is some kinda sick joke! I am gonna kick your sorry aft. Transform!'' Then she felt her arms and legs beginning to shift into something she didn't know. A Cybertronian car, cool. She transformed back to her robot self. She was dizzy not used to being shifted and bent. ''Transform!'' Moments later she wasn't on the ground. A Jet? Wow. ''Awesome! Thanks Primus.''

''So strange...'' She transformed back into her robot self. It was so strange to transform. Never in her entire human life did she think about transforming and feeling like this. ''I wonder if they have mirrors.'' She started to search the whole room for a damn mirror. At least she found one in the cleansing room. Not a huge one but still she could see her face. ''Wow'' She had white optics. A smooth and oval face along with dark blue lips. Her face was silver while her helmet was dark blue just like her body. She looked at her servos and they were completely silver. She looked down at herself.

The breastplate, pelvic plate, knee armours and her pedes were blue while the rest of her silver. _'Not too bad.'_

''At least you have taste, Primus! You old perv.'' A laugh could be heard in her mind as her *creator* laughed at her. She smirked too. She decided she would go to recharge and the next cycle she would explore the base.

And later it would be wise to start studying how to mine energon. She would be surprised if the mechs employed femmes underground. A knock interrupted her thinking. ''Yes?'' The door opened revealing Hot Rod. When he stepped into her quarters the first thing he did was looking up and down her body making her shiver. So this was Hot Rod? The soon to be Rodimus Prime? He was handsome and sexy.

The way he looked at her, however made her tank churn. _'Creepy feeling. Good thing that he can't get away if he tries anything.'_

''Just wanted to know if you were alright. Wanna have a cup of energon with me? We could talk.'' That sounded like a date? Her internal cooling kicked on and tried to lower her high temperature.

''I... uh... it's a nice offer but I just want to lie down and recharge. It's been a long cycle for me. Maybe some other time?'' Her smile seemed to satisfy him and he nodded.

''Hey if you want me to, later we could design your quarters to your personality. What do you think about it? I am a master at designing.'' His smirk melted almost every femmes' spark but it only made Shelby sicker if that was possible. _'But a designing doesn't sound so bad.'_

''Why not? I don't want to sound rude but if you wouldn't mind, I would like to have my beauty sleep.'' His laugh was calming and he didn't seem like an aft but his bigger frame still made her uncomfortable. When she stood in the med bay, Elita reached Optimus' sparkchamber. Shelby was shorter and smaller than the femme commander. She only reached Elita's chin and compared to Hot Rod she was tiny. She only reached below his sparkchamber.

''Okay-okay. I got it. Have a nice recharge. Talk to you later.'' He stared into her white optics for a moment before turning his back to her and exited her quarters leaving a shocked Shelby behind.

''Men.'' With that she trotted back into the cleansing area and washed off her face. It felt good to be a bit fresh before she looked over the metal plate that she could guess served as her berth. It was big enough to accomodate two huge Transformers. Every berth was designed to hold an Optimus Prime-sized transformer?

She laid down but missed something and got up again. She looked everywhere to find a blanket or something else. After a few kliks or so she found a metal covering/thermal blanket. She got into her berth and covered herself up but before she laid down she locked her door. And now she commanded the lights out, deactivated her optics and slowly fell into a deep recharge. Once she was deep in recharge did Primus start to have a talk with her mind.

'_You did good this cycle.'_

'_I had to or they would have looked strangely at me if I freaked out. Nice people. It's just Hot Rod. He acted strangely.'_

'_He does not have a bonded. It is not everycycle a femme walks into Iacon and she is free to be claimed. You will see the differences now in unbonded mechs' optics once they know you are single.'_

'_You mean I will be stalked all the time by lovesick autobots? Will they back off if they see I am not interested in them?'_

'_I am sorry to say this but they won't stop to earn your affection and favour because every single mech is desperate to find his sparkmate. Once you are bonded will they back off.'_

'_And who are those mechs? I mean how many of them?'_

'_Both faction. Autobots just as Decepticons.' she gulped in her mind._

'_Even Megatron?'_

'_Even Megatron, yes. He is built just like any other mech. Choose wisely.'_

'_Can't I be single?'_

'_Everybot feels the need to bond some time. You are no exception either and that is why Hot Rod acted like he did. The competition for your spark had begun once you came online.' _With that the voice in her head disappeard and all she saw was darkness. Her mind shut down and then she felt herself getting the really needed recharge. So this wouldn't be as fun as she anticipated.

As another few deca cycles passed the femmes were all worried about her. ''Let her rest.'' said Arcee while she cleaned off her new guns. Chromia and Firestar didn't listen to her and started to walk towards Shelby's quarters.

''It will be better to start her training. The sooner the better.'' The two femme passed many mechs who gave them nods but neither of them were paying any attention. Once they arrived at Shelby's quarters Firestar knocked on the door. She didn't hear anybot move inside so she called out. ''Shelby! It's me, Firestar!''

The femme pressed her audio against the door and listened carefully when she heard a groan from inside. She smirked. ''I think I woke her up.'' Chromia shook her head smiling and waited with the red femme. After a few kliks the door slid open revealing an aweful looking blue femme.

''Primus, someone got you to drink high-grade?'' But a quick scan on her told her that Shelby's energy levels weren't up to 100%. Strange. Nobot needed more than just a few groons of recharge. And she meant really few. Four or five groons were enough to reload themselves. ''When did you start your recharging cycle?''

''Don't know. A groon or so after you left me. I feel like when kicked in the tanks.'' Her white optics dimmed almost to the shade of dark grey signaling that she would go into recharge again. Both femmes looked at each other and wondered. ''Two more groons?'' Shelby asked with hope evident in her voice.

''No more than two groons. We will be back.'' A last glance at her and the femmes left her. She shut the door and laid down again. As soon as her optics deactivated she was knocked out.

Primus knew why she needed these groons. She was in a new body and the new body needed to be up to the max. Once she settled down and got used to her femme body, she would need less and less recharge just like the other bots.

When Chromia and Firestar entered the command center they looked for their femme commander. ''Where is Shelby? Isn't she due to a tour around the base?'' the pink femme asked. Her blue optics concerned. Both of them put their servos up and shook their head.

''We were at her quarters and wanted her to start her fighting training with me today. When she opened the door she was about to collapse from exhaustion. Nothing seemed to be wrong with her as Chromia scanned her so we let her rest for awhile.'' Elita was silent for a few nano-klik then smiled tenderly.

''Then let her get all the rest. To think what she had been through while being held by the decepticons. It's a miracle nobot had the nerve to defile her.''

''She had much more guts than we could think of. Don't underestimate her.'' said Ratchet as he came to give his reports to Prime.

* * *

><p>Two groons later...<p>

Her internal clock rang in her audios making her wince and groan. She had the most pleasant dream that she was a Transformer and... Her optics shut open and she looked around herself. ''I am still a femme.'' Slight dizziness hit her. She made her way towards the cleansing room to refreshen herself before heading out and having some fresh air.

''Shelby? It's time. It's me Arcee.'' called in Arcee this time. She wouldn't get used to the idea of having these beautiful femmes around herself when she was just... a plain model. Nothing interesting about her looks nor her personality. She took a look on her quarters and opened the door to Arcee. The pink femme studied the blue one. She looked so much better now than how Chromia had described it. ''Still tired?''

''More like a bit dizzy. Where are the others?'' she asked back while Arcee walked beside her.

''Everybot is in the command center. Metroplex got another attack but this time the decepticons only took energon. Jazz and the twins reported that a special team of decepticons looked for something. Nothing serious damage is known.''

''And what's for the cycle?'' she asked and looked at Arcee. The pink femme smiled friendly at her.

''Elita told me to give you a tour around the base. She even told me that with a few guard I can give you a look outside Iacon. It will be good for you to know where everything is.'' Shelby hoped it would be a tour instead fighting with Firestar. No doubt the red femme would be rough with her whether it was her first try or not.

''That's great. I wanted to ask you something. Since I am here now and will be staying for awhile I still have to study. Do you know where I can find datas about mining?''

''Chromia told me you studied to be an engineer. Optimus knows these kinds of things. Ask him.'' she answered as they made their way towards the rec room. ''Since you weren't up sooner you need energon to start the cycle. Let's go and grab a cup.''

Shelby looked at everything within optic range. They walked through many corridors from the quarters and passed the command center where laughs came out. ''They have a good time.'' She smiled.

''Yeah, they have. It's an everycycle thing. Once you know everything and everybot you will get used to it. Sometimes the whole base can be described as a huge pub. No offense but it's true.'' Arcee smirked at the young femme and continued their way to the lounge. ''Speaking of mining. After the tour Optimus wants to see you. It's about your studies.'' The blue femme stopped and looked at Arcee.

''I don't know if I am ready for anything involving digging.''

''Come one don't worry about it. Let's get you energon and forget this until we are back.'' Arcee pushed the little femme into the lounge. Surprisingly nobot was there. It was completely empty. ''The morning shift.''

''I see.'' She saw Arcee go to an energon dispenser and held the pink liquid for her. She grabbed it and looked into the cup. It looked like those liquid medicines she hated. As she took a sip she noted that it was slightly an oily taste and something else that gave this drink a good flavor.

After they left the lounge their first destination was the med bay. It wasn't a pleasent place but everybot needed to be here once a deca cycle for a whole check up. For groons they wandered around the base. As they were walking down the corridors to the docks a few mechs commented on Shelby about how good she looked. ''Looks like you got admirers.''

''Yeah, I heard them too.'' Shelby sighed and shook her helm.

_'Pit fragging mechs. Mechs, I've never seen or heard of boys/mechs wanting to interface with me.'_ She started to turn back but a servo on her face pulled her back. Arcee's blue optics were narrowed slightly at her.

''Don't look back at them. It's an unwritten rule for femmes. If you look back at them that means you are interested in them.''

''Where do they know that I am not bonded? It never happened to me to have someone after me.'' Practically it was true. As a human nobody drooled over her.

''That's because you weren't close to maturing. Hey back to the decepticons I heard that the cons' interfacing habits...'' _'I don't want to hear the relative size of Megatron and Starscream.'_

''I don't want to hear that.''

''Hey just suggesting. If not then not. I am always free for femmish talk and you know about what.'' Arcee flashed her an evil smirk and winked at the poor femme beside her and afterwards they walked in silence. ''Hey watch the orange one. The orange one.'' Shelby looked where Arcee pointed and saw a bulky mech looking directly at her. He gave her a suggesting smile that promised things she didn't want to know.

''This is getting too much. As if my personal love life was the most important thing within these walls. Let's get going.'' said a grumbling Shelby while the pink femme laughed at her. Arcee showed her more places. The scenery was breathtaking at places but some were really creepy and dangerous. Places you wouldn't want to be at nights.

''This tour was even good for me. I haven't been this far for deca cycles now. Hope you got everything into your processor kid. Optimus sent me a message to get you back.''

''Then let's go.'' Optimus Prime was really intimidating in size compared to her. She had to look up at him and it unnerved her that she was the smallest of the femmes. They were far from the command center but chatted about things so the time was spent with talking. Once they reached the command center they saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe leave the command centre. Their faces looked very serious but they both glanced at her. She felt their optics at her when they entered the command center. The air was tense and Optimus seemed angry.

''Optimus? We are here.''

''Alright. You can leave now Arcee. Thank you for showing her around. Shelby, we need to talk about you staying here.'' Optimus' authoritive voice left no place for argument and the said femme nodded. He gestured her to sit down while he sat down on a bigger chair. If she were a human her palms would sweat. ''Last lunar cycle Metroplex was attacked again. This is the second time within the deca cycle. Megatron led a team to find energon. While they were leaving, Megatron ordered Starscream and his brothers: Skywarp and Thundercracker to find something. It turned out that a camera recorded some of their talk. They talked about a blue femme.''

''They were looking for... me?'' She gulped and wanted to faint. Optimus sighed and put a servo on her shoulder which was very strong, heavy and warm. A firm pressure. She almost winced.

''We thought it like that. If Megatron ordered then he must have sensed you were not with anybot. I mean romantically or in a relationship. I want you to start training with Firestar, Chromia and Ironhide tomorrow. No buts. It is for you own safety. Each of them will teach you important moves and tactics. And I will talk to Ironhide to select various weapons for you to find what you can handle.''

''Thank you. Arcee said...''

''Oh, yes. Arcee informed me you wanted to find datas about mining. You should find Prowl. He will give you access to the Library's special corners. You will find there everything.'' That made Shelby's cycle a bit brigther. She loved books, e-books, datas whatever they called them.

''Why do you help me if femmes aren't allowed underground?''

''Maybe you and I can show the autobot society that a femme can be just as good as a mech in every job.''

''Thank you, sir. You don't know what this means to me. But I am no warrior, you have to know that. I've never fought before and I can't even protect myself.'' As childlish as it sounded Optimus knew this. Young femmes weren't trained too soon.

''You are just like Ratchet, he is a medic firstly then a figther. Do not worry about it, we will protect you from them and just leave the rest to me. Metroplex is not safe for you anymore. Most of the Elite Guard warriors are here. Seasoned warriors who are capable of protecting you. You just study and keep yourself out of trouble.'' With that he stood up and walked back to where Springer watched the cameras. Shelby was left wondering about what he had told her.

''Let's get to business.''

* * *

><p>Chapter Words: <em>2958<em>

Please review!

Diamond White


	4. Chapter 4

I am done with the next chapter! I hope you will like it :D Thank you for reviewing the chapter :)

**Astrosecond:** 1/2 Earth seconds

**Breem:** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Deca Cycle:** 1 Earth Month

**Groon:** 1 Earth Hour

**Joor: 6** Earth Hours

**Klik:** 1.2 Earth Minutes

**Nano-klik:** 1 Earth Second

**Orn:** 1 Earth Week

**Solar Cycle:** 1 Earth Day

**Stellar Cycle:** 1 Earth Year

**Vorn:** Century ~ 100 Years ~ 1 Year on Cybertron

Enjoy reading this too :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

'_Do they know about humans? If Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are being called Lamborghini twins that means they have to know about humanity.'_ She wondered bitterly to herself. Just one look at her parents and she would be content to know that they were alright. But what if they never raised her? What if they never knew her? What if...? Too much what if.

'_Do not worry about your family. Your safety is more important.'_ She heard Primus talk in her mind as she made her way towards the residence of Prowl. She snorted at what the transformer god said.

'_Partly mine partly your fault. Now that I am a goddamn femme every single mech wants me. This is soo not normal. Even now I am chased by Megatron, himself.'_ She ran into something hard. Before she could hit the ground a pair of strong arms wrapped around her petite waist and held her close to that said chest. ''What the...?''

''Hey, next time watcha who ya run into. Yer alright?'' The voice sounded familiar but no face came to her mind. Then she looked up and two things happened at once. She freaked out because the mech's face was too close to hers as he held her for a few astro-seconds she recognised him as Blaster. He had a nice shade of pale blue optics. His face was mainly light grey.

''Sorry. I... Um... I was thinking too much... If you could um... let go of me... that would be nice.'' He chuckled and set her on her feet still raking his optics through her body while doing so. If she could blush she would be a nice shade of tomato.

''No prob' just watch next time. Some of us aren' so nice after this incident. My designation is Blaster.'' He held out his servo. She grabbed hold of it and noted how warm his hand was.

''Shelby. Nice to meet you.'' She smiled at him and shook his servo. He smiled too and watched as she looked away.

''So where are you heading?'' he asked while scratching the back of his head and still watching the young femme. She was certainly a good looking femme.

''To Prowl but I don't know if I am going the right way.'' She lowered her head in shame. Springer had explained the exact way to reach Prowl but it seemed that thinking was stronger. Blaster chuckled again at the sheepish femme and shook his head.

''I will help you. Come.'' So they walked side by side. From another corner two mechs watched enviously as Blaster led Shelby away. Both of them growled at the same time and stormed away angrily. ''So I heard you are from Metroplex.''

''Yeah, I am from Metroplex and will be staying here for awhile.''

''And why do you need Prowl? Got into trouble?''

''No, nothing like that. I need access to the Library.'' To her prayers he didn't ask much more questions and she was grateful for it. She didn't want the whole base to know she was to be an engineer and she didn't want to sound too egoistic about it. They walked in silence towards Prowl office while many mechs stopped to watch the pair. Many of them growled and glared at the red mech. Though Blaster's ego only increased. He smirked at all the mechs they passed. It was only the first solar cycle for Shelby and it already annoyed her. If this was how every single cycle would go she would be mad.

And it unnerved her to know that the whole base was buzzing because she was a single femme. As if all the mechs had become possessive animals. Like she was every mechs' personal property. At last they reached Prowl's office and Blaster knocked on it. They received a 'yes'. The mech let Shelby go inside first but it wasn't his politeness that led him but to check her out. Prowl noticed this and glared at the other mech. ''Optimus said you will come this cycle. Thank you Blaster for your help to lead Shelby to me.'' The last words were slow so as to let Blaster know his presence wasn't welcomed now. Don't get Prowl wrong, he was bonded to Jazz and the young femme looked like she would faint at any moment.

''Okay. See you later.''

''Finally.'' She slumped into the chair before Prowl and let out a huge breath she was holding. The mech let the corner of his mouth turn upwards as he watched the femme collect herself. ''Thought he wouldn't ever leave me alone.''

''A good advice. Get used to it. That's how it's going to be till you bond with somebot.'' Now that. It was enough from Primus now Prowl started it too.

''Great.'' was all she said and started to play with her fingers. ''So about the Library...''

''Oh, yes. I created a new password for you so you can use anything you want. And here is your membership password for every room in the base and not for personal quarters.'' She smirked at him.

''It didn't even cross my mind. Do I have to sign something or can I go?'' Prowl nodded and gave her all the things Optimus asked from him. The commander believed in this femme with all his fiber and Prowl hoped she wouldn't betray the autobot cause. He watched as the blue femme exited his office and shut the door. He comlinked his leader to let him know he gave the passwords to Shelby.

Shelby was on her way towards the Library what Arcee showed her today. She typed in the code and stepped back when the door hissed open revealing the biggest library she had ever seen in her entire human life. The shelves weren't full with book like when she was human but with little boxes that contained memory cards. Every shelf had a headline so nobot would get confused. Her optics widened and her mouth was open. She felt glued to her spot as she gazed the endless shelves of datas.

''Better than I thought.'' She slowly started to walk and search for what she came for but before she started learning she looked everywhere. She felt somewhat tired from the events of the early cycle and a good cup of energon would solve everything. After half a groon later she found what she needed. She noticed an energon dispenser which was in the other end of the library. At least it gave Shelby the opportunity to explore the place more.

When she thought there could be no more room for datas, heck she even thought that more datas couldn't even exist, the heat of her metal body activated another door that led to another side of the library. ''Man! I can get lost in this place.'' She serviced herself with energon and walked back slowly to her table where she placed seven or eight kinds of datacards. The cards looked like the ones on Earth which was placed into a camera. She started to search for the receiving end on her frame and found it on her wrist. Handy place. The title on the box said '_Minerals on Cybertron.'_ Her internal CPU recognised the card and sent the exact size of it. Shelby almost fell of the chair because the card contained hundreds of terrabytes of information about minerals on Cybertron.

''This will be a long cycle.'' she sighed and just sat there and enjoyed the beautiful pictures run across her optics inside her head. If only humans could have such technology. To anyone's eyes/optics she looked like she was bored out of her being but in truth she studying. A cybertronian could see her optics dilate and narrow. She didn't notice anybot entering the library nor when a few mechs stood near her table to watch her. Some of them were there for a lot of time but it didn't bother Shelby. She was so engrossed in the topic that she didn't even notice Chromia patting her shoulder to get her attention.

''Hey, you alright, sweetspark?'' she whispered into her audios. Shelby nodded and was glad when she stopped. Her head started to hurt but she wanted to finish the minerals. Though she hated minerals when she was a human because her teacher was an ass but here everything about Cybertron seemed logical. And even so she understood where every of them were created and how they were made. ''You lost track of time.'' And to her utter surprise she remembered almost every word about what she read. She had to ask Primus about it.

''Yeah, I did. How much time did I spend here?''

''Long enough to gather a crowd around you. Took me a while to scare the males away. What were you doing?''

''Studying what else?'' She put her head on her arms and watched the light blue femme with her white optics. Chromia smiled at her.

''And when do you intend to start training? Optimus' special orders to train you to be able to fight back decepticons.''

''Not this solar cycle that's what I am positive of. I don't have the courage to do anything. My head hurts.''

''Then go and lay down a bit.''

''No, I want to finish what I started.'' She pushed back the card into her wrist and ignored Chromia too just like her surrounding. The blue femme sighed and left her alone. Shelby could feel her system starting to wear out but she didn't stop. Many groons passed quickly and she found herself reading the last words about minerals. She checked her internal clock and was shocked to see it was already well into the next cycle and probably half of the morning shift passed. She studied too much. She walked back to the dispenser and drank her needed energon. It amazed her to realise that she didn't forget anything she read. Were transformers this fast learners? Just her head pounded like Optimus had gone through her a million times. Her optics burnt and her limbs started to go numb. ''Time to retreat and recharge.'' Her body was still not used to being up this much.

She put the little boxes back to their original place but noted where she found them. ''Hey, we've been searchin' for ya all mornin'.'' said Jazz and she saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe behind him. She saw how they looked at her except for Jazz - he was bonded. ''Where were ya?''

''In the library but if you would excuse me I would like to be on my way. I am not really in a talkative mood.''

''Firestar and Chromia are waiting in the training room for you.'' said Sides. He had a nice voice. Shelby sighed - this wasn't good.

''I will talk with them. Thanks.'' with that she turned around and walked quickly to find them. Finally after getting lost again she arrived at the training room.

''In time. Let's start it before it's getting dark again.'' said Firestar while Shelby looked tiredly at the red femme.

''Then I can't get out of this right?''

''Nope. You recharged all lunar cycle so you are fit and...

''But-''

''No more excuses. We don't want you to get killed.'' Shelby tried to understand what Fire was saying but her mind was blank from all the informations. _'Then let's start it and get over with it as soon as possible.'_ she thought to herself.

'_You should tell them that you did not recharge yestercycle.'_

'_Like they would ever believe me. No, I am going to finish this with them and I will recharge at this lunar cycle. I think I am not going back to the library after the training session. Won't have the energy.' _So both femmes started to lecture the young one.

''No, kick this way and try to keep up your balance. The most vulnerable part of a mech is his codpiece.'' Chromia giggled at the expression Shelby showed. Firestar just shook her head and smirked at the two. She had to admit that Shelby had some talent and a bit of experience. It almost seemed like her movements looked non-cybertronian but at the same time really effective. Both femmes thought about this.

**::I don't know where she learnt fighting but it won't take long before we can train her at a more advanced level. She learns fast.:: - Chromia**

**::Yeah, Optimus will be pleased with her although she seems tired. She shouldn't be after a night of recharge.:: - Firestar**

**::I can tell Ironhide is excited to give some of his knowledge to somebot so young.:: - Chromia**

**::How is the work going?:: - Elita One**

**::Good. She is good at it. We will finish this shortly. A meeting at the lounge for a high-grade?:: - Chromia**

**::Sure but in one condition. If you try to tame your drunk self by not trying to interface with me, I am ok with the femmish time together.:: - Elita One**

Firestar and Elita both laughed at Chromia who growled at them. It was well after half of the lunar cycle when they stopped training her. They smiled to themselves when she almost collapsed on the floor. They had worn her out.

''It's over for now. Come here in the early groons of the morning shift at this time. You can go now.''

''About time.'' she grumbled to herself and walked unsteadily towards her quarters. Surprisingly she didn't think about anything besides a good recharge. The corridors were silent in a creepy way that made Shelby shiver. When she reached her door she saw energon cubes there. Her tired optics took in the energon but didn't understand the meaning of it. She stepped inside her room but found nobot there. She didn't know what to do with the energon. Should she keep it and store them? Or should she leave them outside? What did this mean? She grabbed the three cubes and put it on the floor inside her quarters. Tomorrow she would ask the femmes about this.

As soon as she got ready for bed and as soon as she deactivated her optics she slipped into a deep recharge. If Megatron decided to attack Cybertron with atomic bomb that wouldn't be enough noise to wake Shelby up.

* * *

><p>''Try to find her again and bring her here. And don't fail me this time or there will be serious consequences.''<p>

''Yes, my Lord. I will have Shockwave, Cyclonus, Skywarp and Thundercracker to attack Iacon. If she isn't in Metroplex, Iacon is the only place the autobots had taken her.'' Starscream left Megatron alone in the throne room.

The silver mech stared into nothing and sighed. It was high time to settle down with a femme. If only he had found a femme without a mate who was willing. Autobot or not. After millions of years being alone had taken it's toll on him. And having that blue femme around while she fought them back with courage the leader of the decepticons found that femme worthy of his affections. From the first cycle they had brought her here he watched her from afar. It was amusing but at the same time impressive how much she wanted to live.

No, he didn't know her designation but a designation never bothered him. To his utter shock he had seen how his soldiers looked at the femme. Thousands of stellar cycles passed like a moment without having a femme around the base. He knew it was frustrating for his men too. He was frustrated too. All the pent up tension, anger towards his mechs, the autobots, the limited amount of energon and not being able to rule Cybertron. It was maddening.

And though he was a sparkless killing machine who knew nothing about love, he wanted sparklings. He didn't know where this feeling was coming from but sure as Pit he wanted offpsrings of his own. He hadn't heard a mech taking somebot else's sparkmate - it was nearly impossible without hurting the femme or killing her so it was out of question. That femme who was being held as a hostage sparked his interest. Yes, she was a strong femme - a strong femme who would protect her offsprings until the last pulse of her spark. A femme who could tend to her sparklings and tend to her sparkmate. He needed a femme who could calm down his dark side. A side his crew so often saw surfacing.

He even saw her before his optics as she suffered from all the torture Shockwave was capable of. Her white optics full of pain and confusion but they held an inner fire. Her injured body having dried energon on it but he didn't recall her ever screaming in pain. Yes, certainly she was a very strong femme. She even had good looks fitting to be the Empress of decepticons. Once he had her he would never let her go. He wanted this femme all to himself. Whether she wanted it or not he had decided that she would be his mate and no matter what. He would kill everybot who dared to question his decisions.

* * *

><p>Chapter Words: <em>2870<em>

Please leave a review!

Diamond White


	5. Chapter 5

Done with Chapter Five. I hope you will like it :D

Thank you for reading and reviewing the previous chapter!

**Astrosecond:** 1/2 Earth seconds

**Breem:** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Deca Cycle:** 1 Earth Month

**Groon:** 1 Earth Hour

**Joor: 6** Earth Hours

**Klik:** 1.2 Earth Minutes

**Nano-klik:** 1 Earth Second

**Orn:** 1 Earth Week

**Solar Cycle:** 1 Earth Day

**Stellar Cycle:** 1 Earth Year

**Vorn:** Century ~ 100 Years ~ 1 Year on Cybertron

Enjoy reading :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

''Iacon is well-protected. How in the pit are we going to get in?'' cursed Thundercracker while Starscream's processor ran with possibilities. Just TC, Skywarp, Shockwave, Cyclonus and himself attacking the main headquarters of autobots just for a femme Megatron desired? It was a suicidal action. Attacking Iacon full with autobots and the most powerful autobots to be exact. Aerialbots, the Elite Guard and so on. Not that they could reach the braveness of the decepticons but they needed more of their own to come out alive of this.

''What? You chickened out Screamer?'' Skywarp taunted his trine leader. He knew Starscream hated when he called him Screamer. He smirked when his brother fumed.

''Don't call me that.'' snapped the said seeker back. ''I am just thinking about how we should get in. This facility is full of autobots. They can easily outnumber us.''

''But if we go back without the femme, Megatron is gonna beat us to Kaon. Which is the better of choice?'' asked Shockwave. Everybot knew that Shockwave was looking eagerly for Megatron's every order. Everybot was disgusted by him but he had a point there.

''Getting killed by the scums or beaten by Megatron? I choose the latter. Let's lie to him. Hopefully Soundwave won't want to have a look into our processors. If Megatron wants the femme he will get her himself. I won't risk my low life for him despite that he is my leader.'' Everybot sighed and aggreed with Cyclonus. He was the craziest decepticon but...

''And what should we tell him when he sees us unharmed?'' asked TC.

''There is only one option. We should beat ourselves and wait a little time before we go back so it won't be suspicious.'' said Skywarp. Everybot sighed knowing this wouldn't be good but there was no way they would attack a bunch of autobots without any back up.

''But we aren't cowards right?'' asked Cyclonus.

''Let's just say we had a change in plan.'' joked Skywarp and got slapped by TC.

''Then let's do it somewhere private.'' They all nodded and flew to an unkown part of Cybertron. Never before was there any understanding between more than two decepticons. But in the pit of their tanks they knew they would be punished beyond words could describe.

* * *

><p>''Shelby? It's time for your training.'' said femme groaned into her pillow. She hated early mornings and she was still sleepy from last cycle's horrible events. Damn everybot. Primus laughed inside her head and she growled at him.<p>

'_Don't you dare laugh at me.'_ She growled at the transformer God while he continued laughing at her. She mentally slapped him in the chest but said nothing.

''Shelby! Five more minutes before I come in.'' Firestar. Thought she would be the one to wake her up. She wanted to get through with this solar cycle. As she had thought her studies would have to wait because training and studying was something she wouldn't be able to do at the same time.

''I am going, I am going. No need to worry about me.'' She sat up in her berth and trotted towards the door only to see an annoyed Firestar waiting for her. ''10 more kliks to collect myself up ok? I will be in the training room shortly.'' She nodded and left without a word. Oh, the cubes. ''Firestar? Wait a klik please!'' The red femme turned back and walked back to the blue femme. ''After we finished training, I came back to my quarters and found these in front of my door. What does it mean?'' She showed her the three cubes of energon. Not high-grade just normal energon.

''Somebot tries to earn your favor. Be prepared to have more about this stuff. 10 kliks.'' She smirked at her before walking away and leaving a confused Shelby behind. She didn't give it much thought and went back at least to wash her face before she made her room like someone lived here before exited her room. On her way she pondered about what Firestar had told her.

''Would love to get chocolate if I could eat it.'' she muttered to herself and found herself in front of the training room's room. She knocked and heard laughter emitting from inside. When she opened the door she found Chromia, Firestar and Elita inside. They smiled at her.

''Just in time. Let's start the training. Do you mind if Elita remains here?'' It was better to have the femme commander than having mechs watching you while you made many mistakes. She shook her head and saw Elita sit down on a nearby chair and her put her head on her folded arms. Her blue optics shone with excitement.

With that the training started. And to say the least Elita was beyond pleased with her. Only a few orns and she would be trained enough to defend herself. No, Shelby wasn't meant to be a warrior that was clear from her frame structure but every femme needed to be prepared. In Shelby's position she needed more knowledge in the art of fighting because there could be a war for her spark.

As the groons passed the young femme started to enjoy fighting both femmes at once. Sure she always lost but that didn't matter. Even Elita cheered for Shelby to kick Chromia's aft. Chromia glared at her femme commander but smirked when she turned back and saw Shelby in the well-taught battle position seemingly awaiting the next move.

_'I can't defeat you but at least I can prove myself that I am not weak and defenseless anymore.'_ she thought tiredly. She wanted nothing more than to get back into her own sweet berth and recharge through the whole cycle again.

''Hey, lookie there's baby doll!'' Came a voice Shelby didn't want to hear, at the same time she heard the femmes growl in annoyance. Clearly the twins wanted to do some pranking and their choice was the femmes while training. ''Chromia! Fire! Hey, we didn't wanna do anything just watch the training!'' Sunstreaker started to back away from the two angry femme but to Shelby's complete horror he backed inwards not out of the room.

''Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! Get out in this astro-second or you will have to report to Prowl for punishment!'' Elita warned them because she saw Shelby back into a corner. A blast came out of nowhere and Sunstreaker was running for his life and for his paintjob. Sides sighed and looked at Elita.

''Sorry for the interruption... for once we didn't want to do anything. Gotta go! The Hatchet will kill us if we're late from the check-up!'' He smirked before he shut the door and left four stunned femmes behind. Shelby came out of her hiding place and let out the breath she held.

''Let's finish the training and you can go.'' said Elita as she walked over them so she could take part in the training. Elita was a savage warrior. Graceful and deadly. She left no buts and she wasn't going soft on her. Chromia and Firestar backed out of the fight and watched as their commander and Shelby fought like they were each other's worst enemies. In their opinion Shelby would be a good warrior. When her training was over and the femme almost collapsed on the floor.

''You were good. Rest now.'' Shelby nodded and left them.

'_Just a berth and energon and everything is alright.'_ Her tired system sent her warnings about her low energon level. She didn't have her morning portion and it showed. Her thinking slowed down a bit and her limbs felt like they were chained to the ground though she had to move or else she would die.

Reaching the other side of the facility, where her quarters were, a harder task than she originally thought . When she neared her door another 3 cubes were on the floor. _'Not again! Though the energon is good but...'_ she sighed and opened her door and she put the cubes on the floor beside the other three. ''At least I don't have to leave my room to have energon.'' When she observed the new cubes of energon the glass or plastic bottle had a special feature. She didn't even notice that they were of glass and really beautifully ornamented. While the others were plain plastic like. The new cubes were beautiful and she didn't have the spark to open them so she opened the plastic cube.

''Who did you three?'' She touched the glass surface and saw as the energon gave a nice light to her fingers. She smiled and sipped her energon. She felt so much better. Despite having mechs around herself she felt really well here.

* * *

><p>''STARSCREAM! WHERE IN THE PIT WERE YOU WITH MY DECEPTICONS?'' It didn't bother Megatron that his second-in-command was all beaten up (by his own soldiers) and looked apologetically at his leader. The leader of the decepticons was angry and frustrated and rushed to Screamer.<p>

''I am sorry my Lord but the autobots had outnumbered us. We've tried it but couldn't break into Iacon. Clearly they are protecting her from us.'' A punch stopped him from talking too much as he landed several feet away from his leader. Starscream spit energon that had gathered in his mouth. Son of a bitch it hurt. The others were in the med bay under repairing. It was better to be kicked by Megatron than killed by the autobots. Megatron had other plans. Once they were repaired they would be dealt with too.

''Everything in this base is nothing just scrap metal. Everything I want, I have to do it myself. Get out of my sight you low-life.'' The leader felt an upcoming helmache. He couldn't believe that he was surrounded by weaklings and fools. He gave a normal order. GET THE FEMME. All solar cycle Megatron anticipated Shelby with every of his fiber only to be disappointed by his own crew. ''So the autobots protect her? She is in Iacon. I need time to think of a plan to get her. I want that femme even if it's going to start a completely new war.'' The thought made Megatron smirk. Another way to kill Prime and another way to get the universe with a Queen by his side.

* * *

><p>When Shelby woke up after many groons of eventless recharge her system felt so much better. She drank down a cube of normal energon and she felt herself up to maximum. It was late in the lunar cycle and when she opened the door the corridor was empty. It was a good time to sneak into the library to study. She wasn't tired nor did she have any training at the moment. Probably most of the autobots were recharging or the nightshift started not so long ago. With a quick glance at her quarters she exited her room and walked quickly to the library. It was really creepy and scary when you didn't even see anybot.<p>

Like the whole base was empty. After many stressing kliks she arrived at the library. ''What are you doing late into the lunar cycle?'' The familiar voice scared the slag out of her and she jumped only to see Hot Rod leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

''Don't scare me like that.'' He chuckled.

''Sorry.'' He looked tired but that silly grin was plastered on his face. He reminded her so much of Optimus.

A gentle caress quickly calmed her down but at the same time freaked her out more because it wasn't there before. _'Calm down honey. Don't be afraid.'_ came the feminine voice through the link. Elita? So this was what she was talking about.

''Going into the library. It will be empty by now. I don't like crowd. And what are you doing? Your shift ended?'' He nodded and pushed himself away from the wall and walked up to her. Mech and femme stood in front of each other and he looked deeply into her pure white optics. What beautifully-shaped optics she had, he thought.

''Library at this groon? And what do you do in the library?'' She rolled her optics. He wasn't a genius that was for sure.

''Reading of course. What else? Play hide and seek?'' she said her voice dripping with sarcasm what Hot Rod didn't notice or didn't want to notice it.

''Have you found the energon cubes?'' So it was Hot Rod who left them at her door?

''Yeah, thank you. They are uh, handy. Thank you. It was sweet of you.'' He flashed her a macho grin that said he was pleased with her answer. Suddenly he put both of his servos on the wall and her helm trapped between them. Her breath caught and optics widened. He leaned in so they were at optic level. His face just above hers. She wasn't familiar with this kind of situation. She didn't know what to do.

''You have beautiful optics you know? Never saw white optics before.'' His voice a gentle purr. If she were a human she would be sweating right now. She could feel her insides warm up.

''Thanks.''

''How about you forget that library and have energon with me?'' His tone husky and somewhat commanding, his optics full of lust - not love just lust. And Shelby as a human wanted to be loved not just desired. He waited for her answer but to her horror his face came closer to hers with every passing moment while his right arm gripped her aft. She yelped in fear and started to tremble like a leaf.

''Hot Rod! Stop... please! I don't-'' Suddenly two pairs of arms gripped his shoulder blades and yanked him off of her while she let out the breath she held. Her whole being trembled from fearing he would force her to interface with him or worse force her to bond with him.

''When a femme says to get lost! You have to get lost!'' came Sideswipe's angry voice which was dripping like venom. The twins and Hot Rod never got along. Sunstreaker gripped Hot Rod by the neck not bothered that Shelby was behind them and not caring that he threatened an autobot.

''If you get near her again. You have to deal with us!'' The last word ended in a shout which shook Shelby. She pressed herself as close to the wall as she possibly could.

''What's your business with her? We are equal in this fight. What's she? Your property? I won't stay away from her because I know I am better for her than anybot possibly could. You two are no better than a decepticon especially you, Sunstreaker. Nobot has the guts to tell you what a jackaft you are.'' Metal met metal as Sunstreaker punched his face while Sideswipe kicked him in the tank. Shelby gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

'_Fighting over me? I am not worth their effort!'_ She watched in horror how the Lamborghini twins made Hot Rod suffer. At least when the situation started to go from bad to worse they stopped. Hot Rod had dents and holes all over his body. Ratchet would have an awfully lot of time of repairing the young 'Prime'. _'Great! It's over!'_ she thought as she watched Hot Rod make optic-contact with her. His optics still full of lust and a new fire in them that told her_ 'You are mine femme'_.

''You alright?'' Sunstreaker turned towards the femme and asked gruffly. She saw his right servo leaking. It was sheer luck that they were close to her location.

''I am now. Thank you for stopping him.''

''He has been stalking you since you came online. Be careful with him.'' said Sideswipe and rubbed his knuckles. They were sore because of giving Hot Rod an aft kicking but sure as Pit it was worth the pain. Sunstreaker thought much the same through their family bond.

''Thanks the warning.'' The silence was really awkward and nobot knew what to say to the other. Sides gripped Sunstreaker by the shoulder and started to pull him in signal to leave.

''So we will be going. Need to kick someone's aft just comlink us. Bye baby doll!'' Shelby shook her head. Never in her entire life would have she thought that it would be the twins to save her life.

* * *

><p>Chapter Words: <em>2737<em>

Please leave a review!

Diamond White


	6. Chapter 6

Soo I am back with Chapter Six :) A huge thank you for **Aerith the Evenstar** for helping me in this chapter :) If it weren't for her this chapter still would be under writing :)

Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter! :)

**Astrosecond:** 1/2 Earth seconds

**Breem:** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Deca Cycle:** 1 Earth Month

**Groon:** 1 Earth Hour

**Joor: 6** Earth Hours

**Klik:** 1.2 Earth Minutes

**Nano-klik:** 1 Earth Second

**Orn:** 1 Earth Week

**Solar Cycle:** 1 Earth Day

**Stellar Cycle:** 1 Earth Year

**Vorn:** Century ~ 100 Years ~ 1 Year on Cybertron

I hope you will like this chapter and enjoy reading it :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

Orns passed quickly and Shelby found herself more and more enjoying the fight she had with Chromia, Firestar and Elita. The three femme had turned out to be the best teachers. Each one of them taught her their own skills, experiences and she tried to mix them up. She even found herself being more and more in the training room and practising alone behind locked doors.

Everything was about the war, decepticons, getting energon for them to exist, keeping each other company. Though because the activity of decepticon attacks the autobots had no time to mine and process energon to drink. To Optimus' horror Megatron completely forgot to steal energon and it seemed that the leader of the decepticons attacked only Iacon. Megatron and his crew were restless. It seemed that they were trying to get something. Optimus had the sinking feeling the decepticon warlord wanted the dark blue femme that was still unbonded.

Through these orns Shelby thought back at the incident with Hot Rod and what had happened if it weren't for the twins to save her. At least she knew his true intention with her. She often wondered how were they at the same place? Did they know that Hot Rod stalked her? Or were the two troublemakers stalking her too?

''Cybertron to Shelby! Geez, Shelby? It's me Springer.'' She snapped out of her daze and stared at the green autobot before her. He was a bulky mech, not as tall as Optimus or Hot Rod but could surprise anyone with his strength.

''Sorry, I got carried away. What's the matter?'' She currently sat in the library doing her favourite thing: studying and sure as pit she did well. Everything seemed clear to her now and she started to understand how they mined energon on Cybertron.

''Optimus wants to see you. Your comlink doesn't fuction.'' he said and saw her stand up and strech her limbs.

''Then let's go.'' She sighed tiredly and both of them left the library. Shelby had no idea what the commander wanted from her. Maybe he wanted to send her away for another city so Megatron wouldn't know where she was? It was a possibility because each time she was in the command center Chromia showed her what Optimus and Megatron talked about. It freaked her out, not the battles but that Megatron wanted her. Megatron was a really handsome mech. It was just his raw nature that bothered her. It wasn't about factions anymore. Decepticon or autobot. It didn't matter to her. If somebot loved her for herself and wouldn't mind once being a human it was fine by her. Just the way he talked left no doubt he could hurt anybot without mercy and without reason.

The silence was comfortable. Both Springer and Shelby were thinking about their own things when they reached the command centre. As soon as they entered Optimus was the only one who was in the room. ''Thank you, Springer. Come Shelby. There are a few things I would like to discuss with you.''

''Alright.'' Both of them sat down and Shelby sighed deeply. Optimus sighed and put both of his hands on his knees.

''I will not lie to you. It is getting more and more dangerous for you to stay in Iacon. As strong as we are with all the most powerful and skillfull autobots, Megatron started to gather a new army out of neutral transformers.''

''So I have to leave Iacon?'' This was what she feared.

''Partly but it is not this easy. We have two mines and one of them starts to go out of energon. Jazz and the twins found a few new locations where hopefully we will find fresh energon. For starting we want to open up four new mines. Now the engineer we had in that mine was killed by Shockwave. Sadly he was replaced - he was the best engineer we had but that is not the point. We do not have many mining engineers and here comes you into the view.'' Shelby's optics grew twice their sizes at what she was hearing.

''No, no and a thousand times no. I am too young, inexperienced, still have to study a lot and I am not a leader type to lead a bunch of mechs. I am not capable of it.'' But Optimus gave her no mind as his stern stare told her to shut up.

''You are going to be one of that mine's chief engineer and that's my final choice. I believe in you, Shelby. I have never believed in anybot this much. I cannot send one mech to two mines, you have to understand my point of view. With this new kind of war outside Iacon we do not have the opportunity to train new engineers. We have seasoned workers who would wait for your every order.'' If looks could kill, Optimus sure would be dead right now. Both of them never left each other's gaze.

''If they are seasoned miners why can't one of them overtake the job as chief engineer? I am a femme...'' she stated the last few words. Optimus raised an optic ridge.

''And?''

''What and? Optimus, you can't be serious! A femme isn't allowed underground...'' True but...

''You are allowed underground. My orders.'' She couldn't believe that he just changed an order so quickly. He was insane.

''But I can't do it, Optimus. You can't believe in something I cannot do it. It's going to take more time than just going and mining. I still need training with Elita and the others. I need to take lessons from Ironhide and I still need to study. I am not ready.''

''You thought I did not watch over you while you were at the library? Those datas you read were exactly the advanced level of mining. You are ready. The rest what you do not know will come with experience. The reports Elita sent me say otherwise. They told me you were gaining confidence and strength. The miners who will be under your command will protect you...''

''Or rape if they don't have sparkmates.''

''They will be punished if they just think about it.''

''I still think this is a really bad idea, Optimus. You don't know what you are starting with this.'' Arguing with him was like talking to a brick wall.

''You doubt my choice?''

''Yes!'' Optimus' optics widened and he was taken aback by her quick reply. ''Because I know what I am capable of.''

''My believes are mine. When I say you are ready, you are ready. That is the end of this discussion. You will start your lessons with Ironhide tomorrow. Keep up the training with the femmes and continue studying. And that is an ORDER.''

It was no use to argue with Optimus. Shelby felt the tears sting behind her optics. She couldn't believe this. How could he believe in her when she was nothing more than a fool? Part of the autobot society's energon supplies would depend on her. She wasn't ready. Was this too much to understand? ''You are dismissed, Shelby.'' He turned his back to her and watched the monitors until the others came back.

When he heard Shelby exit the command center Elita and Chromia came in. ''How did it go?''

''The worst you can imagine. She does not want to be the engineer there.'' Optimus sighed and put his head into his hands. He thought the young femme would jump at him for this great offer (literally) that she would be happy to be the engineer she was meant to be. Yet the complete opposite happened. Part of him was guilty for forcing her into something she didn't want to. The young femme fought herself into everyone's spark. It hurt him to see her hurt but... ''She does not believe in herself. That mine needs an engineer and I am sure that she is the right person. I have never been more sure than I feel it now. I do not know what to do.''

''Give her time.''

''But our time is short. The first mine within a few weeks will be completely out of energon. The other cannot produce energon enough for everybot. There is going to be jealousy and everybot will want their own portion. Three mines can start digging and building the tunnels but the fourth cannot unless Shelby accepts our offer. I fear she would do something stupid. And let us not talk about the fact that we all know how much time a mine needs to start mining. An awfully lot of time.''

''How old was you when you took over as Prime?''

''1,5 million years old.'' He sighed and stared on the floor. True he was much older than Shelby was. Heck, he remembered his first time when he had to give a speech. It was one hell of a memory. He shuddered and completely understood Shelby's position.

''She is barely above half a million years old. You cannot expect her to be all happy. In her age it's just study and study and high-grade. How old was Dirge when he started as chief engineer?''

''2 million year.''

''See? It's understandable that she is afraid. This is something that needs responsibility, too much confidence and enough knowledge. As a leader everything comes from experience but as a miner or a medic they can't gain knowledge just from experience. Fighting is one thing but when a whole race depends on your job it's a heavy burden. Heavier than yours.''

''I see your point but it is still risky. I would be more happy if that mine can work fine along with the other three. The autobots are running out of energon really quickly and I cannot risk our health.'' he said.

''Do you know if you send her to be chief engineer that job will change her forever?'' Blue optics stared at the femme commander.

''Sadly I know. It will not be the same Shelby that will come back into Iacon. Three months from now and she will be the chief engineer. And that is really my final word.'' Optimus angry gaze were centered on his sparkmate for not aggreeing with him.

Elita and Chromia looked at each other. This wasn't good. They would have to talk with Shelby and convince her. The training with them would be over from this cycle. The top priority would be Ironhide's lessons and her studies. ''Let's find Shelby.''

Getting a chief engineer position was an honour from Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots. And rejecting such an offer always got Optimus angry. Not for too long but until the person took it. Usually Optimus knew who to put in those positions and he was never let down.

* * *

><p>''Bastard.'' she muttered from time to time while she walked quickly to her quarters. She needed time to think and collect herself. She should be happy but she wasn't. She hated Optimus right now. ''In no way I am going to be that person he wants. Not in all Hell. What does he think? Just because he is perfect in everything he can order me to do something I don't know?''<p>

The tears ran down freely on her cheeks as she curled up in her berth, her back pressed tightly to the wall. She was mad at him. How could he choose her? ''Shelby?''

''Leave the hell, me alone.'' she shouted out. The last persons she wanted were the femmes.

''Shelby, I know you are upset and we completely understand you. Let us inside.''

''No, I don't want to see anybody right now. Just leave me alone.'' She cried from all the pent up tension these orns produces in her. ''Please, I need time.'' Her muffled sobs could barely be heard outside. Elita and Chromia sighed and left her alone. They could clearly feel her tension and confusion through their bond. The twins were listening to everything.

''What's up with her, bro?''

''Don't know Sides. Let's find it out.'' They walked to her door and knocked on it.

''Go to Pit. I said, LEAVE ME ALONE.'' Both took a step back. They didn't know Shelby could be like this. Something must have happened.

''It's us. Sides and Sunny. Hey baby doll. Come and open the door. We coulda talk ya know?'' When minutes passed and nobot answered they started to worry about her.

''Come one, Shelby. Let us inside. Ya can tell us everything.'' The door hissed open only to reveal a sick looking femme laying on the berth who couldn't control her cries. They rushed to her and Sunny gathered her into his arms while Sides caressed her face.

''Hey, what happened?''

''Shelby?'' Sides asked while caressing her smooth cheek.

''Optimus happened. He wants me to be a chief engineer of one of the new mines you discovered. I am not ready for that. I can't do it alone. I am too young for that and he doesn't believe that mining isn't like his leadership. Mining needs immense knowledge.

''That's it? Oiii!'' Sides slapped his brother while Shelby giggled at their little fight.

''Yeah, that's it...''

''Hey, trust the boss. If he says you are ready, you are ready.''

''You will get yourself killed one of these days.'' she growled not liking that they were on Optimus' side. Sides grinned at her while Shelby got out of Sunny's arms and sat down next to them. ''I just don't feel like I am the person he wants to lead a mine...''

''He knows who to put in those positions. Don't question him.'' Shelby put her head into her hands and sighed. She felt Sunny's hands massage her shoulder blades.

''Your're so tense baby doll. Come a good race will get ya all cheered up.'' She stared at Sunny and thought for a moment. There went her good afternoon recharge. Why not?

''Maybe.'' She shrieked when they dragged her out of her quarters and Sides scooped her up bridal style and both of them raced with high speed and out of the living areas. ''Slow down, Sides. I am not sick. Primus, I have an appointment with Ratchet. My first check up.''

''He is used to late patients.''

''Yeah used to you two but not me.'' She wriggled in Sides' arms only to be held tigther.

''Wriggle and it's getting better all the while.'' She stopped and grumbled to herself.

''And they are-?''

''Joining us of course. Blurr, Bluestreak, Hound, Springer and Jazz.'' Everybot transformed into their cybertronian car modes and raced, Shelby in the middle.

'_What have I gotten myself into again?'_ she wailed as she felt Jazz's hood make contact with her alt-mode's rear end. She sped up too but when she saw the main gate open and everybot drove out she slammed on the breaks and stopped. She wasn't allowed to go out. She had guards but still she feared that Megatron would get a hold of her.

''What's up?''

''I am not allowed to go out.''

''Who says?'' Sides asked smugly.

''Optimus.''

''Rules are for to break them. Come, hey a bunch of mechs are with you and we won't be too far from Iacon. Whenever we want back up it's going to be here soon.'' Sides reasoned but saw that she wasn't about to be convinced.

''Son of a glitch. Sides! Stop pushing me!'' But to her pleas he sped up and pushed her out of the safety of Iacon. ''You will regret this, I swear!''

* * *

><p>The decepticons waited patiently for the autobots to lower their defense. ''Shockwave! Calculate that if we attack them, how much time Prime needs to reach this location!'' ordered Megatron but his blood red optics never left the blue femme's form. The cycle was his day of Victory to steal his Empress. His and nobot elses.<p>

''Yes, sir! I will sir!'' With that Shockwave's internal computer, CPU and everything within him started to calculate the exact time. ''Twenty kliks, sir!''

''More than enough. Starscream and the others! Distract the autoscums while I capture the femme. This simple plan is clear to everyone?''

''Who will bring us back?'' asked Cyclonus. Megatron's anger started to rise and was ready to put this fool out of his misery.

''Astrotrain of course, you sorry excuse of decepticon. Decepticons attack.'' With that the real fight began.

* * *

><p>Suddenly an explosion went off near Shelby and the lambo twins, causing them to swerve to the side in order to avoid the blast. All three of them transformed and she saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe look around cautiously, obviously on guard as they looked around their surroundings. Shelby looked around fearful and her optics widened.<p>

"Oh my God! Sunny! Decepticons!'' Shelby shrieked in fear as all mechs took on a battle position before her, shielding her from Megatron. As the Decepticons transformed and landed the whole area was silent.

"Give the femme and you can leave unharmed.''

"When was da last time we left a fem?'' asked Jazz, his guns ready and smoking.

**::Sunstreaker to Optimus. Sunstreaker to Optimus.:: - Sunstreaker**

**::Optimus here. What is the problem.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::Decepticon issues. The worst is that Shelby is with us, sir. Megatron wants the femme.:: - Sunstreaker**

**::Who ordered you to leave Iacon?:: - Optimus Prime**

**::Nobot, sir.:: - Sunstreaker**

**::Severe punishment for disobedience when we get back. We will be out in twenty-six kliks.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::That's too much, sir!:: - Sunstreaker**

**::That is the most we can. The Elite Guard has to prepare just as the Aerialbots. Prime out.:: - Optimus Prime**

Starscream launched himself on Springer while everyone got one or two Decepticons it left Shelby unprotected. While Megatron got himself Jazz and Sideswipe she started to retreat in hopes to get into Iacon as soon as possible. The loud sounds of lasers and bombs could be heard as she ran and she jumped as she heard metal fists making contact with metal. She dared herself to quickly look around. She saw that other than the Autobots that Megatron and Starscream were fighting, Cyclonus and Thundercracker were up against Bluestreak, while Thrust and Skywarp were fighting Blurr and Sunstreaker. She saw Hound fly past her before landing on the ground not so far from her and she ran to his side instead of running for her life. ''Shelby... run... I will be... fine.''

''No, you're not going to be fine. Let's see this broken pipe on your head.'' She pulled out her most treasured medical box and started to treat his injuries.

''Hey get back here you cowards.'' screamed TC as Sunny and Sides ran up to Shelby who was busy with Hound.

''It's not safe for you. Let's run inside.''

''But Hound...''

''He will be fine. Excellent actor. He coulda act as if he were dead or somethin'. Come you have to be inside Iacon.''

''Too late, Autobot.'' A leg made contact with Sunny's shoulders and he hit the wall with such force that he immediately went into a miniature stasis lock. Sides stood in front of the Shelby in an attempt to protect the femme. ''Give me the femme and you two can go without more harm.'' Megatron's venomous voice was like acid with hatred towards the mech.

He aimed his blaster at Sides to show that he would make good on his threat. Anybot near the femme was a threat to Megatron. The femme belonged to him from the cycle he saw her and captured her in Metroplex. ''Just over my dead body.''

''As you wish!'' With that Megatron blasted Sides on his shoulder, easily tossing him aside and leaving a wounded Hound standing with Shelby. Shelby's white optics looked into Megatron's red ones and saw his optics soften. Hers on the other hand widened as she saw the warlord grab Hound by his neck and started to squeeze the breath out of the poor mech.

''Leave... her... alone!'' Hound struggled to say, his optics blurred and dimmed. Shelby cried the whole time, unable to handle the fact that the injured Autobot was suffering.

''STOP! I will go with you just leave him alive. Stop... please!''

''Shelby... don't.''

''She doesn't have a choice. It's either she comes willingly or you die.''

''Saving... another... being... a femme... worth the... necessary... death.''

''I am not worth it Hound. Stop, Megatron... I will go with you. Leave him alive.'' Her sad optics looked at where Megatron's hand was wrapped tightly around Hound's neck. All the while Jazz and Springer fought Soundwave, Skywarp, Cyclonus and Thrust as they exchanged hits and blaster fire. Those two numbered down the Decepticons when Starscream blasted the both of them out of the way, leaving them damaged.

''Sir! The gates opened. Optimus and his team will be here shortly. We have to leave now.'' Megatron looked at Screamer. If looks could kill. He dropped Hound to the ground who choked as he held a servo to his neck. Shelby tried to run to him but was caught by Megatron wrapping an arm around her waist.

''You're coming with me.'' He used some kind of liquid and she felt her whole world blur to darkness. The leader of the Decepticons held her bridal style close to his chest and gave the order to leave.

After a few kliks Optimus and the others arrived only to be shocked by the damage his crew had endured. Jazz stumbled to his feet and was supported by Blaster. Optimus clenched his fist and turned his head to his second in command.

''Who is responsible for this?'' he asked loudly. Everybot was silent. Nobot wanted to be responsible for this. This was an unnecessary battle.

''Us, sir.'' said a weak voice which belonged to Sunstreaker who came out of the stasis lock not so long ago. He helped Sides up and both of them made their way to their commander.

''Who gave you the permission to leave Iacon?'' Optimus' piercing blue optics made the two troublemaker uncomfortable. They weren't used to this kind of interrogation. They lowered their head and said-

''Nobot, sir.'' Hot Rod stood far away from them but heard them clearly. He growled in annoyance and mentally thought about how to kill them. They let Shelby being taken by Megatron and Primus knew what he would do to her. He would deal with Sunny and Sides personally.

''Where is Shelby?'' The leader wanted his soldiers to feel the weigh of their actions. He looked over the damaged mechs. Sunny turned his head towards Hound.

''Hound?'' The golden warrior asked the green one.

''With Megatron, sir.'' Hound held his head where Shelby fixed him so he wouldn't leak too much. Ratchet ran up to him and shouted for Moonracer to help him. Optimus cursed under his breath and he desperately wanted to punch one of his men. Primus forgive him for this thought but his mechs acted like sparklings and endangered a femme's life.

''Let us get inside. I will talk with you two, in private. The others to the med bay for repairs.'' Prime's cold voice made everybot shiver and they nodded before the whole party started to gather up their things before returning to the safety of Iacon. Optimus sighed sadly and felt an upcoming helmache from this all. Everything was screwed up.

''What are we going to do?'' came his sparkmate's question. He didn't know what to do. He really didn't if he could do anything. Trying was one thing but getting inside the decepticon base was another.

''I do not know. But one thing is for sure that Megatron will guard Polyhex more than Primus guards us. He will not let anybody inside that facility unless he is dead. Shelby is in great danger with Megatron. We have to act quickly before it is late.'' Elita's worried optics didn't help Optimus to calm down. To make matters worse his earlier fight with the femme weighed heavily on his spark.

''I can't feel her, Elita.'' Arcee panicked. Elita sighed and nodded. She couldn't too. And that was a really bad bad thing.

* * *

><p>As the decepticons flew back to Polyhex and shouted in victory, Megatron gazed down at the femme in his arms. So tiny compared to him but size was never a problem to him. She looked so peaceful after he sedated her.<em> 'Nobot will take you away from me, sweetspark.'<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Words: <em>4068<em>

Please review!

Diamond White


	7. Chapter 7

I am here with Chapter Seven :) Thank you for reviewing :)

**Astrosecond:** 1/2 Earth seconds

**Breem:** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Deca Cycle:** 1 Earth Month

**Groon:** 1 Earth Hour

**Joor: 6** Earth Hours

**Klik:** 1.2 Earth Minutes

**Nano-klik:** 1 Earth Second

**Orn:** 1 Earth Week

**Solar Cycle:** 1 Earth Day

**Stellar Cycle:** 1 Earth Year

**Vorn:** Century ~ 100 Years ~ 1 Year on Cybertron

Enjoy reading :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

Everything around her was surrounded by darkness. No moves, no voices, no sounds, no touches and everything freaked her out. Suddenly she felt something shift beside her. Then to her utter horror somebot wrapped a pair of arms around her waist and pulled her to a hard front before the bot sighed completely content having her there. A servo made its path up to her cheek and felt it caress her silver face. The touch was feather like as if the bot was afraid to hurt her.

She vaguaely remembered the fight Jazz and the others had with the decepticons before she was taken away by Megatron. Her spark pulsed quicker this time afraid to activate her optics to see her captor. Another sigh before being pulled much closer to the chest and felt a helm being nestled comfortably in the nape of her neck. She slowly activated her optics but had to slow down because she wasn't used to this kind of dim light. The first thing she saw was silver everywhere: before her and around her. She actually was afraid to see who it was although she knew: Megatron.

Her spark pulsed even quicker as before and she looked to the side where she saw a helm between her neck and shoulder. The arms gripped her like she would disappear and one of them drew lazy circles on her back that made her more nervous about the fact that she was in the same berth with the infamous leader of the decepticons, Megatron himself. Megatron turned his head towards her and saw that she was awake. ''Why didn't you say something?''

''...'' Better to just shut up than answer something nasty and risk her head. He removed himself from her although the warmth he emitted was nice and in that instant she shivered. The room was like ice compared to Megatron.

''You don't have to be afraid of me. There.'' He wrapped a black blanket around her to keep her warm. Then he traced her jaw line while he held her stare and felt her tremble in fear. He sighed knowing and understanding her being afraid of him. Every cybertronian feared him.

''Thank you.'' she whispered not really caring if he heard it or not. He chuckled and sat up in his berth while she stayed completely unmoved.

''What's your name?'' She gulped and shook again. This wasn't in the description of turning into a femme and getting captured by the decepticon leader. He sighed and laid down next to her again while she tried to squirm away from him. ''I am not going to hurt you. I just want to know your name.''

''Shelby, sir.'' She looked away from him so she didn't have to look at him. One very big and strong servo was on her back while the other dug itself under her and pulled her close to him. She felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment.

''It's a beautiful name.'' He wasn't acting like the Megatron she knew. This mech was a nicer version but still she couldn't forget who she was with at this moment. ''I am glad you finally made it to come to the decepticon base.''

''More like when you kidnapped me against my will.''

''You wouldn't have come to me willingly.''

''Like I always have a say into everything.'' It slipped past her lips and her optics widened when she felt lips on her neck. ''No, please don't.'' But the lips continued to kiss every inch on her exposed wires, felt his glossa wrapping itself around a sensitive wire and tugged at it gently. She didn't like it - although it was pleasurable. She heard a few clicks and her spark almost stopped! Megatron's left servo opened the clips on her breastplates. _'No! Not this!'_ She put both of her servos on his chest to push him away from her. Then his servo slowly started to lift her breastplate from her chest. Getting away from him was futile because this was Megatron and he was at least ten times stronger than she was.

'_Primus, if you love me, do something. I don't want to be bonded to him...'_

'_Do not worry, Shelby.'_ The voice did nothing to calm her down as his servos slid under the blanket. One on her back while the other stopped touching her breastplate and reached for her tigh to wrap it around his waist. ''Please, not now... Megatron... I beg of you. Please don't.'' The tears now freely ran down her cheeks and down on the pillow. She didn't want to be raped by her worst enemy. Megatron pushed her into the berth as he towered above her, watching her heatedly. He lowered on top of her, throwing the blanket somewhere. Shelby trembled from the fear that was steadily rising within her. With both of her servos she held her breastplate in place. She feared that he would reach her spark.

The great leader put some of his weigh on her as he balanced himself on his forearms. One servo craddling her head from behind while the other kept caressing her cheek. The tears kept running with a new force and her white optics widened even more. So this was her fate? To be bonded to Megatron leader of the decepticons? The heat coming from him kept rising and the hums in his system got louder. Suddenly the alarms went on and Shelby sighed thankfully. Megatron snarled at the disturbance but she was saved for now. ''We aren't finished, my dear. This is only the beginning.'' He bit at her audio receptor which caused her to yelp loudly and felt his devilish grin that caused her almost to gag.

When Megatron left Shelby stood up but felt her legs wouldn't give her too much support. Her trembling servos put her breastplate back and fastened the clips. How could she fight him back? He could easily kill her if he wanted. What did he want from her besides getting into her sodpiece? Would she be just a pleasure femme especially for him? ''My internal comlink.'' The only way to let the autobots know that she was alive. ''Shelby to Iacon! Repeat: Shelby to Iacon! I can't believe that it doesn't function. Springer was right. And let me take a wild guess, the door is locked.'' She sighed and walked to the berth. No way she could escape from here. Then there was a window - but sure as pit Megatron made it unbreakable so nobot could get in nor get out.

She looked at the landscape of Polyhex. It was a well-built city for the decepticons but something wasn't right here. She heard screams, laughs and many more things. Iacon was more peaceful than this place. The tears stang behind her optics and her tank made ups and downs threatening her. Her check-up told her she needed to refuel and as she thought Megatron hadn't thought about getting her any energon. Ratchet's words rang in her audios.

''_If a transformer doesn't have energon regularly, the cybertronian will go into stasis lock so the system won't have to use much energy.''_

And how much time till she would be sent into stasis lock?

''_A transformer can go without energon for a few solar cycles but the second cycle will be the hardest. It's like deprivation. The bot will feel it rather well. He can't really focus on anything, feels dizzy, has nausea and a terrible helmache.''_

The one thing she was so terrified of as a human was vomitting. That was the only thing she hated and always tried to avoid. For the first time in her life she was really afraid - not of Megatron but what the low energon level would do to her. But sure as pit she wouldn't beg for energon. Not in this lifetime.

* * *

><p>''Sunstreaker, Sideswipe! Please sit down and enough of your fights for the cycle.'' Optimus' stern optics gave no place for arguements. The two bots sat down in his office. The leader sighed and put his arms on the table. ''Why did you take Shelby out of Iacon?'' His voice was soft so Sunny decided that it was better to just answer.<p>

''We wanted her to have some fun. I mean racing with us. That's why we called the others.'' said Sunstreaker to his leader who listened to his explanation. As he finished it Optimus seemed annoyed.

''And she disobeyed me too. I told her specifically to not go outside while Megatron is after her.'' The twins felt the anger radiating from Optimus and felt bad for causing so much trouble for Shelby.

''It wasn't her fault. I pushed her out because she stopped at the entrance. She didn't want to go out because she feared she would go against your orders.'' Sides tried to ease the atmosphere but as Optimus looked at Sides. He immediately shut up.

''But the situation is still the same. She was kidnapped and you all were kicked in the aft like a whole army of decepticons were after you. You should have known Megatron would come for her. That is why he was attacking Iacon this frenquently.'' Both Sunny's and Sides' optics widened as they stared at the huge mech before them.

''You mean-?''

''Yes, he has every intention to bond with her. Megatron is somewhat older than me and since the autobots and decepticons existed he just had quick romps that is all I know of. Any femme having a normal and functioning processor would not have become Megatron's sparkmate in fear that she would be a traitor or worse Megatron was killed and she had to deal with everything by her own. And I assume Megatron has had enough of being alone for all his life and since he had not found a willing femme to bond with him and Shelby was once his prisoner-''

''He will bond with her if we don't save her?'' It couldn't be real. Megatron decided to bond with a femme? And with an unwilling femme?

''She is in great danger and we have to save her as soon as possible.'' Optimus put both of his servos to his face and sighed again. This all was causing him a helmache and huge problems. He had to think of a new plan to get into Polyhex.

''What can we do to save her?'' Sunny asked.

''That is something we will have to discuss as soon as possible. Let us just hope she can hold out until we think of something. You two are dismissed.'' The two saluted and left Optimus' office. They walked in silence when Sides decided to talk. He turned to his brother and said.

''Let's do something and talk with the rest of the autobots about this.''

''Yeah, you should you fraggers.'' But an unexpected voice disturbed them who wasn't welcomed among their presence. Both Sunny and Sides glared at the mech like he was the Devil, himself.

''Hot Rod? I see you got back your aft like face.'' Sunstreaker taunted the flamed mech. Hot Rod's optics turned red for a moment to show off his anger towards the twins.

''Watch the mouth. What have you two been thinking about getting her out of Iacon? You gave her easily into Megatron's hand. Insane fools.''

''Just shut up. If we hadn't been there in time you would have forced her into something she didn't want.'' While Sunny was a complete play boy in Iacon he despised forced sparkbonds. And though they were stalking Shelby too, the protection of a femme from danger kicked on when they saw Hot Rod trying to force himself upon her.

''My pleasures are my business.'' Sides thought he would puke. _'What a bastard!'_ he thought.

''Not when it's a forced one.''

''And may I be so curious as to what were you two doing in the same place where she was?'' The question caught them offguard.

''...''

''Thought so. You two did the same like me.'' The twins growled at him who just laughed.

''You and us aren't on the same levels. You are no better than a lowlife decepticon.'' It was Hot Rod's time to snarl in anger.

''If you two hadn't interrupted me she would have been my sparkmate by now.'' He was frustrated as pit because he kept himself from other femmes and all because of Shelby. He wanted that femme and while she didn't open her legs willingly it was an even greater challenge to mate with her.

''This fight is every mechs'. Spoiled brat!''

''Oh so you two would have been jealous if she just accepted my offer of being my sparkmate? Three transformers can't be sparkmates. That's impossible or would you two fight each other to get to her sooner? Not going to answer? Very well but I hope you learnt from this and we will save her before it's too late.'' Hot Rod was chest to chest with Sunny and the two looked at each other like they wanted to kill each other. Which was by the way true. Sides was at his brother's side.

''...''

''If she is harmed in any way I am not going easy on you and mark my words that I can be very rough.'' Hot Rod pushed Sunny to the nearest wall and slammed his fist into the wall that created a hole. Sides grabbed Hot Rod and tried to yank off of Sunny.

''We too.''

* * *

><p>As many groons passed by Shelby found herself more and more bored and 'hungry'. She just hoped Megatron wouldn't bring Soundwave with him. She didn't want the communications officer to swim in her memories as a human and him finding out that Primus helped her.<p>

She sat on the edge of the berth and thought about her life with the autobots. Despite being chased by many mechs she really couldn't complain. She had free access to the library and do the thing she was born to do. To be a miner. She had a nice room, nice cleansing area, the company was really good, the femmes weren't bad either - she loved all of them. Like they were her family now: Elita and Chromia being mother figures; Firestar, Moonracer and Arcee her sisters. She even thought Optimus more like a father nowacycles. He was so worried about her but still she was mad at him none the less.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be chief engineer. That was her dream but being a girl in the humans' world meant she couldn't go mining underground. It was the timing that set an alarm in her and knew she wasn't qualified enough to take that huge responsibility onto her shoulders. She wanted to prove to Optimus, the femmes and all the mechs that a femme could do the same stressing and hard job and she wanted to prove to herself that she was capable of doing it. She didn't want to make mistakes and she wanted Optimus to be proud of her.

Her thoughts were centered on the mechs all around her and in her tail - because now she had time to think.

She really couldn't decide who she wanted as a sparkmate nor did she feel the need to bond. She wasn't jealous about the fact that all the femmes were happy with their mechs - she was happy for them. Nobot seemed to be like her. To like mining or shared any interest in science. Maybe Perceptor? He was a really nice mech, handsome, normal, he was down to Earth, he was a genius and he could really entertain her and his inexperience with femmes made him all the more cute. Attraction? Maybe. He asked her out a few times to have a cup of energon with him while he told her about his latest experiments and he seemed really excited about the fact that somebot was interested in his job.

What about Hot Rod? He was the typical playboy in Iacon. He was handsome, incredibly sexy but he wasn't that really good mech. Nice and cool but... rough. Dominant and all she saw was lust in his optics. Not even the slightest hint of love. He just wanted a quick romp and that was all (she didn't know Hot Rod wanted to sparkbond with her.) Being the sparkmate to the future Prime meant huge advantages to her career but she didn't want to live in a bad relationship. So no! She wasn't attracted to him.

Ratchet? She liked when he talked dirty. She always loved his rough side when somebot got him angry. She liked how professional he was and how seriously he did his job by repairing the bots. He had some sense of humour and she liked it. What she liked in him was that he could talk about other things without getting back to medical treatment. He hadn't shown any interest in her so he was out of question. Besides that he had a sparkmate so he was out of question.

Bumblebee? He was too innocent for his own good. He was nice and really funny so talking to him ended with many laughs and she liked a mech having humour and being able to make her laugh. He had a huge spark and he cared for everybot. It amazed her how good he got along with everybot. He offered her energon before but seriously he wasn't her type. Attraction? Hm... maybe.

And there were her life savers: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The real gangsters. What about them? Sexy, handsome, mysterious, rough, bad boys, jokers. Sunstreaker had a personality that would make the decepticons run for their lives. Seriously he had mood swings. Sometimes gruff and rude, other times somewhat nice. And he was always backing up his twin. She thought back when he held her yestercycle after she had that huge fight with Optimus. His embrace was calming and he seemed like he cared. Sides was an always bright bot who always smiled and joked unlike his brother. He was much more social than Sunny. And he was famous for his pranks, she had seen the way his victims looked at him and Sides only smirked back in glee. As she read about him: Sunny thought himself so much better than many of the autobots and it made her nervous. It poked her in the side about what he thought of her. Talking to them caused her spark to pulse faster and more erraticly. She wasn't sure if this meant attraction or her spark knew who to chose but at the moment this was her last problem. Attraction to them? Maybe.

She wasn't really sure who to chose if she even made it out of here.

And what about Megatron? It was time to find out. She really couldn't think anything about him until she knew his personality and nature.

She finished her mental notes just in time. Megatron came back from his duties and she had to face him again. Her worst dream was now real. His heavy pedesteps were coming closer and closer to his quarters. Shelby got nervous again and she sat on the berth, holding her knees close to her chest while resting her chin on her knees. When the door opened Megatron walked inside with a cup of something in his hand. His red optics took in her seated on his berth and smiled. A smile she thought was so uncharacteristic on him but eventually he sat down not so far from her and held out his hand. She looked at the cup and noted it was energon. Should she just take it and drink it? Was it poisoned? Or worse with some drug that led her to bond with him? ''Anything in that cup besides energon?''

''You are a smart femme, Shelby. My answer is no. I didn't put anything into it.'' Her optics narrowed at him.

''Are you sure?'' Never believe anything to a decepticon!

''I am sure. I scanned you so you are thirsty by now. I don't want you to end up in the med bay so just drink it.'' He held the energon to her and waited for her to drink it. To tell the truth his patience was on the edge of yelling at her.

''...''

''Please.'' Still hesitating to reach out and grab that wonderful liquid she waited a few more kliks to see if his face gave away anything that she didn't like. When he sat there completely focused on her she reached for the cup and put both of her hands around it. She better drank down the energon because she was sure it was rare to hear Megatron ground out a please.

''Thank you.'' He grunted in response and watched as she swallowed the pink liquid. She heard and felt him shift and come to lay beside her once she finished. Then his optics held a mischievous sparkle in them. His servo started to dance up from her knee.

''Now where were we?'' She slapped his servo away when she felt his hand on her inner tigh and glared at him.

''Keep your servos to yourself. Seriously, what do you want from me? Besides raping me?'' she demanded to know it. She had every right to know. He sighed and rolled onto his side to face her. Those red optics held her stare and actually Shelby was uncomfortable.

''Raping you, my dear?'' His answer peppered with that smirk was unnerving. As if he didn't take her seriously.

''That's what you wanted to do mere groons ago.'' Her angry optics flashed dangerously at him making him wanting her all the more. He loved his femme companions feisty and dangerous. Shelby would be a trophy to the decepticons and she would be his.

''My dear! I want you as my sparkmate.'' Her optics widened and her mouth agape. His sparkmate? She groaned and put a servo to her face. Not him too.

''Not you too. I have enough problem-''

''Why?'' he asked cautiously not really liking how she started the sentence.

''Believe me when I say Iacon is after me, the mechs are after me.'' She saw Megatron's optics deepen in colour if it was even possible. He huffed and the cooling system kicked on. His servo clenched into fists to the point that she feared they would crack from the pressure.

''I will kill them all and we will rule Cybertron.'' He sounded like this all was natural.

''I don't want to rule. I just want to be free and want to chose freely from the mechs. I am not attracted to anybot: not you and not the others. I don't love any of you. You will force me to bond with you? Okay but our days together won't be happy. I want my mech to love for who I am and not because my body.'' He chuckled at the little speech she had. So much in common with Optimus.

''Do you think I care if you love me or not? Sooner or later you will have to accept me as your bonded.'' He traced her jawline lovingly and so tenderly that she forgot her earlier tantrum.

''I don't care what you say. You don't love me!'' A black servo suddenly grabbed her by the throat and pushed her painfully into the metal berth. She choked on her breath and tried with all her might to escape the torture she was under. She felt his digit dig into her throat and some of the wires were painfully squeezed. Ugly bruises would form on the cables she was sure.

''I won't tolerate any verbal violence from you, Shelby. You will be my mate, the carrier of my sparklings and that's end of discussion. You clearly understand this?'' He brought her close to his face as he yelled at her that her audios rang and she grimaced.

''How should I even love you if you keep harassing me and hurt me?'' She ended on the ground with a huge dent on her right cheek. Megatron punched her on the cheek with all his might. It was so unexpected that she didn't have enough time to react. Her cheek didn't have a hole fortunately, it throbbed painfully and felt the inside of her mouth dent too. It was hard to speak with an injury like this. She coughed some energon up and spit it on the ground.

''I will take you to Hook for repair.'' he stated. She continued to hold her cheek and glared at him with all her might.

''I don't want to see a medic. I will be perfectly fine.'' But servos grabbed her shoulders and yanked her up into a standing position only to stare into the livid red optics of Megatron.

''You will do as I say. Am I clear?'' Never in her life had she been this angry. She narrowed her white optics at him and received another punch in the gut that sent her against the wall. Attraction to Megatron? Not in all Pit. ''You test my patience, Shelby. I am not known for it.''

''Keep beating me up and some time later I will be hopefully dead. Anything better than being here with you!'' _CRACK!_ With inhuman speed he grabbed her elbow and broke the joints. She whimpered in pain but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of screaming.

''Your place is in the dungeon but believe me I am better than that place.''

''I don't care if they are going to rape me. At least they aren't you.'' He seemed taken aback by her quick response. His wide optics narrowed once more and pushed her towards the door.

''You are going to be repaired and then I will send you to prison for some thinking time. Radio me if you changed your processor about me.''

''Thank you!'' She held her arm close to her side with the other, unharmed servo and walked after Megatron. Then something hit her like a tidal wave: her bond with the femmes! **_'Elita? Are you there? Tell me you can hear me!' _**The best part of this was that Megatron wouldn't notice it!

* * *

><p>''Shelby?'' Her optics widened as she felt the gentle tug from the other side of their bond. It wasn't Optimus. He hadn't made something like this. So the only bot who did it, was Shelby.<p>

Elita was the only one in the command centre. Optimus had gone to a meeting while the other femmes did their normal daily things out of pure order. Elita was sick about Shelby's health and condition. Optimus insisted they should talk with all the autobots in Iacon and somehow attack Polyhex for Shelby.

**_/Is that you Shelby?/ - Elita One_**

**/_Yes, I am!/ - Shelby_**

**/_Where are you Shelby?/ - Elita One_**

**/_In Polyhex. Megatron is currently leading me to Hook for repairs. He did a number on me. You don't want to know./ - Shelby_**

**/_Did he try-?/ - Elita One_**

**/_Bonding? No. Raping? He tried but fortunately the alarm stopped him. Gotta go! Talk to you later. I am so glad this worked./ - Shelby_**

_**/Shelby, WAIT!/ - Elita One**_

''Oh, no! Optimus. I have to go to Optimus!'' She left her position and radiod Jazz to take her place while she raced to the grand hall where he held the meeting. She burst into the middle of the meeting. ''Optimus! I spoke with Shelby!''

''What?'' Optimus stood up from his chair with widened blue optics trained on his sparkmate. How on Primus did she...? Everybot in the hall was silent and waited for the femme commander to speak.

''We have to act quickly. Megatron is trying with all his might to bond with her!'' Low murmurs told her the other members were thinking as well.

''Where is she?'' Optimus asked again. He feared that Megatron would try it. Did he hurt Shelby or was she unharmed?

''In Polyhex as we suspected!'' Megatron thought nobot would be able to break into Polyhex so he never had another place to hide. The autobot leader clenched his servos into fists and tried to maintain his anger.

''Then it is decided! Gentlebots, we have to end this discussion and let us focus on saving a young femme from Megatron.''

* * *

><p>Chapter Words: <em>4730<em>

Please review the chapter!

Diamond White


	8. Chapter 8

I am back XD I am done with the next chap and I must say that I am tired and my head hurts but it's worth the headache.

Thank you for reading and reviewing :) :) :)

**Astrosecond:** 1/2 Earth seconds

**Breem:** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Deca Cycle:** 1 Earth Month

**Groon:** 1 Earth Hour

**Joor: 6** Earth Hours

**Klik:** 1.2 Earth Minutes

**Nano-klik:** 1 Earth Second

**Orn:** 1 Earth Week

**Solar Cycle:** 1 Earth Day

**Stellar Cycle:** 1 Earth Year

**Vorn:** Century ~ 100 Years ~ 1 Year on Cybertron

I hope you will enjoy reading this new chapter too :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

He pushed the femme into the med bay not gentle the least. Shelby hissed in pain as her arm touched the metal wall and created small shocks through her body. _'Talk about loving touches._' she thought angrily. Hook looked at Megatron and saluted to him. She glared at the leader who only stared at the medic. ''Sir!''

''Repair this femme and then radio Cyclonus and Thrust to close her up in one of the cells.'' He pointed towards the injured femme. Shelby looked at her arm and noted that some energon escaped the broken joint. The room reflected the coldness which was in every decepticon's spark and personality. She didn't like this place.

''Yes, sir!'' Her optics looked like she wanted to blast Megatron out of this room which was true.

''And Hook?'' Hook looked at his leader in surprise. ''For once in this lifetime be quick.'' The medic made a growl like sound deep in his throat and nodded while Shelby chuckled. He motioned for Shelby to sit on one of the old med berths so he could examine her.

''I will, sir!'' Megatron grunted and looked at the femme for a moment before exiting the med bay. Hook focused on the femme who was dead silent. No yelling? No rude remarks? No kicks? No guns? Strange femme.

''We've met again. Designation femme?'' he asked in distaste. Shelby snorted at the disdained question.

''Shelby.'' she said slowly then looked around a bit. The room was a deep grey in colour. Nothing to make the patient calm down about what was to come. The furnitures were old and so were the tools. Most of the tools were protected from rusting but some were showing that they were old. Mostly because nobot had the time, patience to make new tools for a medic. No wonder Polyhex wasn't as organized as Iacon was.

''Where did Megatron hurt you?'' She put a finger to her cheek and showed exactly where the dent was.

''Here and my abdominal plates are somewhat dented and my elbow is broken or so I feel it.'' Hook traced every injury and mumbled something to himself. She narrowed her optics when he brought several tools and put them beside her.

''Right. This will hurt because I don't use sedatives.'' Shelby invisibly shuddered but if there wasn't sedative, she had to endure the pain. The medic put her armour next to her which covered her arm. He grimaced at something but within moment she felt her arm being put back into its right position. She whimpered in pain while Hook tore some used wires away. It felt like losing her arm and being ripped open. ''You are a strange femme.'' Her pained optics glanced at Hook who only worked on her arm. She yelped as he attached new wires to where they belonged. ''You don't ask questions.'' he stated and grabbed her arm with his hands and moved it a little. The femme noted that it felt somewhat better. Still a slight pang of pain was there but at least she could move it.

''Why should I? Those questions in my mind aren't worth the effort of you yelling at me.'' She shrugged and sat still while he looked at her abdomen. The dent was somewhat below her spark chamber. Just a bit higher and Megatron would have killed the femme with one punch. He pointed towards her plate and ordered her to take it off. He tossed a towel to her to hide her spark chamber from him and handed him the metal covering.

''Good guess. Obedient femme.'' He sat down to another table and started to bang out the dent while Shelby looked around again. In a corner she saw lots of metal. Fallen comrades' body parts. A cold shudder rushed through her at the thought of having dead transformers in a room where you treated other robots who were wounded. ''Frustrated.'' The only word that came to his mind. His leader was sexually frustrated that the only femme he found didn't want to interface with him. So Megatron had to let out the steam nearly killing his femme companion.

''Me or Megatron?'' she asked although she knew who he was talking about. She couldn't help herself.

''Megatron.'' he stated. She snickered.

''No wonder. That's why I am here now.'' She sighed and she rested her helm against the metal wall. She watched as Hook banged out everything to a level where she could wear her armour again. Without looking at her he answered her unspoken sentence.

''And that's why he is sending you to prison.'' She sighed and kept her mouth shut. ''Don't piss Megatron off again.''

''I can't guarantee that.'' The situation looked like she could piss the leader off whenever he started to talk to her. Not a good beginning to a relationship. He pushed himself up and handed her the armour and turned around to look at the window. He heard clicks as she put it back and when he was sure she was ready he walked back to her and sat in front of her. He got a lamp with him so he could examine the inside of her mouth because it was impossible to not get dented from a punch like this.

''Let me see your face. Open your mouth! Not good!'' He sighed and shook his head. Megatron didn't go soft on Shelby. It just surprised him that her cheek didn't have a hole on it. ''Open your mouth as much as you can so that three or four of my digits can go in. This will really hurt.'' She did as she was told although she wanted to know what he planned. In an instant three digits were pressed to the sore spot inside her mouth while his other servo held her cheek in place. The three digits inside put pressure and she felt as the metal dented but the feeling was the most horrible thing she had ever endured. Putting back her arm looked like it was nothing compared to this. She almost had the feeling that Hook wanted to tear her cheeks from her protoform. Five unnerving and painful kliks later her cheek looked somewhat like before Megatron had gone through her although Hook said the pain would be there for a few orns. ''Thrust and Cyclonus are here for you. Is your radio good?'' She shook her head. ''Let me see it.'' She looked questioningly at him. ''Megatron ordered me to repair you besides that he wants you to radio him.'' She snorted at this.

''Radio him if I feel like interfacing with him.'' Red optics stared into her bored ones while he said.

''Watch the mouth because it can get you into trouble here.'' Just when he finished repairing her Thrust's voice came from outside. Shelby shuddered. Somewhere she had heard him and knew from a fact that he was a pervert in every way. Then the door opened revealing Cyclonus and Thrust who grinned like a maniac at her seemingly observing her form.

''Are you done, Hook? Megatron wants the baby to be in prison. Although I haven't had a good romp in a while.'' said Thrust and grinned even wider while Cyclonus just chuckled at Shelby who's optics turned pink from anger. Hook nodded and let Shelby stand up so the two mech could escort her to the prison. They were on their way for several kliks when suddenly Thrust pushed Shelby to the wall pinning her to the metal and didn't stop grinning. It unnerved her to the point of almost exploding. One servo raked its way down her sides and she was ready to kick him in the groin if he went further.

''So... what did you do to earn such punishment?'' She dared not to answer his question or she would get much more than interfacing. ''Not going to answer? What if I do this?'' The other servo of his in mere moment groped her aft and pulling her closer to where he wanted her to be. What would she do? Oh!

''I will do this!'' Her knee met his groin so hard that he stumbled back and hit the opposite wall with a loud thud while Cyclonus laughed. He had to add that this femme was sexy and had one pit of a kick if looking at Thrust holding his codpiece was any indication. He thought about the fact that he wanted to try her out himself but what she did to Thrust proved him that he should get no closer to her. She breathed heavily and felt her cheeks burn, her optics narrowing dangerously at the mechs.

''Bitch!'' Thrust groaned and held his male part and tried to releave the steady throb from her powerful kick. For a small femme, she had a deadly kick. Once he could trust his legs he rushed quickly to her and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her to the air where she tried to pry off his hand.

''Hey hands off of her. Megatron wanted us to take her to the dungeons not killing her.'' came Starscream's voice from the other end of this corridor and both mechs looked where the three seekers stood.

''He didn't say interfacing was out of order. Infact he didn't say things like that. So why can't we enjoy our femme company. Femmes here are really rare and someone good looking as you might be a great pleasure source.'' To prove that he liked the idea of screwing her he left a wet trail with his glossa that made Shelby grimace in disgust. And everybot said humans were messy! What about this slagger?

''We will take her from your care.'' Cyclonus was the first to look at Thundercracker. The blue mech narrowed his optics in a way that said 'SHUT UP'.

''What are you three doing here?'' Came the almost dumb voice of Thrust. He tossed Shelby to the wall and she groaned when she had to get up. She hoped these three wouldn't want to do anything just take her to that damn prison.

''I said, you can go. I will report to Megatron later.'' said Starscream and looked dead in the optics of Cyclonus. Shelby just stood there not knowing what to do. If she ran she would be dead just by thinking it. If she stayed she would be raped. And there was no way she would beg Megatron to screw her like he originally wanted. What was with the mechs on both factions? Was it mating season?

''I don't like this but if you are sure. Alright just be careful with her, she has one pit of a kick.'' Thrust pointed to the femme who massaged the slight pain from her neck. But despite the discomfort of having so much mech around her she smirked to herself. She was almost satisfied knowing Thrust got what he deserved.

* * *

><p>''Autobots! By now I think everybot knows why we are here. A young femme needs our help. She is in danger with Megatron and all the decepticons.'' Optimus stood at the podium and gave a speech to all autobots who came to this meeting. Elita and the other stood on the other end of the hall and listened to their leader. Elita's spark pulsed erraticly at the thought of what might have happened to Shelby while there was nobot who could protect her from Megatron. She was positive that Shelby could defend herself to some point but even she, Elita wasn't a match to Megatron in strength. It was like defeating Optimus.<p>

''How does he intend to break into Polyhex?'' She heard three mechs talking about this. Her audios focused on their conversation and she didn't like it. The slow anger that steadily rose within her got the attention of her sparkmate who stopped talking for a moment and looked at Elita for a few seconds.

''I don't know but risking our lives for one femme is foolish.'' One black mech mimicked Optimus and how he wanted to rescue one femme and endangering their own safety. Elita was fuming - these three would be perfect for becoming decepticons. So saving a femme wasn't important?

''It's Optimus' wishes. He likes the femme.'' Chromia and Moonracer glared at the yellow one who's name was Blacksocket. That mech was a pain in the aft and if he weren't a perfect computer tech everybot would have liked to shoot him down... even Optimus.

''You heard about the fight they had?'' asked a grey one. Ironhide felt the tremendous anger radiating from his bonded and turned around to stare at Chromia. Mirage and Springer did the same. Every bonded heard what the three mechs talked about through their sparkbond. It was like being in two places at the same time. Optimus and the others only waited if one of them would say something. But the three mechs didn't notice when all transformers turned in their direction and everybot glared at them.

''Elita or the femme?'' the black asked from them.

''The femme argued with Optimus.'' Blacksocket stated his voice dripping like venom. He hated femmes who thought they were more intelligent than a mech.

''I heard about it.''

''It's unheard of that he wants a femme to lead a mine. A femme is good with guns, sparklings and in berth but seriously. A femme as chief engineer? I have to laugh at this.'' Everybot choked on their energon who drank it and even Optimus coughed.

''Do you have any problem with that, Blacksocket?'' Prime's powerful voice scared the slag out of the three mechs and they looked at their leader with wide optics. They were in deep trouble.

''I...''

''My orders are mine. If we save Shelby from Megatron and she is abused verbally or any other way, I will not have to guess where to go first. Am I clear?'' Optimus asked and stated with such force that Blacksocket wished for a moment that he was dead right now. And seeing his leader staring so intently at him that it made his reputation drop to the floor and under the ground.

''Yes, sir.'' he mumbled but was angry at all the autobots. Optimus was satisfied for a moment and it was time to get back to the original topic. There was no time to argue or ponder on other things. Shelby needed help as soon as possible.

''Let us get back to business. As I still remember when we were not autobots and decepticons, Polyhex has four entrances. Although many decepticons will guard these entrances.''

''Can't we use the space bridge to get into Polyhex?'' Came a question. Optimus shook his head.

''It is too risky. Any other option?'' The hall was full with autobots and nobot had a normal idea on how to attack the decepticons? Including Optimus.

''Overrun Polyhex?''

''No, it is too dangerous. Megatron will know about us way before we even reach the city. Who knows how much decepticon lives there.'' It was true. Attacking Polyhex like that would be the end of the autobots. _'Primus! Just one idea! Just one good plan!'_ Optimus prayed to Primus.

''Attacking from two entrances and one team from above and one powerful team can attack from one of the remained entrances so it's a sudden attack. Megatron won't know what hit him.'' Came a very useful idea from Inferno. For kliks everybot stayed silent and pondered on what the red mech said.

''Good idea but we will need everybot's help though this mission will endanger more autobot's life than on other battles.'' said Ironhide who scratched his chin while thinking.

''I am in it.'' said a grey mech who stood up.

''Me too.'' said a pair and almost everyone stood up and offered their help to save Shelby. Optimus turned to Elita and the femme brought her optics to her bonded.

''Elita? Where is she?'' he asked and instantly Elita remembered what Shelby had told her.

''She said Megatron led her to Hook but I don't know much about her whereabouts.'' she answered.

''Reach her through the femme bond as soon as possible.'' Elita nodded and continued to listen to the mechs about the attack of Polyhex. She just hoped Shelby could hold out until they saved her.

* * *

><p>It was so great to have those three shut up! ''I remember you from your last vacation here. Shockwave and me had a great time making you suffer though you were unconscious most of the time. Did you like it?'' he taunted while his brothers snickered from behind Shelby. Her spark almost leapt into her throat at that tone of his. Primus be blessed because she didn't remember a thing.<p>

''Thrust was right. You are one good looking femme. What does a femme do alone in her free time?'' Skywarp said his whole handsome face changing as the smirk almost reached his audios. _'Keep your mouth shut, Shelby or they won't go soft on you.'_ She tried with all her might to not make any mistakes by saying something that ended being raped by three much larger mechs. When she stared heavily on each of them their smirk just grew.

''Don' tell me you don' have an intended who wants to bond with you.'' Thundercracker made his way close to her. Shelby gulped and breathed out unnecessary air to cool her system down. Still not talking and it started to irk the trio. Screamer in front of her while his brothers on each side of her trapping her to the wall.

''Not a talkative type are ya sweetie?'' They pressed her to the wall where she could feel their warmth so closely it made her panic. Though she was shaken inside she had to show that she wasn't afraid of them.

''Let's continue this conversation in the dungeon okay?'' said Starscream huskily and they continued to walk down the corridors. Once they reached her cell Skywarp forced her to look at him while Thundercracker got behind her, Starscream watched his brothers getting ready for action, his red optics slowly changing to purple.

''I said lock her up not interface with her.'' Megatron grabbed Skywarp's wings from behind and threw him to the wall outside of her cell. TC and Starscream backed away from the femme who couldn't believe her luck again. ''Get out or face my wrath!'' The leader didn't have to say it again because the three seeker got lost and it was only Megatron and her. ''Still didn't change your mind?'' She just eyed him from the other end of the cell not daring to say anything. ''Accept my offer of being my sparkmate.''

''No.'' she said forcefully. Suddenly he was at her and put both of his servos on the wall beside her helm looking deeply into her optics. His face was too close and she gulped. Looking deeply into those red optics were like reading a book. She guessed he wasn't that type to show his emotions to his crew or to anybot else. And as she guessed besides Optimus she was the only one who could see this side of him.

''Surrender to me, Shelby! Think about it. You and me ruling Cybertron and soon the whole Universe. I would care for you. Pamper you. You wouldn't have to be in need of anything. We can have sparklings and live forever.'' he spoke about a life the decepticons could never have. Optimus and all the autobots would fight for the last beat of their sparks just to know that the universe was free of Megatron and his army.

And although she didn't want to see it she saw longing, desire, frustration and immense hope in his optics. These emotions made Shelby shudder and tremble because the leader of the decepticons got closer to her and almost pressed her to the wall. Her thoughts were running but nothing good came to her mind to prevent him having his way with her.

''Stay the Pit there and don't come near me!'' She tried to sound so confident but it only resulted in him leaning closer to her face and saw him dimming his optics. Her mouth parted slightly but not because she desired to be kissed. The moments flew by and he was so close that she felt his hot breath against her lips. He tilted his head to the side to look straight into her optics. Her own optics widened in fear and silently begged him to not do this. That this was wrong.

''Just a kiss. Let me have this.'' The sentence ended in a breath as he wrapped an arm around her back, the other still against the wall and his bulky form blocking the light from outside so his soldiers only saw his back. Her spark was in turmoil. Should she kick him in his codpiece or trust him? If she kicked him would she get another set of punishment that ended going to Hook again? Any normal femme would love to get kissed by Megatron but she wasn't a normal femme.

''I don't believe... you will stop at a kiss.'' Her voice sounded weaker than before. He merely smiled at her and nuzzled her neck. Her limbs felt numb as his servo which was on her back start travelling towards where her armour made contact with her protoform.

''Trust me.'' He pulled back slightly and when he looked into her optics he knew she wasn't convinced and added. ''Just one kiss. I won't go any further.'' She nodded although the hesitation was still there. She didn't know if Megatron was capable of stopping when it came to interfacing. It took an alarm for him to stop getting under her armour back at his quarters. But if he left her alone she would let him this and just one kiss.

''Will you leave me alone then?'' Although anything she thought mere moments before were thrown out the window because suspicion was in her.

''For now.'' Was all he said. It didn't calm her down knowing that he could promise her this every time and he could do anything to her. She felt dizzy and sick. She nodded slowly and felt as if her spark would burst from her chest and watched as he leaned in again but this time he didn't stop and she got her first kiss from Megatron, leader of the decepticons. Her spark jumped at the sudden contact and what surprised her was that he was gentle with her and she hoped that this was the end of the kiss he thought otherwise. His mouth moved passionately against hers and his glossa tried to gain access to her cavern. When he seemed to not care about the deal they made...

''Megatron, just a kiss.'' Shelby mumbled against his lips only to receive a bit more dominant kiss than before. ''Enough. Megatron, I said enough!'' She pushed against his chest and to her relief she managed to tear her mouth from his. To close this... intimate connection between them Megatron nuzzled the side of her face that made Shelby wonder why he was doing this. It seemed like he really wanted this and not only a quick night romp with her. When he pulled back and looked at her she noticed three things: his optics were completely purple, his intakes worked on the max and he was grinning like a Chesire cat.

''You taste just as good as I imagined.'' To prove his point he licked his grinning lips which made Shelby blush like mad. All of sudden his optics narrowed and looked seriously into her own. ''Keep in your processor that I won't give up on you.'' He let her go and he started to slowly walk out the cell while the femme remained at her spot watching the leader and alarmed that he could do anything.

''Why are you doing this? I mean, you were alone for so long. Almost killed every femme on Cybertron if it weren't for the autobots and now you want one.'' He turned to face her and looked surprised by her questions, a smile on his lips that made him more handsome than ever. A smile that would make humans jealous.

''Time changes a cybertronian.'' he stated that made Shelby arch an optic brow.

''I am not your match. I never was and never will be. I am nothing compared to you so why do you keep fighting for me?'' To her shock he started walk towards her again. ''Stay there! I am warning you!'' He stopped once he heard her tone and sighed. He had to convince her that his plans for her were bonding and her playing a full role in his life. He would leave out the part that he considered her a trophy!

''You are beautiful. Even if you can't see it yourself, you are. You are fierce and loyal. When you want to be, you are dangerous. Those optics. I could lose myself in them for forever. Those lips of yours, I could kiss them forever.'' Her optics widened at what he told her. No! This couldn't be happening. She didn't want to hear the rest. She just wanted to get out of here and get back to Iacon where she would be safe.

''Stop!'' she commanded. Megatron didn't stop moving nor talking. He had to convince her because he was starting to get impatient. No femme outright refused him like Shelby. He knew he killed many femmes because he thought they were useless and now he was trying to get one. And this one was the only femme he wanted.

''I could hold you all solar and lunar cycle.'' He moved closer to her. She pressed herself to the wall and stepped away from him while facing him.

''STOP!''

''You are intelligent and gentle.'' That did it!

''You are not yourself!'' She believed that he wasn't himself although Megatron knew what he was saying. He had every intention to bond with her through the lunar cycle and he thought his little speech would melt her spark.

''I want you.'' Optics still purple showing her just how much he wanted her.

''No, you don't.'' she said and hoped he would snap out of his daze. In mere moments he was in front of her and looked down at her.

''Your denial won't stop me. I want you as my sparkmate, Shelby and nothing will change this.'' He kissed her cheek and left her cell leaving a shocked and blushing Shelby behind. Her spark flared uncomfortably in its chamber because of what had just happened. It was flattering that he wanted her this much... she didn't want to be his sparkmate. She sat down against the wall and breathed deeply. Kliks later she felt a tug from the other side of the femme bond. It was Elita.

_**/Shelby? Are you alright?/ - Elita One**_

She was relieved to hear her voice. Elita felt the relief wash over Shelby.

_**/Yeah, I am alright./ - Shelby**_

_**/You don't sound so well. Where are you?/ - Elita One**_

_**/In the dungeon. If I ever get out of here I will tell you everything. You won't believe me./ - Shelby**_

She palmed her face in shame that she just kissed a decepticon. The guilt and embarrassment radiated through the bond and Elita wondered just what happened to Shelby.

_**/I will hold you to that. How are you? What did Megatron do?/ - Elita One**_

_**/Let's say I would rather let you kick my aft then having him kick me./ - Shelby**_

_**/We are planning on attacking Polyhex. The plan is really risky but we try. Do you know where you are?/ - Elita One**_

_**/I don't know how to describe it./ - Shelby**_

_**/Project through the bond./ - Elita One**_

This was new. They could send pictures to each other? Elita never mentioned this.

_**/Can we do that?/ - Shelby**_

_**/It will drain your energy almost to zero but everything is better than being killed./ - Elita One**_

Shelby didn't mind it at least she would be knocked out and she would get the necessary recharge. She deactivated her optics and focused on what she saw today. She pictured everything from Megatron's quarters to the dungeon._ 'Okay! I got it. I was there before.'_ Shelby's memory helped Elita to determine where the femme was being held.

_**/Hurry please!/ - Shelby**_

Shelby begged not wanting to spend another orn here. Elita felt bad that the young femme had to deal with this on her own and sent her reassurance.

_**/Don't worry, Shelby. We will rescue you. We are all worried about you. Just hold on./ - Elita One **_

* * *

><p>Chapter Words: <em>4794<em>

Please leave a review!

Diamond White


	9. Chapter 9

I am back... uhhh after... 2 months of not updating? Shame on me :( but now I am back with a new chapter. Although I don't really have time writing because I have school as everybody else... that's the sad thing :(

Sadly Transformers isn't mine, I just own Shelby. I've got permission from **Mistress Megatron** to use Megatron's past in my own fiction (She mentioned his past in Her Passionate Road Home).

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Astrosecond:** 1/2 Earth seconds

**Breem:** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Deca Cycle:** 1 Earth Month

**Groon:** 1 Earth Hour

**Joor: 6** Earth Hours

**Klik:** 1.2 Earth Minutes

**Nano-klik:** 1 Earth Second

**Orn:** 1 Earth Week

**Solar Cycle:** 1 Earth Day

**Stellar Cycle:** 1 Earth Year

**Vorn:** Century ~ 100 Years ~ 1 Year on Cybertron

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

To her disappointment three full solar cycles went by and nothing happened. She didn't hear the decepticons preparing to battle with the autobots, nothing seemed to happen and what bothered her was that Elita didn't even contact her. As she recharged peacefully she heard somebot coming down the stairs but frankly... she didn't want to know who it was. From the steps she knew it wasn't Megatron. Then suddenly the steps stopped at her cell and heard somebot put down a cup or something like that. Was it that late? She activated her optics and looked up to see Starscream as he stood up and stared at her with an annoyed look on his face. _'Arrogant bastard!'_

''Drink it.''

''Can't you just get me out of here?''

''Why would I do that?'' he questioned back with a smirk on his face when he noticed the glare directed on him. For a moment or two he felt a shiver ran down his spine. Shelby wanted to blast off that fragging smirk off of his face.

''Forget it... Do you know something about Megatron's past?'' Shelby sighed in defeat and just hoped that Optimus would be coming for her soon or she would go insane in this creepy place. This place was cold and unfriendly not that she was brought down here to have a vacation.

''Why do you want to know?'' His harsh voice made Shelby regret for even asking him.

''He wants me as his sparkmate. At least I should know something about him.'' She crossed her arms and suddenly was well aware of the intense stare of Starscream on her breastplate. ''Starscream! My optics are higher.'' she said in a dangerously low tone that made the seeker gulp in sudden arousal and complied with her request.

''So in the end are you going to say yes to his offer?'' This femme wasn't afraid to get hurt when it came to dominance and he liked this femme fierce. If only he could get his servos on her protoform would he show her just what a dominant seeker mech could do in the heat of passion. The thought of her being his Mistress and bonded of Megatron and Empress of the Decepticons made him want her all the more. Even the knowledge that he couldn't be leader would be so much easier if this femme were here. Autobot or not a quick and satisfying interface with a femme behind Megatron's back was worth every effort.

''I don't know.''

''Once he was a miner and a really good one.'' Her white optics widened at this. So he hadn't been High Protector? So the fictions were all wrong? And even worse, he had been a miner? Her spark skipped a beat and felt her mouth go agape.

''A miner?'' she whispered breathlessly and Starscream looked strangely at her. He thought her optics would pop out of her head if she tried to widen them more.

''Why do you sound so surprised?''

''Nothing. Continue.'' Although Screamer didn't believe that this was only a fancy thing and knew there was something she hid, he let it go and continued Megatron's past although his mech like processor could find another activity to talk about.

''He worked as a miner and a gladiator too. He was the best of best.'' She nodded and saw Screamer lean against the unfriendly wall and crossed his arms in front of his chest. She looked at her servos then back at the mech.

''So that's where he got his strength?'' Starscream nodded and sighed. Those were the best cycles of their life. They weren't wanted as murders and they were allowed to kill anybot in the gladiatorial circuits.

''You can say that. He never did a mistake and he led a mine until one of those autobot politics said they didn't need the mine. Megatron was furious because he and hundreds of workers lost their jobs and a lot of them never got another job. That led to suicides and Megatron killed that politic for even mentioning to close that mine.''

''And he never wanted to work again as a miner?'' She felt sorry for Megatron. What she couldn't understand was the fact that the autobots still mined energon from mines. Then why did those politicans close that mine? Maybe Megatron was too good and that meant some kind of threat to the trade? Maybe it was Sentinel who had been behind everything.

''He never had the chance. He killed that politic and he was thrown into prison and to entertain the other transformers as a gladiator. He broke out and formed the decepticons. Enough information?'' She nodded although when she looked up Starscream was gone. She didn't have time to thank him for spending a bit of time with her.

Maybe she should rethink the possibility of becoming his sparkmate? It was a rather risky choice. Thinking was all she could do in a situation like this. Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't be somebot else? Becoming his sparkmate meant that she had to deal with more horny mechs and she had to be with Megatron all the time for her own safety. Not to mention that the tyrant was a horny bastard too. She wouldn't get to see the femmes she grew so attached to although she hated femmes in the TF cartoons. At the autobot base everybot was so nice to her... okay Hot Rod had tried to force her but still...

Since she had started University she hated studying but the fact that she would be a mining engineer who could work near a mine captivated her. _'The advantage of being the sparkmate of the decepticon leader. He can teach me how to mine. I am sure he remembers it. NO! Stop thinking about this. I don't want to take advantage of him. No! I am not going to be his sparkmate.' _One part of her tried to reason why she should become Megatron's sparkmate but the other stopped her in time. Being his sparkmate meant immense danger to her and... to him... It wouldn't mean fun with him. She wasn't sure if he only wanted her for pleasurable reasons or he really wanted a lifemate.

'_You are right.'_

'_Primus? Where the pit were you when I needed you?'_ she asked in irritation. He snorted at her which caused her to raise a brow.

'_I just created you and helped to start your new life. From now on it is your decisions without me there to help you in the actions. Guidance is all I can give you.'_ he told her.

'_Do you see me as chief engineer?'_ Her sudden question caused him to chuckle. She glared at him.

'_You are confused.'_ Thanks for dropping this.

'_But do you see me that I can stand my place in something I am not so sure I am capable of?'_ she asked much slower this time. She hoped he would get the hint and answer that damned question.

'_Time will tell.' _he stated. He smirked at her. He had a sick sense of humour that was sure.

'_You are much of a help.' _She sat down in the... nothing and rested her helm on her servos. She was cold, bored, hurt physically and Primus wasn't willing to give her some hope. Primus looked at her and took pity on her.

'_Just do what you feel you can and we will see what comes out of it.'_

'_That's the problem. I am not sure in myself. I don't want to disappoint anybot.' _She almost wanted to cry. She didn't want to disappoint Optimus. He had so much faith in her that she felt bad for ever saying 'yes'.

'_You will not.' _Her optics lit up and brigthened at what he said. He hoped with this small information from him she would start believing in herself. She just had to believe in herself and everything would go smoothly from there.

'_That answers my question. I just hope I will be out of here in one piece.'_ She didn't want to die again. It was enough to leave her parents behind into a world she barely knew about. She wanted to enjoy being a transformer until her time was over.

'_Optimus would give his spark for you.'_

'_Why? I am not his daugther...' _Now that he mentioned it Elita was really like a mother figure to her. She wondered why they didn't have sparklings. The Great War was over although the decepticons and autobots were still battling each other but all femmes were alive. Something must have really gone wrong with Optimus and Elita.

'_He sees that in you.' _Half of her question was answered. Prime wanted sparklings but Elita not? Or vice versa? She hardly thought the pink femme commander was disgusted by little balls of circuits. There had to be something else. When she looked up Primus was gone again. She sighed but the hope within her kept her happy somewhat.

Now she had time to look around because the last three days were hazy for her. Her processor was slower than usually and she had to deal with what Megatron did and said to her. She couldn't forget the way he said those sentences to her. It still sent shiverd down her spine. To her luck he wasn't down and trying to convince her that he was the best mech for her. _'Best right? I have to laugh at this. He can't even tame his temper so how can he be patient with me?' _she thought.

Outside the cell the walls were dark green and dirty but she saw something akin to spiderwebs which confused her because they weren't on Earth and she was sure that spiders were robots and were made of metal like everything here. The only thing what irritated her were the lights. Sometimes the lights just went out and came back and it unnerved her. She stood up and went to the bars holding her in this small place. ''What the pit?'' When her hand touched the bar a small electricity forced her to pull back her hand. She glared at the bar and rubbed the melted parts on her fingers. So the bars were under voltage. She brought her hand up in front of her and looked at the melted fingertips. What would Ratchet do once she escaped this place? Replace her hands with a new one? She winced at the idea.

Not caring about the dull ache in her fingers she looked around her cell that was green as well and dirty. ''So the cons don't like tidying.'' There was a metal berth attached to the wall and that was it. Nothing else that made her cycles here more easier.

* * *

><p>''Don't you think we should at least give her a nudge from us?'' asked Firestar who sipped a cube of energon. Most of the femmes were out patrolling or having a cycle off from work but Elita couldn't bring herself to rest until Shelby was back safe and sound. The pink femme raised an optic brow and looked at her roughest femme.<p>

''What do you mean?'' To explain her what she meant she gave Elita a nudge through the femme bond. Elita quickly understood but shook her head. The red femme sighed sadly which went through straight to Elita.

''She must think that we are abandoning her. Primus knows what's going there.'' Yes, Primus knew what was going there. Although she knew the decepticons wouldn't back off from interfacing with a femme even if the femme was sparkbonded. It meant immense pain and anger from the mech's end so the decepticons used that to their full advantage. Talking with her through the femme bond? It was rather risky. From Elita's view Shelby had to be scared out of her boots...

''I don't want her get worked up. There is a slight chance that Megatron guard Polyhex much stronger than last time we attacked him in his own base.'' At this Firestar snorted and sipped her energon while Elita sighed for the millionth time that cycle. Everybot was worried sickly about Shelby not to mention to her surprise: the twins. She hadn't thought about them to be worried about the young femme.

''I understand everything but still...'' Elita stopped her from talking her into something that could cost Shelby's well-being. The red femme glared at her commander but didn't say anything.

''Not a good idea Firestar. I am just as worried about her as you are but we can't risk any chance in rescuing her.'' she stated and stood up.

''If you say so. When does Optimus plan to attack the decepticons?''

''Soon, very soon. Prowl, Ironhide and him are planning the smallest details as we speak. Let's just hope she can hold out.'' The two of them hoped that Shelby could hold out until help came. It frustrated Elita not knowing what happened to the youngest femme but as much as she wanted to ask her... she knew that Shely would become excited and it would show on her behaviour. And as suspicious as Megatron could be sometimes he would kick the daylight out of her, femme or not.

A sudden com interrupted her from thinking too much. It was Optimus. It was strange that he didn't talk to her through their sparkbond.

**::Elita? Are all femmes there with you?:: - Optimus Prime**

**::No, they are off of duty for today. Why?:: - Elita One**

**::Call them. We are done. We started to gather all autobots to attack Polyhex.:: - Optimus Prime**

* * *

><p>''Frag!'' He slammed his glass of high grade on the table and watched as some of the expensive liquid escaped the glass. He was angry, frustrated and lost. The only femme who wasn't bonded refused to let him close to her. He ran a servo down his face and sighed. He deactivated his optics and immediately saw Shelby. Primus, he couldn't get her out of his processor. Three cycles of torture and in this situation it wasn't him who tortured. He was the one who had to endure her torture. He anticipated her arrival and thought he could seduce her easily but he got a slap across the face from fate. No femme could push him away for so long. He chuckled bitterly because he didn't even remember his last time with a femme. It was so long ago.<p>

Even in his conscious state he saw her more and more. Her beautiful white optics, her inviting dark blue lips were tempting him to do something he did to many femmes in the past. He was known of his rough personality both in life and in the berth. This was a well-known fact among decepticon femmes and many avoided him and had chosen lower-ranked cons.

This time the situation wasn't the same. Although he wanted this femme in the worst way he couldn't forget why he had to restrain himself. He wanted Shelby to be his lifemate for eternity and more. His spark flared hotly at the mere thought of having somebot in his life to live for. To be able to hold somebot, love wasn't a good word because he didn't know if he even wanted to love her or not. But wanting her in his berth for eternity was something he was sure of.

There was no way he would give her back to the autobots. He remembered his first crush: Ariel. And he had learnt his lesson of not believing anything to a femme. Ariel now known as Elita One, Optimus Prime's bonded. He snarled angrily that his brother got a nice, caring femme while he couldn't even find one to interface with. He could still feel the pain he felt when they announced themselves as a couple. He still remembered how his cannons smoked and his remained control prevented him from shooting them down. ''That was the past. This is my last chance.'' he muttered to himself as his system cooled down.

Then he remembered that too short moment in her cell. How unsure she was to let him close and how she thought he would leave her alone. Yes, he left her alone for these cycles but fair play was gone. Three cycles were too much without her although he knew it would take more than just interface to win her. As much as he hated waiting for something he had to be patient with her.

A sudden knock from outside stopped his thinking. He sighed, put down his glass and cleared his throat before...

''Enter.'' Cyclonus entered the room and looked really nervous. Megatron had a sinking feeling. He stood up facing his soldier. The mech looked very intimidating in all his glory.

''Report.'' he ordered. Cyclonus was covered in coolant although Megatron didn't know the cause of it.

''The autobots are attacking Polyhex.'' The mech in front of the tyrant gulped and whimpered when one of Megatron's shoulder cannons blasted off the nearest table and when Cyclonus turned to see what remained of the poor metal... he gulped with his optics doubling their size. The table was nowhere to be found but on the same spot was a huge hole.

''Get everybot in the command centre. Close all entrances to the headquarters.'' Megatron passed Cyclonus but was stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the smaller mech say...

''Sir... I mean they are inside Polyhex.''

* * *

><p>Chapter Words: <em>2916<em>

Please let me know your opinion!

Diamond White


	10. Chapter 10

I am back :D I am sorry for not updating sooner but here I am back with a new chapter :) It took me forever to write this chapter... I am sorry for the short chapter and it may seem fast but I just couldn't write more :(

Thank you for reviewing :)

**Astrosecond:** 1/2 Earth seconds

**Breem:** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Deca Cycle:** 1 Earth Month

**Groon:** 1 Earth Hour

**Joor: 6** Earth Hours

**Klik:** 1.2 Earth Minutes

**Nano-klik:** 1 Earth Second

**Orn:** 1 Earth Week

**Solar Cycle:** 1 Earth Day

**Stellar Cycle:** 1 Earth Year

**Vorn:** Century ~ 100 Years ~ 1 Year on Cybertron

Enjoy reading it!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten<span>

With the most terrifying growl he had let out in all his vorns and leaving a shocked and trembling Cyclonus behind Megatron stormed towards the command centre to see everything for himself. So the autobots were inside Polyhex? That was something Megatron hadn't thought of and how stupid of him. Something must have gone wrong if they managed to play out the complicated mechanism of their protection. Though somewhy the strength of his soldiers didn't really surprise him. And on top of everything most of his soldiers were jackafts.

''Megatron, sir!'' Starscream saluted to him. In times like these the bastard could behave like a normal second in command. Now wasn't a time to show who the boss was. It was time to guard his Shelby and all pit would break free if the autobots managed to get her. Then a thought hit him like a tidal wave. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? Why? He was so stupid that he hadn't thought of this.

''Starscream! Report!'' The seeker nodded and showed the damage the autobots had already done to their base. Three entrances were completely destroyed. The warp room was a total mess. Astrotrain had several injuries that resulted of him not being able to transform. Every single way to escape the base was eliminated by the autobots.

''Keep the base protected at all costs. I don't care how you do it just do it! Am I clear?'' Everybot in the command centre nodded and got to the point. Megatron stood there seemingly waiting for something then turned around and exited the room.

* * *

><p>''Let us split up into teams okay? Prowl!'' The SIC nodded and stood forward. Everybot was tense and was ready to jump a decepticon. The twins and Hot Rod seemed to be the worst of them. The three looked like they were about to kill somebot.<p>

''Yes, sir! Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Chromia, Arcee, Firestar and Springer: Team B. Jazz, Hound, Jetfire, Cliffjumper, Blurr, Hot Rod: Team C. Optimus Prime, Elita One, Wheeljack, Ironhide and myself: Team A.'' Though Hot Rod wanted to protest he held back. If those fraggers would find her...

''Right. Prowl keep teaming everybot up while we are moving. You will join us right after you finished. Our main priority is to find Shelby. The decepticons aren't our main problem but to search the whole facility while the decepticons are after us. Do not hesitate to call for back up even if you think the others are busy. They are but we will look out for each other. Till all are one!''

''Till all are one!''

* * *

><p>She heard a great explosion somewhere above but she didn't know where it came from. She hoped they were the autobots saving her. The prison was getting colder and colder. She had a feeling that the decepticons used this kind of torture on their prisoners to make them to talk. She shivered from the chill that ran down her spine.<p>

''What the? What's happening up there?'' she asked from herself and stood up to look a bit into the corridor from her cell. Everything was so silent and it made her processor think of every possible reason why the base would be this silent.

''Nothing you would want to know my dear.'' She was startled when she spotted Megatron standing not so far from her. His expression was determined and his arms were crossed over his chestplates. He was a sight to beheld yet she knew better. She eyed him suspiciously not liking the way he was silent, only watching her. Not even smirking, not even commenting on her.

''What do you want?'' She stepped back from the bars and backed into the far end of the small cell which resulted in Megatron to move closer. He punched the codes in and the door opened. She was ready to fight if he did anything. Just as suddenly as he appeard he grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the cell. The spot where he was holding her burnt and she felt the thin armour denting. And her paintjob was ruined... Primus she sounded like Sunstreaker. His hold on her hurt her and she was positive that if he kept this grip on her her arm would break. ''Hey, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?'' His pace was fast and she couldn't help but almost run after him. She was so small compared to him that it took her great effort to keep up with him. ''This hurts. Let me go! Megatron! Let me go. Your hold is too tight!'' She tried to break free but she was too weak to match his strength. ''Why are you doing this?''

''I am claiming what's mine.'' The realisation hit her like a tidal wave. Her mechfluids almost froze inside of her and her optics widened. She stared at the decepticon leader but he didn't seem to notice her and kept up the fast pace. Her processor was so full with that one sentence that she thought she would glitch.

''What?'' she asked and cringed when she heard her own weak voice. Suddenly Megatron stopped and turned her around. He locked both of his arms around her possessively as if she were his property. He looked intensely into her optics that it made Shelby nervous. She swore she felt her spark pulsing in her audios.

''You've been mine since the autobots rescued you and I am finishing what I've started deca cycles ago.'' To prove his point he covered her mouth with his own in a dominant kiss that left angry bruises on her delicate lips. He let go of her again and started to walk again. Fear crept inside Shelby because she knew what this meant...

''No, you can't do that! I am not going to let you do it!'' she cried out when he yanked her forward not letting her words get to him. He wasn't playing anymore. He wasn't going let those auto-scums get what was his. His optics darkened to that thought and a snarl left his mouth startling an already trembling Shelby.

''And what can you do to stop me?'' He asked gruffly. Shelby felt tears behind her optics. So this was her faith after all. She was so weak compared to him. She cursed softly for being so weak and being unable to fight him back. ''I am much stronger than you are, my dear. I am the best mech you can think of. Those auto-scums are nowhere as good as I am. And I am going to prove it to you.''

''They will come for me.'' She stated with as much hatred laced into her tone as she could. Her voice caused a fire within his system. Her normally calm and sweet voice sounded so dangerous and lower than usually and it did wonders to his already aroused body. He wanted her badly and this cycle he would get her.

''By the time they will arrive, they will be late. You will be bonded to me forever.''

* * *

><p>''This slagged base is like a twisted labyrinth.'' Cursed Chromia as she turned around and around not knowing where to go. The twins were pacing too especially Sideswipe. It was amusing to see the prankster so stressed. If looks could kill the whole base would be destroyed from by the looks in Sunstreaker's optics. Firestar stared at them surprised clear in her own optics.<p>

''Yeah. Such long corridors with dead ends to confuse. What I wouldn't give for a map of this place.'' Breathed Arcee and just when she wanted to curse too everyone heard a painful scream. It was from a femme and by the knowledge the decepticons had only one femme. Shelby. Everybot froze, everybot's spark beated faster but at the same time colder. The twins snarled in anger and were already running towards the voice. They had to save their femme. She was in pain.

Megatron dropped her on the berth and got above her. He watched her with an intensity of the Cybertronian moons and had the most predatory smirk on his thin lips. He lowered on top of her only to groan when his chassis touched her breast plates. He could already feel his spark begging him to just release it and join with hers. He knew better than to just merge with her. Interface had to come first to get them into the mood. Her optics welled up with tears as he closed the gap between them. Her tiny servos pushed against his chest put the slight pressure only added to his arousal.

How many lunar cycles had he dreamt of this to finally have his Empress. His and only his. One servo craddled her helm to hold her close to his face while the other stroked down her side. He felt her whimper into the kiss which only added to his excitement. He moved his lips to kiss down her neck which just begged him to shower with his kisses. He longed to touch every inch of her luscious body. How long had he been without having a femme. His semi-hardened spike reacted to those thoughts when he looked down at the frightened femme beneath him.

Shelby shook with fear. She didn't want this so she did what she could. She had enough space between Megatron's legs and her knee met his codpiece and caused the warlord to groan in pain and roll to his side. As soon as he was on the berth beside her she bolted up but a strong hand grabbed her ankle causing her to fall down from the recharge berth. She grunted but she knew she was in for a fight. ''Thouht you can get away with that?''

''The thought crossed my mind.'' She replied her fear momentarily forgotten. If he wanted a fight he would get a fight.

''I have to punish you for this my dear. And believe me you won't like it as much as I will.'' She felt his smirk (literally) and had to gag back her energon. Suddenly the hand on her ankle lifted her and threw her into the nearest wall. She yelped in pain and slid down to the floor holding her right arm which was broken and her armour was dented. She looked at the wall and gasped that it was dented too. No wonder her arm broke... again.

''I see you are treating a femme with respect. Way to win my spark I have to say.'' The hurt that flashed across his face made it clear that for a moment he regretted what he did though he would never admit it. Electricity caused Shelby to wince.

''My dear. Who cares about your feelings.'' He laughed and started to storm over where she was sitting. She got to her pedes and backed away from him.

''Then why do you want to bond with me if you don't care about me? Surely an interface would be enough.'' He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her closer. His face contorted in maniacal pleasure. Her other arm dug into his side but his other servo pushed against her shoulder and she felt the metal dent. She couldn't feel her arms now.

''Now lets finish what we have started dear.'' He anticipated of what she could offer him.

* * *

><p>''Fragging frag!'' Sunny cursed loudly and kicked at a nearby door. His optics turned red from rage and his brother wasn't in better shape. The femmes were panting hard and looked around. Kliks passed with running but still nothing.<p>

''Change in tactic. Lets open every door.'' And with that the long searching continued. By the comm. They received from Elita, the others were busy by distracting the decepticons so they would have enough time to find the young femme.

Chromia was shaking inside because everybot was so fond of the young femme. She hoped she was alright and just minor dents and scratches. Another painful and loud scream caused everyone to shudder. ''This way.'' And the chase continued. Now they wouldn't stop no matter what.

''This door?'' Sides asked.

''This door.'' Both twins charged at the door and blasted through it. What they saw made them numb inside. Shelby was crying hard as she closed her shaking legs. Megatron covered himself up and was ready to defend his femme. He had been enjoying himself when he was interrupted. Chromia and Arcee nodded and lunged at the decepticon leader. Blaster and the twins kept helping the femmes while Firestar sneaked near Shelby.

''Hey, sweetspark. Can you sit up?'' she asked in a whisper. The femme looked like Omega Supreme had gone through her. Her optics were still leaking. Her lips bruised. Her tighs were covered in dents, holes and scratches. Her armour was a mess and the red femme feared about the amount of damage the decepticons had caused within her.

''I don't feel my arms.'' Firestar piped up at this. She had no time to wonder what she meant by that so she helped the femme to cover herself up and lifted her to her chassis.

''No! You can't get her.'' Megatron ran straight towards them but the twins were already standing before Firestar. A blast came from nowhere and all optics landed on a furious Optimus. The autobot leader took in the blue femme's condition and his rage boiled further.

''Did you not do enough to her? Did you not cause her enough? Do you really want to bond with her like this? Look at her, Megatron.'' He ordered in a yell. The warlord looked at the weeping femme nestles safely in the arms of the red femme. He felt regret seep into his spark. Seeing that the decepticon would cause them no harm for now Optimus motioned for his men to follow him.

* * *

><p>Chapter Words: <em>2309<em>

Please leave a review about what you think of this chapter!

Diamond White


	11. Chapter 11

Back with a fresh chapter! I just got inspiration so I didn't want to waste any of it - although lately I am not satisfied with what I write :( I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw how many reviews I received to Chapter Ten and how many adds I got! I am so happy you all like it :D Thank you for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me!

**Astrosecond:** 1/2 Earth seconds

**Breem:** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Deca Cycle:** 1 Earth Month

**Groon:** 1 Earth Hour

**Joor: 6** Earth Hours

**Klik:** 1.2 Earth Minutes

**Nano-klik:** 1 Earth Second

**Orn:** 1 Earth Week

**Solar Cycle:** 1 Earth Day

**Stellar Cycle:** 1 Earth Year

**Vorn:** Century ~ 100 Years ~ 1 Year on Cybertron

I hope you will like the chapter and enjoy reading it :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven<span>

''Great work everyone. Mission accomplished. We are leaving Polyhex and let us head back to Iacon.'' He glanced at the poor femme still sitting in Firestar's lap and his spark clenched painfully. He had failed to protect her at any cost and now she was raped and Primus knew what else she had to go through. Her sobs were clearly heard through the space shuttle and everybot's gaze was directed towards the floor. Optimus took in a shaky breath and headed towards the pilot's room.

Elita and the femmes tried everything to get her better although they knew nothing would help her. Chromia thought she would explode when she saw Megatron get off of her. The memory would be forever burnt into her processor not to mention cause her nausea for a long time.

''Shhhh! We are here, Shelby. Nobot will hurt you anymore. Megatron isn't here.'' But even mentioning his name she started to cry harder. Her tank did flip flops and threatened to throw up, she didn't care. All she wanted was to get back to the base and curl up into her berth and cry all night.

Elita hugged her from behind while the twins watched them with sorrow in their optics. They had failed her too. They managed to save her from Hot Rod but they were unable to do anything to get her away in time from the warlord. And they were almost too afraid to think about the future. Would she be able to trust them? Or anybot else?

**::Let's hope Ratchet can repair her.:: - Sideswipe**

**::Physically he will be able but...:: - Sunstreaker**

**::How can we help her through this?:: - Sideswipe**

**::Let's leave her alone for a while. I have a feeling that she would freak out when a mech would want to get closer to her:: - Sunstreaker**

**::I don't even want to think about what that bastard has done to her:: - Sideswipe**

Mentioning Megatron Sideswipe felt anger through their bond from Sunstreaker's end. He felt much the same about this. This wasn't the way to treat a femme. Sunny and himself had tried to look good in her presence so she would gladly take them as her sparkmates but this chance was taken away from them now. And he didn't know if she would willingly accept both of them. They were twins with half sparks. There was no way Sunny and Sides could bond separately. Their spark built up one and two femmes were out of question.

Sunstreaker closed the bond towards his brother clearly feeling Sides' confusion and hurt but he didn't mind it. He felt awful. He felt it deep down in his cold spark that this femme was their future sparkmate. Even if she didn't feel it they knew she was that femme. Once they laid optics on her they knew it. After so much pain, fight and struggles they had finally found their sparkmate and the happiness neither knew before. He loved her with all of his being and felt the same coming off from Sides.

And the sheer knowledge that another mech tried to take her from them sent a wave of pure rage through his system. He wanted to rip somebot apart. That mech had the nerve to defile her in front of them and get away from them so easily was unheard of. Sunstreaker vowed to the heavens that one cycle he would personally rip Megatron's spark out and present it to the femme they loved.

Just looking at the said femme made Sunstreaker all numb inside. He was a mighty warrior, a frontliner and still he felt too weak. He wanted to rush to her and gather her into his arms and be the one to comfort her till she calmed down and accepted them. This wasn't going to happen any time soon. All the twins wanted was to be happy with Shelby and take away her pain. He sighed and instead of thinking which was so hard considering the fact that the femme was within arms reach he forced himself to study his paintjob.

Sideswipe felt the sadness get through the block his brother had created. His gaze stopped at Shelby and the femmes around her. He could see the dents and chipped paintjob on her arms. A wave of irrational jealousy spread through him and knew he shouldn't feel like this but it should be them to comfort her not the femmes. They were her soon-to-be sparkmates and it was their job to make her feel better. Sides felt tears behind his optics and tried desperately to not cry in front of everybot.

''Ey. Ya couldn' 'ave done nothin'. Think 'bout it dat she's alive.''

''Yeah like that's the truth.'' Hot Rod growled and glared at the twins across him. He just wanted a dark corridor with a dead end in it. Just him and the twins and he would show them what they deserved.

''Shut the pit up you glitch.''

''Sunstreaker! Hot Rod! Enough of this sparkling behaviour. What is done is done. If you cannot help her recover then you might as well just be quiet.'' Optimus' demanding voice came from the pilot's area and everybot fell into their sorrowful mood. Meanwhile Shelby stopped crying and now just silent tears escaped her optics.

''Do you need energon sweetspark?'' Elita cooed gently and stroked her cheek. The pink femme commander felt bad really bad. The blue femme shook her head and put her head back against Firestar's breastplate. The hum of the red femme's system soothed her somewhat.

''Don't worry honey. We will be at the base in no time so Ratchet could make you feel better.'' Chromia said the wrong words again because Shelby started to tremble like a leaf. She had forgotten that the medic was a mech too. That meant he had to look... at her most private parts and that made her sick to the tank.

The ride back was like this. Nobot knew what to say to her so instead of rambling... it was better to just shut up.

* * *

><p>''Put her down on this berth.'' Ratchet's optics took in the young femme. Moonracer looked like she wanted to cry. Only the femmes and Optimus remained in the room. ''How do you feel? Where hurts?'' But Shelby didn't say a thing just tried to curl into a ball and cry all over again. The CMO looked at Optimus worry evident in his optics.<p>

The leader started to walk towards her to talk to her softly when a whimper escaped the femme at seeing him approaching. Hurt flashed in his optics that she didn't trust him enough to let her near her. Guilt washed over his spark.

''I think it's better if you all just leave. I am going to have a lot of work on her.'' Optimus nodded sadly and followed the femmes out of the room. Ratchet sighed, shuttered his optics then looked back at the femme on the berth. ''I am not going to hurt you Shelby. I just want to repair you. Where does it hurt? You don't have to tell me just show me.''

''Arms.'' Ratchet was confused by this.

''What do you mean arms?''

''Can't move them. Can't feel them.'' The medic scanned her quickly and found that her right shoulder was broken and the left was broken on her elbow. Ratchet let out a growl of hatred and caused Moonracer to look at him in wonder.

''No wonder she can't move them. Both arms are broken. Let's take the armour off of her.'' Shelby whimpered again trying to protest but the medic knew better than to approach her so Moonracer sneaked behind her and gave her a good amount of sedative to knock her out. ''Thanks.''

''I am not so positive I want to see what she had to go through.'' she said softly.

''There is no time to think about it. Let's get started.'' They took off her armour completely. It nearly took a solar cycle to put those arms back into place and change the wires within them. They had to replace the wires in her tighs and neck. No doubt the fresh wires would sting for cycles and would cause pain for her.

Moonracer sighed and looked at the armours on the floor. Piece of scrap metals. Not going to be able to repair them. One of the machines beeped signaling that a scan ended. She was totally knocked out. Everything seemed fine only her spark rate was a bit slow but the sedative could be blamed for that.

''How is she doing?'' A deep booming voice came from the entrance of the med bay. The blue and red figure walked slowly towards them as if afraid to step on a territory which he didn't know. Ratchet rubbed his optics showing off his tired state.

''Fine. We sedated her so she could have the needed recharge. We finished the repairs on her body but she needs a brand new armour.'' He pointed towards the pile of junk on the floor not too far from her berth. Her body was covered with a white blanket.

''And what did you find out so far?'' To say that Ratchet wasn't surprised by that question... he found too many things and he shuddered. Optimus looked at the tired medic and saw how tense he was. His spark still clenched at how she had reacted in her state when he wanted to comfort her. It was a natural instict.

''A lot of wires were fried together and I had to tear them out. Both of her arms were broken. It's complicated Prime.'' Ratchet sighed and watched as Moonracer caressed the femme's cheek with her fingers.

''And her... shell? Is she bonded?''

''Thank Primus, no. She was brave enough to resist that back. Although her shell was damaged too. She was slagged up. She would have ripped off my helm for doing this but as a medic I had to. She was badly raped by Megatron. She would be sore for a long time. He hadn't gone soft on her. I hope I don't need further explanation.'' Optimus felt his tank churn at the informations he got. Suddenly the room seemed too uncomfortable for him and it made him want to leave this place as soon as possible.

''Do not worry I got it. Go and rest you two too.''

* * *

><p>''Go and see who is it.'' Sides jumped from the berth while Sunstreaker was painting and headed towards the door. Ever since they came back from Polyhex both of them were restless. Not knowing what was with Shelby made them anxious. When the crimson twin opened the door he grunted as he fell onto the floor with a nice and hard dent on his cheek. Sunny turned back sharply seeing his brother's unexpected landing near his berth he looked up. The one who punched his brother was no other than Hot Rod.<p>

''Slag that hurt! What's with ya?'' the red warrior asked as he rubbed his dented cheekplate. Sunny growled lowly and walked leisurely to his brother.

''That's for Shelby you fragger. Do you even have any idea how badly she is hurt? Oh wait you two never think.'' It came out in a yell. His optics red from anger and hatred towards the twins. Sunstreaker's optics matched his in a silent threatment. The two stared at each other for a long time neither of them moving and looking away.

''Hot Rod, leave us alone till I am asking nicely.'' But Sunny's optics betrayed his words because they slowly started to turn red from anger. How dare this slaghead bother them.

''You are everything but not nice. And to tell you something, I am not leaving until I kick your sorry afts. You deserve it. Because of you Shelby is hurt.'' Hot Rod pointed towards the med bay.

''And why are so concerned about her well-being?'' Sides asked in a low tone which should have alarmed Hot Rod.

''Because I decided that she will be mine. I have every right to be furiuos.''

''That's it.'' Sides tackled the mech to the floor and went to grab his neck. He would squeeze the living daylight out of this slagger for even mentioning this. Shelby was theirs. And he wasn't joking. When Hot Rod wanted to grab his shoulders Sides yanked them down and punched him right in the nose. It started to leak and was very satisfied when he heard the slagger yelp in pain.

Though this wasn't the last blow because Sunstreaker pushed his brother off and smashed the flame-coloured mech into the nearest wall not really caring that he had woken up most of the base. A few mechs were watching as punches were given and received. Sides got into the fight. Neither of them were so angry in their life. Not even the gladiatorial ring could piss them off so easily.

After heavy minutes and several injuries Ironhide, Prowl and Springer managed to get the trio off of each other. ''What is happening here?'' Optimus stern tone came from behind them.

''He started, sir. We tried to recharge when he knocked on the door. I told Sides to see who it was and out of nowhere this fragger punched my twin. After it we are here, sir.'' Sunstreaker told them what the truth was. If they believed it or not he didn't care. Hot Rod needed somebot to knock some sense into his hard helm. Optimus didn't seem convinced but let it go.

''Hot Rod, is this true?'' When Optimus saw that he wouldn't get an answer. ''Answer me soldier.'' He all but yelled at the injured mech who only glared at the mechs.

''Yes, it's true.'' With that Ironhide pushed him a little and started to walk towards the med bay. Optmius and Springer walked with the twins towards the bay. Ratchet would be happy... kliks later three heavy wrenches were getting Jack Pot as it ended with a _**'Clang'**_ and a satisfied string of snarling came from the medic.

''What the pit did you three? Judo in the middle of the night? Are you out of your right processor? Everybot wanted to recharge even Moonracer and myself. Have you any idea what time is it?'' The lecture didn't ease the tenseness in the air around them. Ratchet snorted and let Moonracer tend to Hot Rod's wounds while he would work on the twins.

''Would you stop glaring a hole into his back? What's gotten you so worked up?'' The medic started to lose all patience as he watched Sunstreaker throw daggers into Hot Rod's back. The golden warrior said nothing but kept glaring.

''Where is Shelby?'' came Sides' voice as a whisper. Ratchet turned to him and this time it was him who glared.

''Not your business. Get your damn aft on that fragging berth and if you make one move I will personally tear your limbs off get it?'' Sides slumped further into the berth and turned his head away. A tense silence filled the room. Even Ratchet felt uncomfortable around these three. He sure would have to work like this till one of them left.

''Okay Hot Rod. You are finished. Come back down next cycle for a check up. You can leave now.'' The flamed warrior and soon to be Prime flashed a dangerous look at the twins who were still sitting and getting treatment from the grumpy medic. Without a word he left the med bay and as soon as the door closed Ratchet threw another wrench at Sides.

''What was that for?'' he asked a bit in pain and rubbed the now sore spot on his helm. Ratchet glared at him and waited for an answer.

''What was this? What did you three do in the hallway?'' he asked. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at each other.

''He wanted to beat the slag outta us because we caused so much trouble lately.''

''That's right but what's done is done. You cannot change everything. But I am sure that wasn't the problem that made you slag him up.''

''No. He decided that Shelby would be his sparkmate. Him who tried almost the same what Megatron did, weeks ago. Did you see how he looks at her whenever she is around? Like a piece of good metal nothing more.''

''And you?'' Ratchet asked curiously although he didn't really want to hear the answer because he guessed what that would mean.

''She is our sparkmate and I mean it Ratch. We all know what we are feeling if our future sparkmate is around us. That's what we are feeling and our spark tells us that she is that femme.'' Moonracer looked at Ratchet her optics wide in surprise. The medic looked at them in disbelief and had to vent harshly. It was a lot to take in.

''Are you totally right about this? No surprise or joke?'' Both mech nodded and remained silent which was so not like them.

''We love her Ratchet and we've never been more sure in my entire life.''

* * *

><p>Chapter Words: <em>2860<em>

So this was it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think about the chapter!

Thank you so much for all the reviews and adds :)

Diamond White


	12. Chapter 12

I am back with a brand new chapter though I am not satisfied with what I have written T_T I am so sorry for making you all wait but I have had some serious family business... more tons of problems so please don't be mad at me. I want to thank everyone for reviewing the 11th chapter :)

**Astrosecond:** 1/2 Earth seconds

**Breem:** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Deca Cycle:** 1 Earth Month

**Groon:** 1 Earth Hour

**Joor: 6** Earth Hours

**Klik:** 1.2 Earth Minutes

**Nano-klik:** 1 Earth Second

**Orn:** 1 Earth Week

**Solar Cycle:** 1 Earth Day

**Stellar Cycle:** 1 Earth Year

**Vorn:** Century ~ 100 Years ~ 1 Year on Cybertron

Well... enough of my talk - here is the chapter :) I hope you will enjoy it :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve<span>

''I am leaving Ratchet. Are you gonna be alright without me here?'' Moonracer asked from the CMO who looked equally tired. Both of them had a rough day and both of them wanted to be in the berth recharging soundly. It was still a few groons before First Aid had the shift so one of them had to remain here.

''Go.'' With that the femme glanced at the two mechs beside Ratchet and with a huffing vent she left.

Silence took hold on the med bay and nobot knew what to say to the other. With that piece of information the medic got from the Terror Twins he made a decision he knew they wouldn't get in the near future.

''Would you mind taking care of the med bay for a few kliks till I get some energon into myself?'' At this the twins' optics lit up from anxiety and disbelief.

''Really?'' Sides asked hope evident in his tone.

Ratchet had to maintain a smile over the childlish behaviour. Sunstreaker seemed taken aback but said nothing. The medic for a moment missed the carefree pranks of them which always led to repairs and aft chewing...

''Really but lock the door. I don't want Hot Rod or Optimus or anybot else checking the med bay. It's best to keep this a secret.''

Sides and Sunstreaker nodded and watched as the medic left them alone. They looked at each other and felt the other equally nervous. Slowly their gazes diverted to the recharging form of Shelby. Their sparkmate.

Finally they were alone with her if only for moments. This meant a lot to them. This was the first time and the closest they could have been to her. It was so hard not to bind themselves to her and all of their problems would be solved. But reality was cruel and a hasty merge would lead to more confusion and pain. They had to be patient although waiting vorns for the one destinied just for them... and now having that femme in the same base for deca cycles and not getting closer to their goal made them impatient.

Sideswipe was the first to move closer to the berth where an unconscious Shelby was covered only with a blanket. He knelt down to her level to get a closer look at her. This was the first time he had had the opportunity to study her features. Smooth cheek plates, cute audios, prettily-shaped nose and really kissable looking lipplates. He smiled and caressed her cheek tenderly but paying attention that he could be rough. No response but he wasn't looking for one. Meanwhile Sunstreaker watched his brother and immersed himself in Sides' dreamy look. The feelings his twin sent to his cold spark warmed it a bit. Love, adoration, contentement and desire.

''She is beautiful Sunny. Can you believe it?'' The red twin looked at his golden twin and smiled, cleansing fluid running down his cheeks.

No, he still couldn't believe it. That they had finally found their sparkmate. He pushed himself up and walked to Sides and knelt down on the other side of the berth and looked down at her. She was indeed beautiful and theirs. If only she knew this. The feeling raced back and forth between them and felt the pull of their sparks towards the one who laid on the berth.

**/What are we gonna do now Sunny?/ - Sideswipe**

**/Wait. We can't rush her./ - Sunstreaker**

**/But can't we confess our feelings to her? It would be so much easier./ - Sideswipe**

**/No, it's too soon. Besides that we are here to guard her and sabotage any mech wanting to make a claim on her./ - Sunstreaker**

**/Does she even know what she means to us?/ - Sideswipe**

**/I don't think she is aware of it./ - Sunstreaker**

**/Maybe Moonracer could explain it to her?/ - Sideswipe**

**/She had been through so much Sides. Let's leave her alone./ - Sunstreaker**

**/I don't want to-/ - Sideswipe**

**/Neither do I./ - Sunstreaker**

**/Do you think about what I think you think?/ - Sideswipe**

**/This is the only way./ - Sunstreaker**

**/Nice one bro./ - Sideswipe**

Ratchet entered the med bay... he had given 15 kliks to the twins and thought that they had left but the scene before him shocked him to the core. He had never seen them like this. If he had had a camera it would have been a great opportunity to capture this. Both mechs were tenderly touching the femme, soft smiles on their faces and the next thing made his spark skip a beat. Not from jealousy but from wonder.

Sunstreaker lowered his helm and kissed her for a few moment before leaning back to gaze at her. Then Sideswipe did the same just for longer moments. Ratchet felt like he was intruding an intimate moment. His scanners picked up the footsteps of Prowl patrolling. Though he wanted to leave them for a little while longer he had to barge in.

''Sides, Sunny. Leave now. Prowl is coming and no doubt checking on the med bay.'' The twins nodded and although with great mental control they gazed one more time at their recharging sparkmate, they left just in time before the SIC entered.

* * *

><p>Slowly she started to come out from the deep slumber she had been put into in order to be repaired. Her head pounded and her lower regions were hurting too. All in all she felt like slag... like Optimus had gone through her and she lost count of it. She put her servo to her helm and rubbed at her optics. Then suddenly her optics widened as she watched both of her arms work. She had been repaired. Then something like nausea settled deep in her tank as memories of yestercycle's events flashed through her processor.<p>

''Hey take it easy.'' Ratchet's serious voice came from behind her. She sat up with a groan but still her spark was in turmoil. ''Don't strain your system, Shelby.'' Kliks passed without either of them talking to the other. Then Shelby broke the silence.

''How much time passed?'' she asked.

''A few cycles.'' Ratchet answered while he watched the machines still attached to her. ''How do you feel?''

''Do you have to guess?'' she snapped at him. ''Where can I repaint myself?'' Ratchet turned towards her and stared at her for a moment. Her face was emotionless save for her optics. They were dimmed, downcast and tired. She needed a good energon and rest.

''The whole paint supplies are here in the storage room. But before you do it, go and rest and have a huge cube of energon. You look like slag.'' Shelby smirked bitterly and headed straight towards the storage room to retrieve the paints. And while she searched for her colours Ratchet chanced to comm Optimus.

**::Optimus? It's Ratchet. I believe that we have a situation here. I will explain everything.:: - Ratchet**

The CMO ended the comm with his leader while he sat down on one of the chairs and waited for the Prime. He looked to where Shelby was and pushed himself up to help her. She was deep in thoughts and checked each paint can. He put a hand on her shoulder and was startled when she almost screamed. ''Hey calm down. It's only me. I won't hurt you. Did you find everything?''

''Yeah, I did. I will be going to my own quarters to paint okay?'' She grabbed blue and silver paint cans and without looking back she left the med bay without a word. Ratchet sighed knowing this wasn't good. Kliks later Optimus arrived having a puzzled look in his optics.

''I am here old friend. What did you want to talk about?'' The medic sighed but felt that he would be sick at any moment. Optimus saw this and sat down on a chair specially made for his height and weigh.

''I have to sit down for this.'' Ratchet stated.

''Is it about Shelby?'' Prime narrowed his optics and took in his medic's behaviour. He leant forward and looked dead straight into his medic's optics.

''Yes, it is. Slag how should I explain it.'' Ratchet was never shy talking about things. Something must have terribly gone wrong if his CMO was like this. Ratchet looked up at his old friend to see those blue optics look back at him with worry shining in them.

''Just say it bluntly.'' he suggested. The medic chuckled at this answer but complied. He held his breath for a few astro-seconds then looked straight in the optics.

''I know who her sparkmates will be.''

''That's great. Wait- you said sparkmates. Two mechs?'' Optimus got a bad feeling about this. No, that couldn't be!

''Yeah, it shocked me too.''

''Are they two different mechs or... twins?'' Ratchet's small nod confirmed his worries and felt himself become dizzy. From an outsider's view it looked as if Optimus was worrying over his own daugther's future.

''Since there is only one pair of twin on the base you can guess.'' The medic breathed heavily and crossed his arms before his chest and leant back in his chair. His leader looked like he would faint and looked like two Unicrons were against him. They had talked about this issue but they hadn't known that the twins would be those mechs.

''Primus. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe? Are you positive about this?'' The leader asked in disbelief and to make sure he wasn't hearing wrong words.

''All the symphtons say that. Plus the twins told me they knew it before everything had started to go wrong.'' Ratchet handed a cube of energon to his leader and patted his shoulder blade to calm him down.

''That is-'' Optimus started.

''Yeah.'' Ratchet replied.

''I do not know if I approve.''

''And I think the twins don't care about what you think. You know Sunstreaker and everybody on the base that he is with us because Sideswipe is loyal to you. Anyways he would be off to become a neutral if it weren't for his brother.'' At this Optimus grimaced and threw a side glance at the med bay door in order to break the optic contact. Elita prodded their bond because she clearly felt the dread seep into her end of sparkbond and she wanted to know what happened to him.

''I know it. But he is too aggressive and rude to be a sparkmate to someone so delicate and fragile.'' Ratchet looked strangely at him that told him his medic was thinking of something he wouldn't like.

''Are you implying a forced bond with somebot else?'' The CMO asked slowly and narrowed his optics. Optimus' helm snapped back at him and looked taken aback.

''Primus, no. I am just saying. This is really unexpected. Does Shelby know?''

''That's the smallest of her problems but no, she doesn't know it and I think it's better for her. She's been through a lot lately.'' To prove his point he pointed towards the report he started to read before Shelby onlined. He started to type his reports to the Prime.

''What will the others say-'' Optimus said.

''Let's keep this a secret okay? Only you, Moonracer and I know about this. And you've seen Hot Rod yestercycle. There would be a pit of a fight if he knew.'' Hot Rod had always been a problematic sparkling and youngling and somewhy this remained in him. The least the Prime wanted was to see the twins and Hot Rod killing each other.

''Thank you for telling me this Ratchet.''

''I thought it would be wise for you to know it. I don't like things going behind your back.'' Ratchet sighed and watched as his leader stood up to leave the med bay.

''Thank you.''

* * *

><p>In her small quarter Shelby felt the small tremors shot through her body and threatened to consume her. Felt the tears nearly spilling out and the pitiful sob escaping her lipplates. All she felt was shame. Some part of her processor told her that she had provoked this all and maybe if she had just remained silent it wouldn't have ended like this. How could she look into the optics of everybot? Everybot would just pity her and she didn't want that. She wasn't a small girlfemme anymore who had to depend on her parents because she saw it fit.

She had been too comfortable to make her parents do everything without her because she was shy and afraid of people. That time was gone and this time needed her to be strong and... cold. She looked at the entrance door for long minutes before she moved into her small 'bathroom' to clean herself off before hitting the berth for a long awaited recharge. The painting could wait another cycle.

What to do after this? Keep being the cheerful femme? Keep up being shy and hesitant? No. She had to change her whole attitude and behaviour. What would her parents say to this all? She missed them terribly. She really wished they were here with her. She wouldn't mind them being Transformers too. It would be so great to have them with her again.

''As if that will be granted.'' she mumbled before finished drying herself off with a towel and headed to the berth.

* * *

><p>Optimus returned to his office once he talked with Ratchet. This was insane... he hoped that Shelby wouldn't have to put up with them. Sideswipe was one thing... but Sunstreaker? He wasn't happy with it but knew he could do nothing. Primus always had a sick sense of humour and he hadn't disappointed himself. Shelby needed a stable support and somebot who helped her through these hard cycles. Somebot like Bumblebee. The mech was what the femme needed. Or Perceptor. Right, the mech seemed a bit off to the side where he only wanted to be in his lab but once he would be bonded this should change.<p>

The Prime rubbed his forehelm and sighed deeply. The twins were everything but not supportive. With Sunstreaker's aggressive demeanor... Optimus winced internally. This was going to cause some unexpected issues among the autobots. Optimus knew most of the mechs were looking forward spending some time with the now hurt femme but nobot knew what she liked and how she liked things...

Shelby was an attractive femme and a femme like her should be cherished and pampered. He wondered if she could change the twins' attitude and personality to a more bearable level. Maybe with her by their side the pranks would lessen and peace would fall over the base. Although he hated to admit it... some of the pranks just made his shifts. He clearly knew what those pranks did to his crew but he just couldn't help it. Some of them were childlish but some of them were well-planned and hilarious.

''I need a high-grade.'' Optimus exclaimed and grabbed a cube from a spot nobot knew. At least he hoped that nobot knew except for Elita. The twins tended to rob everybot out of their high-grade so these few cubes had to be well-protected. He didn't like sudden changes but normalcy wasn't a word among this base.

* * *

><p>Right after he had left the med bay he went back to his quarters. Still fuming and anger coursing through his system he grabbed a bottle of high-grade and sat down on his berth. Why had he done what he did? Why couldn't he just let it go? Was she even his chosen sparkmate? It was true that he had fallen in love with her from the start. He had been in love with her since she had onlined in the infirmary. Her beautiful white optics always haunted him in these deca-cycles. Primus didn't want him to be happy. First Arcee who threw him out to be with Springer... and now Shelby who hadn't even shown a bit of interest in him.<p>

He drank half of the stuff in his hand and sighed sadly. Why couldn't he stop trying to steal what probably the twins had? The way they acted towards the femme were clear signs. His crush on the femme probably was just... crush... nothing more. He should be able to feel something towards her but nothing besides lust entered his mind. He doubted love was even the perfect word for this.

He hated the twins with a passion. Why? He didn't really know but he just did. Maybe because of the nasty pranks they had pulled on him and he couldn't pay it back? But he hated even seeing them. And seeing the twins- TWINS having something he still had to wait for made his logic center fritz.

He started to feel the effects of the high-grade and was glad that he was alone. Whenever he had been in the same room with the femme and the twins were there too... he saw how they looked at her. Mainly Sunstreaker. The mech was infuriating. The need always rolling off of them in waves made Hot Rod want to purge.

Maybe he would be alright if he just let the whole stuff go and not care what happened. Let the twins have what they deserved although he hardly believed that Prime would be happy knowing that the twins would be Shelby's sparkmates. If the twins weren't so effective and cruel during battles... they would be offlined by now.

Hot Rod snorted at this... he had a decision to make and he was willing to take that risk even if it hurt him for a while. He knew he couldn't stay in the path between those three if they loved each other. He had foolishly made that mistake stellar cycles ago with Arcee and it cost her friendship. What made him frustrated was the fact that he hadn't felt anything towards the femme besides lust. That meant she wasn't his sparkmate. One thing was sure as pit: life sucked!

* * *

><p>Chapter Words: <em>3001<em>

Please review and let me know what you think!

Diamond White


	13. Chapter 13

I am so sorry for the delay but I still have problems at my University... fourth semester and many exams :S I was half done with this chapter and I had some free time so I finished it :) Though I am not satisfied with this chapter... :(

Thank you for reviewing :) :) :)

**Astrosecond:** 1/2 Earth seconds

**Breem:** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Deca Cycle:** 1 Earth Month

**Groon:** 1 Earth Hour

**Joor: 6** Earth Hours

**Klik:** 1.2 Earth Minutes

**Nano-klik:** 1 Earth Second

**Orn:** 1 Earth Week

**Solar Cycle:** 1 Earth Day

**Stellar Cycle:** 1 Earth Year

**Vorn:** Century ~ 100 Years ~ 1 Year on Cybertron

Enjoy reading it :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>

Megatron sat in his throne and thought back at the unexpected autobot attack. Somehow they managed to break through their really difficult security system and it bothered the warlord. He sighed before rubbing at his optics. He was getting tired again. The whole base buzzed with life and all decepticons were trying to repair the unrepairable. Most of the hard metal walls had to be replaced with new ones.

Even after so much unfortunate events, it was a bit refreshing to see Polyhex working... he was starting to go soft since Shelby. He thought of her since she had been rescued. Well, he couldn't deny that interfacing with her was pleasurable. No sign of remorse written in his optics that he had hurt her and he had already started to plan to get the femme again and this time he wouldn't fail to bond with her even if he had to sackle her to the wall in the process.

''Lord Megatron!'' The warlord looked up to see his third in command standing right before him. He sighed and asked.

''What is it Soundwave?''

''Conditions of decepticon base: under repair.'' the monotone voice said. Megatron nodded and went back to looking over battle plans. Soundwave stood still and waited for further orders.

''Good. Continue it and report everything. I need to know how the autobots got into Polyhex and see what we can do to improve our security system.'' The decepticon leader rubbed at his optics again and mumbled.

''Order: acknowledged. Permission to leave.'' the TIC asked/stated. Megatron nodded and said.

''Go.'' When Soundwave left the throne room Starscream came in causing Megatron to grimace. If Starscream weren't a good tactician he would be dead right now. The warlord needed this slaghead although he was sick of this 'con.

''What are we going to do now, my Lord?'' Starscream asked and knelt in front of his leader in fake respect.

''What.'' he barked and looked at Screamer. Starscream almost let out a growl because the thought of him sitting in that throne room invaded his processor and for a moment he had almost forgotten what he had asked.

''Aren't you going to take the femme back?'' the seeker sneered, stood up and watched his leader. He noted that the tyrant looked like slag probably the aftershock caused by the autobot attack and losing the femme. Thinking of the femme caused Starscream's codpiece to warm up although he dared not to let a moan slip from his lipplates.

''Everything in due time, Starscream.'' Screamer pouted...

''But-''

''I said when we have proper plans for revenge.'' Within a blink of an optic Megatron was nose to nose with his SIC and let out a dangerous growl with a hand around Starscream's throat. ''I am not going against Optimus unless we have plans and I know they are expecting us. We need to attack when they least think we would.''

''As you wish my Lord.'' the seeker squeaked and tried to pry off the silver mech's strong hand from around his throat. He could feel the energon halting from the strong grip and felt the building charge in his helm.

''And Starscream?'' When Megatron let go of the seeker who coughed and collapsed on the ground, he asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

''Yes, sir?'' he panted and almost saw two of his leaer. One Megatron was enough...

''Never molest my femme again because I know what you wanted to do behind my back.'' Starscream wanted to protest and felt all his colours pale that his leader knew what he and his trine mates wanted to do to Shelby. ''Don't try to lie. You live here since you were fresh from the Academy yet you failed to see security cameras in the brig.'' The seeker was taken aback. He didn't know that there were security cameras in the brig. They used the brig to hold hostages there and torture them. In the past there had never been a security camera. At least not in his knowledge. He was wrong then. ''Never have the nerve to do that or your punishments in the past will be nothing compared to what you will get this time, am I clear?''

''Crystal, sir.'' Starscream said a maliciously angry voice and stood like stone. His throat cables were sore and bruised and he would have to see Hook.

''Now get out of my sight!'' Megatron barked that as an order with a growl at the edge. The seeker nodded and got out of the throne room as soon as the sentence was finished. The tyrant sighed and something got him. He commed...

**::Soundwave.:: - Megatron**

**::Soundwave here.:: - Soundwave**

**::Come back to the throne room. I have a job for you.:: - Megatron**

**::Order: acknowledged.:: - Soundwave**

* * *

><p>''Okay, Optimus! Spit it out!'' Elita glared at her sparkmate from across their shared quarters as Optimus downed another cube of high-grade. She clearly felt the tension in her mate and she wanted to know what caused him to act like this. Optimus rarely got drunk without a reason. She tried to get something through their sparkbond but the slagger filed the informations away and she didn't have the mental strenght nor knowledge to get through his defensive coding to that data file.<p>

''What Elita?''

''You've been acting strangely since Ratchet talked with you. Spill it! I want to hear it.'' The pink femme put her hands on her hips and waited impatiently for Optimus to start and talk to her. Instead of talking the Prime grabbed another cube and lifted it to his lips.

''I do not think it is wise for you to know it.'' His voice was slurred from drinking too much.

''I cannot get through your defensive coding that files away this council. Sparkmates should not have secrets, you know that.'' Optimus seemed guilty for that last comment but he still had trouble getting used to the idea.

''It is complicated and really delicate issue. I assume you that it is nothing to worry about.'' He tried to convince her though it didn't work on the femme commander.

''Optimus! If it's not something to worry about then why are you trying to ignore my question?'' she walked over to him and put her hands on her hips and watched him.

''Why do you have to be so insistant?'' he shot back. Elita shivered at this but couldn't let the topic drop so easily.

''Because I know that it's about Shelby. Everything has been trouble for that poor femme and every optic is on her to ensure her safety and comfort.''

''I really do not want to talk about it.''

''It really has to be something serious if you just digested 5 cubes of high-grade and still have 5 on your desk. Let's get through with it. Tell. Me.''

''It is...''

''Tell me, Optimus. You know I don't want anything to happen to her.''

''I know... I just... feel like a father.''

''Primus, let's not start this again. You know what happened the last time we tried it. Please don't start that again.'' Prime put his hand to his face plate and sighed in defeat. He was tired from all these informations.

''Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are...''

''Yeah, what about them?'' The femme had a really bad gut feeling about this. She really hoped it wasn't what she was thinking.

''They are...'' The tension was thick around them and Elita's anger started to thicken because of this. Why couldn't her mate just tell her?

''Oh for Primus' sake just tell me.'' She snapped at him and watched him glare at her.

''They are Shelby's sparkmates.'' Elita stopped everything and just stared at her mate. Dear Primus above them! She felt her insides churn and disgust claim her. She visibly paled. ''Are you alright?'' Optimus asked slowly and watched her closely.

''I-'' Then she hit the floor with a thud. Optimus just watched this with indifference because frankly he felt the same. It was like worrying over his daugther because Primus had a really sick sense of humour.

''I have been close to this I will let you know.'' He murmured this and looked at the still untouched cubes of precious high-grade. ''Now let us put this away for another time and-'' With that he got up and walked over to his beautiful sparkmate on wobbly legs and carried her bridal-style to their berth before commanding the lights out.

* * *

><p>''Sunny!'' Sides was thrasing on his berth unable to recharge. His thoughts were centered on their sparkmate and what happened in these few cycles. He looked at his twin and asked in a whisper and nudged him through their bond. Sunstreaker groaned but didn't face his brother.<p>

''Don't call me that, you glitch. Whatcha want?'' he mumbled, his voice laced with sleep. Sides propped up on one elbow and looked at him. He sighed and hung his helm. Sunny growled at him for interrupting his almost recharge.

''I can't recharge.'' Sides stated and ordered the lights to switch on.

''Deal with it.'' Sunstreaker covered his optics from the blinding lights threw a paint brush at his twin. Sideswipe caught it and let it fall to the ground. He looked around and noted the mess they were living in. Mostly video games on the ground and paint cans for Sunny's paint job, paint tubes and brushes. Blank canvases stading in a corner. Not a really inviting place to live with a femme.

''I can't.''

''And what do you want to do about it?'' Now Sunstreaker rolled over and looked at his twin, the warning of immediate recharge heavily shown in his optics. They hadn't had the opportunity to recharge properly and both of their systems were worn out. Apparently Sides wasn't that tired like he was.

''Don't know. You can?'' the red twin asked and watched as Sunstreaker sighed and rubbed at his tired optics. Both of their sparks were in turmoil mainly fed from Sideswipe's end of bond.

''Till you woke me up. Thanks.'' The yellow frontliner laid back on his berth and faced the ceiling in a scrutinizing look on his handsome face plate.

''Do you think she is awake?'' Sides asked in a quiet voice. Sunny deactivated his optics and sighed. He didn't want to think about Shelby right now or he would storm out of their quarters and demand entrance to be with her.

''I don't know. I'm not bonded to her... yet.'' The word 'bond' seemed so surreal but so right and they couldn't wait to bond with her. Sunstreaker felt a small smile stretch on his lips but didn't say anyting else.

''What are we going to do about Hot Rod?''

''Let's leave this to Optimus.''

''But-'' At this Sunstreaker sat up and faced Sideswipe with an angry look.

''No buts Sides. She just got raped. What do you think she would think of us when: Hi, sweetspark! Me and Sides are your sparkmates?'' He didn't want to know what her reaction would be after a trauma like this. Both mechs wanted to reveal their motives when she was better and knew each other better. They just hoped that Optimus wouldn't send her to one of those mines.

''Well-''

''Go back to recharging. We've got a long shift the next cycle.''

''Night Sunny.'' Sides laid back and deactivated his optics.

''Night Sides and don't call me Sunny.'' Sunstreaker did the same as his twin and felt the tell-tale signs of a decent recharge approac him. Primus, they needed a good recharge.

* * *

><p>Cycles passed when her internal clock told her that it was time to come out of recharge. She shook her helm to make herself completely wake up. She needed to repaint herself before leaving her quarters. She commanded the doors to remain locked as she got off her brand new armour. The pieces were just plain metal although they seemed heavier then her previous. And they seems thicker compared to her previous armour.<p>

Her mind was occupied with the events of these solar cycles and it hurt to just think. She knew all her movements were lies and the autobots didn't deserve liars. She hated herself for all the things she had to lie about.

Without thoughts she grabbed the airbrush-looking tool and started to apply the dark blue paint to her breast plate. She smiled that she was working on her own armour. She loved painting although these months she didn't even grab a pencil and paper.

She remembered when her father yelled at her for ignoring school. She sneaked into their garage and when her father wasn't paying attention she started to paint their car creating a beautiful paintjob. ''What could they do if they even alive?'' she asked from herself.

Her mother was like military commander: serious, no fun but had a piece of gold in her heart. She loved both sides of her mother. She missed her family. True she loved being with the transformers but it would be so much better if her family could be here with her.

She was startled by the fact that time had passed with her painting and thinking. And before she knew it her armour was finished and put them down to let them dry. She sat down on the berth and continued thinking. She missed the training with the femmes. She missed the carefree laughs and fun they had during her training.

She felt more an outcast now then ever. And the fact that she was and still lying didn't help to ease her troubled spark.

Despite everything that had happened to her deep down somehow she had fallen in love. She didn't know how or when or why but she had just fallen in love with the most bizarre of bots. Yeah, bots and it scared the slag out of her to think that she could love two mechs at the same time. In reality these mechs shared only one spark. _Terror Twins!_ As everybot called them.

This was all soo surreal because she read about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe when she was just a mere human girl. Everybot said that Sunstreaker was arrogant and menacious – they were right but not towards her. Towards her she had seen a side she knew nobot had seen before just Sideswipe. And there was Sideswipe. She had to giggle at that. She knew a lot of things about them through fictions and now she felt like she knew nothing about them.

At the same time a nagging fear gripped her spark because she knew if she ever reached that level with the twins to mention a sparkbond with them... the problem was that she was afraid of what they would think of her... lying to them and hiding the fact that she was human in spark. They would never want to bond with her.

'_Primus! Why would they even want me? I am nothing more than a piece of little scrap. I am a nobody here.' _

She sighed dramatically and laid back down waiting for her armour to be completey dry so she could get out of her quarters and wander around the base. Maybe a little time and she would be back to normal and be able to continue her journey to become a CME Optimus so wanted.

**/Shelby?/ - Elita One**

**/I am here, Elita./ - Shelby**

**/How are you?/ - Elita One**

**/Yeah, we heard you've been out of medbay./ - Chromia**

**/Ratchet said your wounds were nicely healed./ - Elita One**

**/My arms are sore and throbbing and I don't want to continue that./ - Shelby**

**/You don't need to. We know sweetspark./ - Chromia**

**/Were you recharging?/ - Elita One**

**/I am painting my new armour./ - Shelby**

**/And besides that?/ - Elita One**

**/I don't think I am ready to talk about 'it'./ - Shelby**

**/We know. We just wanted you to know that whenever you are ready or you just need a shoulder blade to cry on, don't hesitate to come to us. Even if it's lunar cycle./ - Elita One**

**/Next time we will beat that slaghead for doing this to you./ - Chromia**

**/Thank you./ - Shelby**

* * *

><p>''Lord Megatron!'' Came the monotone voice from Soundwave. Megatron had gone through a few battle plans while his most loyal decepticon searched for the femme his spark wanted. His spark had been ready to bond with the femme when he had been rudely interrupted. And it still hurt that his spark hadn't been satiated.<p>

''Have you found something, Soundwave?'' he asked while not looking up as he selected datas to observe them. Though he didn't show much interest, in the inside he was rather curious about his femme's past.

''Result: nothing out of ordinary. Creators: both were killed by us.'' At this Megatron didn't even flinch. At least he didn't have to go through formalities not that he cared about properly curting Shelby.

''And what about her studies?'' he asked again and this time turned towards his decepticon soldier.

''Result: mining engineer.'' This caught his attention for he had been an engineer too before this war started. It was unheard of that a femme wanted to be a miner. A femme nowacycles just as in the past should remain at their housing unit and care for all the sparklings she had and not work like a mech. That meant that they had something in common. He was rather excited to interact with her about 'mining'. And to say that he wasn't curious about the result she would show.

''Interesting. What else?''

''Interesting part of her past: hazy parts.'' Megatron shook his head because he didn't understand it.

''What do you mean?''

''Some of her past seems meaningless, hazy and rushed.''

''I knew there was something in her that was too mysterious and you just confirmed my theory. Soundwave?''

''Waiting for orders.''

''We are going to attack Iacon. Polyhex be damned for now. I want to know what she is hiding and how I can use it against her and the autobots. Spread the order through the base that we attack Iacon.''

''Yes, Lord Megatron! All hail Lord Megatron!''

''Shelby, you are mine.''

* * *

><p>Chapter Words: <em>3033<em>

Well this was it :) Please review and let me know what you think!

Diamond White


	14. Chapter 14

I am here again :) I hope you guys are happy because this is a brand new chapter :)

Thank you all for the reviews! Special thank you to Lunar Radioactive for encouraging me to update!

I hope you will like this new chapter :)

Enjoy reading :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen<span>

Since her armour was dried and shiny she decided to put them on and leave her safe haven. She needed fresh air. And of course energon.

Just as she stepped out of her quarter she heard her name coming from behind her. It was... Hot Rod and he seemed curious, worried and something else she had never seen on his face. She sighed and shook her head before going to the other direction far far away from him. ''Shelby wait! Can we talk?'' She stopped to look at him with anger written in her optics. He winced.

''About what?'' she asked sharply and for a moment she was pleased to see that he shivered at the cold tone of her voice. The last thing she wanted to do at this time was talk to this jerk.

''Don't worry I don't want to try anything. I just want to talk. Let's go to the lounge. Nobody is there. I just came from there but you could use some energon.'' He watched her from the corner of his optic to see if she really followed him. She was a beautiful femme and he pitied her for enduring such a treatment from Megatron. He sighed and looked ahead of him. ''How are you?''

''Better.'' Was all she gave him as an answer. Honestly she was in no mood for company. She wanted nobody: no Optimus, no femmes, no twins... absolutely nobody. Was it so hard to understand?

''That's good to hear.'' She felt like purging from hearing his voice. Primus she was starting to sound like a bitter whore but she couldn't help it. After tense minutes of silent walking they reached the rec room. As Hot Rod said nobody was presented there.

''You know I don't want to talk right?'' He nodded and went to retreive a cube of regular grade energon for her and a high-grade for himself. He had just ended his monitoring duty and sure as pit he needed a strong drink.

''I- I wanted to say sorry for the accident at the library. I wasn't thinking about what I was doing.'' He looked down at his hands and waited her reply.

''I forgive you but I will never forget that you wanted to drag me to your berth for a romp. If you wanted to go further it would have been pointless-''

''Seeing that we don't have feelings for each other.'' He finished her thought. She nodded although to his corcern her optics didn't show warmth or compassion or forgiveness. Her optics looked glassy and empty and it worried him.

''You didn't feel anything for me other than lust. I found you attractive but it never went further on my part. I never flirted with you.'' He sighed still somewhat jealous of the twins for having a femme by their side.

''I know. I am sorry.'' he whispered and waited to hear her cursing him to Moonbase-1.

''Forgiven.'' He piped up and watched as she drank her cube. Her whole positure spoke of discomfort, fear although she tried to hide it behind cold and harsh words. He couldn't even begin to wonder what she had been through. Somehow she didn't seem as jumpy like she had been before.

''What will you do in the near future?''

''Optimus wants a CME and he made it crystal clear that he wants me. I hid behind others like a coward but now I am going to show Cybertron what I am capable of. It will be killing on my part but I don't have anything to lose.'' Hot Rod was shocked that Optimus didn't give her any saying in this matter. All the while Shelby refused to look at the mech. It was no wonder... she had been raped and her processor considered every mech a potentional threat to her – even Optimus and other bonded mechs.

''You mean he literally ordered you?'' he asked. Shelby nodded and continued.

''I tried to refuse... I should have just obeyed him and not whine like a sparkling. That led me to my current situation.''

''I am sure you will be an amazing engineer.'' He encouraged her with a soft smile. Shelby let a small smile play on her lips and the flamed warrior could feel that spark ache one felt when he lost his femme. He now knew they would have never worked as a couple.

''I will be. Thanks for the energon. I think I will go for a walk around the base.''

''Be safe.'' Then something got in him. ''Shelby?'' She turned back to look at him. He stood up and walked to her. ''I am so sorry to have caused you discomfort and everything. Friends?'' He held out his hand while she considered them as friends.

''Friends.'' With that she left the lounge to wander around the base. Arcee's words rang loudly in her audios: do not go down to the docks alone. And for once she would take that advice. It was still too early for someone to be up so she just walked aimlessly through parts of the base she had never been before.

One room got her attention and she peeked inside. It was Ironhide's territory with many various weapons. She was taught to fight with types of swords by the femmes and how to use her small form to her advantage when without weapons but she was suddenly aware that she needed guns even cannons. She stepped inside and gasped at the amount of cannons and guns secured to the walls. ''In need of something?'' came a gruff voice from behind her. Her spark jumped in the chamber at the intrusion but she just sighed and turned around. Ironhide leaned against the doorframe with his arms linked before his chest plate.

''I took a walk. I haven't been here before and looked around.'' She answered and turned back to the cannons. How would she explain it to him that she didn't even know how to online them?

''How much experience do you have at shooting?'' he asked and walked next to her. Shelby was battling an inner war... how should she tell him that she was a complete stranger to guns?

''Almost none. I just got my cannons when I was captured by the...'' Her voice died down and she looked at the ground. Ironhide got the message and didn't ask more.

''It's okay. Are you tired or do you want me to teach you how to use cannons and guns?'' She looked up at him with wide optics as she considered his offer. No, she was not tired...

''Fine by me.''

''Then let's start it.''

When Shelby got to the Autobot base and thought about how much expectations Ironhide would have towards a newbie in the territory of weapons... it was an understatement. Shelby did not whine when he yelled at her. She did not wince anymore when he snapped the gun away from her and showed her once more how to use it. She did not cringe when she almost shoot him instead of the lifeless drone on the other side of the room and he glared all the swords into her.

She knew she was catastrophic. She wasn't used to shoot like that. Sure her father had a rifle but it was a rare occasion when he let her go near the cabinet and she didn't complain. Shooting wasn't her speciality nor her hobby. If Ironhide had any patience she knew he would use it all on her.

''Okay... this is for today.'' He sighed and rubbed at his optical brows. ''Just put it down. I will put it away. Come back tomorrow at this time.''

''Don't you have shift or recharge?'' Shelby walked over to him and looked up at him. Ironhide looked tired but more emotionally then physically. She wondered why.

''Chromia is away for a mission with the rest of the femmes and I can't recharge when she is away so I come down to practise.'' He answered and started to put away the guns they used. Shelby's mind was buzzing with this question since they started her teaching.

''Am I a complete failure at shooting?'' At this Ironhide turned back to face her and stared at her for a moment. No, she was not a failure he knew that. She would be an excellent shooter if he gave her time to practise. And everyone needed to know how to use a gun.

''No, you just understand harder than others. That's not a problem. I am just not used to it. I don't blame you though so you don't have to take all the blame on yourself. You will learn everything.'' She let a small smile play at her lips and nodded her optics thanking him tiredly. She walked out of the room and back to her quarters.

On her way back many autobot gave her pitied looks and heard murmurs about how poor she was to have an experience like that with Megatron and how broken she would be. They even stated that she looked paler and more like a sparkling who needed her creators.

Her anger started to rise but she would not allow it to unleash. She did not want conflicts – she was tired of verbal fights. She needed to cool down and talk with Optimus. They needed to make everything clear...

She entered her quarters and headed straight towards the cleansing area where she refreshed herself before leaning against the wall and letting her cooling system take care of her overheated frame. Her healm pounded and all she felt was increasing tenseness through her whole body.

Then her spark dropped to the ground when she heard the voice she dreaded...

**::Shelby? Oh Shelby?:: - Megatron**

To say that her spark was pounding was an understatement. Her whole body seemed to tremble and a harsh coldness ran through every hidden joint. Her limbs were numb and refused to cooperate when moving to her berth. All she could do was sit against the cleansing area's wall and staring at the opposite wall in disbelief with wide optics.

**::I know you are there, Shelby.:: - Megatron**

**::Don't make me call your name again.:: - Megatron**

**::How do you know my frequency?:: - Shelby**

**::There-there my dear. No welcoming words?:: - Megatron**

**::Why would I?:: - Shelby**

**::Watch that useful glossa my dear. My personal frequency had been installed into you when you have been under repair here.:: - Megatron**

**::Why did you call me?:: - Shelby**

**::You are hiding something and I want to know what.:: - Megatron**

**::I am not hiding anything from you nor anyone else.:: - Shelby**

**::That is where you are wrong my dear. I can practically feel that you are lying.:: - Megatron**

**::As if I will tell you anything.:: - Shelby**

**::So you admit that you are hiding something from us?:: - Megatron**

Shelby bit her glossa and offlined her optics in shame. She had slipped a valuable information about herself. What would Megatron do to get this out of her? She would not tell him without a fight. Her onlined optics narrowed a hole into the wall. No more weakness, no more shame, no more shyness and so on.

**::I admit that I am hiding something from everyone but you will never know it.:: - Shelby**

**::That is where you are wrong again my dear. As an engineer you cannot make such mistakes or it will cost many sparks.:: - Megatron**

**::How do you know?:: - Shelby**

**::I have reliable sources my dear. Did you think I am living in gloom? That I do not have allies among everywhere?:: - Megatron**

**::What do you want?:: - Shelby**

**::You.:: - Megatron**

**::Why?:: - Shelby**

**::Because I enjoy you.:: - Megatron**

**::You enjoy me being a slave to you? To be raped and tortured? To live in fear beside you?:: - Shelby**

**::You don't have to live in fear with me but you have to surrender to me completely and become a loyal soldier in my army. As for personal matters you have to obey me in everything.:: - Megatron**

**::Go to Pit.:: - Shelby**

**::You want to start a war?:: - Megatron**

Was she even worth a war? No, she was not. Her processor worked on the max and unfortunately all femmes felt her distress and fear in their own spark. It sent them into a fury though all they could do was contact their mates to check up on her.

**::Without me going willingly to you, you will start a new war sooner than later. I am not going to you.:: - Shelby**

**::Then let it be but I hope you will not regret your decision.:: - Megatron**

**::I will not.:: - Shelby**

She heard noises from her door as she snapped out of her daze. It was Optimus calling out her name in a stressed tone. How did they know she was even here? Or that she was in trouble?

She stood up and walked to the door calming herself down because she knew there would be endless questions about her strange behaviour. She opened the door to find Optimus, Hot Rod, Ratchet, Ironhide, Springer, the Twins, Jazz, Mirage and a lot more mechs she had never seen. She eyed them suspiciously and heard Optimus speak. ''Are you alright? Elita informed us that she felt your emotions go into an overdrive.''

Shelby's optics narrowed at them and... ''I am well, sir. All that happened is that I upsetted myself over my current situation. I am sorry if I caused trouble by dragging you all here.'' But Ratchet knew better. As a medic he knew when patients were lying and Shelby was definitely lying to them.

''You are lying.'' Everyone looked at Ratchet but to his surprise she didn't even flinch. She looked at him like she wanted to kill him and it made him shudder. So the change had started within her. The Shelby they knew before was forever gone. And this new Shelby frightened him...

''If I am lying then I have a good explanation for that which will remain a secret till I feel the need to share with you.'' She answered timidly. Optimus tensed. ''Sir, I would like to talk to you... in private.'' Optimus nodded and followed the femme inside. He had no idea what she had in store for him but whatever was troubling her he would listen and try to help her.

The twins looked at each other worriedly because they didn't like how she looked at everyone.

**/What was this all?/ - Sideswipe**

**/I really don't know Sides./ - Sunstreaker**

**/This wasn't the femme we fell in love with./ - Sideswipe**

**/But I fear that this will be the femme who she had become./ - Sunstreaker**

**/Not if I can allow it./ - Sideswipe**

**/And how do you want to change her bit-brain?/ - Sunstreaker**

**/We could spend time with her. To get to know each other./ - Sideswipe**

Sunstreaker didn't answer to that. He heard the others say that all that radiated off of her was coldness. Everyone was freaked out only Ironhide seemed comfortable because he had seen the fury and anger in her during their shooting practise. It had been hard at first to accept this new femme but at the same time this rape had done something to her other than emotional breakdown. Shelby had matured a lot over these days and seemed more like a soon-to-be leader.

''Leave her alone. She will be alright. Just give her time.'' With that Ironhide turned around and walked back to his training with Blaster.

''What is troubling you, Shelby?'' Optimus sat down on her berth as he stared at the femme who leaned against the wall. She let a huge amount of air to rush through her cooling fans and looked at him.

''Where do you want me to mine?'' The question took him off guard as he openly stared at her. Of all things that had not been the topic he wanted to talk about.

''What are you talking about?'' he asked.

''Before everything you wanted me to be chief engineer. Did you change your mind about it?'' she asked back. Optimus seemed frozen to where he sat as he considered how to approach this.

''I am not hundred percent that you are ready to go and open a mine and-''

''I will be ready if you give me six months. I am not asking for more. I talked with Elita through comm and she told me that I have got all the basics in fighting that the experience will come with battles. I started the shooting training with Ironhide and I will continue my studies.''

''Are you even sure you will be alright on your own?'' As her leader and secretly her 'adopted father' he was not sure that she would be alright.

''I will be if you give me this short period of time. I am positive of this, Optimus. With or without your help I will go and open that mine.'' He shuddered from the intensity shown in her white optics. He didn't really know what he saw in them but it was overwhelming.

''Sit down here.'' He patted the place next to him and Shelby hesitated for a moment before she sat down next to him. She sighed and waited. ''Dirge had been assigned to be the engineer there for he had been the best miner on Cybertron. Megatron killed him because he thought that he could starve us with this. Now that the war is on the Academy is barely living. Even your studies had been forced to a stop and every student has to learn on their own now.''

''Meaning that you cannot teach more engineers.'' She finished the sentence for him. To him Shelby seemed much sharper and matured. He was sad that she had to earn these through Megatron.

''Yes. The mine we found is near Metroplex, your home city.'' She had done a quick research on Metroplex in order to be familiar with the place before she made a complete idiot of herself.

''It is on the south-west side of the city right? Under debris.'' He nodded.

''Yes. The miners under your command are the oldest of all miners but they need a good leader. They are good and have a quick processor with knowledge of every kind of stone, rock and metal on Cybertron but they need someone to control them.''

''And you think that me, a youngling is the right choice?'' she asked and leaned at her knees.

''I am sure of it. All you need to do is gain as much knowledge as you can manage.'' he said. Shelby nodded and thought.

''If you say so then be it so. I hope you know what you are doing.'' He chuckled at her. ''Tell me more about this mine.''

''We have three other mines located near Iacon and Crystal City. This one had the largest amount of energon under the ground but has the most difficult way to reach it. The rumors and calculations say that the enormity of the mine is bigger then the whole city.''

''Then this procedure requers a lot of miners.''

''Yes, you are right. You will have more then a hundred miners who will help you.'' He encouraged her to not fear the unkown. He feared for her but kept it well hidden. She would make a fine engineer if she had a bit more faith in herself. Hopefully Ironhide could push some self-confidence into her.

'_Shame that I don't have my books with me.' _she thought bitterly. She bought every kind of books containing mining machines, ways to mining and etc. Well, she would have to copy everything in the library.

''Thank you for everything.'' She looked at him with a sad smile. He smiled behind his face mask and patted her knee though he felt her jerk a little bit. He made no move to acknowledge it for her sake.

''Now about Elita and you.'' She vented again in order to calm herself down. He knew she was hiding something. Her movements spoke of her discomfort about this mysterious topic. He was more than eager to listen and help in whatever he could. After all this time she had grown close to his and Elita's spark.

''Elita just overreacted it. I don't want to talk about it.'' She sighed heavily and put her head into her hands. Everything started to go out of hands and it frustrated her that she had to depend on the autobots all the time.

''Elita spoke of terror and shame that came through the femme bond. What happened?'' He turned fully towards her and asked in a leader tone. She winced at that sharp voice and deactivated her optics.

''You would never believe me. You will send me to an asylum and lock me up forever.'' What could have happened to her to act like this? She seemed like a robo-tiger in a cage. She seemed like lowering into a deep deep depression which was safely hid behind cold demeanor. ''No, I cannot tell you.''

''What, Shelby? I cannot help you if you keep whatever you hide to yourself. Tell me please!'' He was kneeling in front of her and looked into her pained optics which spoke of helplessness.

''I can't. Nobody would believe me. I can't.'' Her spark was in full fuction and threatening to fail under such emotional pressure. Optimus feared she would overheat herself. He almost wanted to growl and he was frustrated. He could not push her too much...

''Then when you feel like to tell me, you will.'' He stood up and put a hand on her shoulder blade. She looked up at him and smiled weakly at him.

''Thank you so much.'' With that she laid back on her berth and faced the wall which alarmed him that he was no longer welcomed in this room. With a heavy spark and an uneasy feeling he left her. Outside most of his men were waiting for him. When he exited the room he looked at them and without a word started to walk back to the command center.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at each other silently questioning each other about what to do. They aggreed to talk with Optimus about their sparkmate.

* * *

><p>Megatron was fuming but at the same time felt pleased. He thought after what had happened the last time she would crawl back to him so he would not kill the autobots. But to his pleasure she refused and talked back like any Prime would. Maybe one day she would be the next Prime unless Elita One got sparked.<p>

''My Lord! What should we do?'' Starscream asked and watched as the levels of anger appeard and disappeard on Megatron's face plate.

''Let us wait till the right time comes. The spies got back?'' he asked and paced in the throne room. Starscream handed him a datapad and a smirk played on his thin lips as he read the informations about Iacon. ''So on the East side of Iacon there is an unused entrance safely hidden behind large rocks.'' he cooed.

''The spies said that nobody used it anymore.''

''Excellent. That entrance will be the key to our Victory.'' Megatron roared and laughed evilly.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

We have managed to reach the fifteenth chapter! YAY :D Never thought I will be able to update this long because I am famous for losing interest in fictions after a few chapters. But I am still here thanks to you guys who keep me grounded and here is a new chapter :) I hope you will like it!

Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter!

I hope the end will surprise you all ;)

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fifteen<span>

It had been three weeks since that talk with the blue femme and still it was bothering Optimus as to why she did not trust him with her secret. It kept him restless for many nights. He already considered her the daugther he didn't have.

He often checked Ironhide and Shelby training and it seemed like they were getting along lately. At least whatever she was hiding, shooting seemed to make her relax. And for the last two days Ironhide's reports were filled with the incredible improvement she showed in the art of weaponry. He was pleased with the progress.

He noticed that she always sneaked into the library when normally she should be recharging. He felt bad for putting so much weigh on her shoulder blades but he knew she would be a fine engineer. If only the day were longer...

''Prime, we're havin' news about D'cepticons.'' Jazz strolled in the command center with a single datapad in his hand. Optimus stood up and took it from his saboteur.

''When did this happen?'' he asked not taking his optics off of the precious informations. Jazz rubbed the back of his helm and sighed.

''A day ago. Soundwave, Shockwave and the seekers left Polyhex ta Primus knows where to. S'me of ouh spies saw 'em nearing Iacon but then suddenly disappeard.''

''What do you mean?'' The leader looked at him with an expectant look in his optics.

''Believe meh Prime! They just disappeard.''

''What is the chance of them attacking Iacon?'' he asked and put the datapad on a controlling panel. The bots around them were half listening half doing their job but all of them worrying over a new attack.

''Minimal. It is more possible that they are searchin' for energon.'' Somewhy it was unbeliavable for mechs to disappeard unless they used Skywarp's special ability. And on top of that the decepticons were everything but searching for energon – they liked to steal but never searched.

''Regardless of your report, we have to watch out for sudden attacks. I have a feeling that Megatron is in no good.''

''When had he?''

''Never.'' Optimus smiled behind his facemask. ''Anything else?''

''This is all Prime.''

''Right.'' With that Jazz left the command center. Optimus sighed and put a hand on Blaster's shoulder to get his attention.

''Blaster. Please contact Ultra Magnus.'' The Prime waited patiently for the connection to be settled before seeing the City Leader.

''Greetings Optimus! What can I do for you?'' Ultra Magnus asked and was rather curious about the sudden call.

''Greetings Magnus! How are things going at Metroplex?''

''Everything seems fine. No decepticon attacks in the past months.''

''That is good to hear. Is Delta-4 mine still closed?'' Optimus asked and saw Ultra Magnus flinch at the mention. That mine was sure as Pit cursed.

''It is under debris and closed off. Nobody can get in and out of it. Why do you ask?'' he asked back.

''Soon, you have to reopen it. We have a talented future engineer who will start the mining again.''

''But Optimus, you know how many miners were offlined there! It is too risky to use that mine. I am sure you can find another place.'' But Optimus' stern gaze told him that the Prime had already settled everything.

''Contact Dirge's past crew and talk to them that they will get another job. They were neglected just as the mine. I am not changing my mind. Report everything!'' Ultra Magnus sighed heavily and nodded then disconnected from Iacon.

* * *

><p>''SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER! IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO, YOU TWO WILL BE THE NEWEST DRONES IN THE TRAINING ROOM!'' Came a rather pissed scream from Ironhide's quarters.<p>

''Let's get outta here Sunny!'' Sides panted as he ran towards the lounge with his brother a head before him. They tried to liven up things on the base because the whole place looked and felt like a graveyard in these past days.

''Your damn idea to paint him pink and stuff that organic thing into his cannons. What's it called?''

''It's called tulle.''

''Right and don't call me Sunny, half-bit microchip!'' He ran faster because the old rust can could run too. Not that quickly but still enough to have them in shooting range. ''Sides, dodge!'' A blast almost got Sunny's helm only Primus helped them!

''STOP YOU TWO AND GET BACK HERE! Fragged Hellions!'' Suddenly the steps of Ironhide lessened. The twins became suspicious and stopped. Both of them panting and looking around. Not a single spark walking...

''Sunny this is getting creepy!''

''Don't call me Sunny aft.''

''Where is Ironhide?''

''Right behind you!'' If you ever heard mechs scream then the twins' screaming neared the tone of a femme's. Ironhide grabbed them by their scruff bar and knocked them into each other. It caused both mechs' nose to crack. ''This is for the paint!'' Then he threw them into the wall with incredible force so that they would remember not to mess with his cannons. ''And this was for this annoying organic material. Get your afts to the med bay!'' he snorted and glared daggers into them then walked back to wash off.

''Serves ya right!'' Jazz laughed at them and walked away.

''Why do I always try to be a back up for you.'' Sunny growled seeing his paint job chipped and cracked. Now he had to repaint himself before going to see their femme with Ironhide.

* * *

><p><strong>::Soundwave report.:: - Megatron<strong>

**::Distance towards Iacon: minimal.:: - Soundwave**

**::Excellent. Is there any chance that the autobots saw you?:: - Megatron**

**::Chance: Positive. Disappeard before autobot spies.:: - Soundwave**

**::Good. Any welcoming brigade?:: - Megatron**

**::None yet. Temperature detectors near Iacon: not found.:: - Soundwave**

**::Dumb-aft autobots. Report if anything happens.:: - Megatron**

**::Yes, Lord Megatron.:: - Soundwave**

**::By the way if you find energon in store, do not hesitate to steal it am I clear?:: - Megatron**

**::As you wish, Lord Megatron.:: - Soundwave**

**::If you break into Iacon, you know what you have to do, Soundwave.:: - Megatron**

**::Result: no failure, positive informations.:: - Soundwave**

**::Megatron, out.:: - Megatron**

* * *

><p>To say that she was nervous was an understatement. She didn't know what the medics or Optimus had in mind but she was a little bit fearful. It was nerve-wrecking not knowing what would happen. All she knew that she had to be at an exact time in the med bay because Ratchet and the rest of the medics wanted to discuss a really important matter with her.<p>

The door hissed open and closed behind her. For the first time in weeks the med bay looked normal and peaceful. She looked around to find a medic. Anybody would be good. ''Ah, you are here.'' Came Moonracer's voice from behind a curtain and Shelby saw her wipe her hands with a towel.

''You wanted to talk to me.'' she replied and watched as the femme put away the tools she previously used. Moonracer gestured her to sit down.

''Yes, but we have to wait for Ratchet.'' The blue femme nodded and sat down not looking towards the spare parts neatly placed in a cabinet. It caused her bad memories to resurface. ''Are you nervous?''

''A bit. I don't know what the fuss is about.'' she stated and fidgeted in her seat.

''About you.'' Moonracer answered flippantly. If transformers could roll their optics Shelby would be doing that right now.

''I guessed.'' Then Ratchet strode in with rather quick steps and mumbled something when his optics landed on her. Moonracer greeted him with a smile and put a chair right in front of Shelby so she could sit down too. Ratchet drew another chair and sat down with a loud thud.

''Calm down, we aren't going to eat you. What are you afraid of?'' Ratchet asked with a little tease in his voice. Shelby shook her head and sighed.

''I am always nervous around bots.''

''Understandable.'' Ratchet put a datapad on his lap and activated it. ''So the topic we wanted to discuss with you is about your whole system.''

''What is the problem with my system?'' she asked suspiciously and narrowed her white optics. Both medics huffed and shook their heads.

''In a normal situation I would say your internal system is fine, but seeing you are not a mech, you are not built to be a miner. Your armour is still too thin and your wiring are not powerful enough to bear the pressure the mine will put on you.''

''You are going to rebuild me?'' she asked rather surprised.

''Completely.''

''What do you mean 'completely'?!'' she blurted out with her optics wide open and openly staring at them.

''Totally and completely. You will strain yourself without this surgery. And we are going to discuss what we will do to you.'' She nodded and watched as Ratchet activated another datapad with the miniature holographic copy of her body.

''And how do you intend to do it?'' She leaned closer to look at 'herself' while Ratchet looked at Moonracer.

''Femme circuitry along with other joints and the armour, are built to be weaker then mechs. Most of the femmes such as Moonracer despite the fact that she is fighting she doesn't need advanced system. You, on the other hand, need it.''

''But you still did not answer my question. What will you replace and with what?'' For a moment the authority that rolled off of her caused both medics to shudder in the wrong way. They would discuss this later when they would be alone.

''You will need brand new wiring in your arms, abdomen and legs. You will need new relays such as adding plus relays to your spine structure to bear more weigh. All in all you will have circuitry especially made for heavy work. But at the same time we will have to upgrade the spark chamber because what would be the point in upgrading you when your spark cannot handle it?''

''This sounds interesting.''

''And painful. I don't know if you are aware of the many changes that are bound to happen to your frame. You will have less sensors because it would do no good for you to get hurt from a little fallen rock. You will have thicker armour then what you wear now. It's going to be heavy and I suggest you change your colour too.'' She nodded although it would be hard to change her beloved blue. She always loved blue and she could not think of any other colour.

''Any other?''

''Processor upgrades. That will be Perceptor's and my task to accomplish. There are some programs for miners that are important.'' She grimaced at this... Great! They would dig around in her processor.

''How much time will this take?''

''The frame surgery, if we are quick then more or less one day. The processor upgrades are somewhat more or less then 3 days. Upgrading a processor when it is not an emergency is a delicate issue and any little mistake can cause a bot to have amnesia or worse.'' She was getting more and more nervous. ''When do you want to start it?''

''When you are ready.''

''I already have a shippment with the necessary parts coming straight from Simfur. It will be a day or two when it arrives.''

''Alright. Anything else?''

''Would you mind a check up for viruses? It won't take that long and you can go back to Ironhide.'' Before she could respond Moonracer had already plugged some wires into her ports and started the check up. ''Do you have pain in your back?''

''Some but thought that it was from the rigid pose when training with Ironhide. It is a virus?''

''Yes, and a bit nasty.'' The white medic added and pushed her down into a laying position. ''Lie down on your side.'' Shelby did as she was told and awaited the wrath of an angry medic because she didn't come down.

She felt a firm pressure behind her scapula and hissed as Ratchet worked out the knots and jumbled wires in synch with the check up. Ten really painful minutes later the machine beeped and the massage ended to Shelby's relief. ''Done?'' She panted and rotated both of her arms. To her surprise she felt pain at some point but given a good recharge it would be gone.

''A clean bill. Now get out.'' She smiled at them then left heading to Ironhide. Meanwhile Moonracer and Ratchet put away everything they were using.

''This is interesting.'' The femme looked at the white mech questiningly. He showed her the piece of paper that came out of the machine. Secretly he did a throughout scan on her.

''What's interesting?'' she asked and took the paper from him. The codes that were written on them were hazy. ''A stronger spark beat?'' He nodded, his processor already running with the possibilites of upcoming system or spark failures...

''She needs that upgrade and really soon. Her frame cannot support such a powerful spark. I don't understand.'' He leaned against the wall to think. Moonracer just stood there, reread the results again and again.

''How did this happen?'' She gasped when she realised what this might mean. She overheard Elita asking Optimus if he were alright after he talked to Shelby.

''What?!'' Ratchet glared at the femme. Clearly the femme knew something he did not.

''I didn't mean to but heard Elita talking to Optimus. He felt strangely. I don't know how but he assumed that the Matrix was acting somewhy.'' Ratchet almost fell backwards. Did this mean what he thought?!

''Do you know what this means?'' Moonracer shook her head. ''There is only one other situation when the Matrix acts strangely, and that is when it feels another transformer suitable to become a Prime. The Matrix felt Shelby's spark strong enough to be a Prime in the future! That's why her spark beat is stronger.''

''But how did her spark get stronger?''

''The close proximity with the Matrix being a few meters away from her own spark caused her spark to strengthen so when the time comes there would not be a problem for her to bear the Matrix.'' He paused. ''Bearing the Matrix requires a strong spark and if the spark is strong but not enough the Matrix... sorta helps the spark to... upgrade, strengthen.''

''Shelby can very well be a Prime?'' she asked and froze to her spot. Ratchet felt the same and couldn't believe the discovery. They really needed to talk to Optimus. He felt an upcoming glitch threatening him...

* * *

><p><span>Info: Optimus is staying ;) I don't want to kill him!<span>

Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are cool :) :) :)

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

I am here with Chapter 16 :) Thank you for reviewing :D

Enjoy reading the chapter! :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Sixteen<span>

''So are you certain this is what you want?'' Shelby put down the smoking cannon on the table and sighed when she heard the question coming from Chromia's lipplates. The femmes and Ironhide were watching the blue femme practising her shooting. Everything was calm and comforting, calm because no Jazz or no Twins to disturbe her concentration and comforting because the femmes were supportive and teaching her to improve and Ironhide who was busy polishing a newly repaired gun.

''I am. Even if I were not I could do nothing about it.'' The femme sighed and offlined her optics for a moment thinking about everything that could go wrong in a mine. Only Primus knew how deep they would be. The only thing she was terribly afraid of: _**THE MECHS UNDER HER COMMAND!**_

''Are you afraid?'' Arcee asked.

''I am more afraid of the mechs I have to... lead.'' Ironhide snorted at this and everybody looked at him.

''That I can understand because Dirge had been a rough mech and it's only fair that his mechs were rough too. So don' expect them to pamper you. They know what they are doing but they need a mech or in your situation a femme who can _lead_ them. They require a boss who tells them what and where they have to mine.''

''You tell me that I have to determine the exact location of the energon?''

''Sorta. Not only to show them the place where energon is in the rock and metal but you have to improve all machinery they use.''

''How do you know so much about mining?'' She couldn't help but to question the red weapons specialist.

''When I first started the Academy I went to study to be a miner, a simple miner. But I failed at locating energon and other important materials and they threw me out. My other obsession is weapons and I didn't regret it.'' He grinned at her and onlined the gun.

''Ratchet said I have to upgrade my frame due to the pressure I have to endure under Metroplex.''

''Rumors were said that the mine is larger then Metroplex. I don't know what is true or not but Optimus wanted Dirge and nobody else. There had to be a reason why he is sending you there. Keep that in your processor that we have faith in you.'' It saddened Shelby to hear this because it would break her spark when they found out that she had lied to them from the beginning.

''You should not hold such faith in me.'' She whispered quietly and attached the cannon on her forearms.

''Why not?'' When Elita questioned her Shelby visibly trembled then suddenly changed the subject.

''Let us get back to shooting.'' Shelby was glad when nobody tried to pry into this simple sentence. She should keep her mouth closed.

**::Why is Moonracer so strange?:: - Chromia**

**::I don't know but Ratchet seems jumpier than before. Strange indeed.:: - Elita**

**::And Optimus?:: - Arcee**

**::I didn't feel anything out of ordinary.:: - Elita**

**::Should we ask them about it?:: - Chromia**

**::I am sure they will tell us what troubles them.:: - Elita**

For hours everyone just shot at drones till Ironhide and Chromia were into each other... not that discreetly and it bothered Shelby for witnessing it. The other femmes seemed ignorant but the young blue femme was not used to seeing something like this. But something startled her: somebody was comming her.

**::Shelby?:: - Sideswipe**

**::Yes, I am here.:: - Shelby**

**::Are you free at the moment?:: - Sideswipe**

**::At the moment no but I will be in an hour. What do you need?:: - Shelby**

**::Well... we coulda get some energon... together.:: - Sideswipe**

**::With me of course bit-brain.:: - Sunstreaker**

**::Are you two implying a date?:: - Shelby**

**::Well... sorta.:: - Sunstreaker and Sideswipe**

**::Okay. At the lounge then?:: - Shelby**

**::See ya there.:: - Sideswipe**

* * *

><p>To say that the twins were nervous was an understatement. Sideswipe was tidying up their quarters while Sunstreaker buffed out the small imperfect spots on his freshly finished paint job. ''Sunny, I don't even know why I am tidying up.''<p>

''Probably because you expect her to return with us?'' Came the sarcastic reply from the golden mech. Sides whined pitifully and threw the now soaked cloth into a corner. How did Sunstreaker even handle this situation?

It had been months since they had first seen Shelby in the med bay and a normal Cybertronian couple would have merged by now. It seemed like the small efforts Sunny and he made, were not enough. Shelby did not handle them differently nor did they hear the femmes gossip about Shelby's latest gifts at her door.

Certain femmes were patient when it came to sparkbonding but Shelby outran all of them. And Cybertronian mechs were impatient beings. Countless times Ratchet, Jazz, Springer and a lot more had to keep the twins from ripping other mechs to metal scraps because they even had the nerve to talk to _**THEIR**_ femme. Till the mech/mechs and femme sparkbond, the mechs were very possessive and would not tolerate any kind of gesture shown towards their femme from another mech.

And Sunny's and Sides' spark was more then ready to join their other half. It hurt to be so near their femme and not bond with her. Sides wondered if Shelby felt the same or she was not aware of it.

''Hey microchip! Don't project juicy pics about Shelby, you and me in the same berth because I will jump her when I see her.'' Sides grinned at his twin because truth be told he felt the same.

''You wanna her?'' Sides asked Sunstreaker.

''You have to guess?'' Sunstreaker looked over himself and sighed because his spark was in a possessive turmoil. He wanted nothing more than to see all three of them together as a bonded couple. Was this too much to ask after so many centuries of struggle?

''Ready?''

''Let's go.'' Both of them were nervous and felt their limbs become numb from just the thought to spend time with Shelby.

* * *

><p>Shelby just finished her training with the femmes and Ironhide and was heading towards the lounge. She didn't understand why but her spark felt more than eager to meet the twins. Maybe it wast just a crush thing she felt. She passed Prowl who nodded at her. For the past days she didn't have enough time to think about the twins or anything else. Her whole world was centered around the mine.<p>

She stood before the lounge and sighed softly before entering. Nobody was presented there. Probably a new shift started and those who ended their own went to have some recharge.

Shelby served herself a cube of energon before sitting down at a table. She checked her internal 'clock' to see that five minutes passed. She was a patient femme. Suddenly the door opened and revealed the trouble-makers. Both of their optics landed on her before she heard their cooling fans kick on. ''Hey!'' Sides chirped happily. Sunstreaker chanced a small smile before he walked towards the dispenser.

''Hi!'' Shelby greeted them with a small smile of her own while Sideswipe sat down next to her. Her spark reacted strangely. It felt like a really strong pull against her own will. It seemed like a magnet had been put between them. It was really strange and uncomfortable at some point.

Sunstreaker came back with two cubes for themselves and sat down too. For moments nobody spoke. Nobody knew what to ask from the other. ''How was your day?'' she asked them while sipping her energon. She noticed both mechs moving in their seats but paid no attention to it.

''Considering that we pulled a prank at Prowl-''

''That is why I saw him coming out of the medbay?'' She smiled and shook her head.

''Yeah, and I got some beatin' too because of this idiot who calls himself my elder twin. Prowl glitched and Optimus sent us to clean up the deepest level of this base which meant: the brig.'' Shelby snickered at this and looked at them. Both mechs were deathly gorgeous but so different in person.

Sunstreaker was a sociopath from the webpages she had read while Sideswipe was a real charmer. She had no doubt that Sunstreaker was an excellent lover in the berth but she wondered what was under that exterior. ''So it took most of your day?''

''Yeah, and we are both tired to our joints.'' Sideswipe and his big mouth because Shelby got the wrong message.

''Then probably you should recharge and not chat with me. If you want me gone just tell me.'' The twins were horrified by the offer. Sunstreaker punched his brother through their twin bond which caused Sideswipe to wince and Shelby stared at him strangely.

''Hehe, the twin bond.'' Sides replied sheepishly while the femme nodded and sipped the energon. The twins did not know what to talk about and it was starting to frustrate them. Shelby seemed bored, ignorant or just plainly deep in thoughts. ''And how was your day?''

''I have been practising my shooting. Ironhide says that I am improving lately. The femmes were there too.'' Bonded mech or not, Ironhide was not welcomed near their femme. Both fronliners released a feral growl which startled the poor femme. ''You two alright?''

''Yeah, just grumpy this day.'' Sunstreaker said and glanced at their sparkmate. He wondered if Shelby even knew what she meant to them. Maybe all they needed was a good talk.

''Have you seen the new Crystal Garden, Perceptor and Wheeljack made?'' At this the mechs shook their heads. ''Come and I will show you.'' They nodded and followed the femme out of the lounge while both of them drooled over the nice curves presented before them.

**/You say and think something, and you will regret the day you've been sparked./ - Sunstreaker**

**/Can't help myself./ - Sideswipe**

**/Why didn't we know about this Garden?/ - Sunstreaker**

**/Probably the nerds just finished it./ - Sideswipe**

**/It would have been a great idea to take her there and not the other way around./ - Sunstreaker**

**/Too late brother./ - Sideswipe**

''Are you two even listening?'' Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked quickly at the irritated femme and noted to pay more attention to what she was saying.

''Sorry. What were you talking about?'' Sides asked. Shelby huffed and turned back to where they were heading.

''I said that Perceptor and Wheeljack collected rare Crystals from Cybertron and Earth.''

''I hate Earth.'' Sunstreaker's statement caused a painful jolt in Shelby's spark. She almost felt tears well up behind her optics. So she had been right.

''But we love humans.''

''Only you, aft-head. They touch your paintjob with their filthy hands and they stink etc.'' The femme felt her tank churn at the thought but pushed the energon back down. So there would be no sparkbond once they found out her true identity. Maybe a quick romp and that was all. Who wanted a human turned into a femme who lied to everyone?

Her spark clenched painfully as she heard Sunstreaker complaining about the weather on Earth. He complained about the mud, forests and so on. All in all Sunstreaker was not a fan of Earth.

Sideswipe noticed that Shelby had been silent the whole time which was really strange and he nudged his brother through their bond. Sunstreaker immediately looked at the femme and saw that her shoulder blades were slumped down in a defeated position and saw the tense pose. Oh frag did he say something that upsetted her?

''We are here.'' The door opened and the mechs' mouths were hitting the ground. Earth and Cybertronian Crystals were mixed together in an elegant and tasteful fashion. Perceptor and that idiot scientist really outdid themselves this time. ''Beautiful isn't it?''

Crystals from all shape and size and colour were standing proudly next to each other. ''How?''

''There is a really huge Crystal Cave on Earth and it fascinates me that humans allowed them to collect so many. As for the colour, I think they managed to inject some kind of... liquid into the crystals without damaging their perfection. A new experiment, I think.''

''Why do they look so alike?'' Sides asked and Shelby smiled fondly. Both mechs melted at the innocent and peaceful expression she wore.

''Because in the early years of Cybertron, the planet started to form just like Earth but even scientists do not know why but Cybertron took metallic appearance. Probably the planet took more metal then dust and other materials. The core of Cybertron is stone, metal and resemble Earth then a metallic planet.'' The twins were amazed at how much she knew.

**/She is beautiful./ - Sideswipe**

**/Indeed brother./ - Sunstreaker**

Shelby looked back at the huge crystals. She always loved crystals. This Garden had a peaceful atmosphere and calmed her troubled spark. The mechs with her were watching her because the lights sparkled on her armour and caused her to look like a rare gem. _**Their gem!**_

**/Come on bro. Talk to her... about anything./ - Sideswipe**

But what the red twin didn't expect was the blatant statement his golden twin blurted out. ''We love you.'' Sideswipe choked on his freshly inhaled air. He stared at the golden warrior then looked at the blue femme.

**/You idiot!/ - Sideswipe**

**/I can't wait any longer brother. This 'date' would have ended just like any other we saw. Talk, walk and say goodnight!/ - Sunstreaker**

**/At least you could have waited a few more dates./ - Sideswipe**

**/My bad./ - Sunstreaker**

Shelby stood motionless and trembled slightly. Sunstreaker's optics darkened a notch both in insecurity and lust. The only downfall of this: Sunstreaker projected these emotions to his brother. ''Shelby?'' The femme gulped and for a moment looked at them then back down the ground. A hand prevented her to succeed and lifted her chin up to meet the twins' optics with a beautiful blush adorning her features.

She was fearful because as a human female she never had a suitor and as a femme she did not know the twins felt like this. ''You love me?'' she whispered.

''We've always had.'' Sunstreaker drew in closer, wrapped his arms around the femme and sighed contentedly. He looked deeply into those shockingly white optics and leaned down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. The feelings this femme brought out of him were so unlike him. To others he was an aft and more like a decepticon but he could not be like that around this femme.

Her lips were so soft that it seemed non-cybertronian to him. Her body yielded to him like they were made especially for each other. He had no doubt that Sideswipe would feel the same. She was small enough for them to tuck her protectively to their chassis. He felt his brother give happy pulses through their bond and felt him hug their femme from behind and put his helm on her shoulder.

She tasted like the richest energon in the whole universe and her shyness told him that no other mech had touched her. She was the most beautiful femme they had ever seen and no other could compete with her. She was their femme and soon even the Well of Allspark could not tear them apart.

Sideswipe immersed in the feelings his brother was sending him via twin bond. Sunny was pleased and when the golden warrior was pleased Sides was too. Their spark sang at the close contact with their intended and wanted to leap out of their sparkchambers. The red mech sighed too and nuzzled the side of her neck but wanted to experience these feelings too.

After feeling like an eternity had gone by, with great mental control on Sunstreaker's part, he released her lips because Sideswipe was feeling jealous and left-out.

**/That was quite enough for you./ - Sideswipe**

Sideswipe softly turned the dazed femme's faceplate sidelong and kissed her too with a passion that caused Shelby's cooling system to activate near emergency protocols. The red twin felt a jolt of pleasurable electricity race through him just by kissing her. She tasted divine to him.

Sunstreaker licked his lips and watched his brother kiss their femme passionately. His spark seemed a bit satisfied although it would be really satisfied when he felt her in the sparkbond. The red mech was going too far for his liking and kicked him through their bond.

Both of their optics were burning for their femme who seemed like she would faint at any given moment so Sideswipe asked. ''Do you love us?'' he asked. It took more than a few moments for Shelby to snap out of her daze because never in her entire life had she been kissed like that.

''Yes.'' Without thinking she said softly and both mechs hugged her tightly to their frame because their dream had become a reality. They would be an official couple soon. Shelby put her arms around Sunstreaker who gave a pleased rumble which made her smile. For the first time she felt her love being reciprocated.

''Say it.'' Sunstreaker coaxed softly.

''I love the both of you.'' Others let out the unnecessary breath they held because frankly they were intruding a really intimate moment between soon-to-be sparkmates but they just stumbled upon them.

''Told ya this was a good idea.'' Wheeljack patted Perceptor on his helm while Ratchet was smirking from audio to audio. They all knew that this Garden was a great idea. ''Hey duck down!''

The trio hid behind huge Crystals and prayed to Primus that they would not be seen. The mechs and femme started to leave. ''Do we have any other possible couples?'' Wheeljack asked.

''Nope.''

''You lost so get me three cubes of your finest high-grade, Percy!'' Wheeljack pushed the microscope out of the Garden with Ratchet trailing behind them. The medic was pleased if not too happy with Primus' choice but for the twins' and Shelby's sake he would be happy for them.

* * *

><p>Shelby felt light-helmed as the twins held each of her hands as they walked her back to her room. It felt like an eternity because both mechs stopped many times to hug her, kiss her and ask her again if she really loved them when nobody was around. As if they were unsure if she was telling them the truth. Her spark was bursting with happiness and for the first time she felt loved and not from her family but from someone else. And it felt wonderful.<p>

Arriving to her quarters was too soon. She thought about the next time she would have the opportunity to spend time with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. ''Did you like our gifts?'' Sunstreaker asked.

''I knew you made those beautifully ornamented cubes. I loved them. Thank you.'' She blushed a deep shade of grey and both mechs vented harshly. They were straining their limits and their venting systems. They had to get away from her or they would regret what they would do to her on a berth. ''Thank you for the 'date'.'' When nobody said anything... ''You two should get some recharge.''

''You too princess.'' She blushed again at that and stared at the ground. ''Well, goodnight!'' Sideswipe kissed her on the lips that sent tingles down her wires. When he backed away and saw the glazed look in her optics he grinned and pecked her lips.

''See you tomorrow!'' Sunstreaker pushed her softly to the wall and kissed her too. Sideswipe smiled at the scene before him. He grabbed hold of his brother's shoulder armour and pulled him away because Sunny was really getting into it.

''Goodnight!'' She smiled at them, a real smile from her like nothing had happened in the past and waved at them then retreated into her sacred place. With a smile she laid down on the berth and giggled like a schoolgirl.

* * *

><p>''Greetings Optimus Prime!'' The bot greeted his leader in a raspy tone. Optimus let a weak smile play on his lips behind the mask.<p>

''Greetings Pedal. It is so good to hear from you.'' said Optimus as the said miner smirked at him. Pedal was the eldest of the miners who were under Dirge. But also Pedal was a rather harsh and rude mech. Deep inside he feared that they would break Shelby to tiny pieces.

''How can I help you? Ultra Magnus told us that you wanted to talk with us.''

''Yes, I wanted to talk to you. How do you fair?'' he asked. Pedal grimaced at this.

''Well, constructin' buildings are not fo' us. A good and deep mine would be the best with a cube of high-grade.'' Optimus laughed at this. Miners never changed.

''I am in need of you.'' Pedal's optics lit up with curiosity.

''How so? No mine I know of is open.''

''We are rapidly running out of our supplies and I want to open Delta-4.'' Pedal gasped at this.

''You sure boss? That mine has a really bad rep.''

''I know but we are quickly running out of time.'' Optimus waited for the main question coming from Pedal. The said mech looked confused.

''But... who will be the Boss?'' The mech asked clearly confused and not convinced that their leader was telling him the truth.

''I have an engineer who is suitable to be Chief Engineer.'' Pedal gasped again and felt his spark skip a beat. They could return to their beloved mines. Optimus smiled fondly at the mech because he knew what it meant to love their job.

''Who? Dirge is dead and the Academy is destroyed. Who will it be?''

''Her name is Shelby. She is a young but really talented femme who is more than capable.'' The black mech was frozen to the spot and just stared at Optimus through the monitor.

''A femme?'' The low tone told the leader that nothing good would come out of it.

''Yes, a femme. I expect you to be the most supportive of the crew because she just finishes her studies. She is inexperienced and she needs guidance.''

''No, I will not obey a femme.'' Optimus went rigid with rage and his optics threw dagger at the mech.

''As your leader and friend I command you to help her. Her or nobody else. You can choose from two options: 1) keep building and treated like nothing because as much as I command the engineers they will treat you all like scrap metal. 2) You all can return to mine energon not only for us but for you. She will be excellent if she has the opportunity to learn from her mistakes. I have faith in her and faith in you too to help her. What do you want to do? Answer wisely because once you chose you will not go back to the other.''

''You backed me into a corner with this Optimus. How do I know this femme will be good and not a whiner?'' Pedal asked again doubt heavy in his tone.

''She had been through Pit and back. Have some faith in me if you do not want to trust her. Trust me instead of her. Do you trust your leader?'' The bots around Optimus were listening to this conversation with eagerness. Pedal thought for a long moment before looking back.

''Then I will trust you sir. If you say that she will be good, I won't question you any further.'' Optimus let out a huge breath and nodded. ''I will contact the others. They won't be happy but at least we will mine.''

''Thank you. That is all I want from you. Believe me Pedal. Everything will be alright with time.'' Pedal nodded and cut the connection. Optimus sat down because he was drained. He had talked to Ultra Magnus again to convince him that opening Delta-4 was a good idea. Good or not they were getting less and less energon.

**::Optimus?:: - Ratchet**

**::Yes, I am here. What can I do for you?:: - Optimus Prime**

**::Can you come to the medbay? I have something important to discuss with you.:: - Ratchet**

**::I will be there in a minute.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::Right. Ratchet out.:: - Ratchet**

When Ratchet wanted to talk with him meant something was wrong. He looked around the command center and left the room. His thoughts were still back on Pedal and the way he said that he would not obey a femme. Femmes were equal to mechs.

Minutes later he arrived at the medbay and stepped inside. He saw Ratchet type medical reports he never understood. The medic glanced at him. ''Sit down, Optimus. You will need it.'' The medic pushed everything aside and sighed. Optimus got the chair especially made for him and sat down.

''Whenever you comm me, I know nothing good comes out of this meeting.'' Ratchet nodded and sighed again.

''There are unexpected things I want to discuss with you.'' Optimus nodded. Ratchet activated the holographic picture of Shelby. The leader did not understand why they needed to visually see Shelby's frame.

''Well, I do not know what you want to tell me old friend but go ahead.''

''I already have a shipment coming from Simfur with parts for Shelby. Perceptor, First Aid and myself calculated the chances that Shelby's system will be enough for the heavy underground job. The answer: no. She will need a full frame upgrade as well as processor upgrades.''

''Why?'' Optimus asked totally surprised by this. He did not even think about this. Ratchet leaned over the holographic picture and started to show all the changes the frame and internal system will need.

''Because her spinal relays won't bear the weigh and pressure. Her joints are weak for this kind of activity and her processor doesn't have all programs she will need. So she aggreed to let us rebuild her. According to our calculations the frame building will take a day but the processor upgrades can take up to three days.'' The leader nodded but knew that his medic was not finished.

''I see. What else?''

''We need to upgrade her spark chamber due to her frame upgrades and processor upgrades. Change of colours, change of alt-modes and... Did you feel something when you were with her in her quarters?'' The autobot leader was more than surprised at this question.

''What are you talking about?'' he asked.

''I mean feel something in your spark.'' Ratchet coaxed impatiently and was ready to throw a wrench at him for being a stupid aft today.

''If you think I want to resparkbond with her- Owww! Why did you do that?'' Optimus rubbed the sore spot on his helm. The wrench on the floor and a really smug looking Ratchet grinned at him.

''You aft. I didn't talk about your feelings for her. I am talking about the Matrix of Leadership. Did the Matrix act strangely?'' Optimus looked down for a moment. How did Ratchet know this? He only told Elita that he felt strangely...

''I felt something. Something very faint but I cannot tell you what it was-''

''I can.'' The red and blue mech stared openly at his medic. What was he talking about? Why were they even talking about the Matrix when clearly the medic wanted to talk about Shelby?! ''I know the answer because her spark was stronger when I checked her for viruses. She can be a Prime.'' The only thing Ratchet heard was a huge thud, metal frame parts colliding with the metal ground.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Please review!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

I finished Chapter 17 :) I finished this chapter without delay ^^

Oh, I almost forgot. In my mind transformers' spark can be all shades of blue, white, silver, gold even the lightest shade of pink with any kinds of colour swirls – that is for Autobots. When a transformer gets sick or near deactivation their sparks will darken in the shades of grey to the point of dark grey before disappearing. Since the only difference between Autobots and Decpeticons is the faction – their sparks are the same with the colours only (if the decepticon has-) the swirls indicates the level of evilness.

Thank you for reviewing :) You guys are so cool! :)

Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seventeen<span>

''Hey! Optimus!'' Ratchet shook him by the shoulder and patted his mask-covered faceplate with his hand. He remembered Ratchet telling him that Shelby could be a Prime and the strange feeling he felt in his spark had been the Matrix of Leadership reacting with Shelby's spark. Then everything went black. Now he onlined and was laying on the ground in the medbay with the medic kneeling next to him.

''I am going to glitch.'' Optimus rubbed at his helm and sat up. Ratchet backed away and deactivated the holographic Shelby and sat back down to his desk.

''I glitched too. You are not familiar with these feelings namely the Matrix acting on its own since Ultra Magnus and the others defeated Unicron without your help.'' Ratchet played with a new wire while saying.

''Yes, I remember that all too well, Ratchet. Hot Rod as Rodimus Prime defeated Megatron.'' The leader sat on the chair again and put his helm into his hands. That day was the worst of all, Optimus knew it.

''But Hot Rod is still not completely suitable to be a Prime. Don't look at me, you know what I mean. He is reckless and is acting without thinking. He is not meant to be Prime, Optimus. You know he will never be despite the fact that the Matrix found him fitting.''

''He is young and needs to learn from Kup and from myself-''

''When was the last time he came to you or Kup? Kup is rusting too quickly and he cannot keep up with Hot Rod.'' Ratchet reasoned. Optimus thought about it.

''How will this affect the life on the base?'' Optimus wondered and offlined his optics. Too much had happened lately and he was starting to lose both energy and patience.

''I don't know Optimus. I really don't know. I have a feeling and it's not good. We should not tell the others about Shelby. If the others were to know they would think that Shelby would want to get into your position.'' The leader nodded. Mechs like Cliffjumper who always had some glitch would think that the blue femme would try to deactivate Optimus. It was probably the best to not tell the others.

''It is a probability. I aggree with you. Let us keep this a secret. Elita will try to get through our sparkbond but I will file away these informations so she will not succeed.'' Ratchet approved. He knew all femmes were nosy and they had the biggest mouthplates on Cybertron – no need to cause tenseness among them.

''No doubt that the newest gossip around the base would be about the twins and Shelby.'' The tall mech was confused and looked at his CMO. ''You've seen the new Crystal Garden Wheeljack and Perceptor built.'' At this the commander nodded. He had seen it and it was breath-taking. ''Those two mainly Wheeljack but he dragged Perceptor and me into a plan to finally hook up the twins and Shelby.''

''And?'' Optimus had a gut feeling. He still wasn't used to the twins around the femme. But if Primus saw them together then he would not get in their way.

''Well, let's say that Sunstreaker had other ideas instead of kissing.'' Ratchet grinned at the blue and red mech. Optimus lost all his colours and widened his optics.

''Did they?'' he asked.

''I don't know. Don't know even if they interfaced or not.'' The ambulance laughed when Optimus face-palmed himself because of the bluntness of his CMO.

''So you will have to reconstructe her?'' At this the medic sighed heavily.

''Yeah, we have to. Sooner or later her spark would fail if the sparkchamber isn't strong enough. She is weak for being in a mine and you know it too. It is for the best. And...''

''And?'' Optimus asked because he did not like the way Ratchet looked at him.

''I want to experiment.'' The air around them was tense and everything was silent. Nobody was around nor walking down the corridors. Both of them thought deeply before the medic spoke again. ''Sentinel Prime had a theory about adaptable armours. You've read about it in the past.''

''No, I will not allow you to experiment on her. This is absurd and immature of you. A drone maybe but on a living being?'' Optimus was enraged and disbelieving of his medic who thought that using a transformer, a femme none the less would be a bright idea. ''There was only one experiment Sentinel Prime allowed and the volunteer offlined during the surgery. The autobot died, Ratchet.''

''I know it's painful and I am not asking for your permission. If Shelby says it's okay then I will do it with or without your permission. The theory can develop into our every day, Optimus. Imagine all the new discoveries with this one surgery.'' Optimus openly glared at the medic who refused to back down. The two mechs were glaring at each other. Their optics slowly turning red.

''I know you are fearless when it comes to new things but this goes beyond everything. I hope you know what you are doing because you, Perceptor and Wheeljack will be offlined if she dies during the operation. And I will make sure your frames will be crushed to tiny pieces. Do you take the risk? Not only you but your brother and Perceptor too.'' Ratcht growled at his leader.

''Why you-''

''Do you?'' Optimus asked in a low tone that sent the coldest shivers down the medic's spinal relays. He was crossing a line but in order to prepare the femme and find improvement in Sentinel Prime's theory he had to risk their sparks.

''I will.''

''Why cannot you experiment on a non-sentient being?''

''Because the armour starts to adapt if it feels a spark. Sparkless drones are unable to fulfill that criterion. Creating a spark-drone would be against laws so a volunteer remains.'' Ratchet added.

''And what makes you think she will aggree to use her spark to your twisted processor?'' Optimus was starting to lose all patience and he felt Elita's fear for his own spark. The femme wanted to know what caused the joint-trembling rage race through her bonded. He pushed her aside so he could focus on the medic.

''I know we won't fail. I promise if we succeed we will wait so there will not be sudden hysteria. This seems like a good idea. Knowing Shelby, she will hesitate but she will aggree.''

''What about the twins?'' Knowing Sunstreaker and Sideswipe if they knew that their sparkmate would go through such a painful procedure they sure as Pit would tear him and the medics to scrap metal.

''Simply: we will not tell them. Make sure Elita doesn't know.'' Optimus sighed softly feeling his spark pulse painfully. He didn't like the idea.

''She is already wondering why I act so strangely.'' Ratchet nodded then his whole expression turned to agonized. He pulled out a data pad from the many that laid on his desk and activated it.

''I have the results, Optimus, and I don't have good news.'' The leader tensed again. He knew that Ratchet examined them... ''Elita cannot get sparked. The damage Megatron caused on her was fatal. We repaired everything on that hateful day but her spark cannot carry out a sparkling. It would cause the death of the sparkling and hers too.''

Optimus froze. Of all things he did not think that Megatron destroyed his and Elita's happiness. The tyrant shot into Elita's spark which caused her spark to fail. Only Alpha Trion helped them to bring her spark back from the Well of Allspark. ''I see.''

''I wish there was another way, Optimus but I don't want to endanger her life.'' Ratchet grimaced. He hated bad news and seeing his leader so broken caused a deep ache in his own spark. He felt bad for them because he and Moonracer started to talk about sparklings and he didn't know how that would react their femme commander and their fearless leader.

''I understand and thank you for doing everything you could. So that means that she cannot bear the next generation of Primes.'' Optimus stated lowly.

''No, but you have two bots to chose from. But Elita is alive and that is the most important thing.'' Optimus nodded sadly because he still held hope that one day they could have their own sparklings. That dream had been shattered to tiny pieces. Ratchet grimaced grimly. He hated to announce bad new such as this. His spark reached out for his leader to comfort him in his most vulnerable state.

''When you begin her upgrades, I want full and detailed reports even if I will not understand it. You will tell me everything that goes through her system and processor. I want to know everything, am I clear?'' Ratchet nodded and watched as his leader left the medbay. His whole body spoke of misery and pain. He hoped that his most loyal friends would ease the royal pair's spark-breaking pain.

**::Ratchet to Shelby.:: - Ratchet**

**::I am here.:: - Shelby**

**::The shipment will arrive within a few hours so I suggest you come down and let us begin the basic procedure before the main surgery.:: - Ratchet**

**::Acknowledged. Shelby out.:: - Shelby**

He commed Perceptor, Wheeljack and First Aid to consult with them. Moonracer and Red Alert could handle the medbay while they did the surgery on the femme. He felt fear, anxiety and excitement race through his frame. Secretly he had wanted to try and perfect Sentinel Prime's theory to a more bearable level but it saddened him that Shelby still would endure a lot of pain.

''No need to dwell on the future.'' he murmured to himself before turning back to the holographic image of the blue femme. He threw an old used data pad on his desk and activated it. He started to reread the theory of Sentinel Prime. He had read it for the millionth time. He already saw which wire should be replaced with what.

''Are you sure it's a good idea to upgrade her?'' Came the feminine voice of his bonded. Moonracer was standing in the doorway with her arms folded before her chest. He felt the worry seep into their bond.

''Not a good idea but necessary. Being a miner and a possible Prime will overstress her systems. It will cost her life if we don't do this.'' Moonracer huffed at this but said nothing. The fear that they could possibly lose a patient frightened her. And a perfectly healthy one. ''She is no longer healthy. Every second is a miracle for her. Her sparkchamber will crumple under the pressure of her strong spark.''

''I know but still. I don't know if this is the good choice.'' she whispered. Ratchet stood up and walked to her. They stood in front of each other and he wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

''I know but we have to. Calm down, my spark. It will do no good to show her that you are nervous. I want her perfectly calm and trusting us.'' He purred into her audios. She shivered slightly but buried her helm into his strong chest.

Soon First Aid arrived too before they prepared the medical berth and the necessary tools. Shelby stood frozen in front of the medbay door and tried to cool down her overheating frame. To say that she was afraid was an understatement. A sudden jolt of pain caused her to lean against the wall before inhaling fresh air into her system. Something was wrong with her... Terribly wrong.

She sighed heavily and opened the door before stepping inside. Three pairs of optics looked at her suddenly before those optics softened. Moonracer looked like she would faint, Ratchet was holding her hand and First Aid who stood elegantly next to a berth. The atmosphere was tense as she vented harshly. ''Sit down.'' Came the command from the CMO.

The blue femme nodded and did as she was told. She walked over to First Aid before sitting down. Ratchet let go of Moonracer's hand and stepped closer to her.

''I know this will be really uncomfortable but- You have to strip off all of your armour pieces.'' he said softly before stepping back again. Shelby's white optics were wide in fear and saw her core temperature skyrocketing at this. She didn't want to reveal herself to him again though by the way he looked tenderly at Moonracer, it clicked in that they were bonded. First Aid looked at her warmly before nodding.

She offlined her optics and activated her protocols before she felt all of her armour pieces start clattering on the floor. Shame overcame her spark which tightened around the glowing orb and caused another aching pain. The medic noticed her jerking for a second then settle back down on the berth. How long had she suffered without voicing her pain?

''Shelby! I want you to answer honestly.'' The other two medics looked at him in surprise. The femme however didn't meet his angry optics. ''How long has your spark troubling you?''

''I do not know. Days, weeks.''

''What do you feel?'' he asked before he started scanning her around the chest. A few cables were fried and jumbled into a mess. He noted her primary energon line, which connected to the spark chamber, was overworking itself.

''Like something is squeezing my spark. Sometimes it feels like the sparkchamber is too small. I do not know what is with me.'' She said softly and ran a hand down her spark casing. It was too sensitive to the touch and her fingers left a small trail of pain in their wake. It was really uncomfortable.

Moonracer paled at this. First Aid seemed surprised while Ratchet was ready to explode from anger. ''Why did you not come down here sooner? You could have had a spark failure.''

''I did not find it important to bother you with it. Honestly Ratchet, I am sure it will go away. Let us get back to the surgery.'' Hearing her saying that Ratchet wanted to throw wrenches at her because of her idiocy. Not important? It could kill her for Primus' sake.

He let his vents take care of his systems before walking over to the blushing femme. He pushed against her shoulders so she had to lie back. ''Don't be afraid. You are in good hands.''

Shelby nodded and sighed. She felt Moonracer inject sedatives into her with trembling hands before she felt herself being lulled into a deep recharge. The next thing she felt was a hand behind her head and everything went black. Ratchet put her into stasis lock for undetermined time.

''Now where is that idiot Wheeljack.'' Ratchet growled really irritated with Shelby and Wheeljack. He snorted when he looked at the Lancia entering the room before looking back at the femme. ''Let's start it! We don't have time! Prepare that container for her spark!''

* * *

><p>Several hours later Sideswipe came out of recharge with a pleasant feeling in his spark. At first he thought they had bonded with Shelby but reality soon made him realize that the warm feeling came from his younger twin who was still deep in recharge. He heard the gentle hum of Sunstreaker's system before he rolled onto his side and watched the normally aggressive and mean golden mech.<p>

His features were gentle and peaceful. Sideswipe couldn't help but smile at his brother. The feelings that were slowly coming to him through their bond were contentment, love, adoration, lust and longing. He felt the same although his first feeling was the future sparkbond they would surely create with the beuatiful blue femme.

Last night had not gone how he had wanted. He thought that they would talk a lot about each other not kissing her. But thanks to his brother for blurting out that they loved her. She had been so cute when that pretty little blush appeard on her cheekplates.

He touched his lips where he still faintly felt her lips. It was addicting and delicious. He couldn't wait to see her this day and greet her. They were going to be an official couple and frag cared what Optimus or the rest of the autobots thought. They loved Shelby and that was all that mattered. And by the way she reacted to them she loved them back.

He checked his internal clock to see that it was still too early to go to their shift. Maybe Shelby would be up by now and it made his spark beam in happiness if they got the chance to see her still sleepy optics.

''What are you thinking about?'' The rough voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked at Sunstreaker's waking form. The golden bot slowly rubbed at this optics and looked expectantly at his brother.

''Maybe a visit to Shelby?''

''This early? I am sure she is recharging too.'' Sunstreaker yawned but he did like how his brother was thinking sometimes. He got out of berth before heading for the small cleansing area. Not much but at least he could check his paintjob before making a presentation.

He came out of the room and saw an already impatient Sideswipe near the door. He smiled, his oh so, Primus brightening smile and nodded. They left their quarters and headed towards Shelby's.

Unknown to them the medics had been working on her body the whole night.

When Moonracer wiped her hands from the energon, she looked at the unconscious femme on the berth. Wheeljack got the job to find the data pad containing Optimus' internal informations and had been told to work on the much stronger sparkchamber while Ratchet carefully lifted Shelby's angrily crackling spark out of its rightfully safe place. The spark was a blinding white like ice with thin grey swirls in it. The sight was truly beautiful which brought tears to an emotional Moonracer.

He placed the frightened spark into the container which was experimented for emergency if they wanted to save a spark. The spark levitated into the far end of the container and remained alerted. It was an exciting sight and First Aid had remained with the spark for a long time till he hooked the spark on the monitor for safety.

When they started to work on the body and they literally tore everything out its place. The only thing remained in one piece had been her helm and the processor which awaited a completely new technological upgrade from Perceptor. But the processor would only function if they put the spark back into its place.

The shipment arrived just in time and Ratchet couldn't keep from huffing in excitement. He started with her legs. First Aid worked on the arms while Moonracer scanned every wire for errors. Ratchet had finished one leg when he heard Red Alert talk. First Aid stopped too and listened to the conversation between the other medic and... twins.

''_Hey, Red! Have you seen Shelby?'' – Sideswipe_

''_No, Sideswipe. I have not seen her. Go and search for her somewhere else.'' – Red Alert_

''_You know what Red? I think you are lying.'' – Sunstreaker_

The three medics, in the separated operating room, tensed up at this. All three sparks were thrumming with fear. If the twins found out...

''_Go and talk to Optimus. I am sure he can give you directions about where she could be. This is a medical bay and do not start that attitude with me Sunstreaker. I will not allow such behaviour.'' – Red Alert_

''_What's that door?'' – Sideswipe_

Now the medics were overheating themselves. This could not beee... They looked at each other and prepared their weapons if the twins would go into a fury. Shelby's spark was reacting to the voices from outside. It wanted out and reach the other two halves. It thumped angrily against the unbreakable glass of its container.

Ratchet and Moonracer desperately wanted to calm down the spark before it would exhaust itself. It had a rough night when they rudely pried it out of the sparkchamber.

''_None of your business. You are not my superior and I do not have to explain everything.'' – Red Alert_

''_Liar. Open up that door. We've been in the library, at her quarters, training room where Ironhide looked at us weirdly. We've been in that new garden, in the docks. If she is nowhere then the only place she could be... is here.'' – Sunstreaker_

The golden mech all but yelled with the poor medic. Ratchet commed Optimus who groggily answered.

**::I need your help! The twins will find out that we are operating on Shelby!:: - Ratchet**

**::I will be on my way with Prowl.:: - Optimus Prime**

Ratchet hoped that they would arrive within a few moments before the Pit would break out. Medical berths were thrown to the wall and they heard the destruction the twins were making. Red Alert warned, threatened to shoot them down. The twins kept raging in the medbay. He heard Red Alert's voice directly in front of the door.

''_Report to Prowl for punishment. This is a medical bay and you are unwelcomed here at the moment. Leave and calm down.'' – Red Alert_

''_If you aren't gonna help us then we will have to find out what's behind that door.'' – Sideswipe_

Before Red Alert could do anything let alone fire at the now rapidly aggressive twins, they grabbed hold of him and threw him into the opposite wall with a force that caused the medic to scream in pain.

**Safety Lock Engaged. Emergency! Safety Lock Engaged.**

The twins sensed a resistance in the door and their anger turned to fury. So they had been right. The medics kept their femme away from them and forcefully. Both mechs grabbed hold of the door and with their unused gladiatorial strength started to tear the door from its frame. The lock gave a whirring and whining sound before it gave away at their grip. Ratchet attached his mini-cannons on his forearms while Moonracer got her guns out of subspace. First Aid remained behind and covered the sickly torn frame of Shelby.

''Get ready for battle.'' Ratchet kissed Moonracer on the cheek because he knew that the rough fight with the twins were inevitable once they saw the beaten body and the spark floating in the container. The spark had become a darker shade of grey from exhausting itself. He scanned the orb to find that it was only just exhausted but nothing was wrong with it.

He sighed softly before the door was lifted away from the frame and blinding light came through it. First Sunstreaker then Sideswipe came through it, both of their optics searching the room for the familiar blue armour.

''Sunny!'' Sideswipe breathed and nudged the golden twin with his hand as his attention was directed at the container which held a somewhat light grey spark. The monitors attached to the container beeped slowly signalling that the spark was exhausted but brightened at the frequency it felt from the two halves of sparks.

Sunstreaker gasped when he saw this and felt the strongest pull towards the slowly whitening spark. It was beautiful and there was no question about whose spark it was. Shelby's spark had been put into that container. But the reason was unknown.

The bond was filled with agony and Sunstreaker jerked painfully at the feeling his twin transferred. His red twin cried out in agony when he saw the torn, lifeless body laying on the metallic berth. The golden frontliner froze to the spot when he saw the blue helm but it was the only thing that made him realize that this body was their sparkmate.

They stepped closer only to be greeted with the business end of two sets of weapons. Ratchet's optics were red and Moonracer was snarling. First Aid tried to cover up the body. Both twins snarled at the medics and readied their cannons.

''Stand down!'' But they were beyond any coherent thought when Ratchet warned them. The only thought in their processor was to eliminate any danger to their sparkmate. Cannons were smoking, optics red, sparks pulsing quickly while First Aid heard the sickening sound of the machine. The machine was slowly beeping even slower than the last time.

The spark was so exhausted that it had to lower itself to the ground becaue it didn't have the energy to float. ''RATCHET!'' First Aid was already running towards the machine when the golden twin grabbed his wrist and slammed him into the nearest wall. ''Sunstreaker! She needs help! Her spark would fail if we cannot help her.''

Sunstreaker was snarling like a lion. He absolutely did not want anybody near that spark. It belonged to him. It belonged to him and his brother and any bot near that spark would die painfully. ''Sunstreaker, Sideswipe! Stand down and drop your weapons.'' The booming voice came from behind as Optimus readied his cannons too. Ironhide and Prowl were keeping an optic at the twins when First Aid ran to the container.

''I have an idea. Risky but I hope it will it will work.'' Ratchet and First Aid were typing furiously while the twins glared daggers into their back with red optics. Moonracer covered the still unrecognizable body with a huge blanket and tried to calm down.

When Optimus first entered the medbay he thought that an entire decepticon army had been raging. The berths were crumpled to the point where he didn't know which was a berth and which was an expensive medical tool. The walls were covered in dents, holes and Red Alert was in stasis lock from the force he had to endure.

''Optimus! Let go at least one of them. The spark will fail from the stress and I hope one of their sparks close to hers would calm her down and give her strength.'' The leader nodded and Prowl led the slowly calming Sideswipe close to the container.

The red twin seeing the weak spark had dropped to his knees and put both of his hands on the glass, gazing lovingly at the struggling spark. The glowing orb was slowly inching towards the hands but it only got greyer than before. Ratchet was cursing Primus to the Pit when the spark reached the hands. It nuzzled against the glass.

Optimus was standing in wonder at this display. His spark clenched painfully when he heard the machine beeping slower and slower. This scene was making Shelby weaker. He glanced at the body hidden from their optics but saw the wires and metals on the floor. He winced at it then diverted his gaze back at Sideswipe who was caressing the glass and therefor giving some sort of energy to the spark.

Sideswipe's optics had turned back to their original blue colour while the sight overwhelmed him. The spark of their beloved was slowly weakening. The way the spark was trying to nuzzle into his hands through the glass made his spark ache. What did they want to do with her?

Sunstreaker wanted to cry. He watched amazed and horrified at the same time as the medics were fighting for the spark. Ratchet said something about pit fragging femmes and their ability to keep their pain to themselves. Was Shelby in pain and that was why she seeked the help of Ratchet? But a normal spark strengthening procedure did not require the reformation of a frame.

He felt the wonder, the love and ache through the bond and he wanted nothing more than to go to his brother and do the same. However Ironhide kept an iron grip on him and would not let go even if the Prime ordered him.

The beeping increased to the huge relief of the medics. Shelby's spark started to get back to the normal white colour with the help of Sideswipe. He helped her calm down. ''A'right Sunshine let's get ya to the brig. Sideswipe! You too.'' Ironhide barked at them. The twins looked at each other then at Ratchet.

''If she starts to fail again then we will bring you two up. Now you know that she is here. You are banished to enter this room till she can get to her own peds. Am I clear?'' Ratchet glared at the two because this mess had been entirely their fault.

''Let's get going.'' Optimus nodded at Ratchet. He looked at the spark in the container and sighed softly that the white was returning to the spark.

''Keep working.'' He murmurred and left the med bay with the twins. Red Alert had been placed on a somewhat usable berth. Poor mech would be glitching when he was forced back to reality.

''This was... creepy.'' Moonracer trembled slightly before putting the blanket away from Shelby's new form.

''Let's go back to working.'' He grumbled before he started to work on the other leg.

Meanwhile the twins had been thrown into the brig with a snarling Sunstreaker. Prowl glared at them icily before leaving them to think. Sideswipe still looked at his hands where the spark had tried to touch him. His fingertips were tingling slightly and his spark ached more then ever. Sunstreaker felt the same although he was jealous that his twin had been allowed to touch the very essense of their femme.

''She had been so weak.'' Sideswipe murmurred and looked at the golden mech. Sunstreaker's angry featured turned to hurt.

''She had never voiced her pain to nobody.'' He stated.

''I know. What were they doing to her?'' Sideswipe choked on a sob because the image of Shelby's unarmoured and unwired form was going to haunt him for a long time.

''Frag if I know.''

**::What do you think of this?:: - Prowl**

**::I honestly do not know. Ratchet was upgrading her frame when the twins suddenly appeard.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::But was it necessary to lift her spark out?:: - Prowl**

**::That is something I had been wondering about the entire time.:: - Optimus Prime**

They watched the two mechs interact with each other, oblivious of the fact that they were being watched. Sunstreaker seemed so broken while his twin was lost in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>''WHAT? Are you kidding me?'' A huge black mech spit out high-grade onto the floor. Several other mechs growled at him for this. Pedal was venting softly. The anger, his Prime had caused him still left doubts in his processor.<p>

''Optimus Prime wants a femme to be the boss.'' he repeated it again. A femme! Primus, a femme! Femmes were weak. Femmes were stupid. Femmes were annoying.

''How dare he humiliate us?!'' The black mech snarled. A femme? Not in all Pit.

''He stated that either a femme or go back to constructing. No choice left.'' Pedal felt an upcoming processor ache beginning. The mechs around him were furious. Anger was rolling off of their frame in heavy waves. He was in no better shape, he just hid his anger well.

''What if I say no?''

''He said we can go back to kicking those afts who they call themselves as our bosses. I hate them. I want to go back to the mines but not under a femme! Primus, the Prime is slowly glitching!'' Pedal whined pitifully before throwing a cube to the wall. The dent was enough sign of his anger and pain.

The others were growling like animals. ''And he wants us to help her. She is a fresh-femme and just got out of her studies.''

''Not in a way. If she wants to build a mine, she will have to do it alone. I am leaving!'' A dark grey mech with heavy armour was slowly standing up with creaking joints. His almost red optics were trained on Pedal.

''You can go. We will find another mech who is better than you, scrap-heap!'' Pedal snarled back and watched as the mech powered up his powerful fusion cannons.

''I am the best. You cannot find another mech who is better than me.''

''Then remain here with us and let's see what we can do to the little femme.'' The others smirked at this.

''I am not going to obey a femme. A femme should be under a mech not above them.'' Everyone aggreed with that but soon reality slapped them again.

''Helping her doesn't mean that we cannot make her life miserable! She will have to overwork herself to be up to our expectations.'' The other cheered at this. Only time would tell when Optimus Prime would contact them.

They had talked with Ultra Magnus who gave orders to build new machinery for the new mine. The other three mines started to dig through the heavy metal. ''Let them be quicker. They can be quick but we will be more effective.'' Growling at the mention of those mines and their Chief Engineers were disgusting him.

If only Dirge had been alive, Cybertron would have never needed three other mines.

* * *

><p>Shelby's spark was slowly calming down but still frightened. Her new legs were finished. Arms finished. Wheeljack returned with the stronger sparkchamber and circuitry that surrounded the sparkchamber. Only the abdomen, back and chest remained for another day or two.<p>

The medics were tired even Ratchet. They cleaned up around them and retired for the night. First Aid remained behind and he put himself in a light recharge but his system was connected to the spark container. If anything happened, he would know in that moment.

But the light recharge had changed into a heavy recharge. The little medic was so exhausted that he didn't notice two small figures in the vents. Two pairs of glowing red optics watched the medic.

Then they looked at the femme on the berth. They stumbled back because this was not the same femme they had the pleasure to torture. The legs looked more powerful then the fragile one.

Soundwave had seen it better to send his most loyal cassetticons to steal the memories from the femme's processor.

**::Keep it quiet, you idiot! You want the autoscum to online?:: - Frenzy**

**::Then let's get going because I hate this place.:: - Rumble**

**::I know. Should we not make some mess around here?:: - Frenzy**

**::Nope. Soundwave said only steal not damage.:: - Rumble**

**::Okay-okay. Plug that in the port.:: - Frenzy**

The small decepticon plugged a wire into the back port on Shelby's helm and activated it device. It activated the sensors and circuitry in her helm which helped the functioning of the processor. They waited impatiently for the device to signal that it had finished its job.

However it pinged at them, alerting them that they had bumped into resistance. They looked at the recharging form of First Aid and they cursed.

**::Delete everything on this scrap! Don't hurt her processor. Megatron wants the femme on full mental capacity.:: - Rumble**

**::What are we searching anyway?:: - Frenzy**

**::Soundwave mentioned somethin' hazy about her. Maybe a hidden file or...:: - Rumble**

**::Like this one?:: - Frenzy**

**::Don't give me the smug attitude fragger.:: - Rumble**

**::Found it. Soundwave will have a lot of a fragging time to pry into this file.:: - Frenzy**

**::Just save it and leave everything behind.:: - Rumble**

**::Even the map of Iacon?:: - Frenzy**

**::Even that. We don't need useless datas. Just that file and we're going:: - Rumble**

**::Fine but you are going to brew me a high-grade for this.:: - Frenzy**

**::Just that file you idiot of a creation.:: - Rumble**

**::Let's get going.:: - Frenzy**

Silently they left the room with a snoozing First Aid. The spark was safe and resting. Not even reacting to the two unknown presences. They were panting hard to get out of this slagging base. The autobots were mushy and it disgusted them.

''Report: Frenzy, Rumble.'' The monotone voice of their keeper soothed their sparks. Both of them let out their breaths and put the tiny device into the huge palm

''There was a very heavily encrypted file and we think that this was the file you've been after.'' Said Frenzy.

''Result: positive. Cassetticons: return.'' Both of the small mechs returned into the chest of Soundwave as he put the precious devide into his subspace. ''Decepticons: we have what we want. Order: return to decepticon base.''

**::Tell me you have positive results?!:: - Megatron**

**::Cassetticons: returned with encrypted file stored in device. Mission: accomplished.:: - Soundwave**

**::Excellent. Return to base as soon as you can. I want to know what is in that file.:: - Megatron**

**::Order: Acknowledged.:: - Soundwave**

* * *

><p>The end of Chapter 17. What do you think? Please review!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Back with a brand new chapter :) I am sorry for taking so much time :( I had another field training and had guests for a few days and I have a lot of reports to do for College.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)

Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eighteen<span>

The unexpected visit of Rumble and Frenzy went unnoticed. The next few days were tense for everyone on the base. The twins were kept in the brig for five whole days so the medics could finish the final touches of Shelby's basic armour. The word 'adaptable' meant that the medics put thin metal coverings on the protoform which would swell into a solid and very powerful armour. They would connect the basic thin metals to the spark chamber, primary energon line and to the frame so the metals would mold to her protoform. The whole procedure contained: 1) the removal of numerous sensors on the whole body which would ensure that the armour and protoform would not be so sensitive. COMPLETED. 2) the patient would need a lot of energon transfusion in order to help the adaptation. IN PROGRESS. 3) in order to start the adaptation, the spark needed to be in the spark chamber because an adaptable armour needed a stable and functioning spark. IN PROGRESS.

When the medics finished their work on the completely new frame they looked smug. The whole frame looked much much stronger and no doubt sturdier but through the whole time they tried to maintain most of the femme curves. The legs and arms looked powerful with ultra strong wires ensuring the power they would give but hopefully would be hidden beneath heavy armour. The back struts would have to hold more than ten times as heavy stuff than Shelby's original lithe form.

Ratchet and Wheeljack built all kinds of scanners, scanners they could think of from mining to medical, into her protoform. Now she looked more like Elita, Chromia and Firestar.

Everyone feared that Shelby would not live through the pain her surgery would cause her. The pain would strain her processorss and spark so much that it sent shivers down Ratchet's strut. He felt bad for causing her this but femmes were never built to work heavy physical jobs.

Normal mechs who wished to work as miners went through a lot of check ups and their armour was made by hand which took weeks.

And! And if she lived through the pain the last thing would be a processors upgrade with Perceptor. Ratchet had talked to Perceptor about what kinds of things they should give her. Scanners, programs even a little more memory bank so she could study without fearing that her memory capacity would be filled.

''Ratchet?'' His name came from his bonded. He looked at Moonracer who looked paler than normally. She was just as tired as they were.

''Let's put that metal on her and start the transfusion. I will put the spark back in its original place.'' A hand stopped him before he could do anything. First Aid looked worried.

''Are you sure this is what we want? Nobody tried what Sentinel wanted. What if she will die? How many chance does she have?''

''The theory said that the patient has to have a strong spark. Shelby has. That is the only thing I have hope in.''

''What about the twins?''

''And I am hoping to not be shredded to pieces by them. I am just as frightened by this as you two are but we don't have time for this. We started this all and we have to have faith in Sentinel Prime.'' Ratchet told them and lowered the first metal which would cover her right tigh.

Moonracer reluctantly put the other tigh covering on Shelby's tigh before the three medics started to 'dress' her up. ''How much time will the armour need?''

''According to the calculations of Sentinel Prime, before the patient died in spark failure, the whole thing needs four days. The armour was finished when the spark gave out on that bot.''

''Let's hope she is stronger than that poor spark.'' Moonracer sighed but felt her spark pulse quicker. She was so afraid that something would go wrong that she wanted to purge her tanks. But she trusted her mate. First Aid opened the spark chamber for the arrival of Shelby's spark.

The femme looked at her mate as he made his way to the container and put some lubricant on his hands. The spark sensed the invasive hands and started to float out of his reach. Ratchet snorted at this and grabbed the white glowing orb in his hands and lifted it out of the safe container.

The spark cracked angrily and fearfully and sent electricity through Ratchet's frame. Moonracer smiled fondly at him and imagined him lifting out their sparkling out of her chamber. But this was not the time to start a family unit. ''Is she healthy?'' she asked.

''Yes, she is more than healthy.'' Ratchet answered as he walked over to the lifeless frame.

''Does Optimus know that we are starting the main event?'' First Aid asked as he held the spark chamber door manually before they automatically closed up. The white ambulance leaned over the body and eased the spark into the unknown chamber before watching out for small signs of discomfort or failures.

''No, but it is for the better.'' They watched as the glowing spark adjusted to the new environment and got comfortable before it sent a signal along with a huge burst of electricity to wake every wire and circuitry in the body.

They heard the cooling fans whirr to life for the first time. Ratchet's scanners showed him that the energon started to flow through the new tubes. The frame was working perfectly. ''Should we wake her up?''

''Yes, unfortunately she has to be fully conscious for the adaptation.'' The medics behind Ratchet grimaced at this. They would not want to be on the receiving end of this new surgery.

''She looks more stable than in her previous form.'' First Aid stated.

''Because she was barely out of maturity. Prime or not sooner or later she needed to have a new form.'' Moonracer nodded and watched as Ratchet brought Shelby out of the forced recharge.

Slowly her optics lit up with life. The fans worked harder now that her processors were working too. The young femme groaned as she lifted her new hand to her forehelm. She activated her optics and looked at the white ceiling. She remembered Moonracer injecting her with something to put her into stasis.

''Primus! I need someone to shoot me. Primus, what kind of a processor ache I have.'' The ones around her chuckled at her as she turned her helm to them. She saw three relieved medics around her and she noted that her arm was... heavier but moved smoother than normally.

She lifted the hand away from her helm and watched and felt as she flexed her fingers into a fist. She could feel the power in them.

''Are you finished?'' she asked in wonder as she studied the rest of her arm.

''Not yet. Your armour is in place but-'' She sat up with the help of First Aid and looked down at herself. This was her new armour? This was a lot thinner than her original one. ''The adaptation is still before us. You need to be conscious before we start it. Are you ready?''

''As ready as I will ever be.''

''First Aid, soundproof this room. No need for anyone to hear anything.'' Shelby looked confused then she was eased back on her back and strapped down by stasis cuffs.

''Is this necessary?''

''It is.'' Was all Moonracer said before Ratchet injected the first dose of energon to her primary energon line and plugged several wires to her 'thin' armour. Ratchet hesitated for a moment to actually switch the machine on before venting harshly and watched as Moonracer rushed out with First Aid. The door was closed after them.

''How much time?'' she asked nervously as she watched Ratchet.

''Four days. Let Primus guard you. We will watch you through cameras but no one will be here to help you. If anything goes wrong we will know. Good luck and don't give up!'' She nodded but didn't like the sound of it. Ratchet switched on the machine and watched as the thin metal started to glow. He stepped back and watched.

The femme felt nothing at first just... strange burning across her whole protoform. The feeling was... strange but nothing more. Though the whole anxiety made her somewhat sick to the tank. Ratchet scanned her but saw nothing out of place.

The burning increased slowly. Shelby winced at it. It was the signal Ratchet had been waiting for. He retreated and engaged the new locks on the entrance. Nobody should come here. They would monitor her systems and spark capacity.

Heavy minutes passed when the full force of this... surgery hit her spark with the intensity of a supernova. She screamed out in surprised pain and strained against her bonds. It felt worse than when Megatron almost broke her jaw components. The feelings were like when bots tore pieces out of her limbs slowly. When wires were cut, twisted in her protoform. It burnt, stung. Sometimes it felt like when she was punched into the ground by Primus himself.

She screamed out again and again. She felt and heard the sick twist of armour swelling to her form. Coolant covered her whole frame and burnt ozone permeted the air around her. In a normal situation the incredible pain would automatically open safety protocols to save the vulnerable spark but in this case the protocols remained dormant. The protocols would have numbed the pain and shut down receptors to lessen the pressure.

She screamed again this time her voice shook the walls on the small operating room. Outside the room: Ratchet, First Aid, Moonracer, Wheeljack and Red Alert watched the painful movements on the berth.

It was sickening to see a perfectly healthy transformer being in pain. ''Are her bonds with us, femmes-''

''I closed it off manually. I shut off her communications.'' said Ratchet. Moonracer sat down on a chair because she felt like purging right now. Primus be blessed when the sounds were shut off too. It was haunting to hear her broken screams and whimpers. When zoomed on her, anybody could see the physical changes in the armour.

**::Ratchet to Optimus.:: - Ratchet**

**::Optimus here. Anything new?:: - Optimus**

**::We started it.:: - Ratchet**

**::Did you have permission?:: - Optimus**

**::Don't get that attitude with me, Optimus. I can override anybody including you. The sooner it's done the sooner she can rest.:: - Ratchet**

**::How is she?:: - Optimus**

**::You don't want to see her. Plus you don't want to hear her.:: - Ratchet**

**::Acknowledged. Anything wrong with her, please comm me.:: - Optimus**

**::Will do.:: - Ratchet**

* * *

><p>The twins were still kept in the brig for their latest prank on Ironhide. The prank was mainly a revenge because he dragged them out of that small room where Shelby had been. Prowl had been about to let them out when...<p>

**::Optimus to Prowl.:: - Optimus**

**::Sir?:: - Prowl**

**::Please keep the twins in the brig for another four days. It would do no good for them to visit the med bay and demand a visit to Shelby. She is under the surgery.:: - Optimus**

**::Acknowledged.:: - Prowl**

''What's up Prowlie?'' Sideswipe asked as he looked at the SIC. Sunstreaker snorted and watched as the Praxian seemed to be thinking hard. It was unnerving that they couldn't read Prowl's emotions through his face. Then suddenly the SIC turned to them with a hard expression marring his features.

''You are not allowed to leave this brig for another four days.'' he stated. The twins' jaw components almost hit the ground.

''What?! Why?!'' Sideswipe asked. Sunstreaker merely growled and glared at the second in command.

''Optimus' special orders. Don't question your superiors. You will stay and that's it.'' He turned around and left the stunned brothers to their own thoughts.

''What's this about?'' Sideswipe asked the yellow twin.

''I don't know tincan. I guess I will claim that berth again.'' Something was up and they knew it. They had paid for damaging the med bay and they were told that this was their last day in the brig.

Sunstreaker seethed in himself but was projecting the same feelings through the twin bond. Sideswipe thought about Shelby. He missed her already.

He couldn't help but shudder at the intensity of her pure white spark so near his own chassis. Even if a glass container separated them. He wanted to see her chest plates slide open and reveal the same spark they had seen.

He wanted nothing more than to push their chests together and feel her in a new kind of bond that would bind them all as sparkmates. Sunstreaker huffed at this but said nothing, only folded his arms before his impressive chest plates.

The yellow twin had to give credit for the thoughts his brother was transferring. He too wanted to be with the femme but the broken body kept coming back to his processors.

He just hoped that she was alright and when they were released from their punishment they could spend time together.

**/Sunny!?/ - Sideswipe**

**/Don't call me that. What do ya want?/ - Sunstreaker**

**/Did ya ever think about sparklings?/ - Sideswipe**

**/Where in the Pit did that come from?/ - Sunstreaker**

**/I like the idea./ - Sideswipe**

**/I don't know if we will ever be good to spark her. We have one spark. I don't know. I am not ready to be a creator./ - Sunstreaker**

**/Who said we will have to spark her now?/ - Sideswipe**

**/Then why did you ask?/ - Sunstreaker**

**/I was just curious./ - Sideswipe**

Sunstreaker didn't answer. He had never thought about sparklings of his own. When in the gladiatorial ring, he had to fight for his life and fought to satiate his lust for killing. He didn't have the time to think about femmes on a permament level.

But when Shelby came into view the whole situation seemed like she had unlocked deeply hidden mating protocols which demanded a stable sparkbond. Him and his brother were both old enough to form a bond without trouble.

Their real problem had been their personality. Brutal and merciless, not a good kind of combination to impress femmes. Femmes in the past came when they needed a good frag. But almost after every time they had berthed a femme, Sunstreaker threw the poor and satisfied femme out.

After that femmes came to them to interface with them then they left. No one wanted an unstable pair of twins as their sparkmate. And nowadays femmes avoided them for their own safety.

**/But we don't want any femme, right?/ - Sideswipe**

Sunstreaker let a small smile to his lips at the childlish tone his brother held through their bond. Yes, Shelby was perfect for them. And they loved her so much! It was stronger than the need to satisfy his demons.

Highly bored after he stopped thinking that he grabbed wax from his subspace and started to apply some on a spot he thought looked imperfect.

* * *

><p>The femme was clever, or so she thought. But nobody could match Soundwave's ability to break through everything. Mentally, physically or through a program but this encrypted file even gave him some helmache. He had done diagnostical scans over his frame because this file was well-protected with many kinds of viruses. Clever viruses which could scare away weak mechs but not him.<p>

He was Soundwave and a mere femme would not embrassass him. He knew his Lord wanted the femme as Empress and frankly he would not mind it if his Lord were happy.

**::Soundwave report.:: - Megatron**

**::Report: still working.:: - Soundwave**

**::Still nothing?:: - Megatron**

**::No, my Lord.:: - Soundwave**

**::You disappoint me, Soundwave.:: - Megatron**

**::Will not, my Lord.:: - Soundwave**

**::I hope not. Keep working. I will have Thundercracker to attend to your duties.:: - Megatron**

**::Order acknowledged.:: - Soundwave**

**::Very well. Megatron out.:: - Megatron**

The Communications Officer sat still for a moment. No, he would not disappoint his leader. What could the femme know that needed this kind of high-protection. Maybe a new battle plan? No, Optimus would not allow femmes to attend to extra dangerous missions. He valued his femmes.

* * *

><p>To say that Megatron was bored was an understatement. Starscream kept bragging about how stupid his plans were and kept cursing him to the Pit. The seeker was bolder than usually and the SIC needed someone to remind him of his place. So he took most of his frustration on Starscream.<p>

Soundwave was still working and Megatron was not a patient mech. He wanted answers!

Another problem was that they were running out of energon. He lowered everyone's daily ration but still needed to get energon. So their plan started to develop to attack Metroplex, or Iacon, or Crystal City. He knew from reliable sources that Optimus kept energon for emergency.

Well, his situation was emergency. Maybe he would get to see his dear Empress. The femme still sparked his circuits and she would learn to love him. A femme who would warm his berth and bear his sparklings.

With a new kind of energy he made his way towards the command center. He needed to smooth every little detail of their cunning plan.

* * *

><p>Every minute felt like an eternity for Shelby. She was dripping coolant, her optics were glazed with pain. What had she gotten herself into? Her whole frame felt like it was on fire, meant in a bad way. Every time that damned machine sent out orders she heard the metal bend, mold to her form and harden. It felt like someone was tearing her out from the inside.<p>

Words couldn't describe the pain she felt. Her throat was dry from screaming so much but she was not desperate for energon because her tank felt aweful all the time. She was all alone and nobody came to her. When would this torture end? She felt that dying would be a miracle.

Her spark hurt in the worst way and almost felt like when a human had the worst of heartattacks. She didn't feel her limbs. They felt like jelly but when she chanced to move a muscle cable she always regretted it.

She saw that her processors tried to unlock safety protocols because her spark was starting to get exhausted from the hard pain it had to endure. But everything remained as it had been before.

When she had a few moments to look around she noted the weld marks on the wall and the brand new door. What had happened here?

Would she be able to recover from this? Would she live this through?

She felt the most horrible pain in her spark. Like it was pinned to something and squeezed. She deactivated her optics and gritted her dentas. She coiled her processors around all the good times that had happened to her and held still.

In the med bay someone was always watching the monitors to see how she faired though she didn't know this. Moonracer was sick nowadays from just looking at her state.

Two days had gone by and so far, she seemed to be taking the procedure quite well. The armour looked so much harder then her original one. Only a paintjob was needed if she was finished.

The scanners pinged quickly. Moonracer gasped and... ''Ratchet!'' She called his bonded.

The CMO rushed to her side and read the results. ''So it started.''

''What had started?!'' she asked but saw him narrow his optics and focused only on the suffering femme.

''The pain affects her spark.''

''Will she-?'' she asked as she put a hand to her lipplates.

''I don't know.'' he answered quietly. He prayed to Primus to spare her spark. It amazed him that she had endured this all so well.

Suddenly the machine stopped alerting them. Both of them read the new results. She managed to get through a rough part. They let out relieved breaths.

**::Optimus.:: - Ratchet**

**::I am here.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::Shelby had been through a sparkattack.:: - Ratchet**

**::And?:: - Optimus Prime**

**::She is still fighting the pain. She is much stronger than we originally thought.:: - Ratchet**

**::Is there a chance that she will be completed without emotional damage?:: - Optimus Prime**

**::I am certain of it now. Sentinel Prime typed down that his patient had fainted after the first few minutes of pain. Shelby had been online for two days now. She will manage from here. The last few hours will be a critical time but I still hold hope.:: - Ratchet**

**::I hope you are right.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::Ratchet out.:: - Ratchet**

''The twins?'' First Aid asked.

''They are in the brig. Optimus ordered Prowl to keep them there.'' Ratchet said as he went back to his work. Moonracer looked one last time at a newly screaming Shelby and fought the urge to flinch. She went back to write reports.

She saw the femmes her.

**::How is she?:: - Chromia**

**::Exhausted and weak but other than that... she is fine.:: - Moonracer**

**::How much time?:: - Elita-One**

**::Two more days.:: - Moonracer**

**::That's too much.:: - Firestar**

**::It's a lot of time and mostly we are anxious and jumpy because of every little alert the machines make.:: - Moonracer**

**::I can understand:: - Elita One**

**::How are you, Elita?:: - Moonracer**

**::Fine.:: - Elita One**

* * *

><p>The next day seemed to go just as tension-filled as the last three days. All medics feared this day with a passion. The last twelve hours had gone with many little attempts of spark failures but to their utter amazement Shelby controlled the situation with an iron grip.<p>

Her spark was weak and her frame was exhausted. She had used an enormous amount of energon but it showed. The energon flowed the molekules of the thin metal and reacted with them, the energon turned to solid crystallines. That was how the theory worked in Sentinel Prime's processors. But now it seemed that they could prove that the theory could be used.

The last few hours were pure torture for the femme. The pain intensified to the point where she wanted to shoot herself. Her processors hurt, her frame hurt, her armour hurt, her spark hurt.

Suddenly the pain stopped. She panted and vented harshly but could not move. Was she dead or alive?

**::Optimus?!:: - Ratchet**

**::Yes?:: - Optimus Prime**

**::The surgery is completed.:: - Ratchet**

**::And?:: - Optimus Prime**

**::She is alive.:: - Ratchet**

* * *

><p>So what do you think of this chapter? Please leave a review!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Chapter 19 updated :D I am back :D Thank you for reviewing :) They mean a lot to me!

Enjoy the new chapter! :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nineteen<span>

''Shelby?'' Her unfocused optics tried with all their might to focus on the owner of the voice. Her head pounded and every sensor in her frame hurt beyond imagination.

She had been so wrapped in her world that she did not notice Ratchet pick her up bridal style and started to carry her out of this room. ''How is she Ratchet?'' Moonracer asked again from her sparkmate. The medic scanned the now heavier frame. He huffed.

''A few wires were fried from the heat and pressure but nothing serious.'' he said and looked down at the still dazed femme and the only thing they could hear her cooling fans working harshly.

When his sparkmate said nothing he started to walk with the femme and two mechs behind him. He had Optimus of her condition and he fully expected the autobot leader down in the med bay. He knew from Prowl that the twins were still in the brig but would be let out within a few hours.

''Are you tired?'' he asked the femme who nodded and put her helm against his chest plates. The strong sparkbeats lulled her easily into recharge. He looked up at his sparkmate who only smiled and nodded. The femme was in a deep recharge in no time.

He put her down on a medical berth and watched her. The metal thickened into a hard armour. To say that he was impressed was an understatement. Yet they had a new project in hand because now that the theory was proved to be right, they had to work on it so the patient would not die if it did not have a really strong spark.

''We did it!'' First Aid said in a breathless tone. A few times it seemed that her spark would give out but for some reason she just hovered on the edge. Something always pulled her back. Now all she needed was a full scan, a good recharge and a paint job. She seemed a lot bulkier then before. Much like Elita.

Suddenly the door opened revealing Optimus, Elita,Chromia, Ironhide, Jazz, Wheeljack, Prowl, Arcee, Firestar and a lot more. The med bay was crowded. ''Ratchet!''

''Optimus. I see you contacted the whole base.'' The medic hissed. Shelby did not need a lot of autobots. She needed rest.

''How is she?'' Optimus asked. Elita consulted with Moonracer about the whole thing. The pink femme gasped at what she had heard while standing right next to Shelby's berth. The femme commander looked at the recharging femme and back at her medic femme.

**/Really?/ - Elita One**

**/Yeah, I've been sporting nausea since the beginning of this. Primus, it's so good that it's over./ - Moonracer**

**/How did she take it?/ - Chromia**

**/I have to say that she took it rather well. At first we thought that she would have a spark failure but then she managed it./ - Moonracer**

**/Primus! But we didn't feel anything./ - Arcee**

**/No, because Ratchet offlined all communications./ - Moonracer**

**/I see./ - Elita One**

**/The twins were kept in the brig./ - Firestar**

**/Yeah, Prowl saved the day./ - Moonracer**

**/And Red Alert?/ - Elita One**

**/He is emotionally unstable. The twins did scare him to deactivation with their raging. He glitched a few times during this all./ - Moonracer**

**/What will be happening to her now? Is she free to go?/ - Elita One**

**/No. Ratchet wants to keep her here for a full scan then she will be sent to Perceptor for processor upgrades./ - Moonracer**

**/Megatron had been quiet nowadays./ - Arcee**

**/That was the last topic we've been discussing with Optimus. Yes, he is quiet and it's bothering us. Let's hope he won't do anything./ - Elita One**

''When will she be awake?'' Optimus asked again. The femmes looked at him. They had missed out a lot because of their femme bond. A lot of mechs just looked around and checked on the unconscious femme before they left. The crowd was not needed here and they needed to be back to their posts.

''Primus, Optimus! She just got out of a deadly surgery. She will be in recharge for days. Her system needs to be on maximum.'' The femmes snickered at this. Optimus glanced at them before he looked back at his medic.

All of them sat down in chairs. ''What is going to happen after this?''

''She needs to take medical grade energon mixed with regular grade energon. Maybe low grade. Since her joints are brand new they need to get run in before she can even walk. It's going to take a few weeks before she can be released from the med bay.'' Ratchet explained. Meanwhile Prowl was letting the twins out of the brig.

''I see. Report if something goes wrong.'' Ratchet nodded and watched as everyone left. He sighed tiredly. They needed a good recharge too. But who would remain here and keep watching her conditions? Perceptor!

* * *

><p>Something was bothering Megatron. He didn't know what but there was something going behind his back and he wanted to know why. Starscream was up to something and he wanted to know it!<p>

Then he retired to his quarters for the night but not before he forced Soundwave to work on the file Frenzy and Rumble managed to steal. The Communications Officer acknowledged the order and started to work on it. A few hours later a really tense Soundwave came through the entrance leading to the throne room. Even the warlord saw that something was terribly wrong.

''Finished?'' Megatron asked. Soundwave nodded and bowed to his leader. He pulled data pads from his subspace and handed them to his leader. Megatron took them slowly but looked at the TIC. ''Anything out of ordinary? Did you find anything interesting?''

''Answer: More then I thought of. Side result: Put cassetticons into stasis. Answer: No need for them to know everything.'' Soundwave answered in his monotone voice. The thought that Soundwave had to put his dear symbiotes into stasis forced a little bit of fear into Megatron's spark... but only for a moment.

''Why?''

''Answer: Megatron will be stunned. Presence: Required?'' The blue mech asked again. The warlord shook his head and Soundwave made a retreat hastily. The silver mech looked at the place where his third in command had stood. _'Strange!'_ he thought and looked down at the data pads in his hands. He sighed and onlined one of them.

The first thing that made his movements halt, was… Ciara Lewis? Who was Ciara Lewis? Then the next bit of information, Ciara Lewis was the past name of Shelby.

''WHAT?!'' Megatron shouted out of surprise and disbelief. His optics wide. So… Shelby… had been… a human female before she was captured by him?! ''Primus!''

Ciara, or Shelby, whatever… she was only twenty years old and studying to be a mining engineer. At least this was true. There was a holopicture of a young woman copied into the data pad. The human female looked younger than her age with long light brown hair and green eyes.

This woman was Shelby? But now that he remembered the femme's gentle features… Yes, this was his Shelby but not as beautiful as a femme. He sat in his throne but new this needed privacy. He felt all tiredness leave him. He wanted to know everything about her.

He stood up and looked at the data pads. He was stunned but at the same time excited to know things about her. He knew he should be disgusted that a mere human woman found out a way to become a transformer. A mere fleshling but… somewhy it did not bother him. Quite the opposite. It made him excited and saw her oddity an exotic refreshment. And to think that he would read about her past was… exciting him.

He hurried back to his quarters and engaged all safety locks so nobody would disturb him and he could completely pay attention to what he was reading. Her birthday was on 1th of August. Her mother was Sophia Lewis and her father was James Lewis.

He sat down in a chair in front of his desk and started reading in earnest. And he found interesting parts…

* * *

><p>''Finally!'' sighed Sideswipe as he stretched on his berth. Sunstreaker had gotten inspiration in the brig so the first thing he did was to grab a canvas and he started to paint. Prowl had threatened them to enter the med bay which bothered the red twin. He missed their femme and he wanted to know what happened to her.<p>

''Glitch-head!'' He heard Sunstreaker muttering to himself. Prowl had a prank coming his way very soon… also he wanted to know why they had to be in the brig for another four days. They hadn't done anything. ''Fraggin' pit-spawn of a bot!''

''Hey calm down bro. We are outta the brig. Let's go see our femme.'' Sunstreaker nodded too. Maybe that was the reason they were even put into the brig for such a long period. The yellow frontliner still thought of revenge but he calmed down to the point where he didn't want to offline anybody who passed them. Just because Prowl ordered them to stay away from the med bay, they didn't have to obey him.

''Sunny?!'' His twin's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He growled at the given nickname. He hated it with a passion but he had no spark to beat the slag out of his brother for it, he only threatened him.

''Don't call me that.'' he said flatly while passing many corridors.

''Should we ask Shelby about, you know what?''

''Maybe.'' Sides was satisfied with the answer and happily walked alongside his brother. They passed Ironhide who glared at them and already pointed his cannons at them. The weapons master clearly awaited another prank… but not today!

They passed Hot Rod who had distanced himself away from Shelby much to the pleasure of the twins. And on top of that he would transfer to Crystal City so he could start a new life there. The flamed-warrior only glanced at them but said nothing. He still felt a pang of jealousy but the distance from the blue femme made the pain lessen. Yes, he knew he had been just obsessed with her and it was time to search for his own mate.

Finally the Lambo twins reached the med bay and heard voices from inside. At first they thought that Prowl was there too but soon recognised that the medics were inside. The door opened with a hiss and revealed all medics doing reports.

''Ratch?'' Sides asked unsure if he would receive a wrench on his helm. Sunstreaker just huffed impatiently and waited for a reply. A bored looking Ratchet looked at them.

''Came to see your femme?'' The twins nodded but for the first time no sneaky remark followed this. ''Although Optimus clearly told you to stay away from the med bay, I will let you see her for a short time. She is behind that curtain.'' Ratchet pointed towards the white curtain and the twins started to walk.

Meanwhile Ratchet scanned them for something… For the first time the twins didn't mind it because their thoughts were focused on other things.

The CMO wanted to make sure that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were not full of viruses and, he wanted to see how their sparks were fairing because he knew a sparkbond was ahead of them. Sure they were young bots but still, anything could go wrong. Their sparks were strong like their personalities and he detected no defection. And secretly he wanted to know if the twins were capable of sparking Shelby… The chance of sparking her was slim. If they ever wanted sparklings, they would have to try for a long time.

Sunstreaker waited a second or two and looked at his brother who nodded. Both of their sparks were beating wildly in their chambers. They were excited yet afraid of what they would see.

The yellow twin pulled the curtain to the side and let a gasp leave him. Sideswipe's fans stopped before restarting again. Their optics took in the sight of their soon-to-be mate. Her helm was blue but the rest of her frame wasn't coloured yet. They had noted in the past that she was too skinny to be healthy and that her frame was too fragile for anything to do but now… They were speechless. She looked bigger, deliciously curvier and taller than before. She was beautiful. Sunstreaker had the mental image of painting her armour himself and he let a purr escape his vocalizers.

''Hey! This is a med bay so keep this out. Frag your brother elsewhere.'' Ratchet's voice didn't reach their audios as they gazed upon her.

Sideswipe had the nerve to look at the medics innocently and Moonracer shook her head and snorted at the same time. Before they could do anything, somehow Prowl got wind of it that the twins went against his orders and marched up to them and dragged them back down to the brig.

To say that Sunstreaker spat bad energon was an understatement. His processor was full of claiming their femme and this fragger was keeping them away from her. He hissed and swore so colourfully that a nearby guard blushed deeply.

Sideswipe merely laughed at his brother and sat down on his berth. They would be here for a few days… again. But Primus was smiling at them because Prowl came back again. ''Back so soon?'' Sides smirked at the SIC. Sunstreaker kept his distance and linked his arms before his chest plates.

''Do not consider yourself lucky. Optimus wants you two to go on a new mission.'' Both of the mechs' jaw components were hitting the ground.

''But- but-''

''No buts. Optimus' office now.'' The twins were led out of the brig and escorted to Optimus' office.

* * *

><p>A few days passed somewhat peacefully. Shelby heard voices and powered up her optics slowly. It took her a moment or two before she realised that she was in the med bay. A sudden piercing pain made her groan and drew attention to herself. Peds were making their way towards her berth. A gentle hand stroked the side of her helm. ''Shelby! This is normal. You had a serious processor upgrade. Your processors will hurt for days. You should rest. The pain will lessen. Drink!''<p>

Moonracer held her helm up so she could drink the medical grade energon. A beeping sound caught her attention and she tried to focus towards the sound but another pain stopped her. ''Your processor gave emergency protocols towards your spark to shut down. A processor poking is no fun and your system knew Ratchet and Perceptor were messing with your mind. We needed to put you on the machines.''

''The twins?'' she asked, her throat dry from not refuelling manually. Moonracer smiled.

''They were sent to Cyber City like most of the team. Megatron attacked the City in order to steal energon. Nobody was reported as deactivated or injured. They are fine. Rest now.'' She patted the healing femme's shoulder and covered her up with another blanket.

Shelby sighed and started to power down when her flared up. The voice which greeted her caused Moonracer to look up quickly from her work. The machine beeped slower because Shelby's spark seemed to freeze in shock and fear.

''Shelby?'' But the femme didn't hear her.

**::Shelby!:: - Megatron**

**::What do you want?:: - Shelby**

**::Greeting your soon-to-be sparkmate in such a fashion? You should be punished my dear and I would enjoy giving you the punishment.:: - Megatron**

**::You sick sadistic…:: - Shelby**

**::No, my dear. Do not upset yourself. I know about you.:: - Megatron**

The machine jumped then slowed down. Moonracer was freaking out and Ratchet to get his sorry aft down here because something was happening to Shelby. The femme only watched as the machine which was hooked up to Shelby's spark chamber and directly to her spark.

**::No nasty remarks? Then I should talk about the interesting parts, Ciara.:: - Megatron**

**::No!:: - Shelby**

**::Oh, yes, my dear! I have my ways to find out secrets and I have to say, yours is odd but exotic.:: - Megatron**

**::You would not-:: - Shelby**

**::I would if I will not have you.:: - Megatron**

**::What do you want from me?:: - Shelby**

**::Your frame, mind, everything! Starting from a permanent sparkbond to an heir.:: - Megatron**

**::No!:: - Shelby**

**::You are one stubborn femme, Ciara. Which do you prefer? Your true name or your false name?:: - Megatron**

**::Ciara is dead since the day she had been put into a coma. Her human life ended there. I would very much like you to call me Shelby.:: - Shelby**

**::Soundwave reported that you have upgraded your frame. I wish to see you my dear.:: - Megatron**

**::We shall see it. I am tired.:: - Shelby**

**::I will contact you when I want you.:: - Megatron**

The pain erupting in her processors were beyond what she could handle. A hand shoke her into reality. Her startled optics met the uncertain and demanding of Ratchet's. ''What happened?'' he asked.

''Megatron.'' Shelby winced at how false she sounded. Her time was slowly nearing its end if she kept up this false facade. Should she tell them her real self or keep leading them in the shadows? They would never believe her and she didn't want to hurt the twins… although that was what she had been doing all this time. She knew that she would be punished and banished from Cybertron once Optimus heard her story… or send her to an asylum…

''What did he want?''

''Me.'' With that she shakily turned away from them and pulled the covers almost onto her helm and tuned everybody out.

Ratchet and Moonracer stared at the femme and looked at each other worriedly. Optimus had to know about this.

When they saw that she was in recharge, Moonracer gave her strong sedatives so they pain in her processors would not cause her to be online.

A few hours later Shelby had the feeling of being carried out of the med bay. She was held to a strong and really warm chassis. She heard hushed voices but she was too tired to care. At this moment she wouldn't have cared if Megatron carried her out of the base.

Then she heard the door slide open and they entered. The only thing she knew was that her captor was not alone. The mech stopped somewhere in the room and she literally felt his gaze piercing her mind. Another presence made itself known because the other mech stroked her helm and _kissed_ her on the cheek plate. Her fans whirred a bit and heard the mechs chuckle before the mech holding her started to walk again.

They stopped again and she was handed to the other mech until she laid on a berth, she assumed. She felt the mechs shift next to her and got themselves comfortable before they snuggled as close to her as they possibly could.

'_Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are back?'_ With that thought her processors obeyed the sedatives and her mind went blank. Not feeling, not hearing and not thinking. Her tired system needed all the rest she could get.

''She is recharging deeply.'' Sides' voice whispered to his brother. He gazed lovingly at the femme in their arms. Ratchet's fury was still evident on their helms. The medic had thrown all of his wrenches at them but he allowed them to take her to their quarters. His only order was that if they saw her condition get worse, they had to bring her back. Ratchet told them that she was through the worst part of this processor upgrade. Some minor glitches reared their ugly heads but nothing serious. She was stable enough to be removed from the med bay if only for a short time.

They aggreed in that instant.

Now they were free to spend the night with her. Snuggled close to her, made their spark jump in elation. Sunstreaker grunted and caressed the fine metal which covered Shelby's spark chamber. His digits were trembling and his control was slowly slipping. His spark was demanding him to end this torture and just bond with the femme.

Sideswipe watched his brother struggle. He turned on his side and put an arm around her. Sunstreaker gulped hard as he saw his twin get comfortable. His light purple optics narrowed then laid back himself and hugged their femme too. He commanded to dim the lights and powered down.

* * *

><p>''Hey Screamer! You've been sulking in your quarters since we got back from Cyber City.'' Skywarp made room for himself and sat down next to the depressed Air Commander. Starscream growled. He hated that nickname. Thundercracker merely took in their trine leader's posture.<p>

''Nothing is wrong with me Warp. I am fine. I am just tired.'' Thundercracker had been convinced that Starscream was an excellent liar but this time he just sucked at it. He knew it had something to do with Megatron.

''What did Megatron do to you?'' The blue seeker was startled when Starscream looked at him when he mentioned their supreme leader's designation. He saw hurt, longing, hatred and even a bit of love in them. Thundercracker was good at seeing these emotions. ''Primus, you love him?''

Starscream's wings dropped close to his torso and looked down at his hands. Skywarp gasped and jumped off the berth to face his trine leader. ''But- but he isn't a seeker. That would be against our Vosian Bonding Laws, Starscream.''

''Don't you think I know this? I wanted to get the femme just to get his attention. But he seems like he only wants that Autobot femme.'' Starscream felt awful. He hated himself for revealing his feelings to his trine. He wanted Megatron and he had wanted the tyrant for a long time. That Autobot whore had to come into the view and all of his hopes had been zeroed.

''Shouldn't you talk with Megatron about this?''

''Are you glitched? He would blast a hole through my cockpit if I did.''

'_But I do love him.'_ Starscream thought sadly.

* * *

><p>This was the newest chapter :) What do you think? Please review!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Back again :) I hope you will enjoy this new chapter. In the next chapter we will arrive to another important part ;)

Thank you for all the reviews, adds and alerts :)

Enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty<span>

A few hours later Shelby felt something move on either side of hers. It sent her slightly hurting frame into a full frezny. Then something was touching her breastplates. More like caressing. The touches were gentle and exploring the surface. Her processors were hurting but a quick diagnostical scan showed her the brand new upgrades and programs.

Sunstreaker woke up before his twin. He looked around and noticed another system humming next to him. He pushed himself up on his elbow and gazed at the recharging form of Shelby. Now he remembered that he and his twin almost begged for the medic to let them have a night with their soon-to-be sparkmate. The grouchy medic aggreed with a series of dents still evident on their helms. So far nothing seemed to be wrong with their beloved.

The closeness steered his spark into a full-blown overdrive. His coding were clawing at him to finish the bonding… but if not bonding with her in this instant, then at least interface with her. He didn't know what to do so he tried to restrain himself till his brother woke up. He should have asked Ratchet what was safe and wasn't for her newly built frame.

_Never mind that!_ He could be a patient mech when he wanted to be. And they wanted the femme here with them even if nothing happened!

''Sunny?'' The yellow twin looked at his still sleepy-looking twin and grunted before focusing back at the femme between them. Why did he feel that he didn't need violence in his life? Because in all his life he had to fight for something, fight against somebody. But he liked the change.

Then all of sudden Shelby's optics, those beautiful white optics activated. She looked up at the ceiling and winced when sudden pain erupted in her abdomen. It wasn't strong but enough to notice. ''Are you alright?'' Sideswipe pushed himself up onto his elbow and looked worriedly at the femme.

''Just a small pain. Nothing serious.'' she replied and lifted a hand to examine it. She flexed it, moved her fingers then looked up her arm and at the newly formed metal.

''Shelby?'' Sunstreaker asked which brought her out of her musing before looking at the yellow twin. ''What were they doing to your frame?''

''A frame upgrade. They reformatted me so I can bear being in a mine. My past frame was weak according to Ratchet.'' The twins looked at each other silently panicking. Optimus would send her to Metroplex after all?

''You are leaving Iacon?'' Sideswipe asked in a whisper and grabbed the still extended hand and tightened his fingers around the still much smaller hand.

''Do you know when you are leaving?'' Sunstreaker asked as he laid down and wrapped his arms around her curvier waist. The warm and sudden contact sent shivers down her spinal relays.

''I don't know.'' she answered and sighed. Sideswipe brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. It sent pain to Shelby's spark and she felt tears well up behind her optics. She loved them, Primus she really loved them but… could she lie to them?

Sunstreaker noticed the fareaway expression on her faceplates. Something was bothering her…

''Could you-'' She looked at the yellow mech silently asking what he wanted from her. ''Could you… smile for us?'' Shelby was surprised by the question but the sheer intensity in Sunstreaker's optics… Without some help she would not get a smile on her faceplates. The twins were waiting… and Shelby tried to remember a memory from her data banks when one came up, including the twins.

She remembered being in the lounge, silently sipping a cube of energon when… the twins ran into the room screaming because an angry Tracks was behind them. The fuming mech was completely pink with yellow flower painted as an added affect. It was hilarious! It made her smile. The twins were trying to get out of that trouble but Prowl got them by their scruff bar and dragged them to the brig.

She smiled at the memory then felt Sunstreaker's fingers trace her lipplates. She looked at him to find his optics turn purple. Oddly enough it didn't cause her tank to churn and when all of Megatron was erased from her CPU, she hoped that she could truly smile again, especially with the ones her spark belonged to.

''Will you stay here with us?'' Shelby was torn between saying 'no' but at the same time 'yes'. She didn't want to disappoint them.

''What is the time?'' she asked. Her core programming was blocking everything besides rebooting files… her helm still hurt… probably that was why she could not access everything.

''Still too early to get out of here.'' Sideswipe snuggled closer to her and put his helm in the crook of her neck. She gulped but said nothing.

''Are you in pain?'' Sunstreaker asked and laid back down. She shook her helm which sent relief down both of her mechs. Then their comm. flared to life and…

**::Sideswipe and Sunstreaker! My office. Now!:: - Prowl**

**::Whatever it is! We didn't do it this time!:: - Sideswipe**

**::Another city is being attacked. Frontliners are needed.:: - Prowl**

**::Coming…:: - Sideswipe**

''You have to go?'' The femme asked as Sideswipe groaned before nodding. Sunstreaker pouted… actually pouted. It made Shelby giggle but after it she gasped. It sent a fresh wave of pain through her helm. Well, she still was not that healthy after all.

''You okay?'' Sideswipe asked.

''I will be. I should go back to my quarters.'' she said as she tried to sit up. Sunstreaker's arms pinned her down and didn't let her up.

''Promise you will be careful. You are not up to the max. We will carry you to your quarters. Ratchet made us promise that you won't stress your freshly made frame.''

''Then it's better if you drop me in the medbay. I am sure whoever is there will not kick me out. I don't know if I can walk. I didn't try it.'' Shelby had been so afraid to touch either mech but now she pried off Sunstreaker's hand and laced fingers with him. She looked at their linked hands. His was still too big despite the fact that she had been reformatted. But she noted that he was warm and she didn't want to escape that warmth.

''Let's go. Ol' Prowler won't be happy if we are late again.'' Sideswipe scooped her up in his arms and the three left the twins' quarters. A few minutes passed with a comfortable silence when the medbay door opened.

''Is something wrong with her?'' First Aid asked worriedly. Alarmed at the fact that the twins brought her back. Ratchet would kick the slag out of them.

''Nothing. But they have to go to Prowl.'' Shelby answered.

''I see. Put her down there.'' the little medic said and watched as Sideswipe carefully sat Shelby down. It was amusing to see the normally aggressive mechs behave. Well, they were a lot better since their femme came into view. It seemed like they wanted to impress her. Some of their hilarious pranks were missed, First Aid heard the other bots say this but at the same time the new, behaving twins were welcomed as well.

He watched as both of the mechs nuzzled the top of her helm and left. He looked at Shelby who was nervous. He scanned her and saw that her spark was beating faster than it should be. ''What's the matter?''

''I don't know if I… nothing. Forget that I started to say something.'' Her little secret was really troubling her and it made her sick to the tank. It looked like she would break down if he were not there to catch her.

''You know you can tell me everything.'' He coaxed a little bit.

''This is not medical topic, more like mental and… other stuff. I don't know if I can trust you like that or if you will ever believe me.'' The sudden explanation caused First Aid to stop in his movements.

''Trust me? I won't tell a living spark.''

''It's not that but… My… situation is…'' She trailed off not able to finish it. It was so hard to say it here. It seemed like her whole world would crumple down on her if she told him. First Aid sat down next to her and waited patiently. ''First Aid! If you believe it or not… I am… I- I'm- I''

''Calm down. Just say it.''

''I've been- I- I've- I have been… a… _human_ before.'' Finally she said it and she felt a whole mountain being lifted off of her shoulders. An uncomfortable silence fell upon them. She dared not to look at him. She was trembling because she knew he would tell Ratchet, Ratchet would tell Optimus but at the same time the whole base would hear it the next day.

She felt numerous scanners tingle her frame. She had awaited this reaction. ''No, this could not be. My scanners tell me that you do not have mental issues. This is impossible. How?'' His voice was trembling. She knew she had made a mistake.

''I made a mistake. I shouldn't have told you. I am such a stupid fool. I shouldn't have. I should just offline myself.'' With great physical pain she scooted away from the little medic and hugged her tired knees up to her chest plates.

''Wait! I believe you.''

''You lie.'' she said which sent pain to his spark. First Aid held her stare and searched. He used a program to see if she was lying. He used all his medical programs but all of them told him that she was telling the truth.

''How did you?''

''_Primu_s!''

''What?'' He didn't catch the meaning, he thought that she was only praying to Primus. Shelby calmed down from her hysterical outburst and thought that it would not be good for her to tell him that it was Primus who helped her.

''And Megatron knows. He called me Ciara. I had not heard this name for a year. I am Shelby here and not Ciara.'' she whispered and looked away. She made her life's biggest mistake.

''Megatron knows? How?''

''I don't know but he knows and he threatens me with it so I will go into his waiting arms.'' First Aid looked like he would glitch. Several error messages popped up on his internal screen but he dismissed them all. If he told Ratchet this… ''I see you want to tell Ratchet about this.''

''I didn't-''

''Yes, you want to do that. I should have just kept my mouth shut.'' She put her helm on her folded arms and vented air. The medic looked at her. Could he believe her? After this statement, what was the truth about her and what was lies? ''Perhaps it's better if I offline myself. Not like anybody would miss me after this.''

''I- I believe you.'' She looked at him skeptically and raised an opticbrow. ''Primus!'' She smirked bitterly at him. ''Why did you tell me this?''

''I could not live with myself. I have lied to all of you and it pains me. And you were the only one who seemed like a dependable mech but I was wrong.''

''No, no, no. It's just so hard to believe this all. How old are you then?'' he asked. He was horrified and curious at the same time. Should he keep her secret or tell Optimus?

''In human standards, I would be turning twenty.''

''Then you are a youngling.'' Primus! She was just a sparkling!

''In human terms, soon I will be an adult. Another truth about me is that I would have been a mining engineer just like here. That had been my speciality but not mining energon but like coal, stone and other Earth materials. Furthermore I wanted to learn how to process them that had been my other dream.'' Her optics shone with a great fire and now First Aid believed her.

''How did you get here?'' he whispered but now fully believeing her story. It sent cold chills down his spinal relays but he dismissed it. Shelby was not a threat to them but another autobot who was turned into a femme by unknown forces.

''That's complicated. Let's say I had some Holy help. I had a car accident. From what I have been told, I was put into coma but my human body didn't make it. And that was when I onlined as Shelby for the first time.'' Despite the fact that she could be sent away from Cybertron, she could rest a little better now. She had to tell somebody or the guilt would have drowned her.

''That's tragic.'' To his utter surprise she pulled out a tiny… paper out of her subspace.

''This is a photo about me and my family. I didn't realize I had one with me but I found it. Look, this is me here.'' He focused on the tiny piece of paper. He looked at her then back at the photo.

''You look like her.'' It was another thing why he believed her. Shelby smiled sadly.

''I didn't intend to keep this from you all but… you have to understand that I was afraid. I am still afraid. I am afraid of what the others will think. What the twins will think.''

''I will not tell anybody.'' She widened her optics at him openly gaping at him.

''You won't?'' She breathed and felt some relief wash through her. First Aid promised that he would not tell anybody until she decided to let them know. First Aid was battling with himself. He should and should not tell Optimus. He… would keep her secret.

''You have my word.''

''Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me! Thank you.'' The tears ran down her cheek plates. She felt so much better.

''Now. Let's see if you can stand up. Ratchet said you would need more days but you seem fresher than before. Let's make a try then I will let you recharge.'' At first First Aid was afraid to touch the femme. The story she told him looked like it would send him into stasis lock. But after a moment's shock he helped easing the painful knots out of her joints by massaging them.

Then he helped her to her peds. ''I don't think I can do this.'' She grimaced as a sharp pain erupted in her legs. The unused joints were still stiff and… new.

''You can do it. Someday you have to walk freely and alone. Let's try it.'' He held out his hand which she took hesitantly. She was nervous but did as he told her. She took a hesitant step with him beside her. ''Are you alright?''

''I will manage.'' she answered through gritted dentas. It hurt like Pit! The medbay door opened with a loud bang and revealed an overly pissed Ratchet.

''First Aid! Who gave you permission to try and make her walk?'' The little medic panicked and in his haste he let go of her hand. Shelby yelped in surprise because her only source of balance and help was removed. She felt her legs go limp under her but before she could collapse, First Aid caught her.

''I am sorry because I let you go.''

''Don't worry.'' They both looked at Ratchet who looked annoyed. She felt another set of tingling sensations. The CMO was scanning her. Shelby looked at the medic who was holding her and silently questioned him. First Aid nodded to tell her he wouldn't reveal her secret. Luckily Ratchet was so engrossed in her physical health that this action went completely behind his back.

''Put her on that berth.'' he barked. He had never ever said a wrong word at First Aid but Prowl told him that the twins were going on another mission. He checked their quarters to find that the femme was missing. He made his way to the medbay only to see his most trustworthy medic trying to teach her how to walk – when he forbade her to even think about it.

* * *

><p>''Sir?!'' Pedal saluted to the tall City Commander. Ultra Magnus looked around the factory. Several mechs were still working on the newest mining machines. He was pleased but at the same time fearful.<p>

''How is everything going?'' he asked as he watched the black mech out of the corner of his optics.

''Everything in order. Another set of layouts had been delivered to us. Tomorrow we will start to work on them.'' The mech answered.

''Optimus Prime ordered me to stop everything. He wants to know what Shelby's opinions are on these layouts. We will send everything to her in the morning.'' The City Commander looked expectantly at his much smaller companion. Pedal grimaced and shuffled on his peds.

''But… sir… we are already finished with most of the machines. What will we do if that who-'' Ultra Magnus shot a dirty glance at Pedal promising retribution if he said another word about the femme. ''I mean, if she decides that these are not to her liking?''

''I will not punish you for almost saying something you should have not. As for the layouts, these are not for her likings but to serve our purpose. Give all of them to them.'' He pointed towards four mechs standing in the entrance. Pedal sighed in defeat. He could not go against his superior.

''As you wish, sir!'' Ultra Magnus nodded and watched as the mechs gathered up all layouts and listed them. He made sure not even one was left behind. Dirge might have been a good miner but also he had been a decepticon when he switched sides. Although Ultra Magnus learnt to trust him he did not trust his miners.

Pedal watched as all of the important data pads were gathered into those mechs' arms. He didn't trust this new engineer and he never would. This little femme had to work hard to gain his trust. And if he disliked a bot his teammates hated that bot too.

''Have a nice day. Tell everybody to rest till further informations are sent.'' The mechanical engineers watched as the Magnus and his bots left the factory. Pedal huffed angrily his optics ablaze.

''Boss?''

''He said we had to wait. Which word didn't you understand?'' Everybody cringed at the tone and put their tools aside.

Outside Ultra Magnus heard everything and was not pleased. Pedal seemed a lot aggressive since Dirge was offlined. He just hoped that Optimus was still functional.

**::Ultra Magnus to Optimus Prime.:: - Ultra Magnus**

**::Optimus Prime here.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::Prime, we have the layouts. I will send them in the morning but Pedal worries me.:: - Ultra Magnus**

**::Thank you. How so?:: - Optimus Prime**

**::He is more aggressive than in the past. He barely obeyed my orders. He seemed like he would disobey me.:: - Ultra Magnus**

**::When the time comes, I will talk to him privately.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::How will this femme keep them behaved? Even protecting herself?:: - Ultra Magnus**

**::Do not underestimate her, Ultra Magnus.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::I see. Well, I should be going. My shift is nearing its end.:: - Ultra Magnus**

**::Go and recharge my friend. Optimus Prime out.:: - Optimus Prime**

Ultra Magnus was a little bit excited to see the little Shelby. He knew her creators. They were fine mechs. One a tech and the other had been a scientist. No wonder the little femme had taken after both of them.

But he was worried about her leading abilities. These mechs were dangerous even close to becoming Decepticons in spark. These mechs had dark sparks with the ugliest personalities. He doubted Prime's rational thinking. Sending a femme to lead them? A complete suicide.

''Sir?! What should we do?''

''Put them into boxes and send them real quickly. These are important. And Quickburst?'' The brown mech stood out of the four.

''What do you require, sir?'' he asked politely.

''When the CE arrives, you are assigned to keep her safe if Pedal or the others try to terminate her.'' Quickburst was a gentle mech compared to his brutal appearances. He was a helm shorter than Ultra Magnus but far more broader.

He had a geniue personality and was a great help when Ultra Magnus was really deep in reports.

''I understand.''

* * *

><p>The femme was in an energon pool which was so warm. She felt her frame go slack from the sensation. She absolutely melted and let out a tiny purr. Ratchet chuckled and sat down on a chair. ''How does that feel?''<p>

''So much better.'' she answered and powered down her optics. She let the energon do its wondrous job. ''Why are all my programs disabled?''

''When your processor solved all smaller glitches inside your helm, they will be enabled. Don't worry about them.'' She nodded and put back her helm against the cold tile of the pool. ''First Aid and Moonracer are going to help your limbs to run-in.'' She nodded and let herself get lost in the pleasurable sensations.

''What's happening outside nowadays? I have been in the medbay for few days and I haven't heard anything.'' she stated.

''Megatron attacked Autobot Cities nowadays and stole energon. Those fraggers are lazy slagging-fraggers to discover their own mine and start mining their own energon.'' Ratchet said. Shelby snorted.

''I think it's for the better. If Megatron wanted to open a mine he would hire me although he had been a miner himself.''

''How do you know this?'' Shelby couldn't decide which answer would be the best. She sighed in distress.

''I have spent a lot of time in the library so I sneaked into not really legal parts of it. I have read about him and about a few other decepticons.'' she said which was true because she indeed spent a little bit of her time reading about decepticons. Ratchet huffed and continued to stare at the opposite wall.

''But sadly a few of us in other cities turned against us and joined the decepticons. Clearly Megatron had something up his sleeve if an autobot believes him. I wonder what he told them.'' Ratchet wondered aloud and Shelby said the first things that came to her mind.

''Energon, violence, pleasure, power and a lot more. Those who are in the gladiatorial pits are restrained-''

''But these mechs are scientists, techs and normal civils. There had been a rebellion among the gladiators but Ultra Magnus repressed it.'' he said. Shelby sighed softly. Her processors were a bit better now that there was nothing she had to do.

''And who went to the newest mission?'' she asked and pressed a button on the wall because the pool was getting colder with each passing minute.

''Jazz, the twins, Hound, Optimus, Sky Linx, Jetfire, Bumblebee, Bluestreak and a lot more. I hope they will come back in one piece.'' She chuckled. ''I swear they are doing it on purpose to annoy me with their injuries.''

''I am sure they don't want to be kept here.''

''The base has new improvement now. Wheeljack and Perceptor with a few other engineers were working on how to get the base safer when the decepticons were attacking.''

''And how?'' She raised an opticbrow. She was curious.

''They let the outer glass shell of Iacon stay as it is but they added heavy hydraulic machines to the systems which will sink the whole base under the surface.''

''But the base is on solid ground.''

''That's where you are wrong. The base is above a huge hole which was not repaired. I think past scienticts had seen the great opportunity in it but had not carried it out to do something remarkable.''

''If it keeps us away from Megatron.'' She smiled a little bit before other thoughts started to rule her mind. Ratchet noticed her slumping shoulder blades before asking…

''What botheres you?''

''Less than a month and I am out of here to go to Metroplex. I am out of my mind to think that I can do this alone. I am not built to lead.'' she mumbled to herself. Ratchet's optics glowed for a moment…

'_How badly you are mistaken. Being a chosen Prime has the ability to lead. And we all would give up our sparks to protect the future Primes.'_ Ratchet thought proudly. He was proud because the line of Primes was well-protected. There was Hot Rod who needed to learn a lot how to lead, he needed wisdom and a steady second-in-command behind him to help him through the hard times. On the other hand Shelby needed someone to pump her up with confidence. The femme would do well if she believed in herself a lot more. She also needed a mech who could teach her the ways of a Prime.

''There will be Ultra Magnus who will help you in the first time.''

''Ratchet?''

''Yes?''

''Can you help me in something?'' The medic leaned closer to the femme, audios all focused on her. ''Can't you get me a few data chips from the library? I think I will be able to stand a few of them. I left everything behind and the time to leave Iacon is nearing. I think I will not glitch.'' The medic was scanning her again. He was hesitant at first but seeing that her processors were nicely getting used to the new programs, he decided to let her study a bit.

''I will but the first sign of exhaustion and you will meet the business end of my wrench.'' Shelby chuckled and nodded.

''Alright!''

* * *

><p>''So, how's yer femme?'' Jazz asked as he propped himself up on his elbow joint. The night was chilly and the fire in their camp was weak. At least the mood was good adding a little bit of the twins' speciel brew of high-grade. Optimus and Jetfire were arguing about a new attack and ambush. They let the decepticons think that they could do whatever they wanted before attacking them.<p>

''She was weak.'' Sunstreaker answered as he sipped his own ration of high-grade. He didn't like talking about their femme until they were bonded to her. Still bonded or unbonded mechs could get themselves killed by the hands of the twins if either of the twins detected some hidden interest.

''And did you 'face with her?'' At this Sideswipe spit out a mouthful of energon. Jetfire looked at them and shook his helm. The red twin glared at the Porsche. ''Don' tell me ya didn' wanna do it with 'er?'' Jazz smirked at the growl he received.

''When she is healthy, we will. And it's none of your business.''

''Imma givin' ya two a bit o' the infos I heard from Prowl.''

''Is it about Shelby?'' Sideswipe asked as both of the twins leant closer to Jazz. The spy nodded and looked at the talking Optimus and Jetfire.

''Optimus will visit Ultra Magnus. He thinks that Pedal, the second-in-commad miner is a bit on the aggressive side and would not obey her. He will take Shelby with him and see the reaction.'' The serious tone without the slang was never a good sign. Sunstreaker thought about accompaning her and keep her out of trouble.

''How much time does she have here?''

''According to Prowl and what he heard from Optimus, a week at most.''

''That's a short period of time.'' Sideswipe gasped. He hoped that they could spend time with her. It seemed like Primus didn't want them to be together.

''A week, Optimus decided. But let's talk about somethin' else. They are comin' this way.''

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Please leave a review and let me know what you think!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone! I am back with a new chapter. Let me tell you though... I had a really painful and hard time writing again. Somewhy I just couldn't squeeze out a word :( And it was frustrating as Pit! It took me long long weeks before I am able to update :( But I am here again :) :) :)

Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and adds! :) I am really really happy to read all of them and they mean so much to me! :) :) :)

Enjoy the chapter ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-one<span>

The twins were patrolling around the base and Shelby was left alone in her own quarters. The past three or four days were spent with teaching her walking, using weapons and so on. Her newly built frame was not the same as the previous one and she was still adjusting to the new changes. But for the night she was alone in her quarters, she asked Ratchet about it. He had one request… more like an order, if she felt any kind of pain… he would weld her to a medical berth and keep her there for a long, long time. Just when she was powering down, someone comm. linked her. She groaned but answered anyway and she was surprised to find it was Optimus.

**::I am sorry to interrupt your recharging cycle but we have a serious matter at hand.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::Does it require my presence?:: - Shelby**

**::Yes, it does. Please come to my office. Take your time with the walking.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::I will be there as soon as possible.:: - Shelby**

Though Ratchet said no stressing activity, he didn't tell her to walk slowly. So Shelby left her quarters and walked to Prime's office. When she arrived at his door, she chimed in. ''Enter.''

''Please sit down.'' Shelby noted the boxes in his office but said nothing. He put away a stack of data pads then diverted his attention to her. ''I have spoken with Ultra Magnus and he is sending the mining machines' layouts. They are in those boxes.'' he said. The femme looked around. At least seven boxes were on the ground which caused Shelby to grimace.

''I see.''

''I need you to check them out and see if everything is in order and ready to build them.'' Optimus watched Shelby closely. Other than the tiredness and confusion written on her face plates, nothing else showed. He even wondered if she processed everything he said to her. ''According to my plan I wanted you to leave Iacon for Metroplex within a week but seeing that the layouts are here I will lengthen your staying.''

'_How generious of him.' _she thought sarcastically.

''But tomorrow I wish to pay visit to Metroplex and for you to be familiar with the place where the mine will be and I want you to meet with your miners.'' At this Shelby did grimace and flinch at the same time.

''I understand.'' What else could she say? She was past that point to even try and argue with him, she wouldn't waste her energy to try and talk some sense into him. Optimus was amazed too. He awaited some kind of protest but none of it came. ''Is that everything?'' she asked.

''Yes, it is. You may leave.'' Shelby nodded and left his office leaving a confused and worried Optimus behind. The Prime put back the data pads he had been reading when Shelby came in. They were about the other three mines and their progresses. He sighed and onlined them back. Shelby was seriously behind the other mines but could he blame her?! No, he couldn't.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow came way sooner than Shelby wanted. She found herself really nervous for Primus' sake! It was just a trip to Metroplex… though she had never been there. This trip would be really awkward since she knew noboby. Her HUD pinged at her to see Ratchet before they had to leave. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were due to a check up too since last night's patrol hadn't ended well.<p>

The twins found Laserbeak sitting on a building and monitoring the whole area. It looked like he was alone but in reality Frenzy had been there too. Nothing happened but Sunstreaker's paintjob had been ruined since Sideswipe managed to fire at him. It was an accident but the gold toughliner made a huge scene.

When she entered the med bay she was greeted with two sets of blue optics suddenly fixed on her. She smiled at them and walked over to them. ''Hey you two! How are you?'' she asked softly and watched as the tension faded from their shoulder blades. Sideswipe reached for her and yanked her between the two of them.

''I'm fine. Sunny here keeps screaming about his paintjob. Ouch!'' Sunstreaker reached behind her and scuffed Sides on the back of his helm. Shelby chuckled and shook her helm.

''Don't call me Sunny.'' Sunstreaker pouted and put both arms around Shelby pulling her into his side leaving a jealous Sideswipe farther.

''Hey! She's mine too-'' He was cut off when Ratchet entered the bay with a sour look on his face plates. He spotted the trio on the berth near the wall and growled.

''Not in my med bay!'' he barked and swinged his wrench. Shelby put both of her hands up.

''We didn't do anything. I just came here for the check up. Seriously, nothing happened!'' she said but felt the new tension in the twins' frames. Ratchet huffed then scanned her anything out of ordinary.

''Well, nothing seems serious with you. Still keep out of trouble.'' He motioned with his hand to get the frag out of his med bay so he could tend to the Lamborghini twins.

''Am I ready to travel, Ratchet?'' At this the twins looked alerted. Ratchet on the other hand glared at her.

''Maybe. Where do you want to go?'' he snapped at her. The other medics in the med bay flinched at the tone. Their CMO was in a really bad mood today!

''Optimus and I are going to Metroplex. He has to talk with Ultra Magnus and he wants me to see the mine and my… crew.'' The last word was spoken with hesitancy. Ratchet was quiet for a moment before he scanned her again.

''I shouldn't allow you to travel but if Optimus wants to go then I can't do anything but let you.'' Shelby nodded and smiled. The twins beside her gripped her hands and didn't let her go.

''Don't worry. I will be alright. I am not leaving for forever.'' she told them smiling but their worry didn't dissipate. Both mechs were frightened that their femme would never come back to Iacon.

**::Shelby?:: - Optimus Prime**

**::I am here. I am in the med bay.:: - Shelby**

**::We have a change in plans. Return to your quarters and start packing. Your presence is needed in Metroplex. You have two days to pack before we leave. The layouts can wait another few days an we will bring them with us so you can check them out.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::I- Uh- I see. I will be going and start packing then.:: - Shelby**

''Was it Prime?'' Ratchet asked as he checked the fresh weldmarks on Sunstreaker's abdomen. Shelby grimaced even more when the twins looked at her.

''He was.'' Her grimace and bad mood deepened when all of them waited for further explanation. ''I am leaving Iacon. I was ordered to start packing.'' The twins shrieked and accidently kicked the CMO who snarled at them.

''What?! Why?'' The red mech whined. Sideswipe tugged at her hands again and pulled her closer. His blue optics were widened in fear and his emotions mirrored his outer appearance. His brother felt the same. When they had the chance to start getting closer to her something always stood in the way.

''Optimus said that my presence is needed in Metroplex. So… guess I will be going and packing my things.'' Without another word she exited the med bay leaving the twins with shattered sparks. Optimus would never allow them to leave Iacon to be with Shelby. Or... they had to take matters into their hands!

Shelby walked aimlessly in the base. She feared this day would come and it came. She would be no longer among friends. She would be working with complete strangers. And from the news she managed to get from Prowl, the miners were like decepticons. Would she be able to restrain them and work peacefully with them?

Her processors started to hurt and her energy-level pinged at her that she needed to refuel. She sighed sadly and started towards the rec. room. The room was filled with bots who just finished their shifts. She walked to the dispenser and filled a cube.

Then she spotted a lone table near the windows but still secluded with a pillar. Her spark was heavy with hesitancy and it pained her to see the twins suffering because of her. Her mood only darkened with each passing second. ''Hey, Shelby? You here?'' The voice belonged to Chromia who plopped down next to her on the couch.

''Yes, I am here now.'' Somewhy her voice didn't seem like her own. She didn't want to leave Iacon and its safety. She didn't want to leave the twins, the femmes. _'Curse my engineering mind!'_ she thought angrily. Why couldn't she have chosen to be a medic?

''Why is the bad mood, sugar?'' Chromia asked again and sipped from her own cube. Soon Arcee, Moonracer, Firestar and a few mechs joined them. Everybody's attention was on the blue femme.

''I am leaving Iacon.'' As she looked at the bots around her nobody seemed surprised.

''We know. Optimus and you are going to Metroplex today.'' Elita stated as she crossed her legs. Shelby shook her helm.

''No, that's not what I mean. I am going and packing up my things. I am not coming back.'' This made everybody surprised that Arcee spit out her mouthful of energon.

''What?'' Elita asked in a high voice. Shelby grimaced but said nothing at first.

''Just leaving. That's all. It took me by surprise too.'' She drank from her energon.

''I will talk with him now.'' Before the pink femme could stand up Shelby's strong grip stopped her. The hand on Elita's arm dented the armour which earned both femmes' attention.

''Sorry!'' Shelby apologised. ''Don't talk with him. If this is what he wants then I will not argue with him. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. I will be fine, really!'' She faked a smile on her lips. Elita studied her for a moment before snorting.

''I knew he will send you away but I didn't know that it would be this soon.'' Elita said.

''He told me a week but somewhy he changed his mind.'' With that she dumped the empty cube into the trash and stood up. ''Anyone needs me, I will be in my room.'' She left the rec. room before anybody could say anything.

''This is bad.'' Firestar stated.

''Yeah, it is.'' Elita looked deep in thoughts. ''Well, there is not much we can do now. Sadly.''

* * *

><p>Several hours passed and Shelby was almost done packing. Over the months she didn't really decorate her quarters with fancy things. She sighed and looked around. The room would be empty once more.<p>

Suddenly someone chimed in. When she opened the door she saw Elita standing with at least twelve huge boxes on either side of her. ''Hi there! Help me get these in!'' The two femmes carried the boxes inside then closed the door.

''What are these?'' she asked. Elita smirked at her and opened one.

''Saw your quarters looked like a desert, nothing glittering or sparkling decorating your room. I thought that maybe these can be of use in your new quarters.''

''Aren't these a bit too much for decoration?''

''Of course not. You are a femme too. Femmes need sparkling optic catching things in their rooms.'' Shelby smiled at the pink femme. She didn't bother to dress up her own room because she knew this day would come.

''Thank you.'' She hugged the femme commander. ''How many boxes of these?''

''Only four. The others are filled with data pads. I have a lot of credits stored away but seeing that I don't have anything to buy, I thought I will order data pads and with the help of others we downloaded a lot of things for you.'' When Elita finished, tears welled up in Shelby's optics.

''You didn't have to do that. I am not worth it.'' The pink femme wiped away the escaping tears and smiled.

''Of course you are worth it. I see you are already packed. Only two boxes? Not much.'' The blue femme looked sheepish before she offered a cube of normal energon to Elita.

''Yes, only two.'' she answered. Elita looked around and shrugged her shoulders. Shelby smiled and stood uncomfortably before the femme commander. ''It has been really great to be around you all. I will miss you all!''

''Oh dear, we will miss you too!'' They hugged again then Elita had a call and had to leave. ''And I still have things coming for you so expect a lot of things in the near future!''

Shelby was once again left alone in her quarters. Without the small things she added, it looked really empty. She would miss this place. A sudden knock interrupted and startled her.

'_Who could that be?'_ she thought and went to the door. Opening it she saw the twins standing there. She smiled sadly at them. ''What are you two doing here? Don't you have shifts to attend to?'' she asked but she received no answer. _'Strange.'_

''Can we come in?'' Sunstreaker asked and Shelby stepped to the side to let the large mechs into her small quarters. She closed the door and looked at them. They were unreadable but…

* * *

><p>''What on Cybertron was that?'' A bewildered Moonracer asked from her mate, Ratchet. They heard a loud scream following the previous and another after the last one. The voice was familiar but they couldn't figure whom it belonged to.<p>

''I think I have a wild guess. It's best if you turn off your audios. Knowing the twins…'' he murmurred while writing a medical report.

'_The twins? With… Shelby? Oh Primus!'_ she thought shocked by the news.

* * *

><p>''What is it Soundwave?'' Megatron growled lowly before slamming his cube of high-grade on the table in irritation. Those pit-spawned Lamborghini twins had to damage Laserbeak. He moved his red optics at his TIC.<p>

''New informations: interesting for Lord Megatron.'' Soundwave said in his monotone voice. Megatron raised an opticbrow and stood.

''And what might those be?'' He started to walk down from his throne to his most loyal soldier. The two of them were alone in the command center. Soundwave didn't even flinch when his leader appeard in front of him filling his vision with his bulky frame.

''Laserbeak reporting: Autobot Sideswipe and Sunstreaker romantically involved with Shelby.'' Soundwave's spark jumped at the sudden blast that erupted from his leader's fusion cannon. He dared to not look behind him although it tempted him to see the hole in the steel wall. Megatron's face plates were set in an ugly glare, his dentas bared in a vicious snarl. And the TIC could hear the angry rattle of his leader's armour plates.

''Anything else?'' he spat before turning his back to his most loyal officer. He couldn't believe that those hellions were after his Shelby. Although he questioned if he even wanted the femme or her knowledge on Iacon. He didn't see her new frame but if he could believe Soundwave's symbiots then it was unquestionably attractive. He had not been with anybody for a long time and his insticts were pushing him towards any willing partner.

''Yes, Lord Megatron. Information about Starscream: have been in his mind and found interesting things.'' the blue mech said and already anticipated another blast from his leader because nowadays Starscream seemed melancholic, depressed and even his wingmates couldn't keep him grounded.

The seeker endured the beating without protesting which was strange to Megatron too. His plans didn't work now but it seemed that Starscream craved his attention even through pain. ''And what pray tell is that ungrateful traitor doing behind my back? Plotting against me? Silently working on a plan on how to overthrow me from my rightful leadership?'' he snarled.

''None of that my Lord.''

''Then what?'' Megatron all but shouted right in the faceplates of Soundwave. The TIC smirked behind his face mask because he was interested seeing his leader's reaction to what he was about to say.

''Seeker holds feeling for you. Emotions: not killing you but earning respect and possibly your love.'' It was funny to see Megatron's jaw almost hitting the ground. His red optics were widened. Nobody ever saw Megatron like this and Soundwave was grateful that only he saw it. Starscream would surely kill him for rummaging through his mind and telling his leader, his secret.

Megatron sat back down onto his throne. He needed to think straight. ''Are you sure he doesn't want to kill me?''

''Hundred percent positive. Not having thoughts for a long time. Conclusion: longs for a possible sparkbond.'' Megatron snorted and looked away. He needed another cube of high-grade. How would he face his second-in-command now or tomorrow? Megatron wasn't into mechs really… but for a mech Starscream was very attractive. The seeker refused countless suitors and the warlord had wondered why… now he knew, because the traitorous seeker had feelings for him. Him, Megatron who made his life a living hell!

Strangely the fact that someone felt something other than fear towards him… set his spark at ease but still the fact that Starscream was a mech and Megatron hated mechs and never considered taking a mech lover. ''Is that all, Soundwave?'' he asked rubbing his brows feeling a sudden helm-ache threatening him.

''That is all my Lord. Presence required?''

''Leave.'' The silence which followed after his officer exited was pleasant but awkward at the same time. Should he beat the slag out of that seeker or leave the matter alone? Should he question Starscream about it? Now that he thought about it, whenever he mentioned Shelby's designation Starscream seemed out of his processors. Starscream was jealous! How amusing! Could Megatron gain something from the seeker knowing his feelings for his leader?

He would leave the matter alone for a little while because he wanted to see just how much his little seeker favoured him and if the seeker was worthy for a mate. He hoped so because the jet was taking a lot of time from Megatron and time was precious. And he hoped that it was not wasted on someone who was not worthy of becoming his sparkmate… even if the person was a mech when Megatron was straight!

* * *

><p>A few hours later Shelby onlined to the feeling of being utterly sore. Her memory bank was of no use for her because she was disoriented. The only thing she noticed were warm frames pressed tightly against her front and behind. Two sets of arms wrapped possessively around her waist and chest. Two lowly rumbling engines purred beside her and she felt lighter. She wondered why.<p>

She remembered the twins knocking at her door but the events after that were mystery to her. While she tried to look at her mechs someone prevented it. It seemed like one of the twins liked to nestle their helms into her neck. She voted for Sideswipe because he was famous for nuzzling while recharging.

A snort behind her caused her to giggle but at the same time she managed to wake up one of them. The bot behind her was indeed Sideswipe and this resulted in that he tightened his hold around her torso. She managed to look down and blushed when she saw that all three of them were without their armours.

They were doing that! _'Primus'_ she groaned to herself but suddenly a hand grabbed her aft and made her _'Eep.'_ Now both of the twins were coming out of the recharge.

''Hey there beautiful!'' Sides slurred and nuzzled her neck. Sunstreaker chose to capture her mouth with his own to get a morning kiss. Shelby melted in their arms and let out a small moan. ''Hey, I am not gonna be left without a morning kiss either!'' He pouted and took his turn with their femme.

Sunstreaker looked a them and licked his lips all the while a satisfied smirk played at his lipplates. Both of them were disturbed even angered by the decision their dear leader made. Their sparks were hurting because for a long time they couldn't go to the next step with their future mate. So they aggreed if she would not fight against them then they would seal the bond.

Unfortunately she refused a bond with them, not voicing any protests but Sideswipe's charming caresses couldn't make her open her chest plates no matter how crazily they got under her protoform. It hurt them both for unbonded mechs were in pain during interfacing if they were denied of the desired sparkbond. And they wanted to know why she didn't want to bond with them… At least they had her for a short while and it was comforting.

''That's enough Sides. Let her intake some air.'' Sunstreaker smirked when his twin groaned and pulled their femme closer to him. He propped himself up on one elbow and watched them. ''By the way good afternoon to you too!''

Sides let go of Shelby which left the femme in a dizzy state. Both of the mechs kept caressing, worshipping her frame but not enough to arouse. She would leave tomorrow and they wanted to make the most of it. ''How long were we out?'' she asked as she rolled onto her back and choked back a hiss of pain coming from her lower regions.

''Six hours of recharging and two hours-''

''I didn't need that to hear.'' She blushed a deep shade of grey which caused both mechs to laugh at her shyness.

''Probably most of the base know what we were doing because your quarters weren't equipped with soundproofing system and the ozone oozing out of this room is a deadly give-away.'' Shelby groaned long before covering her optics with a hand. She didn't need to know that too. Her hand drifted to her neck when she felt something trailing down on the delicate metal.

''Is this a… a…''

''Yep, a bite mark. I suggest you find Ratchet or the others when night comes. You have a lot of that stuff on your frame.'' Sideswipe stated proudly that they had marked their femme.

''Really, you had to bite me? You too?'' she asked from Sunstreaker who grinned at her.

''Let me tell you something sweetspark. He was the one who left you with most of the leaks.'' Could her day be more embarrassing? These two were acting as if biting a femme's metal was the most awesome thing on Cybertron.

''You two are incorrigible.'' she stated under her breath. She felt them wrap her into their embraces and to tell everyone the truth she felt loved and wanted. It felt nice having them here with her.

''Whatever you say babe.''

* * *

><p>Well, ahem, this is what most of us were anticipating ;) I hope you like the chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! :)<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Hi everyone :) I am back with a new chapter! It is sooner than what I've thought but I am happy to be updating again! So we've reached a really critical part of this entire fanfiction… Things will be moving faster than before… sadly the updates won't be quicker but I will try…

I've thought about rewriting all chapters because of earth and cybertronian times… but then decided against it… my new fictions will be/are going to be written in cybertronian times but I will not rewrite My dream my life…

I am so sorry for grammar and spelling errors... I know I have a lot without voicing it but I am just too tired :( I am studying for an important exam but at the same time I couldn't stop thinking about this new chapter :)

Thank you for everyone's support, all the wonderful reviews, alerts and adds! They keep me on my toes whenever I read them :)

So I hope you will enjoy the new chapter :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-two<span>

The next day came way too soon for everyone's taste. Especially for the twins. They were currently taking a 'relaxing' walk with their future sparkmate but it was anything but relaxing. Knowing that she would leave Iacon soon, without them by her side, made both twins whimper in agony. Their sparks were still sensitive and writhing in pure need for a bond to be set into place. Yet Shelby remained silent about why she refused to bond with them. The pleasure was great and satisfied them at some point but only a permanent spark merge would calm both halves of spark.

The Cyrstal Garden was deserted for once and each mech held a hand of Shelby's. The femme was deep in thoughts and it only served to make her mechs more nervous. ''What are you thinking of?'' Sideswipe asked carefully as he kissed a hand, earning him a smile from said femme. His spark thrummed hungrily behind its casing as he watched several emotions showing on her beautiful face plates.

Sunstreaker on the other hand remained silent and observed Shelby. Something was troubling her that he was sure of. But what? What could it be that she couldn't share with them? Did she not trust them with her deepest secrets?

The emotions and sensations coming from his twin weren't helping him either.

''Just stuff. I am still not ready to leave. I will be alone there. Sure, I know Ultra Magnus but he cannot be with me all the time. I won't deny it that I am afraid.'' She let her shoulders slump with impending fear. As a human she thought that she would never be a boss, let alone provide for half of a race for real transformers. It was something that she couldn't get used to no matter how much time passed. Yet she was amused that almost three years had passed without her noticing it.

Her life had turned so drastically… her as a CE, being chased by Megatron himself, having Hot Rod in her heels although he had left for Praxus which was getting rebuilt, the knowledge that she needed to tell everybody about her true self… and her relationship with the twins. The twins she used to hate in the cartoons… especially Sunstreaker gave off a wrong vibe whenever she saw him in an episode. But they acted so differently… sure Sunstreaker was satisfied when he caused almost a spark attack at least twice a day to a poor bot. At this she wanted to giggle.

And there was the fact that she clearly remembered both of her mechs desperately trying to unlock her spark casing in order to bond with her. Yet her lust laden processors were somehow strong enough to keep the doors locked no matter what. She couldn't let them know what she was truly behind a bunch of metal armours and wires. Her short study about sparkbonding taught her that the first bonding always led to memory sharing… after the bond was in place the bonded pair only felt each other's feelings but couldn't get access to their thoughts…

What would they say if they saw her memories? She couldn't keep lying to them too much longer, it was downright cruel of her. ''But something else is troubling you.'' She snapped her optics up to look into Sunstreaker's icy blue one. They were questioning and still filled with pain. A pain caused by her insecurities. If the data pads were right, the pain in their sparks would fade with time.

She felt something close to a pull towards the twins but she had dealt with spark pain and somewhy she wasn't uncomfortable with the feeling.

''I know you want answers. Yet, I cannot tell you why I refused to bond with you too. I know it doesn't solve anything but… I am too ashamed of it. And a spark bond would only heighten both of your disgusts.'' The franctic shaking of twin helms were cute but she knew Sunstreaker. While Sideswipe was 'okay' with humans, she knew that Sunstreaker loathed them. He hated how they touched his paint job with their dirty hands, how they gripped his steering wheel and so on… the list of hating humans for things, was endless.

And when the bond was secured there was no turning back even if both twins were disgusted by her. She noticed them gripping her hands tightly almost bordening on pain and felt them tug her between their frames.

''How can you say that? We are your sparkmates, designed especially for each other. We could never be disgusted by you.'' Came the reply from Sideswipe's mouth. It didn't help to relax her nerves.

''You know you can tell us everything.'' Shelby sighed and tried to think of a way to test them.

''My past isn't pleasant… for example what if I told you that I were human?'' she asked curiously. For a split second there was utter silence before Sideswipe laughed loudly, Sunstreaker grimaced and snorted. And for a few long moments both mechs ignored her in favor to think through this. Shelby on the other hand was deeply hurt and she knew this would have been the reaction she would have gotten from them.

''You cannot be serious to think of something like this. Bless Primus, that you aren't a human and never have been.'' Sunstreaker hugged her tighter to his chassis and caressed her sides with both hands.

''Come on, you can tell us everything.'' he tried to coax at least a bit of an information and if they managed to have one little piece then they could find out the truth. The femme was trying her hardest not to cry in front of them. The pain of future rejection was too much for her and she needed to be alone again… preferably for the rest of her agonizingly long life. Now she knew the truth… she could never be with them for they would turn their backs to her once she revealed everything.

''Never mind. Let's go back inside. You two have shifts soon and I don't want Prowl chewing on your afts for being late again.'' Sunstreaker narrowed his optics to slits because he noticed her changing the subject. And he felt the change in her body language but he couldn't find out why.

''Okay, let's go. I think we need a cube. What do you two say?'' Sideswipe suggested as they started to leave the Gardens and walked slowly to the rec. room. Shelby suddenly lost her appetite despite the fact that her systems were low on energy. She needed time to figure out everything.

'_Primus, you were wong.'_ Shelby thought painfully trying to withhold her tears and the rattling of inner armour was a sure indicate that she would cry soon. She needed to get away from them.

''If you two don't mind it, I would like to be alone for a moment. Just go ahead and refuel. I will see you two later.'' She managed to plaster a weak smile on her face plates but her optics spoke otherwise. Both twins stared at her strangely… she hoped they wouldn't notice her behaviour… but unknown to her they knew that something was terribly wrong with her… but they let her have some space. Though they were jealous of everybody who dared to even pass her in the corridors, that was the result of not bonding, they gave her the desired space.

''Okay, see ya later.'' Both of them kissed her soundly then watched as she hurried away from them. The worry made their sparks sick not knowing what was happening in that processors of hers. With heavy sparks they entered the lounge where everybot was looking at them strangely. Sideswipe let a sly smirk play on his lips because he knew it had to do something with them interfacing with Shelby… maybe the too loud screams?

When Shelby entered her empty quarters she collapsed on her berth and broke down. _'Is this my punishment Primus?'_ she thought angrily before she felt an inhuman presence getting stronger in her processors.

'_You should have known that sparkmerging would reveal everything, Shelby.'_

'_How should I have? Many stories were giving false informations about sparkbonding. One tells you that bondeds are always seeing each other's memory and hear their thoughts, others are about that only feelings are given and received… not one of them were about mixing the two. Why didn't you tell me this?'_

'_I thought you knew. I took my hand from your shoulder, Shelby. You have been on your own for a long time, little femme. You have been shaping your life quite perfectly.'_

'_I know you saw what has happened in the Crystal Garden. How can I even think of a bond with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe if I get the reaction like that?'_

'_Do not hurry to judge them. There has never been an example for a human turned into a transformer.'_

'_But you said that nothing is going wrong. You didn't tell me that I have to reveal myself or getting caught when bonding with someone.'_

'_First Aid knows, and he will not tell a living spark but you have to keep it quiet, do not tell the twins.'_

'_But I am already hurting them by not bonding with them.'_

'_They will get over it. They love you too much to hate you for their pain, it is natural to feel pain when their sparks demanded a bond and not getting it. I see events that will lead you to reveal your true self.'_

'_By the way… I know I will have to have a device as Hound's holographic projector. Can you do me a favour?'_

'_I am listening…'_

When their conversation was over, Shelby felt so much better. Sure Primus wasn't helping at all but the knowledge that she told someone about her inner troubles were enough to lift a huge amount of weigh off of her shoulder blades. She was not happy about the fact that she had to keep lying… She loved the twins, that she was sure of and she prayed that they would not hate her when the time came.

While talking with the transformer God, she received a few distressed messages mainly from her twins. They were worried about her and asked if she was alright. She sent back her apologies but she had a lot in mind concerning her departure to Metroplex.

They sent back that they were assigned to patrol on the North-west side of the base which meant that they wouldn't be back for twelve hours. It was enough time for her to get a decent shower, polishing her armour, saying her goodbyes. Her things were already in the Royal Prime shuttle ready to be transported to her new 'home'.

Before she changed her mind she headed straight towards the washraks. At least she hoped nobody would be there. Those who had morning or daily shifts were at their posts, the others were recharging from their night shifts.

She entered the femme washraks and quickly stripped off of her armour. A quick shower would be a cure to her sore frame. The twins did a number on her and her lower regions were still aching.

An hour later she was freshly-showered now just a waxing was in order.

* * *

><p>A lot of the iaconian autobots were standing in front of the Prime shuttle. Optimus waited patiently for Shelby to say her goodbyes to all of them. He watched as the twins fidgeted for her attention… he had heard the evidence of the trio's coupling… which was embarrassing at that time but he could not deny the fact that the twins seemed to love the femme unconditionally. However he thought that they were bonded yet the twins didn't act like they had shared sparks. It was strange but he didn't want to question either of them about this.<p>

While Shelby had some sense of humour, a lot of bots didn't like her because she wasn't the centre of attention and she rarely engaged in social conversations… in many's opinion she was perfect for the equally anti-social twins. At least the pranks ceased and they were grateful for that, however now that the femme was leaving they had to be careful because the twins would be angered easier than in the past.

''Visit me sometimes, okay?'' Shelby smiled sadly at her mechs. The twins embraced her tightly not wanting to let her go. If they weren't in a crowd, they would have been whimpering and begging her to refuse the offer and just remain here with them. Most of the bots would have been surprised to see tender emotions flickering across both twin's face plates.

''We will.'' Sideswipe's normal charming smile was gone replaced with sadness. His spark reached out for its other half though no sensation returned to him, creating a hollow spot where he should feel the femme. Sunstreaker was heavily affected by his twin though his own feelings were more demanding and wretched with agony.

With one final glance she made up into the shuttle with Optimus following her. While on the way Optimus gave Prowl the command to take care of every business while he was away. Shelby sat down into an empty seat and fastened her seat belt. When Optimus checked her he knew he could leave the docking station.

''How are you today, Shelby?'' Optimus asked trying to make a conversation. The silence was unnerving even him. Shelby sighed miserably.

''Fine, I guess. I don't know. Confused, nervous and a lot more I can't express. I don't know, Optimus. I am still not sure I am ready for something like this.'' she answered truthfully. What was the point to lie to the Prime who had been supporting her the entire time?

''I am sure you will do good. What about the twins?'' She narrowed her optics at him but he fought the urge to flinch at the intensity of them.

''If you are wondering about the bond which is not there then thank you, they will be fine. I didn't bond with them.'' Though she regretted it at some point. Optimus watched as regret and pain crossed her features.

''Does it hurt?''

''It's bearable. I know how spark pain feels since I've had a surgery and some kind of a spark strengthening. But I am more worried about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They seemed desperate to bond with me.'' She rubbed her forehelm with a hand while her other gripped the arm of the seat. The turbulence was something she hated, it made her tank lurch.

''May I ask why did you not bond with them?'' The dirty glare he received made him rethink if it was a good thing to ask. ''Never mind.''

''That's none of your business, Optimus. My actions are my responsibility. If I bonded with them, it would cause severe misunderstandings between the twins and myself. With time I will reveal it but not now.'' He thought about what she had said. Something must have happened… but what? He didn't want to push his luck anymore so he decided to change the subject.

''We will be landing within an hour. By the way, here is a data pad containing your crew memberes.'' He handed her the pad and watched as she onlined it. She exhaled loudly when she saw Pedal's profile and his picture.

''Eh… he looks like a decepticon in my opinion. I don't want to judge by a picture but-''

''No, you are perfectly right. Sadly he is aggressive too. Only Dirge managed to make them behave although he had been a vicious miner too but he was precious for us Autobots.'' he replied.

''What happened to him?''

''He was killed by Megatron. At first Dirge had been a decepticon but then he defected sides, his decepticon insignia remained on his chest but he refused to fight anymore and delved into the task to build a mine. He was a really good miner and leader to those mechs. And when Megatron found out that Dirge was unguarded because a few bulky miners hadn't been able to stop him, he crushed his spark. The mine had been closed, it had been close to depleting, that was something we did not know.''

''I see. Do you think Pedal will tolerate me?''

''He must tolerate your presence because he is not qualified and gifted enough to lead those mechs. Even he himself needs someone to guide his work. All in all, they need someone who tells them what to do. Do not underestimate them. They are the best of all miners but still they needed a strong engineer.'' He finished his speech and hoped that it made Shelby's fears calm down.

''I don't know. We will see, I think.''

**::Shelby?:: - Sideswipe**

**::You scared me, Sides.:: - Shelby**

**::Sorry but we had to hear from you:: - Sideswipe**

**::I am alright for now. Currently reading a report about the miners.:: - Shelby**

**::How much time till you arrive at Metroplex?:: - Sunstreaker**

**::An hour or so, according to Optimus.:: - Shelby**

**::We miss you.:: - Sideswipe and Sunstreaker**

**::I miss you two too. Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise.:: - Shelby**

**::It's not that, we like to have you near us.:: - Sideswipe**

**::I know.:: - Shelby**

**::Well we should be getting ready for the shift. Prowl will throw us into the brig.:: - Sideswipe**

**::Didn't you have a shift when we parted?:: - Shelby**

**::Well yes but we bargained with good o' Prowler so we will be there when you leave Iacon. So we have to get back.:: - Sunstreaker**

**::Well, be careful you two and don't cause too much trouble.:: - Shelby**

**::Can't promise that since you are not here.:: - Sideswipe**

**::Go you two. Don't want you two to get into trouble.:: - Shelby**

**::Love you.:: - Sunstreaker**

**::Yep, love you too sweetspark.:: - Sideswipe**

**::And I love you two.:: - Shelby**

The conversation ended but saw Optimus looking at her with a smile on his lips. A long time ago he let her see his face plates since she had no ulterior motive to harm him or seduce him from Elita, not that it was possible. ''The twins?''

''Yes, they are worried although I left 20 minutes ago.''

''You cannot blame them.''

* * *

><p>An hour later both of them found themselves standing in front of a welcoming group with Ultra Magnus in the front. Shelby's spark was thrumming nervously in its casing… Behind Ultra Magnus stood a menacing looking mech with black paintjob. His blue optics narrowed dangerously while she slightly puffed out her breast plates to indicate that she was not afraid of him. No, she was not afraid of him, with her new frame her strength had double if not trippled but she was afraid of being rejected by the mechs she was supposed to work with.<p>

''Greeting Optimus Prime!'' Ultra Magnus saluted and the mechs around the City Leader did the same. Then the Magnus looked behind the broad shoulders and noticed Shelby. ''Welcome to Metroplex Shelby!'' he greeted her too.

''It's nice to see you again.'' Shelby smiled but inside she was freaked out because she knew nothing about this tall mech. Somewhy her optics always turned back towards the rude mech who kept throwing daggers into her chassis.

''Shelby, this is Pedal. He will be your SIC in the mines. He will help you in whatever you need.'' The black mech snorted causing everyone's attention to focus on him. He didn't say sorry or anything just kept up glaring at her. Shelby was uncomfortable… she felt threatened and annoyed at the same time.

''It is nice to meet you Pedal.'' She smiled at the mech whose optics started to get tinted with pink… not a good sign.

''The pleasure is not likewise, ma'am.'' The word was gritted through clenched dentas and laced with such hatred that even Megatron would have offlined from it. Ultra Magnus gasped and Optimus seemed taken aback. He knew Pedal had issues but like this?

''Pedal! Watch your mouth plates soldier!'' Ultra Magnus' strong voice shook the black mech's frame but his gaze never wavered from Shelby's white optics. The femme thought better to retreat but then again she wouldn't give the pleasure to the slagger to see her cowardly hiding behind her Prime.

''Don't, sir. I am sure he has an explanation why he is acting this coldly towards me-''

''Because you are a femme and femmes are weak, inferior parts of the transformers. Mechs can produce sparklings too and they can defend their young better than most of the femmes. Femmes are made for being a berthwarmer and not an engineer like you. If you can call yourself an engineer.'' Shelby was hurt but at the same time rage started to bubble inside. The rational side of her told her to let it enter one audio and let it leave on the other audio.

The Prime shifted uncomfortably on his other leg while he watched the femme and mech with eager optics. He was not pleased with how Pedal addressed Shelby or other femmes just because they were femmes. ''Your behaviour is unheard of Pedal. I am deeply disappointed in you. However if you and Shelby manage to cooperate, I am sure you two can even become friends.'' Pedal wanted to laugh at the Prime. No, he would never become a friend to a weakling who got the authority open a new mine. He wasn't sure if this femme was capable of doing anything besides speading her legs.

''Pedal, we will speak about this in my office. Quickburst will escort Shelby to her new quarters and let her rest before we will go and talk about the rest of this.'' said Ultra Magnus whose optics pierced right into Pedal's spark. The black mech didn't even flinch when his superior glared at him.

* * *

><p>So... we are starting to get to the real business... Pedal and Shelby? Not a good matching right? Will Pedal change or Shelby give a piece of her mind to her 'crew'? I am just starting to imagine what Pedal's personality will be so please do not be mad at me if he is really out of character sometimes.<p>

By the way, what do ya think of the new chapter? :) Please leave a review!

See ya all the next time! :)

Diamond White


	23. Chapter 23

Hi guys! :) I brought you all a new chapter :) I hope you will like it. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, story alerts and favourite stories list :)

The following three or four chapters are going to contain a lot of stuff mainly about constructing the mine but since I will be a Processing Engineer I have to look a bit more into this and hopefully I will be able to redo it to cybertronian mining at some degree (but can't promise anything – only the basics are going to be in it)… so please do not be surprised if a chapter contains several weeks of events… that's a fair warning… I think… if I counted right then this fanfiction will be all in all a 35 chapters long fic… hopefully:)

Well… my summer field training sucks XD It's boring but at the same time I help most of my classmates because they have a lot to do and all I have to do is translate…

I will change a few things in the chapters with time like somebody – somebot, anybody – anybot and earth times to cybertronian times. Hand – servo, foot – pede, head – helm etc. Just a fair warning. I started a few months ago but I couldn't finish the changes… nothing serious really just these little things.

Okay I won't ramble again XD Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-three<p>

Everyone looked at each other and winced whenever they heard the City Leader, Ultra Magnus yell and shout at the aggressive miner, Pedal. Nobody knew why Optimus Prime was there too but it was amusing yet terrifying. Shelby was sitting in the lounge all by herself and sipped a cube of energon. She heard everything that went between the three mechs and actually felt bad for Pedal… he had been rude towards her but she acknowledged it as a shock that she was a femme and his new boss.

She was lost in her thoughts when a bulky frame plopped down beside her also putting a cube for himself. ''My designation is Quickburst.'' He held out his hand which she took gladly. The mech was easily twice her size but his optics looked friendly.

''I'm Shelby. Nice to meet you.'' she said before sipping from her cube. The silence was partly comfortable and partly not. The constant yelling from Ultra Magnus' office seemed endless…

''Pedal deserves it. He is a pain in the aft. If he weren't such a good miner he would be deactivated by now.'' stated Quickburst matter-of-factly which didn't comfort Shelby.

''He is rough but after this I am lucky if he won't tear me apart.'' Quickburst snorted which earned a curious glance from the femme.

''Nah, that's why I am always going to be with you. At least until they get used to you and obey your orders.'' The statement caused a sudden uneasiness in Shelby's tank. She exhaled loudly before listening to the yelling again.

''I really hope you are right. I don't want to cause havoc in this city just because I am CE.'' she whispered slowly. The yelling continued if not got louder. Poor Optimus' audios would ring after Ultra Magnus finished with Pedal.

''Wanna see where you will be working?'' The mech's voice startled her out of her thoughts. It wasn't a bad idea from Quickburst and she nodded. ''Alright then. I will comm. link Ultra Magnus before we leave the city.'' Shelby finished her cube before tossed into a nearby bin. She looked around the empty lounge. It looked a lot like the one in Iacon yet it was unfamiliar. ''Okay, we can go now.''

''That was fast.'' she stated completely surprised that both the Magnus and Prime didn't object about going to the mines. Quickburst flashed her a brilliant smile before he led her out of the lounge.

They drove a good 20 minutes before they arrived at the mine. Shelby transformed and looked around. The place looked deserted. The femme wondered that how much time had passed when Dirge tried to open this mine? Probably a lot… She scanned everything within range. The area was lifeless and that was probably the side effect of the mining.

The entrance of the mine was cleaned… near collapsing but clean. That would be the first thing to do… to secure the entrance pillars before starting anything else. ''Can I?'' she asked to be let inside with Quickburst's permission. The mech nodded and they both walked into the dark tunnel.

''A few miles were already being mined but the mine has a bad reputation. A lot of miner disappeard here and they were never found.'' Shelby gaped at him. What caused it? And she wondered if any of her crew members would end up like that. She hoped not. As much as they would hate her she didn't want them to be hurt. As CE it was her responsibility to look out for her miners. They would have her helm for this thought but…

''I wonder what's in here-'' As if the _something_ knew they were there something moved in the darkness. Shelby's spark jumped at the sudden movement. Both of them got their weapons onlined within moments but nothing happened for a long time. Both of them looked at each other silently questioning the other. ''I think that our time here will be an interesting one.''

''Indeed.'' The mech aggreed and scanned the area. He huffed annoyed at the fact that the first day here was like this. He hated surprises. ''Let's go back to the base. I think that without further proof even Ultra Magnus won't believe us.''

''You are right. We have to wait and see if this thing acts on anything.'' They started to retreat from the mine but Shelby turned back towards the darkness. ''We have to light everything we can. If this thing is hiding in the darkness then light will reveal it to us.'' But she was thinking of another thing but she didn't want the creature to hear it.

They hurried out of the mine and speeded towards the base. Shelby had scanned a few things before they left the area. ''Or the creature might hide in the wall don't you think?''

''That's another possibility. We have to find out. I worry about Pedal. He has issues.'' Quickburst stated. Shelby sighed sadly.

''I fear that the start will be hard.'' she said. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl into her new berth and recharge.

She saw Optimus and Ultra Magnus walking towards them. Magnus was still raging over Pedal while Optimus sighed a lot. With Quickburst beside her she walked to them.

''Pedal is taken care of.'' Ultra Magnus spat. _'That's what you think…'_ Shelby thought. She was certain that Pedal with a few of her miners would try to hurt her. She had no doubt about that.

''That is good to hear.'' she answered. Optimus froze beside her and everybody watched interested.

**::Prowl to Optimus Prime.:: - Prowl**

**::Optimus Prime here. What is it, Prowl?:: - Optimus Prime**

**::The twins made a huge prank, sir. Tossed the minibots resulting in one of Bumblebee's horns was broken down, Cliffjumper denting armour. Ironhide's cannons were stuffed with paint while Chromia sported neon pink on her blue armour. Wheeljack welded his aft to the ceiling with a ped and complete arm missing and these are just a small part of what happened to the base. I sent the twins to the brig.:: - Prowl**

**::Primus. I leave the base and most of the bots are trying to kill each others.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::It would seem so, sir. What should I do?:: - Prowl**

**::About the twins? I will ask Shelby. I am sure she has an idea.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::Alright, sir. Prowl out.:: - Prowl**

''Your twins caused chaos among the autobots.'' Optimus stated and looked intently at the femme. Both Quickburst and Ultra Magnus looked surprised. Shelby raised an optic ridge.

''How?''

''You are a creator?'' Ultra Magnus asked. Shelby laughed at this.

''No, sir. The Lamborghini twins are my mates.'' The two metroplexian bots were floored. They had heard about the terrors those mechs could do. ''What did they do?''

''A lot of work for Ratchet. Prowl asked me what to do about them.'' Shelby looked deep in thought.

''I will contact them and see what I can do.'' Everybody nodded and discussed more important things.

* * *

><p>The twins were sitting in the brig for doing pranks. ''I don't understand it Sunny.'' Sunstreaker snarled at his brother. ''We did pranks in the past. Why such a reaction?''<p>

''Cause we didn't do them in the past months.'' He looked at his paint and checked to see if anything was out of ordinary. He growled when he saw a few scuff marks on him. His paint looked imperfect and ruined. He had to repaint himself when they got out of here. ''And my paint is ruined.''

''Uh-oh. Shelby is comming us.''

**::Hey you two.:: - Shelby**

**::What's up?:: - Sideswipe**

**::I heard you two caused problems. Care to tell me why?:: - Shelby**

**::To pass time?:: - Sideswipe**

**::There can be other things than hurting bots, you know.:: - Shelby**

**::Such as?:: - Sunstreaker**

**::For you, painting. Games for Sideswipe. Training for example.:: - Shelby**

**::Look I don't want to explain every time why you two pranked especially not to Prowl or Optimus. If you-:: - Shelby**

**::If what?:: - Sunstreaker**

**::I will have to punish you two for doing such things.:: - Shelby**

**::Like how?:: - Sunstreaker**

**::I know I'm going to like this punishment.:: - Sideswipe**

**::Nope, you will not. If you ever manage to visit me or vice versa there will be no interfacing if you're not behaving.:: - Shelby**

**::WHAT?:: - Sunstreaker and Sideswipe**

**::You can't do that!:: - Sideswipe**

**::I can. I've been thinking about giving you two a show over the computer but now I won't.:: - Shelby**

**::Please?:: - Sideswipe**

**::No, now be good and I might consider it.:: - Shelby**

**::But-:: Sideswipe**

But to their surprise Shelby closed the link effectively ignoring the two. The twins sat stupidly on the floor. ''Huh?'' Both of them said at the same time.

* * *

><p>The meeting with the city leader and Optimus along with Quickburst lasted late into the night. Even before that Shelby had been tired but now she was ready to collapse on the way towards her new quarters. Her personal bodyguard was leading the way sometimes glancing at her to see if she was following him. ''Are we already there?''<p>

''A few minutes.'' At this the femme groaned. When they arrived at a door Quickburst typed in a code which would be Shelby's activation code too. He stepped into the dark quarters and orders for the lights.

''Wow.'' All Shelby could say. The place was a natural metallic silver colour but she had much more space than in Iacon.

''Your belongings are already here as you can see though you have a lot.'' Quickburst chuckled and gestured towards the boxes. Shelby looked sheepish.

''Most of them are gifts from Elita One.'' she answered before looking around. She walked to the only door which contained a private washrack. ''Wow, I have my own washrack?'' When the mech nodded she stepped into the cleansing area. She had a tub! Cool.

''I suggest you rest now. Tomorrow will be hard for the both of us.'' Quickburst walked out of the quarters and left Shelby alone. The femme looked towards the berth and noted the blanket.

'_Optimus must have told them that I had a fetish with blankets. The twins never used blankets.' _she thought and instantly slipped into recharge dreaming of nothing.

* * *

><p>Megatron sat alone in his quarters swirling a cube of the finest high-grade on Cybertron actually thinking about his second in command. The desire to see the brand new form of Shelby slowly dissipating from his processors. He was loath the admit that chasing after a femme who didn't want him was doing bad things to his reputation and to his steady bad mood. He had no more desire to hunt down the femme and make her his though by leaving her she became just as much a target as her comrades – a frame to terminate. She was an autobot too and autobots needed to be killed throughout the planet.<p>

But there came the other thought, he needed an heir and a bot let it be femme or mech to stand by his side at all times. And then came his second in command's picture to his processors. Soundwave had dropped a bomb at him that his SIC felt something for him.

He thought a lot about Starscream and his actions and slowly everything clicked into place. His second wanted to impress him and guard him that no other bot would claim Megatron as his or her. The thought made the warlord chuckle.

**::Megatron to Starscream.:: - Megatron**

**::What can I do for you oh mightly leader?:: - Starscream**

**::Stop this nonsense and drag your sorry aft to my quarters or I will make you. Am I clear?:: - Megatron**

**::Why?:: - Starscream**

**::Question me one more time and I will tear you limb by limb. Come to my quarters. Now!:: - Megatron**

**::Understood my liege.:: - Starscream**

Megatron didn't know what possessed him to call his insane SIC to his quarters but one thing he knew that he wanted to know everything that had been going behind his back. Actually he felt flattered that a con was lusting over him. True he was handsome and he knew it, he knew how to use his good looks but nobot wanted to be with somebot who was so vicious as he was. He had a temper even Unicron would be jealous for…

The door to his quarters opened revealing his tri-coloured second in command. The seeker had a scowl on his faceplates. Why hadn't Megatron thought about that chassis before? His SIC was gorgeous. He had noticed how his hips were always swaying hypnotically and he saw most of his crew lusting over the insane trine leader. So why didn't he triy to frag his SIC to the berth before?

''You wanted to see me Megatron?'' the seeker snapped at him. ''I have better things to do.''

''I want answers Starscream.'' He watched as the lithe but at the same time deadly frame shuddered. The warlord smirked internally… so his seeker was affected by his voice? ''You know what I am talking about.'' He lowered his voice to a deep tone and watched out for reactions. Starscream gulped visibly and cursed his frame's sensitivity.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' He threw it back at his leader's face. He watched Megatron stand up and approach him like the predator he was. Starscream backed away from him only to find himself colliding with the wall. He was trapped… '_FRAG'_

''I think you very well know what I am talking about. And we will talk now.'' The grin melted the seeker to his core…

* * *

><p>The next day came way too quickly for anybody's taste. Shelby was a nervous wreck while Optimus had returned to Iacon yesterday. Ultra Magnus had a meeting with Praxus' leader about the reconstruction of the city. That left her with Quickburst and the miners. Exactly within twenty minutes everybody had to report at Delta 4. So she dragged her aft up and prepared for the day.<p>

On her way to the lounge which by the way was the easiest to locate she found Quickburst. They shared a quiet morning before heading out to the mine. ''I'm afraid.'' she whispered. Quickburst laid a supportive hand on her shoulder before looking at the road again.

Something was off because the miners were a minute late. It was disturbing because Vectra had a feeling that they wouldn't show up. This or that way but she had to start something today. If not with the miners then with Quickburst. If her companion had something to do then she would start it herself. She expected this truth be told but hoped that the miners would be a little bit more friendly and supportive than this.

Both of them checked their chronometer and were shocked to see that almost an hour had passed. ''I don't think they will show up now.'' she said.

''Indeed. I will comm. Ultra Magnus.'' Quickburst contacted his leader who almost exploded with rage. Shelby cringed even thinking about what Ultra Magnus was yelling over the comm. made Quickburst grimace and drag a servo down his face.

''Tell him one thing please. Do not tell Optimus about the situation here. I want to solve this by myself and not with help. We will do this my way.'' she said sternly.

* * *

><p>So this was the newest chapter. Please leave a review!<p>

Diamond White


	24. Chapter 24

Hi guys! I am back with a new chapter :)

My life has turned upside down pretty quickly and really badly… Both of my parents are out of hospital… my father had an operation and my mother had a serious medical treatment too. My brother was in hospital too so I did everything around the house and I had to go to College too because no teacher is interested in a student's personal problems :S We are through the worst weeks but I am still on the verge of a nerve breakdown :( Just wanted you all to know the reason why I didn't update in so long… I know it's not an excuse… and I am still in a writer block but I try since this chapter was halfway done I didn't want to leave it unfinished… I will try to update at least one chapter to all of my fanfictions to let you know… I am still alive and want to update so badly…

The time and a few more things will be changed when the fanfiction is finished… I just don't have the strength to change them now but I will later :) _**I really hope to finish this fanfiction in this year or till next spring**__,_ I am going down the road I always dreamt about – I mean since I started to write this fanfiction I only had three scenes running in my mind all the time and I am nearing those scenes :)

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews :) They mean a lot to me :)

I hope you will like the chapter :)

Enjoy it ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-four<span>

Ultra Magnus had relieved Quickburst from his normal duties and assigned him to help Shelby in whatever she needed to do. Although reluctantly but he agreed to keep this whole thing a secret but he hated lying to his leader. It was just so not normal that the miners hated the femme so much that they didn't even show up when they had to. And he hated not being able to punish them for insubordination. He tried to trust Shelby but he was skeptical that she could make the violent mechs obey her orders. Though he did chuckle when he thought about how funny it would be if she yelled their helms off.

It had been four days since the incident and thus far everything seemed fine. But the miners were nowhere to be seen – not really surprised seeing that they were deep in slag…

''So what's for today?'' Quickburst yawned before asking. Shelby sighed uneasily before putting data pads onto the table.

''Well, the machines can't be delivered until the entrance is secured. Without the crew we can only do plans and layouts, nothing more. Let's get started then.'' With that they started to work. Once they were sure that the entrance wouldn't collapse they designed the electricity and cooling system. Since Shelby wanted several floors she had to calculate how much weigh each floor could take. Besides this she had to do the math about how much waste this would produce, how much energon they would lose and where they would put the waste so it wouldn't be dangerous for cybertronians and other lifeforms.

While they were doing their own tasks… mainly Shelby gave tasks for Quickburst and the mech tried to do everything he had to. It was not so easy since he was not a miner nor any kind of engineer but he knew a thing or two and he had good ideas that Shelby had to consider a few to use in the near future.

''So how did you stick with the twins? I've heard a thing or two about them.'' Quickburst started conversationally while typing.

''It's a really long story. Megatron wanted me as his queen.'' Shelby gave him a look that said… _I know you will never believe it but it's true!_ ''Nowadays he is too calm. The twins started to pay attention to me. I was oblivious for a long time and about what I wanted. They are not so bad at least with me.'' she replied while furrowing her brows in confusion.

''I see. Want some energon?'' he asked and the femme nodded. They were currently in the library where they could access everything they needed. He stood up and started to walk out of the room leaving Shelby alone. The door remained opened to let some of the early afternoon shift's buzzing sounds enter. Two bots suddenly stopped dead in their tracks and stared at the back of the femme.

**::She didn't leave?:: - Heeron**

**::That's what we see. But we didn't show up.:: - Nuc**

**::Pedal was so sure that the femme would-:: - Heeron**

''I know you two are standing there and using your comm. so why not come into the library if you want to talk about me?'' Shelby called out to them without even turning back to look for the intruding mechs. The two extremely built miners stepped into the library and winced when the light slightly hurt their sensitive optics. Their optics were designed to get used to dark places in the mine.

''You still here?'' Heeron asked gruffly while walking over to the table. Inside Shelby was nervous but outside she looked collected and calm. She wanted to earn these mechs' respect and she desperately needed help.

''I have to. I've been ordered to build a mine. I won't step back just because you all were slagger for not showing up.'' Nuc bristled when the femme called them slaggers. He knew most of them were brutal mechs with ugly personalities but no, and he meant no, bot called them slagger without getting a nice pounding into the ground.

''We don't like you femme. What are you even doing here? You should spend time with your mate.'' Nuc snapped at the still working femme. Heeron stepped closer to look at what the femme was working and almost choked on his intakes. She was trying to look for a way to produce less waste than the original process would do. His optics grew in size before looking back at Nuc who looked at him questioning his expression.

''As I told you before, I am here to build a mine. The order came from the Prime and I will not disobey his orders. Believe me, I tried to discourage him but he insisted that I will be a good miner. I don't want to disappoint him.'' Nuc wanted to retort that but felt the need to leave because Quickburst was standing in the doorway glaring at them. The two miners growled at the enormous mech holding two cubes of energon before leaving quickly. They had to report this to Pedal.

''Are you alright?'' he asked.

''Yes, they didn't cause any harm just tried to intimidate me. I am alright, sure of it.'' She grabbed the energon from him and sipped.

Quickburst stared at her for a moment before drinking his own ration. ''Do you have any idea what's in the mine?''

''I just have a theory but I am not sure. We will have to see this monster of ours before we lose someone.'' she answered.

* * *

><p>Ultra Magnus sighed as he finished another data pad. He leant back in his seat and stretched his sore limbs. Grabbing a cube of energon he downed it quickly before adjusting himself in the chair to continue the boring task. He hated deskwork…<p>

**::Optimus Prime to Ultra Magnus.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::Ultra Magnus here. What's the matter, Optimus?:: - Ultra Magnus**

**::I want to know how Shelby is getting along with the mechs.:: - Optimus Prime**

**::Well- ugh… rough start that's all I can say. Pedal has been really aggressive towards her and it only took Quickburst to stop Pedal from attacking Shelby.:: - Ultra Magnus**

**::That bad? You should put Pedal into the brig-:: - Optimus Prime**

**::I don't think that will solve anything, Optimus. Let Shelby handle everything, after all this is her mine we're talking about.:: - Ultra Magnus**

**::But-:: - Optimus Prime**

**::Quickburst is with him. He is easily a match to Pedal if he decided to attack her again.:: - Ultra Magnus**

**::We shall see it. Optimus Prime out.:: - Optimus Prime**

He sighed suddenly previously holding a breath. His frame shuddered because he had lied to his leader. To his Prime who was the best leader anybot could wish. Just to cover the femme who had difficulties controlling her crew. Primus but lying sucked!

* * *

><p><em>Five days later…<em>

Shelby gave Quickburst a day off from the designing. She was tired herself but she wanted to know what exactly she would face in that mine. A creature was in that mine that was causing the bad reputation. Without saying anything to anybot she left the base speeding towards the mine. This was disobedience but she didn't care at the moment. She wanted to know what this creature was. If it got her then so be it… Her tyres ate at the ground and she stopped before the mine.

''Now or never.'' Her spark thrummed nervously in its chamber but her processors were determined to get to the point of this all. So she started to get into the mine. It was dark really dark and she was _alone_. She was on her way deep into the mine when she heard a sound to her right. Her night vision activated as she stared ahead of herself. She allowed her weapons to activate. It was hard to determine where the sound was coming from because the insecure walls were releasing debris and soft sand that would clog her vents and would cause serious problems if it would not be cleaned out of her joints. The sound of the falling debris along with the slithering of the… thing created chaos in her audios. She didn't know which way to look…

'_So I've been right about the holes in the walls. But those will only weaken the walls…'_ she thought unhappily before suddenly seeing a barbed tail slithering up the walls. She only saw bits and pieces of the frame that was supposed to be her enemy here.

''Meet me you slagger. I am not afraid of you.'' she whispered to herself and actually wished that someone would be here with her. Another movement came from next to her pedes. It startled her and she winced at the contact. _'Primus, I am such a weakling. Afraid of some creature.'_

''Let's see if you need energon.'' She as silently as her bulky frame let her she opened her subspace and heard the movements stop. She pulled out a cube of regular energon and slowly put it on the ground. She was dripping coolant in fear and intakes released hot puffs of air. Gulping nervously she waited and offlined her optics.

Tense minutes passed as she stood rigidly in one spot weapons all ready for an upcoming attack. Her vision was black but all her other sensors were picking up things. The cube was pulled to the side and a warning hiss came from behind her. That was her clue to leave and she didn't have to be told twice to get out of here. Now she had a plan… she would come here at least once a day to make the beast see that she was not an enemy and somehow get this thing out of here… she hoped that this… thing didn't have a mate or they were all doomed with their offsprings…

When she was at the mouth of the mine her comm. sounded.

**::Where in the pit are you, Shelby?:: - Ultra Magnus**

**::I will tell you when I am back to the base.:: - Shelby**

**::What happened? Are you hurt?:: - Ultra Magnus**

**::I will tell you everything when I get back. I need to calm down before driving back.:: - Shelby**

**::This is not finished, you know. You left the base without permission or notice.:: - Ultra Magnus**

**::I know.:: - Shelby**

She slumped onto the ground just right beside the mine and let out a shaky breath. She thought that she would be attacked. But the creature had other ideas. She wondered what she would see. Safety was the most important thing and if she was not sure about her miners' and her own safety then she would not continue Dirge' job. She would not risk anybot's life.

After what seemed like an eternity she decided to get back to Metroplex for she was still alone here in the middle of nowhere without anybot to keep her safe. At least no decepticons were here.

When she reached the base she found herself facing Kup, Ultra Magnus and Quickburst. She grimaced at the welcoming party but she had to face them sometime. Neither of them were happy and their stares only darkened when she transformed and looked down at the ground.

''You went against my orders, Shelby. I specifically told you that you are to leave Metroplex when guarded. You left without anybot to see for your safety. Are you out of your processors? What were you thinking?'' Ultra Magnus all but leant down to her level and looked deep into her optics. Shelby was guilty but…

''I had good reasons to leave and investigate something.'' she mumbled.

''And what pray tell me did you have to investigate in the middle of nowhere?'' he asked. Behind him Quickburst looked uncomfortable too.

''When Quickburst and I went out to see the mine… eh… something is there deep in the mine. I will not start mining if this thing is still there lurking in the darkness. I have read about this mine and its bad reputation. That miners were lost and never found again. I will not risk anybot's life.'' Magnus narrowed his optics and glanced back at Quickburst for confirmation.

''Why was I not told about this creature? Both of you should report everything out of ordinary. Especially you, Quickburst. I am disappointed in both of you.'' His glare was directed back at Shelby who sighed.

''I know and I'm sorry for causing unwanted problems but I had to see the mine myself.''

''And what did you find?'' he asked while Kup folded his arms and listened eagerly. He heard of this thing but never had anybot tell him anything more than just legends.

''Darkness. Seriously, nothing. I went into the unlit mine and put a cube of energon down. Something is really there and wanting energon. It didn't hurt me just gave me a sparkattack. It took the cube and left me alone. I think with more visits I will be able to remove it from the mine. It slithered so I am guessing a snake like cybertronian or a scorpion. But these are just guessings.'' All three mechs were deep in thought.

''Well you are alright and unharmed. If you were harmed I would throw you into the brig but-'' Ultra Magnus trailed.

''But?'' Shelby asked.

''Right now our medic wants to see you for a full system check-up.'' Shelby sighed again and nodded.

''Alright. Let's go then. I need to have a shower but after it I will go to the medic.'' When Magnus nodded she took it as a sign to leave to have her shower.

But when she had her system check-up she would pay a visit to Pedal and the miners and _oh Primus help them_ she would give a piece of her mind… Pedal wouldn't know what hit him…

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Diamond White


	25. Chapter 25

Hey, I'm back. I brought you all a new chapter :) As you might have seen I've started to change a few things in the previous chapters but I didn't finish it. I will finish it when I manage to save some time :S

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, adds and alerts :) :) :) Love ya all :)

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-five<span>

Shelby waited another two orns to see what Pedal and the others would do. They did nothing! They didn't even show up when she sent out a message to gather up the crew. And they should have met at the entrance of Delta-4. Her patience was thinning. She considered herself a patient femme but these mechs really did crawl under her plating in a bad way.

She left the base every cycle to go to the mine and feed her little mysterious friend. It slithered against her pedes to get the cube as if to thank her for her generosity but other than that she didn't know what she had to face in the future. She still firmly believed it to be either a scorpion or snake like cybertronian animal. At least she hoped. By the feel of it against her, this thing was small at least smaller than her. She was patient because she had all the time in the world…

Optimus demanded a report from Ultra Magnus every orn and the poor bot always made up some kind of an excuse but he hated to lie to his most trusted friend. Shelby knew this but she couldn't do a thing. She had one more plan and she hoped that it would work.

It was high time to pay a visit to these mechs and talk some sense into them. If they would not obey her orders then she would find new miners, she knew that there were younger or older miners who could do the job just as fine as Dirge's crew. She knew this fact because she had already looked into bots' files and she found a lot of bots who were without a job and did humiliating chores around Cybertron…

She left Quickburst behind again because she didn't want the poor bot to get into a fight. And this time she wouldn't be afraid to shoot down one of her crew if they tried to do anything.

**::Ultra Magnus here.:: - Ultra Magnus**

**::It's me, Shelby. I want to ask a favour of you. It will be a huge lie but I need your help. Just in case the situations goes south.:: - Shelby**

**::If this plan of yours will improve the behaviour of Pedal and the others, I am listening. Optimus is already suspecting something but I don't know the extent of his thoughts. I wouldn't be surprised to see for example Jazz spying after us.:: - Ultra Magnus**

**::I am positive this will cause a reaction and I suspect that it will not be good. So here is my plan…:: - Shelby**

Her spark thrummed uneasily in its casing and she felt her limbs starting to get heavy from the nervousness. Yet she couldn't act like a weakling… these bots were violent and if they saw that she was afraid of them, Primus above them, she didn't want to know what they would do to her.

It was late really late and the fourth shift started which was the night shift on Cybertron. She knew where Pedal's and the others' quarters were because she had asked Ultra Magnus. And she knew that they had a separate rec. room because the other citizens couldn't tolerate the foul-mouthed bots.

She travelled through Metroplex till she was standing in front of the lounge door. She heard the laughs from inside and knew that most of the mechs were there. _Now or never!_

She commanded the doors to open and in that moment the whole room went dead silent. She narrowed her optics and looked around.

''The slag you want here, femme?'' Came the question from Nuc who was nursing a cube of extra high-grade. The others leant on the tables to see how this situation would evolve into a pit fight. A lot of them sneered at the sight of the attractive femme.

''I want to talk abou-''

''There is nothing to talk about. Ya aren't gonna be the one to boss us around.'' That was Pedal who glared daggers into her right side. Shelby sighed in _defeat_ then spoke again.

''No problem. I already contacted Optimus Prime about our situation and he gave me his blessing to find new miners. You all have been freed of the building chores around Cybertron but the next cycle you can all go back to your jobs. I've already spoken to Ultra Magnus about this.'' With that she turned around and wanted to leave them. She was bluffing she knew with the help of Ultra Magnus and most of the command staff of Metroplex…

''Wait, femme.'' She stopped in the doorway but didn't turn around. At least she got a reaction out of them. ''Yer bluffin'.''

''No, I'm not. Comm. link Ultra Magnus and he will gladly give you all your new schedule.'' she answered loudly. Low murmurs and growls could be heard among the crowd. ''And if you can forgive me, I have to send out new advertisements to apply for new miners. I'm sure I can find better miners than you all.'' she stated but she was aware of the many glares sent her way.

''Ya think we are fool?''

''No but close enough.''

''Just who da ya think yer?'' Hesson, one of the big bulky brown mechs asked and stood up to approach the femme. He silently onlined his gun to see if he could scare the femme. But before he could do anything Shelby shot at his pedes. It caused him to yelp and fall back. She pointed her gun at his forehelm and schooled her features into an impassive one. How she managed to do it with a neutral expression, it was beyond her, but in this situation she did it.

''Don't think for a klik that I will not shoot you. I do not need your loyalty, I do not need your sympathy but I need all of your professionalism. I do not care who you are and what crimes you did in the past. But I do care that I want all of you to have a fitting job with fitting payment. Metroplex and all cities of Cybertron needs energon, and you are the best of Cybertron. Although I did not know that I will stand in front of a bunch of jerks and afts. This is not about me, this is about bots needing energon.''

''I know you hold two things against me. One, that I am a femme. Two, that I am so young. Believe it or not I've spent most of my younglinghood years studying science and mineralogy. I know what I do although I have little experience in the field. I still hold faith in you all that you can tolerate my presence and that we can work alongside in peace. I am beneath all of you, I know this is really what you think of me, and let me tell you this. I do not care about what's your personal opinion about me. I have a job that needs to be done. If you won't help me, then I will find somebot else who will. Clear?'' Her little speech silenced the angry remarks. Her cold white optics looked at everybot in the lounge not missing a miner.

''I know all of you miss the mines and mining energon. I know you miss being proud about your success. Here is the chance to get back to what you love to work and to gather new appreciation. I am not asking that you like me as a friend. All I am asking is that you tolerate me and let's start working on this mine. It's high time to open it again. The other mines are already working and mining. We are the ones that are left behind. Let's pass them and be the best mine.'' She looke dead straight into everybot's optics and saw them looking down.

_Finally! A reaction from them!_

When Pedal tried to drink from his high-grade, Shelby shot into the cube which splattered onto the table and on his armour. He glowered at her and bared his dentas. ''That goes for you too, Pedal. I know you are the one who hates me the most. I don't know you, you don't know me. I don't hate you, Pedal, mark my words. I want to work with all of you. If you do not show up within five cycles, I will look for new miners.'' With that she left the lounge and all of the mechs there. It shocked her to the core that they remained silent and heard her out. She was dizzy from the fear of getting a punch or two from them.

**::So? How did it go? You're still having limbs?:: - Ultra Magnus**

**::Surprisingly better than I thought. I gave them five cycles and if they don't show up, we will look for new miners.:: - Shelby**

**::Agreed. Good work and let's hope it worked.:: - Ultra Magnus**

**::I hope too.:: - Shelb**

* * *

><p>''Do you think it will work?'' Quickburst asked from her while sipping his own cube of regular-grade energon in the lounge. Shelby was reading a new geological report she had requested about the mine. Most of the bots there came back almost lubricating themselves… this monster of hers caused them all to have a sparkattack. ''This thing doesn't make a good impression on this mine. Are ya sure the Prime shouldn't know about this?''<p>

''I'm positive. I will remove this creature from the mines in its own time. I will have to make sure the miners won't cross its path. Bringing this thing a cube of energon every cycle will solve this matter.'' she replied while sighing and putting the data pad on the table.

''What are ya thinking?'' he asked.

''Four cycles passed and not even a word about Pedal's and the others' behaviour. I'm starting to worry. I'm deca cycles behind the other mines. Optimus gets false reports. I don't know how to tell him if I fail. I'm seriously considering looking for new miners who might-''

''There's no need for that.'' Both of them snapped up their helms to look at an annoyed Pedal and Hesson. Both bulky frames stood proudly and looked smugly at her. Shelby narrowed her optics and waited for another sentence.

''So?'' she asked suddenly. Quickburst was ready to attack if the situation got worse.

''We'll give this a try.'' Shelby's smile got wide on her faceplates and she almost ran up to the huge mech to hug him. The mech beside her let out a long sigh and felt him relax. ''Although the plan you've sent me is good, there are a few things that need readjustments.'' Shelby gave him a look which caused him to smirk in glee.

''I'm open to everything. Do you want to start now or later?'' she asked before gesturing them to sit down. Hesson remained behind only Pedal walked leisurely to them.

''Now. We will go through every concept you've created. A lot of them are good although I don't know how you want to accomplish any of them.'' Shelby brushed off the obvious insult and pulled the needed data pads out of her subspace and onlined them.

Quickburst watched as the two talked, argued. Each of them saying pros and contras to an idea and each of them gave something to the concept Shelby had created. He couldn't even tell them if they were right or wrong because they were so immersed in the mining terms that he didn't even understand half of it… He almost jumped from his seat receiving weird glances from both miners when his internal comm. opened.

**::I heard that Pedal has showed up in the lounge. How are things going?:: - Ultra Magnus**

**::Tensely. Pedal is trying to discourage Shelby by insulting her concepts. I'm starting to think that he is testing her endurance. And let's say some of those insults are really frustrating.:: - Quickburst**

**::Is my presence needed?:: - Ultra Magnus**

**::No, I don't think it's necessary. I'm going to stay with them to see how they work together.:: - Quickburst**

**::Alright.:: - Ultra Magnus**

And they continued to talk through everything even passed the third shift when bots gave them weird looks. They had heard about the conflict between Pedal and Shelby and they were surprised to see them together. Long groons had passed when Pedal decided that he had other things to do.

''Gather up the crew. We will begin the next cycle. We are behind the other mines. At least let's secure the entrance. Whenever I walk down the mine it's a miracle that it doesn't come down.'' Shelby said and rubbed at her forehelm. Using all her vocabulary from mining caused a huge processor ache to torture her. Surprisingly Pedal was… decent… she couldn't find a better word.

''Alright.'' With that the bulky SIC walked out of the lounge. Shelby looked at her companion and saw him giving her a smirk.

''What?!'' she asked curiously. Quickburst leant onto the table and smiled.

''I think he's impressed.'' At this the femme snorted. She brought them another cube of energon before sighing tiredly.

''I don't know. I'm not that good seeing others' emotions on their faces.'' she mumbled before downing the rest of her regular-grade energon. All the thinking made her low on energy. ''At least this is an improvement. I should have done it sooner but the damage is already done.'' She sighed and offlined all the datapads she had on the table. At least two shifts ended when Pedal and she were through their arguing session. So it was already into the lunar cycle. ''Do you think they will show up the next cycle?''

''I'm sure. I think they will want to see if you are really capable of doing this job.'' Quickburst answered truthfully before sipping from his own cube. His insides were still overworking. He had been afraid that Pedal would attack Shelby if she as tried to mistake something. It was frightening seeing them like that.

''I should tell Ultra Magnus about the improvement.''

''No need for that. He already knows.'' Shelby nodded and stood up. She was tired and she wanted to recharge before going about the next cycle's program.

''I will retire for the lunar cycle. This was enough for my poor nerves. Are you free the next cycle?'' At this Quickburst nodded which she was grateful for. She didn't know what she would do without him. ''That's good. Alright. Meet me at the entrance of Metroplex and we will go to the mine before Pedal and the others show up.'' she told him before gathering all her datapads up and leaving the lounge. Quickburst remained there for a little longer before he went to Ultra Magnus.

''So how did it go?'' Ultra Magnus asked from the mech before him. He had been anxious to hear about it. And he was thankful that finally Shelby got her aft moving because Optimus was already sensing something wasn't right here at Delta-4. He was grateful that he could stop lying to his commander who was also his best friend. Although he didn't know how Shelby and he would tell the Prime that they had been sending him false reports. Both Shelby and Ultra Magnus were deep within this slag so it was right that both of them were to help each other until the end.

''Good. Pedal acted as a bastard as always but Shelby seemed like she managed to brush off most insults. She is young probably the youngest of CEs so it's no surprise that she mistook a lot of things. Pedal solved those and corrected her in things. I think they will be a good team if he will finally manage to tolerate her. His main problem is that Shelby is a femme.''

''That's something we cannot change to make him like her. I wouldn't mind if she handed him his aft for all the stress he had caused us. If it weren't for Shelby and Optimus I would fire them all and banish them to Kaon.'' Ultra Magnus rubbed his chin before he started writing another datapad. Seeing this act as a cue to leave his leader, Quickburst went to have a shower before going back to his room too.

* * *

><p>The next cycle when Shelby onlined she immediately felt her tank churn. She was afraid about this cycle. What would happen? How would everything happen? What would Optimus say when he accidentally visited them? She shuddered at that thought and shook herself off of that thought. No, the Prime couldn't find them like this: not now and not ever. Although she wasn't looking forward to the conversation and the yelling he would do.<p>

Finally managing to convince herself to get up, she went to wash her face plates. She looked around her room and noted that everything looked messy. Still onlined datapads and huge papers were lying on the floor. She would have to tidy up everything when she came back from her first shift.

She visited the lounge first to grab a few cubes of energon, consuming a cube and subspacing the rest for further use. She then left to go to the entrance. On her way nobot was seen on the corridors probably the first shift had already started.

When she reached the gates she saw Quickburst waiting for her patiently. ''Good cycle.'' he greeted her. She sighed uneasily and greeted him back. ''Let's go then.'' Both of them transformed and sped away from Metroplex, all the while Ultra Magnus watching them feeling just as uneasy as Shelby had been.

Three breems later they arrived at Delta-4 and her spark sank at what she saw. Nobot was there. So Pedal still believed that he wouldn't need to show up? She hoped not. ''They are not here.'' she stated clearly uncomfortable with the situation. ''If they won't show up, I don't know what I will do.''

''Let's hope the best. What about your monster?'' he asked suddenly. Shelby hadn't thought about the monster lurking among the darkness.

''I hope it won't come near the miners. I hope to remove it soon before it attacks my crew.'' She winced at the word 'crew'. She didn't know if she could call Pedal and the miners her crew.

''Look.'' Quickburst pointed to her right and she saw dust growing there. Her optics widened when she saw bots racing towards them. They couldn't possibly know how much joy they had caused just with them being here.

A few kliks later everybot stopped before the mech and femme and everybot transformed. She couldn't even count their exact number so she would read all of their designations to see who decided that he didn't want to work with her.

''Good cycle everybot! I'm glad to see you here. I know we didn't part on good terms but I hope we will manage to work together. First, I will read everybot's designation to see if we are all here. If somebot doesn't know me, my designation is Shelby and I'm from Iacon. You don't have to call me Ma'am, everybot here is equal. So let's begin.''

''Pedal.''

''Here.''

''No smart remark, Pedal?'' she asked with a smirk.

''Don't tempt me, femme.'' he sneered at her. She chuckled before going back to her datapad.

''Nuc.''

''Am here.''

''Hesson.''

''Here.''

''Hélion.''

''Here.''

''Splash.''

''Right here.

And the list of designations went on and on. Quickburst watched as each bot stepped out of the crowd and answered Shelby's call. The femme was surprised to see that the exact number of mechs under her command was 156. Optimus spoke somewhat close to being 100. It amazed to see so many were mining with Dirge.

''Okay. Since we will be working almost non-stop for the next few orns I suggest you carry cubes of energons with yourselves. I will give you time to have short breaks to rest and refuel. We are painfully behind the other mines from the news I gathered from Ultra Magnus. For this cycle we will clear the entrance from all the debris and other things and then we will head inside too. The machines will be arriving two cycles from now. I had to modify them on some level because I felt the need to change some of their abilities. I know you've heard of this thing inside the mine. If you hear or feel something immediately report to me. I know you are grown mechs but calling me won't hurt you.'' The mechs around her growled at the obvious insult. Quickburst seriously thought that he should tell Shelby to tempt their patience. ''Let's start then.''

''And another thing. I want you to act somewhat civil. I don't need sweet talking just talk to me like I am another cybertronian. I don't want to cause any harm both physically nor mentally but we will need to interact a lot more from now on. Let's not start an argument every klik okay?'' Most of the mechs looked passive but she knew they had heard her.

''Let's hope Optimus won't visit us.''

''How much time till you can actually mine energon?'' Quickburst asked. He watched as the mechs started to gather all the rocks at one place to form a deposit.

''I don't know how much time the clearing will take. I would say that two or three deca-cycles later we will mine energon.'' she replied. ''Is there any chance that the decepticons will attack us?''

''No, this area is too far from their base and there is nothing they can take. There is still no energon to steal. The only thing they can do is kill us.'' he assured her. ''Let's help them more pair of servos are the better.'' He smiled at her and both of them moved to help her mechs. Most of the heavy-armoured miners watched them with interest before widening their optics that their so called CE was there to help them.

* * *

><p>So this was the newest chapter :) Please let me know what you think about this!<p>

Diamond White


End file.
